Timeless
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: La guerra amenaza a todos los reinos de Zaron, la vara de la verdad a sido robada y reyes, nobles, elfos y magos se ven obligados a pelear, mientras tanto Tweek Tweak debe terminar su tesis, pagar la renta, lidiar con su vecino y amigos góticos, además de recibir una visita inesperada -AU, Creek-
1. El ladrón del tiempo

Hola de nuevo, si, otra vez yo; pero es que no puedo evitarlo, mis dedos simplemente empiezan a escribir lo que mi cabeza les dicta; y me nació escribir una historia basada en "The Stick of truth"...pero le añadí un toque "especial" para que no parezca "pan con lo mismo" espero que les guste, si, esta historia tendrá mas de un capitulo, veremos cuantos...aun no lo se, sin mas que decir los dejo con la típica advertencia y con la lectura ;D

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

 **Timeless**

Los guardias del castillo se movilizaron rápidamente al escuchar que un intruso había ingresado a los aposentos privados del palacio, de inmediato se corrió la voz y noticia llego a oídos de la regente del lugar, la cual; acompañada de su pequeña hermana fue resguardada en la habitación real

-¿Leopold que ocurre?- pregunto a su paladín y hombre de confianza

-tranquila princesa Mccormick- dijo el joven paladín arrodillándose frente a ella- le ruego por favor que no salga de esta habitación hasta que el castillo este seguro-

\- ¿pero que paso?- pregunto la rubia- te exijo que me lo digas todo y no omitas detalles-

-bueno...- Leopold no podía negarse a nada cuando su princesa le pedía respuestas- hay un intruso en el castillo, según los vigías fue en dirección a donde se guarda la vara de la verdad y...-

\- ¿y?-

-posiblemente se trata de Feldspar-

\- ¿posiblemente?-

Una voz se dejo oír detrás de ellos, Leopold la reconocería entre millones; era de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento

-gran hechicero Cartman- hablo la rubia

-si se trata de Feldspar debemos atraparle de inmediato antes de que llegue a la vara, no podemos permitir que la entregue a los reinos unidos o a la gente del bosque-

-ya nos estamos encargando de eso mi lord- hablo Leopold

-no es suficiente, iré yo mismo- aseguro el castaño- proteje a la princesa Kenny y a la princesa Karen en caso de que tengamos mas infiltrados, yo iré por ese ladrón-

Después de eso cerro la puerta y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la sala donde descansaba la vara, no podía permitir que sus enemigos se apoderaran de un objeto tan poderoso como la vara de la verdad, y sobretodo, no podía permitir que el ladrón dijera todo lo que sabia; eso haría caer todos sus planes, mientras corría por los largos pasillos veía los cuerpos de los guardias inconscientes o muertos, al parecer Feldspar estaba muy molesto e iba en serio con su plan, al llegar a la sala de la vara se encontró al ladrón a punto de tomarla

\- ¡alto ahí!-

Dirigió su báculo hacia el y le disparo un rayo de energía pura, proveniente de su magia; Feldspar solo se movió unos centímetros para evitar el impacto y tomo la vara entre sus manos para molestia del gran hechicero

\- piensa muy bien lo que estas haciendo ladrón, te conviene seguir acatando mis ordenes ¿quien te envía ahora?- pregunto el castaño- ¿el príncipe Token? ¿el príncipe Clyde? ¿o la rata elfa de Kyle?

-ya no sigo ordenes de nadie- hablo el pelinegro con rabia

\- ¿en serio? ¿podemos negociar entonces? -

-no creas que volveré a caer en tus trampas-

-¿y que piensas hacer tú con la vara?-

-la regresare a donde pertenece- dijo el azabache

-¿tú?¿regresar algo que ya robaste? no me hagas reír-

-lo haré-

-eres un vil ladrón, no un héroe...¿a que viene este acto tan noble? ¿buscas redimir lo que hiciste?-

-¡fue tú culpa!-

-no, yo solo te ayude un poco...fue tu mano la que empuño la daga y robo la vara-

-eres un bastardo, Cartman-

-¿y tu eres mejor que yo? eres un ladrón que vende sus servicios al mejor postor; ¡hasta yo puedo comprarte! dame la vara y dime que es lo que quieres...¿oro? ¿joyas? ¿el culo de la princesa?-

-¿puedes revivir a los muertos?-

Los ojos de Cartman se abrieron notoriamente, por el tono que estaba usando el ladrón sabia que no estaba bromeando, su sorpresa fue mas grande cuando la vara empezó a emitir un brillo propio, al parecer Feldspar la había activado

\- ¡no! idiota ¡suelta la vara!- grito el mas gordo mientras lanzaba mas rayos de su báculo en dirección al ladrón, pero estos eran repelidos fácilmente por la luz de la vara

Cuando el pelinegro vio la luz que emitía la vara supo que había adivinado cual era su deseo, la abrazo contra su pecho y sintió como una energía increíble lo envolvía

-por favor...déjame verle una vez mas-

Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que una columna de luz lo rodeara y elevara su cuerpo por el aire, Cartman veía la escena atónito, nunca creyó que un simple ladronzuelo pudiera activar el poder de la vara de la verdad, la luz se hizo tan intensa que el hechicero se cubrió los ojos para protegerse, para su mala suerte cuando los abrió ni Feldspar ni la vara se encontraban ahí, habían desaparecido

\- ¡demonios!- grito con coraje como no lo había hecho en años

oo00oo

Tweek salia de la biblioteca completamente fastidiado de un día de investigaciones y lecturas que le ayudarían a terminar su tesis, miro al cielo y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy noche, al mirar su reloj vio cuenta que eran casi las nueve

-ngh...diablos-

Corrió rápido hasta el estacionamiento y fue hasta su viejo -y feo- auto, tratando de encenderlo para irse rápido a casa y alcanzar a Thomas, el auto como de costumbre no arranco a la primera vez y Tweek comenzó a desesperarse, golpeando repetidamente el volante

-ngh...arranca porquería-

Después de unos golpes e insultos mas el auto por fin se digno a funcionar, Tweek acelero lo mas que pudo y fue en dirección a su _"hogar"_ para intentar alcanzar a Thomas, iba concentrado en el camino y esperaba no retrasarse mas de lo que ya iba, ese era su ultimo día para pagar el alquiler o de lo contrario lo echarían y tendría que vivir en las calles y él no podría sobrevivir en las calles, tal vez algún criminal lo secuestraria y lo mataría para vender sus órganos o peor aun, un pervertido podría secuestrarlo y prostituirlo, le dio un escalofrió de solo pensar en esa posibilidad, mientras mantenía la vista al frente se dio cuenta de que las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca, la carretera estaba completamente despejada y el cielo se veía hermoso, incluso la luna parecía brillar mucho, bastante,demasiado, lo empezaba a cegar, esa ya no era la luna...

Un resplandor muy grande bloqueo su vista obligandole a cerrar los ojos, escucho un fuerte golpe en la defensa de su auto y freno en seco, después abrió los ojos asustado y se quedo en shock unos segundos

-que... ¿que diablos fue eso?-

se bajo del auto asustado y se dio cuenta de que la defensa estaba golpeada, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era el cuerpo tirado enfrente de su auto

\- ¡Gha! ¡mate a alguien!-

Después de ver el posible cadáver le dio un ataque de pánico y comenzó a tirarse de los cabellos, no sabia que hacer, era demasiada presión haber matado a alguien ¿tendría que enterrar el cuerpo? ¿atarle piedras y hundirlo en el lago? ¿disolverlo en ácido? ¿cuanto ácido necesitaba? ¿y si lo descubrían? posiblemente lo llevarían a la cárcel y se pudriría en ese lugar

-ghn...-

Escucho al _"cadáver"_ gemir ligeramente y se calmo un poco, tal vez aun no estaba muerto, se acerco lentamente y noto que su pecho aun subía y bajaba indicándole que tenia vida; Tweek suspiro con alivio y pensó en que hacer, llevarlo a un hospital seria lo mas lógico, pero el no tenia el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta, llamar a sus padres tampoco era algo que quería hacer, se acerco al cuerpo y vio que no lucia gravemente herido ni roto de ninguna parte, solo parecía desmayado

-creo que estas bien...ngh pero si te dejo aquí podrían comerte los lobos o llevarte los aliens-

Tweek miro mas lento a su victima y se dio cuenta de que lucia _"extraño"_...llevaba ropa muy peculiar, como si la hubiera sacado de una obra medieval o de alguna serie friki como Game Of Thrones

 _"tal vez esta usando cosplay"_

Penso en esa posibilidad, eso no seria extraño, su amigo Kevin lo hacia todo el tiempo, el rubio tomo el chico atropellado y lo levanto para meterlo a su auto, su idea era socorrerlo y cuando despertara mandarlo a su casa, era simple, después de recostar al chico en el asiento trasero del auto se puso en marcha de nuevo, conducio hasta su hogar mirando ocasionalmente al chico por el espejo retrovisor, el cual no daba señas de despertar, después de unos minutos mas llego hasta el estacionamiento del edificio donde arrendaba y como de costumbre, allí en el estacionamiento se encontraba su vecino Pete sentado con sus amigos góticos mientras fumaban, Tweek estaciono el auto y se bajo saludando a los chicos

-ngh...hola-

-que hay Tweek-lo saludo Pete, el resto solo se limito a mover la cabeza en forma de saludo

-ugh...Pete ¿sabes si Thomas esta en el edificio?- pregunto el rubio

-creo que si, al parecer hoy no fue a sus terapias contra el Tourette-

-oh, que bien...no por que no haya ido a sus terapias, si no porque necesitaba verlo-

-entiendo- dijo el gótico mientras se quitaba el flequillo de la cara y seguía fumando

Tweek se alegro de tener un problema menos, ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era sacar disimuladamente a un chico inconsciente de su auto sin generar sospechas en los góticos; tenia que inventar algo antes de que lo acusaran de intento de homicidio, abrió la puerta trasera del auto y cargo al desmayado chico sobre su hombro

\- ¿es un muerto?-pregunto Flirke que lo miraba con curiosidad al igual que los otros góticos

\- ¡gha! ¡no! es solo un...amigo, si, mi amigo en cosplay que viene muy cansado de su convención de comics ...y se quedo dormido en mi auto-

-que sorpresa...-dijo Henrietta- tienes amigos...-

-si, los tengo- se defendió el rubio

Se paso de largo hasta la entrada del edificio y al pasar por la recepción se encontró con el dueño del lugar

\- Mierda!...es decir, buenas noches, Tweek-

-ngh...hola Thomas, que bueno que te veo; tengo que pagarte el alquiler de este mes y hoy es el ultimo día y...-

-tranquilo Tweek, sabes que no hay problema conmigo ¡Verga! ...eres un muy buen inquilino y no hay problema si te retrasas un poco, lo entiendo... ¡culo!-

-si me retraso podría terminar viviendo en la calles, toma -le dijo dándole el dinero del alquiler al otro chico

\- ¡verga! gracias Tweek...mmmm por cierto... ¿quien es él?-

Dijo señalando al pelinegro que Tweek cargaba en su hombro

-¡ack! es solo un amigo...si, somos amigos...se quedo dormido y pensaba en dejarlo descansar en el sillón... ¿puedo?-

-claro, sabes que no hay ningún problema de mi parte... ¡vagina sucia!...buenas noches Tweek, me voy a descansar-

Thomas se retiro entrando al que era su cuarto y dejo a Tweek sudando frió por sus recientes mentiras, no es que no confiara en Thomas -el chico del tourette le había demostrado que podía ser un muy buen amigo- es solo que no podía ir por allí diciéndole a todos que atropello a alguien, pensarían que es un maniático...

Después de la tortura que paso al subir a un desconocido sobre su hombro por las escaleras hasta un tercer piso, Tweek llego a su cuarto y dejo al otro chico sobre el sofá, esperaba que despertara pronto, le dijera que estaba bien y se fuera; ya no tenia ánimos para lidiar con nada mas, fue hasta la cocina y encendió la cafetera, preparándose el ultimo café de la noche, solo le tomo cinco minutos hacerlo y sin embargo cuando regreso a la sala el chico desconocido ya no estaba en el sofá

-¡Gha! que demo...-

sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el filo de un cuchillo que amenazaba con cortarle la garganta, dejo caer la taza del café al suelo, haciéndose trizas y derramando el contenido sobre la alfombra, Tweek se quedo estático

-no te muevas-

Le susurro una voz hueca y monótona al oído que le hizo estremecer, al parecer había acogido en su casa a una persona peligrosa.

* * *

si, no hay toque mas especial que los viajes en el tiempo (los amo) esta historia se actualizara _-por ahora-_ los miércoles y sábados...sin mas que decir, me voy

Sayonara!


	2. El bosque de los elfos

Hola gente, les saludo desde mi comodo asiento y les traigo el segundo de esta historia, agradeciendo a todos aquellos que la han leído, le han dado follow o favorite, y a los que han dejado su review...

 **SegenRott:** gracias por seguirme en esta nueva historia, espero sea de tu agrado ;D

 **emizzz94:** gracias por tu comentario, me encantan los góticos y tenia ganas de ponerlos en una historia; esta fue la ocasión perfecta

 **Luis Carlos:** bueno, pensé que si escribía algo respecto a The Stick Of Thurt tenia que ponerle algo "diferente" para que no fuera tan obvia y ordinaria, y me encantan los saltos del tiempo, respecto a tus preguntas; bueno, las respuestas pueden parecer obvias, pero yo siempre añado algo que las cambia XD

 **AkiraLara:** soy una fujoshi de hueso colorado, con eso te lo digo todo; que gusto tener una paisana por acá y hablar con mexicanismos :D disfruta el fic

de verdad gracias por comentar, me motivan a seguir; y por ultimo, no si esta demás aclarar esto pero, _Feldspar el ladrón_ es la identidad de Craig Tucker en el videojuego de la vara de la verdad...digo, para que no se pregunten porque lo llaman Feldspar y no Craig, en pocas palabras, la identidad de Craig "no existe" como tal en esta historia

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece (todos lo sabemos)

* * *

 **Timeless**

En lo profundo del bosque de los elfos se encontraba el rey elfo Kyle, orando silenciosamente mientras estaba arrodillado frente al pequeño altar funerario, el cual contenía al centro una vasija de oro con las cenizas del que en vida fuera uno de sus mas grandes amigos, al rededor de la vasija había varias piedras talladas y también habia lirios blancos, al igual que algunos inciensos que se consumían dejando un olor a almizcle y maderas del bosque, sus plegarias fueron interrumpidas por uno de sus sirvientes

-su majestad...lamento interrumpirle pero Lord Marsh se encuentra aquí y pide hablar con usted-

-esta bien, dile que me espere unos minutos en el salón principal; iré en seguida- dijo el pelirrojo

El sirviente asintió solemnemente e hizo una reverencia a su rey y al altar que se encontraba allí, Kyle suspiro con resignación y dirigió una vez mas sus ojos verdes hasta la vasija

-quiero ser optimista y pensar que esto es una ventaja para nosotros...espero no equivocarme-

Se despidió con una leve reverencia y fue hasta el salón principal de su castillo donde el príncipe de Marshella, Stanley Marsh lo esperaba, cuando se vieron se dieron un afectivo abrazo en señal de camaradería

-la vara fue robada otra vez- dijo Stan al terminar el abrazo

-lo se-

-¡y de nuevo fue ese bastardo de Feldspar! te advertí que no confiáramos en él, ahora puede estar en cualquier lugar con la vara y...-

-no esta aquí- hablo el pelirrojo

-claro que no, el posiblemente este ocultándose con la vara bajo las cloacas de la capital de Zaron; como la maldita rata sucia que es-

-no Stan -aclaro Kyle- me refiero a que no esta en ninguna parte, ni en la capital, ni en Djannya, ni en ningún lugar, desapareció de la faz de la tierra llevándose la vara con él-

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto el pelinegro tragando saliva

-por desgracia si... mis poderes están relacionados con la vara de la verdad; cualquier cosa que pase con ella yo puedo sentirla de inmediato; ayer por la noche sentí como si su poder se desplegara, fue un poder increíble, pero después ya no hubo nada mas, fue como si su presencia desapareciera de esta tierra-

-demonios- exclamo Marsh -¿entonces no puedes localizarla?-

-no...deje de sentirla por completo-

-todo es culpa de ese maldito ladrón...¿que haremos ahora?-

-esperar- dijo el elfo con resignación

-¿esperar que, Kyle? ¿que la guerra estalle y nos vayamos todos al infierno?-

-eso no pasara, tratemos de ser optimistas y pensar que si la vara no esta aquí; nadie tiene ventaja sobre nadie...ni siquiera Cartman o la princesa Kenny, tan solo debemos debemos esperar a que Feldspar nos regrese la vara-

-eres muy optimista si crees que lo hará, nunca confíes en la palabra de alguien que mata por dinero-

-prometió devolverla, y se que lo hará...cuando vi sus ojos supe que lo decía en serio-

-es un hombre sin honor, no tiene lealtad ni respeto hacia nadie-

-te equivocas- dijo el pelirrojo- si tiene respeto hacia alguien... hacia Tweekers-

Stan se quedo en silencio mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo, sabia que Kyle era muy inteligente y nunca había dudado de su juicio, siempre había seguido ciegamente sus palabras, pero ahora se le hacia difícil hacerlo

oo00oo

Tweek sentía el filo del cuchillo rozando su cuello, estaba aterrado y su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente; al parecer había llevado a su casa a un asesino serial o un psicópata en cosplay

-¿donde estoy?-le pregunto el extraño con su voz profunda

-en...en ngh...-

-contesta o te corto el cuello-

-estas en...en mi casa...lo...lo siento ngh...no quise atropellarte...no me lastimes por favor-

-¿tu casa? ¿que clase de _"casa"_ extraña es esta? ¿en que reino nos encontramos?-

-¿re..reino?-

-si, como se llama este reino-

-no es un reino...ngh es...estamos en Denver, Colorado-

-¿Denver? ¿Colorado? ¿que nombres tan extraños son esos? nunca los había escuchado-

-por..por favor, no me hagas nada ngh-

Tweek sintió como el otro chico lo lanzo al sillón cercano y siguió amenazándolo con el cuchillo

-no intentes nada raro- le advirtió

-ngh no lo haré-

El pelinegro miraba a su alrededor con una expresión extrañada y confundida, Tweek se preguntaba si era una especie de retrasado mental o si el mismo lo había dejado estúpido después de arrollarlo con el auto, posiblemente era eso; el golpe si había sido fuerte y el azabache estaba confundido, Tweek empezaba a sentirse culpable de dejar pendejo al pelinegro

-¿porque vistes tan extraño?-

Le pregunto de repente el pelinegro, Tweek se dio un vistazo a si mismo y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal; llevaba una simple camisa blanca con un ligero suéter color verde olivo encima, pantalones de mezclilla en color obscuro y tenis negro, era un atuendo muy ordinario comparándolo con el "disfraz" medieval que llevaba el otro _-un disfraz muy realista y bueno, por cierto-_

-¿que diablos es esto?- pregunto señalando una lampara

-ngh...es solo un lampara eléctrica, es la que ilumina esta sala-contesto el rubio

-¿como puede iluminar tanto si no tiene velas? ¿acaso son hechizos?-

-no...solo es luz eléctrica-

-¿y que es eso que se mueve en el techo?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba

-es un ventilador-

-¿por que se mueve si no hay mucho viento? ¿es magia?-

-no ngh...solo es electricidad-

-¿y que es esto?-

-esa es una televisión-

-¿tele...visión?-

-si, también funciona con electricidad...-

-¡¿que demonios es electricidad?! ¿alguna fuerza suprema? ¿magia?-

-no, solo es...es lo que hace que la mayoría de los electrodomésticos funcionen...escucha, creo que fue un error traerte aquí ngh...es obvio que necesitas ir a un hospital, te...te llevare-

-¡tu no me vas a llevar a ninguna parte!- grito volviendo a amenazar a Tweek con el cuchillo -¿donde esta la vara de la verdad?-

-¿vara?-

-si...yo, yo la tenia conmigo...Cartman intento quitármela, pero yo...yo...yo-

El pelinegro dejo caer el cuchillo y se llevo las manos hasta la cabeza, un intenso dolor lo ataco y no podía concentrarse en recordar nada, solo a él mismo tomando la vara y a Cartman intentando detenerlo; todo parecía lejano y confuso

-¡gha! ¿estas bien?-

Tweek fue hasta él e intento tranquilizarlo, pero el pelinegro lo aparto de un manotazo, sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar; no podía recordar porque él tenia la vara en las manos, a él no le interesaba ese poder, él solo estaba interesado en el oro y las joyas que el gordo de Cartman y la princesa Kenny le prometieron

 _"quiero que consigas la vara para mi, Feldspar"_

Recordó la voz de la princesa resonando en su cabeza, después de esas palabras varias imágenes borrosas cruzaron su cabeza, parecían ser imágenes de una cascada, de arboles y cielos estrellados

-¡oh, Jesucristo! ¡llamare a una ambulancia!-

-¡te dije que no hicieras nada raro!-

Le sostuvo las manos antes de que tomara el teléfono, Tweek volteo a verlo y sus ojos chocaron directamente; perdiéndose incontables segundos uno en los ojos del otro, en el caso de Tweek un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y en el de Craig fue una sensación de ya haber vivido ese momento

-confía en mi...por favor- dijo el pelinegro sin pensar, fue mas un acto reflejo

Tweek miro los ojos azules del otro, eran muy profundos y...familiares de alguna forma, sabia que no podía confiar en el -demonios, lo amenazo con un cuchillo, era claro que se trataba de un loco- pero viéndolo a los ojos algo dentro de el lo hizo ceder

-ngh...confiare en ti si dejas de amenazarme con un cuchillo-

-de acuerdo- contesto el pelinegro con su voz hueca

-y también quiero saber quien eres-

-Feldspar-contesto secamente el pelinegro mientras se alejaba un poco del rubio

-¿Felds..par? ¿eso es un nombre?- pregunto el rubio algo extrañado- en serio ¿como te llamas?-

-mi nombre es Feldspar, soy proveniente del pequeño reino de Djannya; entre las tierras de Lord Roger Donovan y Lord Stephen Black-

-...-Tweek miro completamente incrédulo al pelinegro, al parecer el golpe lo había afectado demasiado

-¿y tu quien eres?-

-mmm soy Tweek, Tweek Tweak...del frió pueblo de South Park entre las montañas...hijo de mis padres, dueños de "Tweak Bross shop coffe"-

Tweek le siguió el juego porque una vez había escuchado que para tratar con "gente loca" lo mejor era hacerles creer que ellos tenían la razón, y al parecer este loco era bastante peligroso, mejor no llevarle la contraria

-bien Tweek...dime ¿que camino es el mas cercano para llegar al bosque?-

-¿al bosque?-

-así es, necesito llegar al bosque de los elfos-

-¿elfos?- parpadeo el rubio

-si, debo ver al rey elfo de inmediato-

-¡gha! ¡tu también crees en los elfos y en los Ghomos!-

-claro, viven en el bosque junto a los trolls y los orcos,todo mundo lo sabe-

-cuando yo era niño podía ver a los Gnomos-

-¿entonces sabes donde queda el bosque de los elfos? necesito que me lo digas-

-ugh...no se donde queda ese bosque, estamos casi en el centro de la ciudad de Denver; cualquier bosque esta algo lejos-

-¿ciudad?-

-si...mira por la ventana-

El rubio le señalo hacia la ventana la cual estaba cubierta por unas cortinas verdes, Feldspar se acerco a la ventana y aparto las cortinas viendo al otro lado del cristal, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron sorpresivamente al ver mas de esas "lamparas de electricidad" iluminando las calles, había algo similar a carretas de metal _-muy coloridas y sin caballos-_ que pasaban a una velocidad impresionante, las viviendas también eran extrañas, parecían tan altas como los castillos pero de una sola torre y estaban llenos de ventanas, era una locura todo lo que veía

-¿que clase de lugar es este Denver?- se pregunto mas para si mismo que para Tweek

-es...ngh...es el siglo XXI-

-¿siglo XXI?-

-si ¿de donde vienes Feldspar?- pregunto Tweek aun siguiendo "el juego" del pelinegro

-vengo de Zaron...del año 235-

Lo que mas sorprendió a Tweek fue la forma en la que el chico "extraño" le dijo esas palabras, sonaba desconcertado como si de verdad no se creyera que estaba en el siglo XXI, miro con mas detenimiento las ropas de Feldspar, no parecían hechas por ninguna fabrica, sus botas de verdad parecían hechas de pura piel de algún animal, y la larga capa que traía consigo no parecía recién hecha para ninguna convención, parecía algo vieja; con manchas de lodo y otro liquido mas rojizo...le dio un escalofrió pensar que muy posiblemente era sangre, de repente Tweek ya no supo quien estaba mas loco, si "Feldspar" por decir que venia de un extraño mundo medieval o él por empezar a considerar que era cierto

-esto...es extraño...ngh...-

Una extraña sensación le invadió el pecho y de pronto el aire se volvió caliente; Tweek se empezó a sentir sofocado y su visión se volvió completamente negra, cayendo desmayado en el sofá de su departamento.

* * *

y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado; sin mas que decir...

Sayonara!


	3. Sentir el miedo

Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo, bienvenidos a este tercer capitulo de Timeless ;D les contestare rápido sus Reviews para que puedan leer de una vez

 **Arctics-Days:** bienvenida a mis fanfics, ya había leído algunos comentarios tuyos en otras de mis obras pero hasta ahorita te puedo decir bienvenida y gracias por tus reviews, espero esta historia te guste mas en el futuro, actualizo dos veces a la semana, no es muy rápido pero tampoco muy lento ;)

 **SegenRott:** Mexicali, Baja California? WOW saludos hasta allá! espero poder llenar tus expectativas respecto a la historia; nunca he escrito comedia así que no se como me vaya a salir, pero me esforzare :) y si, Feldspar nos dará mucho material para reír...

 **Luis Carlos:** tan solo imaginar a alguien fuera de su época ya es de por si extraño, me fue un poco difícil imaginar lo que se sentiría pero creo que lo logre, sobre tus teorías...mmm Tweek reencarnado? eso seria muy obvio, podría ser otra cosa, digo, el destino tiene taaaantas facetas

 **Emizzz94:** me encanto tu review por las teorías que expusiste, o sea, no solo leíste el fanfic, si no que pensaste en el trasfondo y todo, wow, pero esto apenas comienza, los giros en la trama aun no salen del todo, besos y abrazos también para ti

 **AkiraLara:** jajaja yo también pienso en el Feldspar de Malcolm cuando lo escribo XD me encanta esa serie, y lo del animalito descubriendo el mundo me mato de risa, me encanta tu sentido del humor XD

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece (y eso me duele en el alma)

* * *

 **Timeless**

El príncipe Token se encontraba sentado en su gran biblioteca mientras bebía una copa de vino, la puerta se abrió dando paso a su mejor amigo e invitado de honor en su castillo, Clyde Donovan se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó frente a el heredero de casa Black

-siento lo que está pasando con tu padre- hablo el castaño

-sí, yo también -dijo Token mientras bebía de su copa- según los curanderos no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y él insistió en acelerar la coronación-

-lo harás bien Token...-dijo el castaño al notar cierta angustia en la voz de su amigo

-mi padre podría hacerlo mejor, cargar con la responsabilidad de un reino es difícil, mucho más si es a vísperas de una guerra...la verdad no sé si podre ser un buen rey-

-lo serás ¿para cuándo será la coronación?-

-en cuanto llegue el rey Randy de Marshella, el príncipe Stanley y el rey elfo Kyle; ellos serán los testigos principales de mi coronación, junto contigo por supuesto-

-¿Kyle vendrá?-

-si...-

-creí que él no podía salir del bosque, por sus poderes y esas cosas-

-Clyde... hace poco recibí un cuervo mensajero desde Marshella; era un mensaje de Stan y en el me contaba una noticia increíble; al parecer la vara de la verdad desapareció de todo Zaron y con ella se fueron gran parte de los poderes de Kyle-

-¡imposible!- exclamo el heredero de los Donovan

-es cierto, la comunidad de los elfos se está debilitando sin la vara y no podremos contar con los poderes mágicos de Kyle-

-¿y ahora que haremos?-

-sin la vara solo nos queda pelear por nuestros propios medios, hacer alianzas con otros reinos y tratar de ganarle a la capital-

-pero si la vara no está en todo Zaron ¿no es eso bueno? Kenny no la tiene, eso la pone a nuestro nivel y nos da algo de ventaja-

-no tanta ventaja, ella tiene al mago Cartman y ese maldito es muy bueno convenciendo a la gente para que hagan lo que quiere, hasta ahora tiene de su parte a la casa Stotch, los Turner, los Tenorman, y toda la bahía de Gingers, sin contar que la capital es mucho más grande que cualquiera de nuestros reinos y colinda con varios de ellos, pueden atacarnos por cualquier lado y proteger la capital al mismo tiempo-

-¿y a quienes tenemos nosotros?-

-tenemos a los elfos, los bárbaros, la casa Marsh y los Testaburger, al ser Bárbara tu prometida por extensión también tenemos a los Stevens y...con mi matrimonio también tendremos a los Daniels de nuestra parte-

-¿tu matrimonio?-

-sí, mi padre decidió comprometerme con la hija de los Daniels; para asegurarnos una buena alianza- dijo Token con pesar

-no lo sabía-

-yo tampoco, me entere apenas esta mañana...Nicole Daniels llegara esta tarde al castillo, es cuestión de días para que me convierta en rey, líder y esposo-

-¿por eso estas así? somos príncipes, es obvio que convertirnos en reyes y casarnos para tener descendencia es nuestro destino-

-lo sé, pero todo me parece muy apresurado; hace apenas unas semanas atrás todo era normal, nos divertíamos con chicas en los bailes y bebíamos tranquilamente... ¿y ahora? mi padre está muriendo y hay una guerra en puerta al igual que mi boda-

-el destino trabaja de formas misteriosas, Token-

-no era esto lo que tenía pensado para mi destino-

-vamos, no creo que casarte con Lady Nicole vaya a ser tan malo-

-no digo que sea malo, es solo que no la conozco; me hubiera gustado casarme por amor y no por compromiso, tú y Bárbara están comprometidos por amor, por eso no puedes entender como me siento-

-animo amigo, aún queda una posibilidad de evitar la guerra...Feldspar podría regresar y entregar la vara a Kyle-

-¿aun confías en él?- pregunto Token frunciendo el ceño- acéptalo Clyde, nos traiciono y se vendió a Cartman-

-no sabemos cómo ocurrieron realmente las cosas-

-eres muy ingenuo...ambos lo somos, no debimos encubrir a Feldspar en todas sus fechorías, nuestra obligación era mandarlo a las mazmorras para que pagara por sus crímenes, ¿pero que hicimos? solo le dimos "exilio" en el bosque para evitar juzgarle-

-él es nuestro amigo, nos salvo una vez-

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antepusimos su seguridad ante la de nuestro reino y eso nos convierte en unos débiles mentales, no tenemos el criterio de un buen rey-

Clyde suspiro con resignación, sabía que la situación actual era tensa entre todos los reinos; la guerra explotaría en cualquier momento y mucha gente moriría, pero el aun guardaba la esperanza de que un milagro pasara y se evitaran todo la catástrofe; si, era un ingenuo, y para alguien destinado a ser rey era el peor de los defectos

oo00oo

El sol había salido de nuevo en Denver, Tweek abrió los ojos y se sentó en el sofá mientras se le quitaba lo somnoliento; la espalda le dolía bastante _-consecuencia de dormir en el sofá-_ recordaba haber tenido un sueño extrañísimo donde atropellaba a una especie de guerrero medieval, había sido un sueño muy raro...

-despertaste...-

Escucho una monótona voz a su lado y cuando giro la cabeza vio al chico pelinegro de su sueño sentado en el suelo junto a su sillón, Tweek estaba impactado, al parecer no había sido un sueño, era real

-¡Gha! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-tú me trajiste ¿recuerdas?-

-pe... ¿pero porque no te has ido?-

-si supiera como hacerlo lo haría, pero al parecer estoy muy lejos de mi reino; este Denver es muy extraño...la gente, la llamada electricidad, esas carretas sin caballos que van muy rápido, este lugar no me da confianza...además dices que la fecha es distinta al calendario de Zaron-

-¿sigues con eso?-

-debo regresar a Zaron, siento la necesidad de hacerlo-

-ngh ¿y como lo harás?-

-la vara de la verdad...mis últimos recuerdos son haber tomado la vara de la verdad, tal vez ella me trajo hasta aquí; la necesito para regresar-

-¿y donde esta?- pregunto el rubio ya resignándose a "las locuras" del azabache

-no lo sé, espere a que tu despertaras para que me lo dijeras-

-¿yo?-

-sí, tú me acogiste cuando estaba inconsciente, posiblemente yo traía la vara conmigo y se debió haber quedado tirada donde me encontraste-

-yo no vi ninguna vara, ¿estás seguro de que la tiraste?-

-sí, ya la busque entre mis ropas y no la encuentro; debí tirarla por accidente...llévame a donde me encontraste-

-¿qué? Ngh… ¿me pides que te lleve a buscar un palo?-

- **la vara de la verdad** -

-lo que sea, no deja de sonar raro...ni siquiera sé qué demonios es esa "vara de la verdad"-

-la vara de la verdad es la fuente más grande de magia de Zaron - dijo Feldspar- quien la posea se hará merecedor de un gran poder y podrá cumplir todos sus deseos, sin embargo no cualquiera puede manejar ese poder, así que la vara fue puesta bajo la vigilancia de los elfos y los bárbaros en el bosque-

-ugh...creo que no vigilaron muy bien-

-mi misión era robarla...-dijo el pelinegro con la mirada perdida- y creo que lo logre, pero no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí; no puedo recordar lo que paso, lo intente toda la noche-

-tal vez...solo tienes amnesia-

-posiblemente, pero sé que debo encontrar la vara, llévame hasta donde me encontraste-

Tweek lo pensó por unos momentos, todo lo que el azabache le contaba sonaba completamente irracional; su conciencia le decía que lo llevara de inmediato a un manicomio, eso sería lo más lógico que podría hacer...pero había algo de él que lo hacía dudar, sentía que ese chico le decía la verdad y que tenía que ayudarlo

-ugh...estoy loco- dijo el rubio para sí mismo- está bien, te llevare a donde te encontré...ngh pero primero necesito una taza de café-

Tweek fue hasta la cocina y encendió la cafetera para prepararse su primera taza del día, noto que Feldspar lo había seguido hasta la cocina y que miraba el refrigerador, el horno de microondas y la estufa con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza

-son inofensivos -dijo el rubio- a excepción de la estufa, si dejas abiertas las perillas el gas puede escaparse y ahogarte hasta la muerte-

-¿para qué sirven?-

-esta es la cocina, todo lo que esta aquí sirve para cocinar-

-¿cocina?...no lo parece, falta un horno de barro para hacer pan, canastos con semillas, barriles con vino y costales de harina; esta "cocina" es muy pequeña y no parece haber alimentos-

-la comida está en el refrigerador, solo tienes que abrir la puerta-

Tweek señalo el electrodoméstico y Feldspar lo miro incrédulo, imposible que en ese armario metálico se guardara la comida, se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió para revelar su contenido, el armario era frió, solo tenía algunas frutas, huevos y varios recipientes y botellas con coloridos papelitos

-¿qué clase de comida es esta? ¿Dónde está la carne de búfalo, pescados, la miel y los vinos?-

-no es lo que suelo comer...ya nadie come búfalos-

La cafetera hizo un sonido anunciando que el café estaba listo, Tweek se sirvió una taza y después de pensar unos segundos pensó que debía ofrecerle una taza al otro chico, al menos por cortesía

-ngh... ¿quieres café?-

-¿qué cosa es café?-

-la mejor bebida de todas- dijo sirviendo una taza extra y pasándosela al otro- con cuidado, está caliente...la azúcar está en ese frasco, si quieres-

Feldspar tomo la taza y la olio con cuidado para saber si era peligrosa, pero no parecía nada fuera de lo normal...incluso podía jurar que ya había olido un olor similar antes, pero no recordaba de donde, soplo un poco el líquido para después dar un sorbo pequeño, cuando el obscuro liquido inundo sus papilas, su mente le recordó que ya había probado algo similar en el pasado

 _"tostando y moliendo los granos rojos puede obtenerse un polvo que al mezclarse con agua hirviendo, crea una infusión muy efectiva para permanecer activo"_

 _"¿dónde se obtienen esos granos?"_

 _"en el valle Harper, más allá del bosque de los elfos...en la tierra de los bárbaros"_

Dejo la taza en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su lado y se llevó las manos hasta su cabeza, había recordado tener esa pequeña platica con alguien; pero le dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo, su mente se encontraba llena de lagunas mentales

-¡gha! ¿qué te pasa?-

-nada...un ligero dolor de cabeza-

-deberíamos ir a un hospital-

-no, si vamos a ir a un lugar que sea a donde me encontraste-

-ugh, que necio eres; iremos entonces, solo voy a tomar un baño y nos iremos cuando salga, siéntate en el sillón y no toques nada-

-de acuerdo-

El rubio desapareció por el pasillo y Feldspar se quedó sentado en el sillón, mirando silenciosamente a su alrededor; todo le parecía tan extraño y desconocido que no podía evitar sentirse algo asustado en esa realidad, aunque su cara no lo demostrara y nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, estaba aterrado, tenia miedo...

 _"¿has llegado a sentir miedo?"_

 _"soy un ladrón, mi vida es un riesgo constante...sentir miedo no es algo que yo haga"_

 _"..."_

 _"¿tú sientes miedo?"_

 _"no...no ahora"_

Su cabeza punzo de dolor al recordar esa otra pequeña conversación, se quedó en silencio evitando pensar en cualquier otra cosa, trataba de concentrarse en retener un recuerdo que le dijera por que había llegado a ese lugar tan extraño, su silencio fue interrumpido por alguien que toco la puerta principal, el ladrón se puso en posición de guardia y saco su fiel daga que guardaba entre sus ropas, volvieron a tocar la puerta y Feldspar se preguntó si era prudente abrirla

-Tweek... ¿estas allí?-se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

Feldspar se acercó con su cuchillo en mano y tomo la perilla, no sabía quién se encontraba del otro lado pero no estaría de más tener precauciones, un par de golpecitos mas se escucharon al otro lado

-¿Tweek?...-

El azabache abrió rápidamente la puerta y apunto su daga hasta el pecho del desconocido, el cual al verse amenazado dejo caer los sobres que llevaba para Tweek

-¡Verga!...-grito como reflejo

Feldspar miro al chico delante de él, no parecía ninguna amenaza, solo era un pequeño rubio tembloroso que lo miraba con miedo.

* * *

Hoy no tengo nada que decir...

Sayonara!


	4. Sobre mis rodillas

Hola gente, un gusto volver a saludarlos este fin de semana; presento ante ustedes el cuarto capitulo :D y les contestare sus Reviews

 **SegenRott:** si, en el capitulo anterior se vio un poco sobre las dificultades de no tener la vara en Zaron, todos están teniendo problemas de alguna forma, y Thomas esta en la historia mas que nada porque en mi otro fanfic (amar a muerte) me pidieron mucho que lo metiera y pues como no podía, lo hice aquí XD de cualquier forma no esta de simple "relleno"...enamorarse de alguien por sus fics? bueno, no había escuchado algo así; pero como dice Tweek "el amor no sigue un plan" jajaja tu enamórate de quien quieras XD

 **Arctic-Days:** mas parejas? porque no? ya tengo unas preparadas bajo la manga, tu teoría del Tweek con la memoria borrada se me hizo interesante; pero tranquila, que aun faltan muchos giros en la historia y nada puede ser lo que parece, es cuestión de leer entre líneas, por otra parte, me alegra que te dieras cuenta de que Feldspar sabe el significado de amnesia, es algo difícil escribir este fic porque yo no se como hablaban en las épocas medievales, así que lo adapte para que todos podamos comprender y sea de fácil lectura (por eso no escribí con palabras como "vos" o "vuestro")disculpa por posibles errores a futuro U_U

 **Luis Carlos:** si, fue Thomas...y lo de las encarnizadas guerras como que ya se ve venir, o talvez el deseo de Clyde se cumpla y algo súper milagroso pase salvándoles el trasero a todos...pero eso seria muy fácil de hacer, prefiero escribir sobre guerras, matrimonios forzados, secretos y una pizca de muerte

 **AkiraLara:** me gustan las historias de doble línea que siguen siendo una sola, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y me resulta muy interesante; sobre las decisiones futuras de Feldspar (Craig, pues) sobre quedarse o no, creo que el como vaya desarrollando su historia va a tener mucho que ver, así como tu dices...hay muchos posibles caminos

 **Disclaimer:** south Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

Leopold Stotch miraba atentamente el retrato de la familia real que adornaba la sala principal, en el se podía ver a los difuntos reyes Stuart y Carol Mccormick junto a sus tres hijos, Kevin que en aquel tiempo tenía doce años, Kenny de ocho y la pequeña Karen con apenas tres años, a Leopold siempre le había parecido la familia perfecta, y una de las pocas cosas que agradecía de haber nacido en la casa Stotch, era que con su estatus podía estar cerca de la familia real y convertirse en un caballero al servicio de los Mccormick

-no sabía que estabas aquí Leopold...-

El rubio dio una vuelta rápida encontrándose con la princesa Kenny parada en la puerta, justo detrás de él

-mi princesa- dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia de inmediato

-no es necesario que hagas una reverencia cada vez que nos vemos, te lo he dicho antes-

-no creo que eso sea muy bien visto, sería una falta de respeto de la casa Stotch a la familia real-

-pero no hay nadie cerca y bueno, nos conocemos desde siempre, eres...lo más cercano que me queda a un amigo- dijo la rubia bajando la mirada

-me honra que me considere como tal- sonrió tímidamente el paladín

Kenny desvió la mirada y vio el cuadro de su familia, suspiro de forma triste se perdió mirando el retrato, le había parecido una eternidad desde que fue echo; aquellos tiempos de paz no se parecían en nada a los que estaba viviendo

-desearía con todo mi corazón regresar a aquellos años-

-...-Leopold la miro con tristeza, frotándose los nudillos como hacia cada vez que estaba nervioso o no sabía que decir

-extraño a mis padres, aunque se la pasaran gritándose o peleando por tonterías lo olvidaban fácilmente y volvían a quererse, también extraño a Kevin y su ridícula valentía que lo hacía parecer un tonto -sonrió la rubia- a pesar de todo era un gran hermano, y también extraño a mis antiguos amigos... a Stan, Kyle, Token, Clyde, Barbara y Wendy...no sabes cómo me duele tener que enfrentarme a ellos-

-no es su culpa princesa-

-yo sé que no, me gustaría que ellos comprendieran el porqué de mis acciones; lo único que quiero es proteger a Zaron de la calamidad que se avecina-

-¿y porque no se los dice? eso podría evitar la guerra-

-no puedo, el gran hechicero Cartman me dijo que no sería conveniente; el me mostro visiones del futuro...yo misma vi a Zaron siendo azotada por las enfermedades y el hambre, niños muriendo en las calles y los reinos colapsando, fue una visión horrible-

-y... ¿no existe forma de que se equivoque?...me refiero al gran hechicero, no sé, el destino puede cambiarse; hasta los grandes magos fallan en sus predicciones-

-no creo que Cartman se equivoque -defendió la princesa- es el mejor hechicero que existe y sus predicciones son exactas...sin él, ni yo ni Karen estaríamos vivas-

-tiene razón princesa, me arrepiento de mis palabras-

El joven paladín bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, sabía que su princesa le tenía mucho agradecimiento al hechicero Cartman por haber salvado a la princesa Karen y a ella misma de una extraña enfermedad que afecto la capital Zaron tres años atrás; esa misma enfermedad se había llevado la vida de los reyes y el príncipe Kevin, la mano de la princesa rozando suavemente su mejilla lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿tú siempre estarás a mi lado Leopold? sin importar lo que pase ¿seguirás siendo mi amigo?-

Tomo la mano de la princesa que se encontraba en su mejilla y le dio un suave beso en el dorso, para después arrodillarse ante ella

-prometo pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, protegiéndola y apoyándola en todo lo que necesite, no como miembro de la casa Stotch; si no como Leopold...mi vida le pertenece princesa Kenny-

La rubia sonrió con dulzura y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color carmín

-Kenny...cuando estemos en privado puedes llamarme solo Kenny-

-como tú ordenes...Kenny-

oo00oo

Thomas observo asustado el cuchillo que le apuntaba, levanto las manos a la altura de su cabeza para mostrar que estaba desarmado y que el desconocido bajara el arma

-¿quién eres?-pregunto el azabache

-Th...Th...Thomas... ¡verga!...baja el cuchillo...por favor-

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿quién te envía?-

-vivo aquí... ¿dónde está Tweek?...¡culo! ¿podrías bajar el cuchillo? ¡pendejo idiota!-

-¡¿cómo me me dijiste?!-

-no...no fue a propósito...¡hijo de puta!-

-¡te voy a cortar la maldita lengua!-

-¡no por favor!-grito Thomas mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se cubría la cara con sus antebrazos

-¡Feldspar, detente!-

Afortunadamente la voz de Tweek se dejó oír y Thomas abrió los ojos encontrándose con un Tweek en bata de baño, con shampoo en el cabello y quitándole el cuchillo al mencionado "Feldspar", Thomas nunca se había sentido tan aliviado de ver a Tweek

-verga...-

-¡Gha! lo...¡lo siento Thomas! Feldspar, por favor ve a la habitación-

El rubio le señalo el pasillo al azabache, el cual después de unos instantes asintió y se perdió por el corredor del departamento del rubio, aun temblando Thomas se agacho a recoger la correspondencia que había llegado para Tweek

-que…¡Que mamada! ¿que fue eso Tweek?-

-¡lo siento Thomas!- el rubio se agacho a ayudarle a recoger los sobres- él...él es mi primo...¡lejano! muy lejano-

-¿tu primo? ¡culo! anoche me dijiste que era tu amigo-

-bueno...si, es ambas cosas; ugh...no fue su intensión atacarte, es solo que esta algo obsesionado con...Game of Thrones y esas series medievales; se las toma muy enserio-

-¿por eso se viste así?-

-si...¡si! ayer fue a una convención y aún sigue emocionado...perdónalo, él solo estaba bromeando...el cuchillo era de utilería-

-¡mierda! deberías decirle que tenga cuidado con esas cosas; ese cuchillo se veía muy real y por un momento creí que me mataría...¡puta!-

-sí, yo le digo-

-yo solo vine a traerte tu correspondencia -dijo entregándole los sobre al ojiverde- me voy...tengo que ir al baño...¡verga!-

-gha! cla...claro Thomas, me disculpo una vez más por la actitud de mi primo...lo siento-

-no hay cuidado ¡marica! Tweek...-

Después de que Thomas se fue Tweek cerró la puerta y vio a al pelinegro mirarle desde el pasillo de las habitaciones

-no puedes sacar tu cuchillo y amenazar a las personas-

-pudo haber sido un enemigo, solo tome precauciones-

-ugh...aquí no hay enemigos; Denver no es Zaron...y si quieres que te lleve al lugar donde te encontré debes seguir mis instrucciones-

-...-

-en primer lugar, ya no amenazaras gente con tu cuchillo; en segundo lugar no dirás nada de "Zaron" "magia" o de "varas de la verdad"-

-entiendo-

-y tercero...ugh, no importa lo que veas, actúa con naturalidad y trata de pasar desapercibido-

-bien-

-iré a enjuagarme el cabello y a vestirme, NO abras la puerta a nadie más-

El pelinegro asintió y el otro chico se fue al baño a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, después de unos minutos salió vestido y con sus llaves en mano para salir al exterior

-bien, vámonos-

Afortunadamente a esas horas de la mañana no había nadie en los pasillos del edificio, era sábado y la mayoría de los inquilinos estaban descansando o ya habían salido a realizar sus labores, Tweek y su acompañante llegaron al estacionamiento, hasta el viejo auto del rubio

-¿nos iremos...en eso?- pregunto Feldspar al ver al chico abrir la puerta de esa extraña carroza-

-si...se llama automóvil, coche o carro y sirve para recorrer grandes distancias rápidamente-

-¿es seguro?-

-sí, todo mundo lo usa; ahora súbete- le dijo abriéndole la puerta del copiloto

El azabache obedeció y subió a la extraña "carroza", después de que Tweek encendiera el motor -solo le tomo tres intentos- pudieron ponerse en marcha, Feldspar estaba muy sorprendido por como el rubio manejaba ese "automóvil" con un artefacto circular y algo que parecía una palanca entre -los muy suaves- asientos, su sorpresa creció aún más al recorrer las calles del reino Denver, había muchos automóviles _-que lucían más bonitos y rápidos que el de Tweek, sinceramente-_ las casas eran coloridas y tenían jardines con flores al frente, parecían pequeños palacios, la gente llevaba ropas ligeras y con colores vivos, podía ver algunas doncellas con faldas sobre sus rodillas y escotes extravagantes -se vestían como en un burdel- además pudo notar que había largos postes sosteniendo lazos por todo el camino

-¿qué significan esos postes con lazos?-

-ugh...son postes de luz, los "lazos" se llaman cables y llevan electricidad a todo la ciudad-

-otra vez la electricidad-

-es muy importante en este siglo-

-¿y como haces para mover este carruaje? ¿Electricidad?-

-no, gasolina; es un combustible muy importante también-

Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, el pelinegro seguía mirando curioso por la ventana, hasta que las casas se fueron quedando atrás y entraron a un camino despejado, unos minutos después Tweek detuvo el carro y se bajó de el, Felsdpar hizo lo mismo y terminaron varados al lado de la carretera

-aquí fue donde te encontré-

Feldspar vio el desierto camino, donde ocasionalmente pasaba uno que otro auto; se fijó detenidamente en todo su alrededor y no veía la vara tirada en ninguna parte, un muy mal presentimiento se apoderó de su pecho y le hizo estremecerse

-no hay nada...posiblemente alguien la tomo y...-

-no creo que nadie de esta época ponga especial interés en robar una vara-

-era mi única esperanza para regresar a Zaron-

-lo siento-

El pelinegro se sintió frustrado, él no era una persona que se desesperara con facilidad pero esta situación lo superaba; después de haber visto el reino de Denver había caído en cuenta de no se trataba de un problema de distancia para regresar a su hogar, bien podría estar en otro mundo o dimensión; y no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de ella, sus manos se volvieron puños y empezaron a temblar de coraje

-¿Feldspar?-

El rubio que se encontraba a sus espaldas se acercó a él algo preocupado, pero al tocar su hombro una ligera descarga eléctrica lo hizo alejar su mano rápidamente, cuando el pelinegro volteo y le miro sobre su hombro Tweek pudo ver algo increíble

-¡gha!-

Los ojos del pelinegro se habían vuelto más azules de lo normal, pero lo más extraño eran las chispas que provenían de ellos, como si como si sus ojos estuvieran haciendo corto circuito, el chico cerro los ojos de inmediato y se los cubrió con las manos

-ugh... ¿qué demonios te pasa? tus ojos estaban sacando chispas, literalmente-

-no, no lo sé- dijo con los ojos cerrados- nunca me había pasado, sácame de aquí por favor-

Tweek tomo al otro chico del brazo y lo encamino de nuevo hasta el auto, subiendo el también y dando marcha por la carretera; el azabache mantenía los ojos cerrados y Tweek lo miraba con curiosidad de cuando en cuando, al parecer el pelinegro no era un simple muchacho loco ni estaba aturdido por el atropellamiento

-¿te sientes bien?-

-me arden un poco los ojos-

-entonces...ugh, ¿qué harás ahora?-

-no lo sé, encontrar la vara era mi única esperanza para salir de aquí; me he dado cuenta de que este mundo no es ni por asomo el mío, es una realidad completamente distinta-

Tweek miro al chico con un poco de lastima, debería ser horrible por lo que estaba pasando; estar perdido en otro mundo sin saber nada de nada, el rubio trago saliva pesadamente y dijo algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro

-te...te ayudare-

-¿cómo? ¿Haciendo aparecer la vara con tus aparatos extraños?-

-no, bueno...tal vez la vara si se encuentra perdida por ahí o debe de existir otra forma; agujeros negros, portales mágicos, que se yo-

-¿agujeros negros?-

-el punto es...puedes quedarte conmigo mientras encuentras una forma de regresar a tu mundo-

-¿en serio?- dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos lentamente, asegurándose de que no salieran mas chispas de ellos

-sí, si...solo no amenaces a la gente con tu cuchillo...-

-daga-

-lo que sea, no seas agresivo ni menciones nada de venir de otro mundo; creerán que eres extraterrestre y me culparan por traición a la raza humana al ayudar a un alíen-

-¿qué es extraterrestre?-

-creo...que tú lo eres, no eres de esta tierra; eres un extraterrestre-

Tweek siguió conduciendo hasta regresar al edificio, antes de bajar del auto le recordó al azabache como debía comportarse con las otras personas y le pidió además que se disculpara con Thomas; ya que su posible estadía en el departamento de Tweek dependía mucho de lo que el otro rubio dijera, además le contó la pequeña historia que había inventado para que pasara "desapercibido"

-recuerda, somos primos y vienes de South park a pasar una temporada aquí- le explicaba Tweek al otro en voz baja mientras entraban al edificio

-South park, lo tengo-

Cuando entraron al primer piso casualmente se encontraron con Thomas, el cual al ver a Feldspar se puso evidentemente nervioso

-¡verga!-

-gha! hola Thomas...-

-ho...hola Tweek, veo que tu...primo sigue aquí-

-ugh, si...quería hablarte de eso, veras, Feldspar tiene que pasar una temporada en Denver y como no conoce la ciudad ni a nadie más, sus padres, mis tíos me pidieron de favor que lo aceptara en mi departamento...me pregunto si tendrías algún problema con eso-

-¡culo! bueno, técnicamente no...eres un buen inquilino y además eres mi amigo; yo con todo gusto aceptaría a tu familiar ¡grandísimo pedazo de mierda! pero creo que tendría que advertirle que está prohibido tener armas en este edificio ¡estúpido! aunque sean de "utilería", no quiero que el resto de los vecinos se quejen...¡verga!-

-descuida...ngh ya hablamos de eso-

-quiero disculparme por mi mal comportamiento hacia usted esta mañana -hablo Feldspar por primera vez dirigiéndose a Thomas- fue inapropiado y grosero a su persona, le ruego me disculpe-

El pelinegro se arrodillo a forma de disculpa frente a Thomas de una forma por demás caballeresca, mirando directamente a los ojos de Thomas que lo veía sorprendido

-coño...-dijo el chico del Tourette comenzando a sonrojarse sin razón aparente

-¡Gha! ¡con una disculpa era más que suficiente, no seas exagerado Feldspar! -dijo Tweek riendo nerviosamente y levantando al azabache- ¿entonces puede quedarse?-

-¡mierda! claro...claro que si...¡culo sucio! debo irme...¡tengo cosas que hacer!-

Thomas se fue rápidamente y se metió al que era su departamento, Tweek se llevó las manos a las sienes y comenzó a masajearlas en señal de estrés; al menos habían logrado que Feldspar se quedara

-¿por qué habla así? ¿con tantas majaderías?-

-ngh...está enfermo, tiene una enfermedad llamada "síndrome de Tourette" después te explicare más de eso, ahora vamos al departamento; tengo mucho que explicarte sobre el siglo XXI-

-que enfermedad tan increíble y fascinante es esa-

-...-

Tweek se ahorró sus comentarios y subieron hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba su departamento, al llegar a la puerta se encontró con su vecino más cercano _–de la puerta de enfrente-_ saliendo de su departamento

-ngh...hola Pete-

-que hay Tweek -contesto el gótico-veo que tu amigo friki sigue aquí-

-ah...si, se quedara a vivir conmigo un tiempo-

-¿qué?-

-si...es mi primo y le daré asilo-

-pues no se parecen en nada- dijo viendo a Feldspar de arriba a abajo mientras se quitaba el mechón de cabello de la cara

-¡somos primos lejanos! ngh-

-¿quién eres tú para pedir explicaciones?- pregunto de repente Feldspar a Pete

-soy su vecino...y amigo-

Tweek se sorprendió de que Pete lo considerara un amigo, el gótico solía decir que no creía en algo tan conformista como la amistad; Tweek incluso a veces pensaba que los góticos lo odiaban por su actitud tan cortante hacia él

-con esas ropas negras, tú cabello bicolor y la pintura negra de tus ojos me recuerdas a las brujas del valle oculto-

-¿qué dijiste friki? ¿alguna terminología de tus series pendejas y conformistas?-

-¿friki?-

Ambos chicos se miraron con rabia y Tweek se apresuró en abrir la puerta de su departamento, lo último que necesitaba era que Feldspar se metiera en problemas con su vecino

-ngh...como sea, vamos adentro Feldspar- dijo el rubio jalando al ladrón al interior de su hogar- hasta luego Pete-

Cerró la puerta antes de que el gótico pudiera contestar, y suspiro con alivio; al parecer tendría un largo fin de semana con su nuevo compañero de piso.

* * *

que les pareció? aburrido? emocionante? quieren mas Bunny o Cromas? ahí me comentan lo que quieran, me voy...que me espera un fin de semana muy agitado ;D

Sayonara!


	5. Recuerdos

Hola a toda la gente que lee este fanfic, les traigo ahora el quinto capitulo de esta historia :D no voy a alargar mucho la presentación así que...

 **AkiraLara:** no había visto _Karneval_ y la busque en YouTube, jaja se ve bastante interesante; y ese tal Gareki se ve muy rikolino XD me intereso como para verla, gracias por la recomendación, me convenciste! voy a poner mas Bunny

 **SegenRott:** espero que en algún futuro lejano leas esto, que feo se siente cuando te cortan el internet U.U espero que cuando te lo repongan puedas leer la continuación y veas si acertaste en tus preguntas...hasta luego querid lector ( )

 **Luis Carlos:** de Cartman podemos esperar cualquier cosa, por algo es el favorito a la hora de buscar un villano; donde esta la vara? mmm donde menos te lo esperas, y en cuanto a Thomas, el esta bien donde esta; lo necesito en esta historia para cierta función en especifico :D

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece (lo cual me deprime enormemente)

* * *

 **Timeless**

La noche había caído en la capital del reino de Zaron, pero no todos dormían como se suponía que fuera; en su habitación el hechicero Cartman se dedicaba a leer pesados libros y beber vino con desesperación, tenía marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos por no haberse detenido en días _-desde que Feldspar y la vara desaparecieron-_ buscaba desesperadamente una pista para recuperar la vara

-¡maldición!-

Grito al ver que había llegado al final del libro y no había encontrado nada, lo lanzo con rabia a la pared más cercana y después se sirvió otra copa de vino; se sentía completamente irritado por el giro que habían dado las cosas

-debí haber matado a Feldspar cuando tuve la oportunidad-

Murmuro entre dientes mientras se asomaba por la ventana de su recamara, desde ella se podía ver a la capital de Zaron siendo cubierta por la noche, casi todo se veía a obscuras, a excepción de cierta zona en el este de la capital, la cual solo destacaba de noche por la cantidad de luces que se encendían, Cartman frunció el ceño casi con asco

-la zona roja...- escupió con ira

Odiaba ese lugar, era el nido de prostitutas, ladrones, pervertidos y bastardos; uno de sus planes a futuro era destruir por completo esa parte sucia de la capital, siempre la había odiado por ser el lugar donde nació y creció, siendo testigo de toda clase de depravaciones

 _-duerme ya corazoncito-_

 _-¿te iras otra vez mamá?-_

 _-solo será un momento, prometo que cuando despiertes estaré aquí contigo-_

 _-no me gusta quedarme solo-_

 _La mujer lo miro con una sonrisa maternal y tomo la vela que se encontraba más cercana, pasando sus dedos por la flama y llevándosela de la mecha hasta la palma de su mano, haciéndola tomar forma humanoide y poniéndola a bailar sobre su palma, el pequeño miraba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos_

 _-nunca estarás solo bebe, mientras la llama de esta vela este ardiendo yo estaré contigo-_

 _-¿cómo lo haces mamá?-_

 _-es magia...-sonrió la mujer devolviendo la llama a la vela y dejándola sobre la mesita junto a la cama del niño- si eres un buen niño y te duermes ya, te prometo que mañana te enseñare este truco-_

 _-si mami-_

 _Se cubrió con las mantas y cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir, escucho a su madre salir de su humilde cuarto y después de la casa, el pequeño volvió a abrir los ojos y miro la vela que su madre había dejado encendida para él, miro el fuego curioso, viendo como la llama consumía la mecha y derretía la cera a su paso, intento tocarla y se quemó la los dedos, fue algo doloroso, pero la curiosidad no se fue de su cabeza; a pesar de ya no tener forma humanoide la llama seguía bailando sobre la mecha, Eric la miraba con anhelo y fascinación_

-pronto... todo bailara bajo el poder de mi fuego- susurro mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa de vino- y ningún rey, ladrón o sucio elfo va a detenerme-

Miro su mano izquierda y esta se envolvió en llamas, y a diferencia de su experiencia en la infancia, ya no le causaba ningún dolor, ahora el fuego era parte de él y pronto seria parte de todos

oo00oo

Tweek se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, se encontraba mentalmente fatigado por pasar la mayor parte del día explicándole a Feldspar como funcionaba el mundo; desde los modales correctos, el internet, o como es que funcionaba su teléfono celular _-paso más de dos horas explicando que las personas no estaban encerradas en ese aparato o en la computadora-_ ahora entendía por que la mayoría de los maestros se estresaban tan rápidamente; enseñar cualquier cosa llegaba a ser muy agotador

-ngh... ¿porque me metí en este lío?-

Tomo su teléfono y vio que eran casi las dos de la mañana, deseaba tomar otra taza de café pero ya se lo había terminado todo; lo que lo hizo pensar que tendría que ir al súper mercado a hacer las compras, le pareció una buena idea, e incluso podría aprovechar para comprarle algo de ropa a Feldspar, así dejaría de llamar tanto la atención por su forma de vestir, seria además una oportunidad para enseñarle más del mundo exterior, el rubio siguió pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer con Feldspar hasta que se quedó dormido

" _¿qué haces aquí?"_

 _"no tengo sueño y salí a caminar un poco por el bosque...supongo que tú estás haciendo guardia"_

 _"así es...últimamente te ha dado por salir a caminar casi cada noche ¿no?"_

" _¿me espías?"_

 _"yo no lo llamaría espiarte, mi trabajo es vigilar todo lo que pasa en este lado del bosque; y tú has estado paseándote por aquí muy seguido"_

 _"me gusta este lado del bosque"_

 _"ándate con cuidado Feldspar, no todos aquí celebran tu presencia y más de uno te quiere fuera de estas tierras"_

" _¿me estas amenazando?"_

 _"no, pero ten en cuenta que yo no soy tan piadoso y noble como el rey Kyle; si te veo haciendo algo extraño te cortare la cabeza"_

 _"no esperaba menos de un bárbaro"_

Los rayos del sol colándose por las ventanas golpearon directamente la cara de Feldspar obligándolo a despertarse, se froto los ojos y se quitó las mantas de encima, sentándose sobre el sofá donde había descansado y permaneciendo quieto unos momentos; tratando de recordar el fragmento de esa platica en su sueño

 _Mi nombre es Felsdpar, provengo de Djannya, nunca he tenido familia, empecé a robar desde los cinco años, a los diez años salve la vida de los principes Clyde y Token, ellos se volvieron mis amigos, me convertí en el mejor ladrón de Zaron, Clyde y Token cubrían mis crímenes pero ya no pudieron hacerlo, fui exiliado al bosque y después de un tiempo la princesa Kenny y el hechicero culón de Cartman me pidieron que robara la vara de la verdad, yo acepte..._

Y ya no podía recordar nada más, solo imágenes borrosas del bosque, como la cascada oculta que se encontraba en el valle Harper o el campo abierto de los bárbaros donde por las noches se podían ver infinidad de estrellas, podía recordar paisajes pero no rostros, solo voces susurrantes en sus sueños o pensamientos perdidos, el dolor volvió a punzar sobre su cabeza y se llevó las manos a las sienes para masajearlas, al parecer no podía esforzarse demasiado

-ngh veo que ya despertaste...buenos días-

La voz de Tweek lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando volteo hasta donde estaba el rubio lo vio parado en el corredor sosteniendo lo que parecían algunas prendas de vestir

-buenos días-contesto el pelinegro con su acostumbrada voz nasal

-hoy saldremos al centro comercial-

-...-

-es donde hay muchos locales que venden ropa, electrodomésticos y comestibles-se explicó el rubio

-supongo que es como llaman ahora a los bazares-

-bueno, es más que un "bazar"...ugh, sería raro que fueras con tu ropa habitual, así que usa esto-le dijo extendiéndole las prendas que llevaba consigo- son mías pero me quedan un poco grandes, te recomiendo que tomes un baño y te las pongas...¿recuerdas cómo te dije que se usa la regadera?-

-la perilla izquierda es agua caliente y la derecha es fría, giro una y sale el agua-

-ngh, correcto... las toallas están en el mueble de baño-

El pelinegro tomo las prendas y las observo con curiosidad, se veían bastantes simples _-como la mayoría de ropa de Denver-_ las tomo sin decir más y fue hasta "la letrina", mientras tanto Tweek aprovecho para llamar a sus padres por teléfono

-estoy bien mamá, lo siento; ayer estuve algo ocupado-

-¿con que?- le pregunto ahora su padre

-mmmm ugh, bueno, pase todo el día en la biblioteca estudiando con Pip...si, con Pip-

-¿ya casi terminas la tesis?-

-ya la termine, solo estoy añadiendo unos detalles-

-me alegro por ti hijo, espero que pronto puedas volver a South Park y nos ayudes con el negocio familiar...el café sabe mejor en familia, no hay nada más reconfortante que una humeante taza servida al amanecer en el seno familiar donde...-

-papá, las metáforas…-

-perdona a tu padre cielo, ha estado muy emocionado por la reciente apertura de nuestra segunda sucursal-

-¡gha! ¿cómo les ha ido con eso?-

-muy bien -contesto Richard- hemos tenido tanto éxito que no nos damos abasto para atender a los clientes, hemos estado pensando en la posibilidad de contratar un gerente que se hago cargo de la segunda cafetería, mientras tú regresas, claro-

-¿volverás pronto, cariño?-

-ugh...no lo creo mamá, aún tengo unas cosas que atender aquí; pero en cuanto las arregle prometo ir con ustedes-

-está bien cariño, debemos despedirnos; iremos a la cafetería a trabajar-

-bien, les hablare luego-

-adiós hijo, cuídate-

Se despidió y colgó el teléfono, empezando a escribir una pequeña lista de las cosas que necesitaba comprar en el centro comercial _-mucho café, claro-_ unos minutos después vio a Feldspar salir del pasillo con las ropas que le había prestado

-ugh...creí que te quedarían mejor-

-aunque son suaves las siento algo apretadas- se quejó el pelinegro

Llevaba puesta una sudadera gris, una camisa blanca _-con el logo de Tweak bross-_ y unos pantalones deportivos grises, pero le quedaban demasiado justos y pegados al cuerpo, además estaba usando sus botas obscuras y todo eso junto era un desastre, Tweek ahogo una risa nerviosa

-ugh...las botas están de más, pero supongo que no te quedaron mi tenis-

-esta ropa es tonta, me siento como un pendejo-

-¡gha! pero esa ropa es mía-

-...-

-creo, que tendremos que comprarte ropa y zapatos-

-como quieras, me pondré mi capa para disimular estas prendas-

-¡no! esa capa está muy sucia y creo que hasta sangre tiene...iras así como estas y nos iremos caminando; el centro comercial esta solo a unas calles, y tienes prohibido llevar tu daga-

 _"te mereces verte como idiota ya que me insinuaste que soy pendejo"_

Pensó Tweek con algo de malicia y el azabache solo rodo los ojos asintiendo, salieron del departamento y lo primero que se encontraron fue a Pete que también iba de salida, el cual al ver el atuendo de Feldspar no disimulo su sonrisa burlona

-hola Pete, buenos días-

-hola Tweek- saludo mientras veía a Feldspar- vaya, y yo que pensaba que te veías patético usando disfraces -

-y tu te ves como una urraca... además no es mi ropa, es de él- le contesto mientras señalaba a Tweek

-¿y estas usando su ropa como por qué?- pregunto el gótico con el ceño fruncido

-¡gha! perdió su maleta y le preste algo de ropa...ngh, pero le quedo algo chica-

-y huele extraño- dijo el chico de Zaron- como tus mantas y toallas del baño-

-¡es suavizante!- aclaro el rubio

-oh, así que también tus mantas ¿acaso duermen juntos?-

-¡gha! no, no...se refiere a unas mantas extras que le preste...llegaremos tarde a nuestro destino adiós Pete ¡vámonos Feldspar!-

Tweek tomo al azabache del brazo y lo jalo hacia las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, no tenia ganas de seguir en los extraños interrogatorios de Pete; mientras bajaban el rubio le explicaba que la vestimenta de "urraca" que Pete llevaba era porque era gótico, y que ni se le ocurriera decirle urraca de nuevo frente a sus amigos góticos o se echaría encima al niño psicópata de Flirke, la bruja de Henrietta o a Michael, aunque con este último no veía mucho problema; parecía el más tranquilo de los cuatro

-buenos días... ¡chupa penes! Tweek...y también a ti...Feldspar-

Los saludo Thomas cuando llegaron al primer piso, el chico del tourette al ver el atuendo de del pelinegro se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar decir algo todavía mas inapropiado

-buenos días- contestaron sus dos inquilinos

-¡van a coger! ¿Salir?...-

-ngh, si iremos al centro comercial...creo que al ver a Feldspar sabrás porque-

-si...bueno, me voy a mi departamento, suerte... ¡pendejos!-

Thomas se adentró rápidamente hasta su departamento con las mejillas completamente rojas por dos razones, la primera el chico pelinegro se veía extremadamente gracioso y la segunda...incluso en esas fachas lo encontraba atractivo

Tweek y Feldspar salieron del edificio caminando por las calles, siendo el azabache un punto para las miradas curiosas de la gente que lo veían y soltaban ligeras risas, sin embargo el pelinegro estaba demasiado distraído escuchando las explicaciones de Tweek sobre que era un semáforo, un hidrante, las bicicletas o cualquier otra cosa que se les atravesara en el camino, unas manzanas más adelante llegaron al centro comercial y el ojiazul se sorprendió por la estructura del lugar, los pisos cubiertos de mosaicos brillantes y lustrosos, las fuentes, las ventanas enormes con muchas cosas tras ellas -ropas, electrodomésticos y muebles- y también habían escaleras que se movían solas - _con electricidad, le explico Tweek-_ estaba tan fascinado como sorprendido con el lugar, ese "centro comercial" no se parecía en nada a los bazares de mercaderes que existían en su mundo, parecía mas un palacio con toda clase de riquezas

-Feldspar, por acá-

Lo llamo el rubio y lo llevo hasta una tienda de ropa, le midió por encima varias prendas y después lo dejo encerrado en un pequeño cuarto -con espejo- para que se las probara, después de unos minutos el azabache salió del cuarto con una sudadera azul marino, playera blanca, jeans color negro y tenis negros

-te ves...ngh...muy bien-

-sí, estas ropas se sienten mejor-

-bueno, entonces nos llevaremos esas y otras similares-

-¿cuantas monedas de cobre se necesitaran para pagarlas?-

-las monedas de cobre ya no se usan, pagaremos con esto- dijo enseñándole su tarjeta de crédito

-¿pagaras con eso?-

-después te explico...-

Mientras Tweek pagaba la ropa Feldspar vagaba por la tienda viendo la ropa de ese mundo, le parecía demasiado simple y extravagante al mismo tiempo, los vestidos y faldas eran muy cortos, los zapatos de tacón muy altos, e incluso algunas prendas tenían estampados muy vistosos, sus ojos se detuvieron en cierta prenda en especial, le gusto y la tomo llevándola hasta la caja donde el rubio pagaba

-quiero esto también-

Le dijo mostrándole un chullo en color azul marino con un pompón amarillo, Tweek suspiro con resignación y lo tomo poniéndolo con el resto de la ropa; cuando termino de pagar y salieron del local, Feldspar busco el chullo azul entre las bolsas y se lo puso de inmediato, al parecer esa había sido su prenda favorita; mientras caminaban el rubio se daba cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres que volteaban a ver a su acompañante

 _"esa ropa le sienta muy bien...maldito"_

Pensó para sus adentros y se detuvo en un Mcdonalds indicándole a Feldspar que desayunarían allí, después de ordenar -y el shock instantáneo que tuvo Feldspar al conocer la comida rápida- se sentaron una mesa cercana a la ventana donde se podía ver el centro comercial desde un segundo piso, el azabache parecía de verdad emocionado por la vista

-ugh...te gusto este lugar, ¿cierto?-

-es incluso más lujoso que cualquier palacio de Zaron- dijo para después morder su hamburguesa- y a pesar de su simpleza esta comida es increíble, casi tan buena como la carne de búfalo-

-¿puedo pedirte algo?- le pregunto el rubio

-¿qué cosa?- dijo para después morder su hamburguesa

-cuéntame sobre la vara de la verdad-

El chico de ojos azules termino de masticar su bocado de hamburguesa y después dio un sorbo a su bebida; se quedo en silencio unos segundos y después abrió la boca para empezar a contarle al rubio sobre el objeto mas importante de su mundo.

* * *

y hasta aquí el quinto capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo...

Sayonara!


	6. Dios árbol

Hola de nuevo a todos, paso por acá y les dejo el sexto capitulo de esta historia :D también aprovecho para mandar saludos a Taiwán, Rusia y Chile, además la contestación de los Reviews y la típica advertencia de copyright, disfruten la lectura :D

 **Luis Carlos:** siempre he pensado que una buena historia te muestra el pasado hasta de los personajes secundarios, es una buena forma del saber el porque de sus acciones; así que por que no? eso hare, y sobre lo de hablar de la vara de la verdad, significa dos cosas, la primera es que si Tweek le dijo que le ayudaría a encontrarla, lo mínimo que Feldspar puede hacer es decirle que es lo que están buscando; la segunda es que también cuenta como un "voto de confianza" de parte de Faldspar a Tweek, Tweek dio el suyo dejándole vivir con el a pesar de tenerlo en categoría de "loco o posible viajero temporal"...me parece un buen intercambio

 **AkiraLara:** gracias por la sugerencia, después de terminar de ver Yuri on Ice voy a necesitar una nueva serie para ver, que vivan los triángulos amorosos y el salseo! son la pimienta perfecta de los fics, no se si han dado cuenta; pero en cada capitulo pongo pistas de cosas importantes :D

 **SegenRott:** que gusto leerte por acá, y que sorpresa que Cartman te de empatía...casi todos lo tienen de malo y no ven el trasfondo del porque, en lo personal no me gusta describir villanos, solo personas que ven por sus propios intereses (como todos nosotros, la pureza humana no existe) Readerzone? un nuevo termino? XD ese no me sabia, bueno, la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan cosas bonitas *muerde el rebozo y se esconde tras el* pero gracias por tu afecto, me gusta saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo, es una sensación increíble y te agradezco por hacerme sentir así...me sonroje XD

* * *

 **Timeless**

El castillo de Blackstones se encontraba completamente movilizado, los sirvientes del lugar se encargaban de los preparativos de la boda de su príncipe; la reina Linda Black vigilaba personalmente de que todo estuviera en orden, desde el banquete hasta la recepción de los invitados, los cuales ya habían llegado casi en su totalidad; mientras los sirvientes adornaban el jardín principal llenándolo de flores y azahares, la princesa Nicole los miraba desde su balcón en lo alto del palacio, aun no podía creer que faltaba un día para su boda

-anímate un poco Nicole, tienes cara de estar en un funeral y no en tu próxima boda-

Le dijo Barbara Stevens mientras buscaba una tiara que le quedara al velo del vestido de novia, Wendy Testaburger, Annie Faulk y Shelly Marsh también se encontraban ahí, ayudándole a la novia a afinar los últimos detalles de su atuendo nupcial

-no quiero hacerlo...- confeso la chica de piel obscura

-tranquila, son solo los nervios de la boda- trato de razonar Barbara

-creo que esto es un gran error- insistió la próxima novia

-todos los jodidos matrimonios son un error -intervino Shelly mientras tomaba vino directamente de la botella- pero adáptate, no es como que vayan a tomar tu opinión en cuenta-

-¡Shelly! no digas eso- hablo la heredera de la casa Testaburger

-lo siento "cuñadita", el vino me pone muy sincera... ¡pero vamos! todas aquí sabemos la verdad, nosotras en la guerra no somos más que "seguros" para realizar alianzas, nada une más a los reinos que los matrimonios, eso hace fuertes a las casas-

-tan amarga como siempre, Shelly-

-no "amarga" Barbara, simplemente soy realista; tú y Wendy tienen suerte por tener a un par de idiotas complacientes por novios; pero no todas tenemos un idiota-

-a todo esto Shelly...-hablo Annie- ¿que tú no ibas a casarte con Kevin Mccormick?-

-cierto -asintió la castaña- pero está muerto, creo que tuve suerte-

-por dios, respeta al menos su memoria-dijo Nicole

-pfff...-

-saben que me da curiosidad -agrego la chica Faulk atrayendo la atención de todas en la recamara- saber si la princesa Kenny se casara con alguien para asegurar una alianza-

-pues si se casa debe ser con alguien muy poderoso- contesto Barbara

-les apuesto todo el oro de mi reino a que Kenny Mccormick nunca se casara- dijo la mayor con una sonrisa de burla

-no juegues Shelly, Kenny es princesa de la capital y es muy bonita; pretendientes le sobran- replico Annie

-yo no estoy diciendo que no lo sea -contesto después de darle otro sorbo a la botella de vino- pero en el tiempo que fui prometida de Kevin y me invitaban continuamente a la capital descubrí ciertos secretos de la familia real-

-¿qué clase de secretos?- pregunto Stevens

-bueno...la princesa Kenny no piensa casarse nunca porque existe algo que la avergüenza, ella nació siendo un fenómeno-

-Shelly, el vino ya se te subió; deja la botella-intento intervenir Wendy

-¿a que te refieres con fenómeno?- pregunto Annie

-una noche accidentalmente la vi desnuda -Shelly comenzó a reír ligeramente por el efecto del vino- y tenía un lindo pene colgando entre las piernas-

El resto de las chicas enmudeció ante tal información, tardando en procesar lo que habían escuchado

-Kenny...es hombre?- pregunto Annie completamente atónita

-yo no dije eso- contesto Shelly entes de dar otro trago a la botella

-creo...que ya estás muy ebria Shelly- dijo Nicole

-¡claro que no! yo sé lo que vi, incluso la reina Carol me pidió que no dijera nada...lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido hace cuatro años... ¡oh, sí fue hace cuatro años!-

La castaña comenzó a reír de forma más audible y las otras chicas solo se miraron entre ellas, en el pasado Kenny había sido su amiga y a pesar de ser siempre simpática y amable, daba la impresión de ocultaba muchos secretos; pero de eso a que posiblemente fuera hombre era muy difícil de imaginar, pero aunque Shelly estuviera ebria era cierto que ella llego a convivir demasiado con la familia real

 _"los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"_

Ninguna chica dijo nada más al respecto; Annie, Barbara y Wendy siguieron adornando el velo del vestido; Shelly siguió bebiendo mientras Nicole observaba los arreglos de su boda desde el balcón

oo00oo

-Se dice que hace muchos siglos antes de que Zaron fuera poblada por simple mortales, esta era gobernada solo por la naturaleza, cuyo poder residía principalmente en el dios árbol, de las hojas y la corteza nacieron los elfos, cuya misión era proteger al dios árbol y al bosque en general; por mucho tiempo fue así, hasta que un día los demonios de obscuridad salieron de las entrañas de la tierra y buscaron robar el poder del dios árbol, la pelea con los elfos fue encarnizada y muchas vidas se perdieron pero lograron mantener al árbol intacto; sin embargo, el dios árbol no quería que nadie muriera por su causa, las plantas dan vida, no muerte, así que sus hojas cayeron por el suelo y crearon todo tipo de ser viviente, humanos, trolls, gnomos, hadas...el árbol desapareció y lo único que quedo de él fue una vara, la cual aún guardaba gran parte del poder que perteneció al dios árbol, los pocos elfos sobrevivientes la llamaron la "la vara de la verdad" y se resguardaron con ella en el bosque para seguir protegiéndola-

-ngh es...es una historia increíble-

-es la versión que todas las personas conocen en Zaron...existe la teoría de que los elfos tienen otra versión de los hechos, pero nadie puede comprobarlo; son un pueblo que vive en el bosque, tienen sus propias costumbres y secretos-

-¿y cómo hiciste para infiltrarte en el bosque?-

-yo no me infiltre en el bosque buscando robar la vara de la verdad, yo fui exiliado en el bosque después de...-

-¿de?-

-yo...asesine a alguien importante, su nombre era Scott Tenorman; era el heredero de una de las casas más importantes de la capital, cuando la princesa regente se enteró de mi crimen exigió mi cabeza, pero mis amigos me dieron la oportunidad de escapar al bosque; le rogaron ayuda al gran rey elfo para que yo pudiera refugiarme en el bosque y me salvara de la ejecución, al principio no creí que el fuera a aceptar; lo entendía, era algo estúpido tener al ladrón más grande de Zaron en el mismo bosque donde se guardaba algo tan importante como la vara de la verdad-

-¿qué paso?-

-para mi sorpresa me dijo que podía ocultarme en el bosque, cuando le pregunte por qué su respuesta él me dijo que no era solo su decisión; al parecer los espíritus del bosque le ordenaron que me quedara para poder _"pagar mis culpas y afrontar mi destino"-_

-¿espíritus?-

-el rey elfo es descendiente directo de los primeros elfos que protegieron al dios árbol, sus poderes están relacionados a la vara y como tal puede escuchar a los espíritus del bosque, los susurros del agua o el lamento de los arboles viejos-

-ngh... ¿y cómo le quitaste la vara?-

-...- Feldspar se quedó perdido un momento, mirando hacia la nada- la verdad no lo recuerdo, solo puedo recordar cuando la princesa Kenny y su hechicero fueron al bosque a visitar al rey elfo, por medio de sus sirvientes me pidió que permaneciera lejos del castillo de los elfos para que ellos no me vieran, pero cuando la noche estaba cayendo ellos me encontraron en el bosque; me dijeron que no me matarían por mi crimen anterior, al contrario; ellos habían ido precisamente a buscarme y pedirme que robara la vara de la verdad-

-¿y el rey elfo?-

-la princesa me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto, especialmente del rey elfo; era algo que solo sabíamos ella, su hechicero y yo...después de aceptar me puse a investigar donde podría estar oculta la vara-

-ugh...que historia-

Robo, asesinato, traición y quien sabe cuántas cosas malas más, Tweek dio un sorbo a su café y aparto su mirada del pelinegro; después de escuchar todo lo que le había confesado se sintió un poco temeroso al respecto -en realidad le estaba dando un ataque paranoia- ¿y si lo asesinaba, descuartizaba y tiraba en bolsas negras? era un asesino, podría incluso hacerle cosas peores

-¿me tienes miedo?-

-gha! no...no, estoy bien, por... ¿porque lo dices?-

-comenzaste a temblar-

-ngh, no...no es por ti, solo...solo me dio un poco de frio-

-es medio día y hace calor-

-...-

-no importa, no eres la primera persona que reacciona asi-

-ugh... ¿la primera?-

-está bien, es mejor causar temor y respeto; que lastima...-

Tweek se quedó en silencio después de escuchar esas palabras, Feldspar parecía haberlas dicho con una especie de rencor oculto en su voz; pero pensó que ya no quería saber nada más de él, así que prefirió ignorarlo

-ugh...tenemos que ir al supermercado a comprar más café-

-ya termine de comer, podemos irnos ya-

-está bien-

Salieron del restaurante y pasaron el resto del dia haciendo las compras, el pelinegro seguía sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de comida almacenada en esos lugares llamados "supermercados", era tanta que podría acabar con el hambre de varios pequeños reinos -además tenia etiquetas muy bonitas y coloridas- terminaron casi al atardecer y después regresaron al departamento

-ah...estoy muy cansado-dijo Tweek dejando las bolsas del supermercado y sentándose en la silla más cercana

-los centros comerciales son lugares increíbles-

-creo que el día en el que conozcas un parque de diversiones te va a dar un infarto-

-¿parque de diversiones?-

-sí, hay juegos mecánicos, globos de colores, algodón de azúcar muchas luces... ¿cómo se divierte la gente en Zaron?-

-escuchando la música e historias de los bardos, recitando poemas, bailando o viendo las funciones de los artistas callejeros...y para los hombres también están los burdeles, llenos de vino y mujeres, en esos lugares...-

-se lo que es un burdel, aquí también existe algo así-

-¿en serio? creí que no los necesitaban-

-en esta época se llaman "bares" o "clubs de Stripers"...ngh, ¿porque pensaste que no se necesitarían?-

-he notado que todos se comportan muy "correctos" y "decentes" a pesar de que por las calles caminen mujeres con ropas muy indecentes-

-gha!...bueno, a eso le llamamos respeto y sentido común, no importa como vistan las mujeres; siempre se les debe de respetar o de lo contrario podrían demandarte por acoso y te violarían en la cárcel-

-¿no es algo exagerado?-

-no-

-¿y tú como te diviertes?-

-ugh, no he tenido mucho tiempo para eso últimamente y solo he salido a la biblioteca en semanas, creo que este es el único domingo libre que he tenido-

-¿y ahora que harás?-

-ngh...creo que ya no tengo más que hacer, quieres... ¿quieres ver TV conmigo?-

-¿ver qué cosa?-

-mmm oh, veamos...¡tengo todas las temporadas de Red Racer en DVD!-

-¿DVD? ¿Red racer?-

-es una serie genial...creo que podría gustarte-

Fueron hasta la sala y después explicarle al pelinegro sobre lo que eran los DVD´s se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a ver la serie, al principio el azabache no dejaba de preguntas sobre cosas simples, pero después de un par de capítulos se quedó completamente callado, extrañado, Tweek lo miro de reojo y vio algo que le hizo gracia de cierta forma, Feldspar parecía un niño pequeño frente a la televisión con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras veía embobado el capítulo, Tweek sonrió discretamente y siguió viendo la serie, no se dio cuenta cuando el sueño lo invadió por completo y se quedó dormido en el sofá junto al ladrón

Veinte capítulos de Red Racer después estos dejaron de reproducirse, dejando a Feldspar muy intrigado sobre que pasaría después; cuando volteo a preguntarle a Tweek porque se habían detenido los episodios lo vio tan tranquilamente dormido que no quiso despertarlo, se levantó con cuidado del sofá para después tomar al rubio entre sus brazos y llevarlo hasta su habitación, cuando llego a la habitación dejo al chico sobre la cama y lo cubrió con una manta; después él se retiró a descansar al sofá

" _¿cuál es tu parentesco con el rey elfo?"_

 _"ninguno, ¿porque lo preguntas?"_

 _"los ojos verdes no son algo muy común "_

" _¿solo por eso?"_

 _"bueno, los barbaros tienen pieles bronceadas por el sol, una gran altura, ojos y cabellos negros; y tú eres más parecido a los elfos... ¿eres mestizo?"_

 _" la gente de la capital es muy afín a meterse donde no les llaman?"_

 _"solo cuando estamos aburridos y la verdad estar aquí en el bosque es muy aburrido"_

 _"busca como divertirte sin meterme en mis asuntos"_

" _¿y tú, como te diviertes?"_

 ** _Me gusta salir a montar a caballo por las mañanas, ver las aves volar por el cielo, escuchar a las hojas de los arboles ser movidas por el viento, nadar en la cascada oculta del valle, pintar mi cuerpo con lineas negras y a veces, solo a veces; me gusta hablar contigo...Feldspar._**

* * *

fin del sexto capitulo, nos leemos en el séptimo, el cual tiene una sorpresa que espero les guste

Sayonara!


	7. Inicio del juego

hola gente, hoy no voy a decir mucho mas que ando tristemente emocionada por el final de una de mis series favoritas...pasare a contestar los reviews y dejarles la historia

 **Luis Carlos:** si, los diálogos finales son del Tweek bárbaro, y eso de por que Tweek moderno dejo vivir a Feldspar con el y otros detallitos los aclarare en capitulo futuros...

 **Emizzz94:** gracias por tu apoyo, te mando abrazotes hasta donde estés, me pareció interesante que notaras los diferencias entre "los dos tweeks" y es que tome en cuenta como cambiarían sus personalidades si los dos fueron criados en épocas diferentes, ya sabes, no es lo mismo crecer en el bosque como un "salvaje" a la época moderna con padres como los Tweak XD , muy buena tu observación

 **SegenRott:** bienvenida de nuevo al mundo del internet ;D se siente muy feo cuando no hay ni donde leer un fanfic o ya de perdis meterte al Facebook XD espero disfrutes este capitulo ;)

 **AkiraLara:** Yuri on Ice ya se acabo y yo necesito un abrazo...fue hermoso y triste :( estoy tan triste que matare a todos en este fic, dejare a Token plantado en el altar y Craig/Feldspar nunca se quedara con Tweek y ni el osito bimbo me detendrá! (ok, no)

note que en la mayoría de los comentarios me preguntaban sobre la sexualidad de Kenny, y solo para aclarar...si, es hermafrodita; no sabia si hacerlo hombre o mujer y al final pensé..."y porque no ambos, que no puede una chica tener pene?" e hice a Kenny una princesa con pene, después aclarare mas el tema

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

El mundo demoniaco, un lugar sumido en las sombras de la eterna noche y la única luz iluminando eran las llamas del lago de fuego; el ruido común son los lamentos y gritos de las almas que pagan por sus pecados, el olor a azufre inundando cada rincón de ese enorme mundo y cada cosa que puede verse siempre es más grotesca que la anterior

A Damien no le molestaba nada de eso en absoluto, el mismo disfrutaba de ser un completo sádico con las almas que llegaban a ese infierno; gustaba de calcinarlas hasta que solo quedara polvo y sacarles los ojos con sus propias uñas; pero a veces se aburría de jugar con sus juguetes de siempre y buscaba diversión en otro lado

-vaya vaya...al parecer Zaron entrara en guerra- dijo mientras miraba por el portal dimensional que había abierto

-y cuando eso pase este lugar se va a saturar de almas-le contesto su padre que se encontraba sentado en su trono-a veces no entiendo el deseo auto destructivo de los mortales, están vivos...deberían aprovechar más ese tiempo-

-¿y qué más da? este mundo se mantiene a base de las almas que llegan aquí, el mundo demoniaco se hace más fuerte conforme llegan-

-bueno, si...pero sabes cuál es mi posición respecto a las guerras-

-eres un maricón-

-respétame Damien, soy tu padre-

-si, como sea... ¿y?-

-¿y?- el gran demonio rojo arqueo una ceja

-¿no quieres apostar? hagamos esto como si fuera nuestro ajedrez-

-mmm...está bien, pero solo lo hago porque considero importante pasar tiempo entre padre e hijo-

-sí, aja- contesto indiferente el pelinegro -¿por quién apuestas?-

-yo creo que apuesto... ¡por la princesa Kenny!-

-era obvio-

-¿obvio?-

-sí, se del odio que aún le tienes a los elfos por la guerra pasada donde no pudiste robarles un estúpido árbol-

-no era un estúpido árbol, se trataba del "dios árbol"...y yo lo quería para que decorara un poco este lugar-

-y en el proceso asesinaste a miles de elfos-

-era joven e impulsivo, qué tiempos aquellos-

-no entiendo cómo te transformaste en lo que eres ahora-

-se llama madurez, en unos siglos más lo entenderás-

-espero que eso no suceda, como sea, al parecer me toca el lado de los pendejos idealistas...bueno, al menos son piezas más firmes que las tuyas-

-¿firmes?-

-sí, comparten un objetivo final y se ven así mismos como si fueran todos grandes amigos, lo que significa que se salvaran el culo entre ellos y si alguien "hipotéticamente" muere, los otros harán todo por honrarlo obteniendo la victoria, ya sabes cómo son los sacrificios y esas mamadas del compañerismo-

-interesante análisis, pero de mi lado tengo a una princesa ciega con gran poder y a su excelente titiritero, Eric Cartman podría ser mi pieza más fuerte-

-admito que es una pieza fuerte, pero recuerda que es también muy impredecible…ni siquiera nosotros podemos calcular su nivel de maldad ¿quién diría que un bastardo de la zona roja llegaría tan lejos?-

-bueno, desde pequeño mostro una ambición desmedida y un rencor a las personas que solo pocas veces se ve; recuerdas el día que asesino a su padre y dejo caer una peste sobre la capital para después matar también a los reyes? fue algo que me dejo sorprendido-

-y esta también la muerte de su golfa madre y las torturas a Scott Tenorman- recordó el azabache con una sonrisa cargada de malicia

-sin contar lo bueno que es manipulando gente a su antojo... ¿cómo se llama su hechizo?-

-hechizo de sumisión-

-cierto... fue una verdadera sorpresa que lograra dominar un hechizo como ese, pero bueno, aclaremos los términos de la apuesta; dejaremos que se maten y no moveremos ni un dedo; seremos simples espectadores y esperaremos que el destino haga lo suyo, si yo gano...me trataras con más respeto llamándome padre y pasaras más tiempo en el infierno ocupándote de tus responsabilidades como heredero-

-que fastidio, pero está bien...si yo gano...quiero un siglo más de vida mortal- dijo casi murmurando

Satán miro a su hijo por un momento y después sonrió abiertamente, mostrando ligeramente los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, el pelinegro no hizo más que desviar la mirada para evitar las molestas palabras cursis de su padre, oh si, ya veía venir horas de su padre hablándole de sentimientos y amor...a veces, el infierno era también para Damien, y su demonio personal era su _-marica-_ padre

oo00oo

Era un lunes por la mañana y como su rutina lo indicaba, Tweek tenía que ayudar a Pip en algunas labores de la biblioteca, no era mucho trabajo; realmente solo era medio día y eran cosas tan simples como acomodar libros, el rubio se había ofrecido desde meses atrás a ayudar a Pip como un gesto de agradecimiento por ayudarle a terminar su tesis, además Pip era un chico muy agradable y gustaba de pasar horas junto a él hablando de libros o temas banales, solía permanecer relajado en la biblioteca al lado del inglés ; pero esa mañana parecía todo lo contrario

-¿estás bien Tweek?-

-¡gha! cla...claro, ¿porque lo preguntas?-

-te noto algo tenso y no has dejado de ver el reloj desde que llegaste-

-ah, bueno...estoy bien; es solo que...ugh-

-que ocurre, sabes que puede confiar en mí-

-es que...tengo una visita en casa y me da algo de pendiente haberle dejado sola-

-oh, si esa es la razón debiste haberme hablado por teléfono y decirme que no vendrías, sabes que no hay problema de mi parte-

-ngh pero yo había prometido ayudarte el día de hoy, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo mucho que tú me has ayudado-

-¡pero tienes visitas! creo que eso es más importante que estar aquí...puedes irte si quieres, no hay problema-

-ugh, no estoy bien...de verdad, le deje todo lo necesario para que se entretuviera y le advertí sobre la estufa y el horno-

-es... ¿un niño?-pregunto Pip algo confuso

-no...no, no, en realidad es un chico como de veintidós años; pero está un poco confundido...creo que tiene amnesia-

-si tiene algo como amnesia no importa su edad, necesita cuidados y estar bajo vigilancia; te recomiendo que vayas a casa con... ¿él?-

-¡es mi primo!...primo muy lejano...demasiado-

-pues te recomiendo que vayas a casa y cuides de tu primo, yo puedo arreglármelas solo aquí-

-gracias Pip, ugh...y bueno, la verdad también quise venir el día de hoy para preguntarte una cosa-

-claro, ¿sobre qué?-

-ngh... ¿en alguno de tus libros has leído algo sobre algún lugar llamado Zaron? ¿O una vara de la verdad?-

-...- Pip miro con marcada confusión a su amigo- no...no lo creo, ¿dónde escuchaste esas cosas?-

-¡gha! no me hagas caso...tal vez lo recordé de los libros del señor de los anillos o Harry Potter, no lo sé-

-está bien... ¿y te iras ahora mismo?-

-ngh, en un rato más; quiero terminar mis pendientes contigo y después iré a casa a ver a Feldspar; lo deje viendo Red Racer y creo que eso lo tendrá entretenido mientras regreso-

Pip no le debatió mas el tema y siguieron acomodando los libros pendientes de la enorme biblioteca, continuamente Tweek pensaba en como estaría el azabache en su departamento, quería suponer que se encontraba bien, su celular no había sonado en toda la mañana _-le había enseñado a usar el teléfono y le dijo que le marcara si algo pasaba-_ aun así, Tweek continuo haciendo su trabajo más aprisa para llegar pronto a casa

oo00oo

Feldspar apago el televisor y vio por el reloj que apenas pasaba de la una de la tarde, había estado desde la mañana viendo Red Racer y apago el televisor porque empezaba a sentirse aburrido, empezó a caminar detenidamente por el departamento y observaba más calmadamente todo el lugar; prestando más atención en los detalles que en los tres días que llevaba ahí había pasado por alto, como los retratos en las paredes; que en su mayoría eran de un hombre con cabello castaño y una mujer de cabello corto, ambos muy sonrientes y con una taza de café en las manos, en otros estaba Tweek acompañado de otras personas, chicos de más o menos su edad y también sonriendo

-al parecer en este mundo es costumbre sonreír como tontos mientras les hacen retratos-

Se dijo así mismo mientras seguía viendo las fotos, Tweek le había dicho algo de que no eran pinturas si no "fotografías" las cuales son instantáneas y más precisas que un dibujo de los de su época, sus ojos azules se detuvieron en una fotografía en especial; una donde Tweek aparecía solo _-y sin esa sonrisa nerviosa como en la mayoría de las otras "fotos"-_ en ese retrato se veía a Tweek de frente y con un rostro neutral, sin tics ni muecas, haciendo destacar sus ojos verdes y el despeinado cabello rubio enmarcando su rostro; Feldspar tomo el retrato para mirarlo más de cerca, con lentitud y analizando cada centímetro de él; hasta ahora no había prestado demasiada atención en los ojos de Tweek, pero estos eran increíblemente verdes, tanto como los ojos del rey elfo Kyle

 _"los ojos verdes no son algo muy común"_

Las manos de Feldspar comenzaron a temblar dejando caer el marco por accidente, se llevó las manos al rostro y cubrió sus ojos al sentir una ligera chispa en ellos _-similar a la vez anterior donde salieron rayos de sus ojos-_ de repente se sintió atrapado en las paredes del departamento; sentía la necesidad de correr y sentir el aire golpeando su rostro

-quiero...quiero salir de aquí; necesito aire fresco-

Abrió los ojos ligeramente y fue hasta la puerta principal saliendo del departamento; sabía que si salía a la calle posiblemente se perdería, así que se dirigió escaleras arriba _-donde el suponía estaba el techo-_ y subió cuatro pisos hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio, una vez allí cayo de rodillas y comenzó a respirar con dificultad

-¿qué demonios... me... está pasando?-

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos hasta la cabeza cuando un intenso dolor lo ataco, su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa y todo a su alrededor empezó a desaparecer, dándole paso a sonidos, sonidos más naturales como el del agua caer o las aves y una voz muy familiar

-lamento tanto que tengas que cargar con semejante responsabilidad-

Feldspar abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrar al dueño de esa voz, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba en el bosque de los elfos; frente a él se encontraba el rey Kyle

-¿rey elfo?-

-de verdad lo siento- hablo el pelirrojo

-¿volví? ¿regrese a Zaron?-le pregunto el ladrón- ¿me regresaste?-

-esas palabras son muy nobles de tu parte -siguió hablando el joven rey- eres definitivamente más valiente que yo-

Feldspar se quedó callado mientras miraba al rey elfo, giro su cabeza para ver si habia alguien mas ahi pero no habia nadie mas, al parecer si se estaba dirigiendo a él, pero hablaba de otras cosas y en un tono muy amable; Feldspar se acercó hasta el pelirrojo que le sonreía de forma amigable e intento tocarlo, pero su mano traspaso al rey de los elfos

-es... ¿una ilusión?-

-¡verga!... ¡estúpido! ¡Despierta! ¿estás bien?-

El pelinegro sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a moverse lentamente mientras el bosque volvía a desaparecer regresándolo a la azotea del edificio de Denver, parpadeo un par de veces y distinguió a ese chico llamado Thomas frente a él mientras lo sacudía ligeramente de los hombros

-¡pendejo!... ¿estás bien?-

-...-Feldspar asintió lentamente, aun aturdido sin saber porque- ¿qué paso?-

-¡coño! no lo sé...yo solo subí a la azotea ¡verga! y te vi de rodillas con la mirada perdida... ¿te sientes bien? ¿quieres que llame a Tweek o a una ambulancia?-

-no...estoy bien-

-¿seguro? te vez muy pálido-

-solo necesito aire-

-...ok...-soltó los hombros del más alto y se apartó para dejar al otro ponerse de pie

El ojiazul camino un poco hasta el borde del edificio quedando frente a la vista panorámica de la ciudad; aunque no le estaba prestando ninguna atención y seguía pensando en la reciente ilusión que lo había atrapado

-no...no te recomendaría que te pararas en el borde del edificio si tiendes a desmayarte... ¡marica de mierda!-

Feldspar volteo a ver al chico que aún se encontraba tras él, cuando Thomas sintió la mirada fija del otro sobre él se sonrojo levemente

-lo siento...no quise decirte así; fue un reflejo involuntario... ¡verga!-

-lo sé- contesto el pelinegro alejándose del borde y acercándose al otro muchacho- tienes ese síndrome llamado... ¿Tourette?-

-ah...si-

Feldspar se quedó de pie frente al chico, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con mirada analítica, lo que para Thomas fue algo muy intimidante considerando la altura del otro

-¡coño!... ¿que...que pasa?-

-tus ojos -contesto motonamente el otro- son verdes, pero tienen una tonalidad muy clara...como si fueran más color miel que verde-

-ah... ¡mierda! -dijo apartando la vista a otro lado, rojo hasta las orejas- eh..eh... ¿gracias? ¡puta! creo que...-

El rubio no pudo terminar su oración al escuchar el ruido sordo de un golpe, cuando llevo su vista al frente vio al pelinegro tirado en el suelo, aparentemente desmayado

-¡coño!-

oo00oo

-¡verga! entonces se desmayó y tuve que arrástralo hasta tu departamento, me quede aquí esperando que despertara pero que bueno que llegaste temprano ¡maldita puta!-

-¡gah! gracias...gracias Thomas, lamento de verdad las molestias-

-no son molestias Tweek, pero creo que tu primo debería ir con un medico...¡pendejo! podría tener algo grave-

-ngh, si...si, yo mismo me encargare de eso-

-bueno...me voy...mierda! hasta luego Tweek-

-hasta luego Thomas, y gracias por todo-

Thomas salió del departamento y Tweek suspiro pesadamente

-ugh...al menos creo que no menciono nada de Zaron ni se portó extraño-

Miro al azabache aun dormido en el sillón y suspiro con pesadez, tendría que encontrar una forma de mantenerlo vigilado sin descuidar sus propias obligaciones; se sintió un poco estresado al pensar en eso y fue hacia la cocina a prepararse una taza de café pero al pasar por el pasillo encontró un marco tirado, lo levanto y vio que era una foto suya

-ugh, debió caerse por accidente-

No le dio importancia al asunto y fue hasta la cocina por su café; dejando el marco sobre un mueble cercano

oo00oo

La noche cayo en Denver y como todos los días, Phillip Pirrup llegaba a casa a descansar después de un día rodeado de libros en la biblioteca; se quitó su habitual gorro y lo puso ordenadamente en el perchero de la entrada al igual que su saco, encendió las luces de su modesto departamento y entro hasta la cocina para prender la estufa para prepararse una taza te

-esta mañana Tweek me pareció algo extraño, si, él siempre es muy nervioso pero esta vez estaba se notaba nervioso de diferente forma-

Pip dejo calentando el agua en la tetera para después ir hasta su habitación y quitarse el moño que llevaba en su camisa, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su recamara y ató sus rubios cabellos en una pequeña coleta

-la verdad al principio pensé que me diría que estaba preocupado por cosas de su tesis o la próxima evaluación que tendrá, pero me dijo que tenía una "visita" en su casa-

Paro de hablar un momento para desabrocharse la camisa y ponerse una playera más cómoda

-todo me hubiera parecido normal de no ser que menciono Zaron y la vara de la verdad...- se detuvo y volvió a mirar el espejo, sin inmutarse por ver el reflejo de un chico pelinegro y ojos rojos tras el- ¿qué está pasando Damien?-

-aun nada -contesto el demonio- pero pronto las cosas se pondrán interesantes-

El hijo de Satán sonrió de forma maliciosa y abrazo al rubio por la espalda mientras aspiraba el olor de sus cabellos, olía a rosas, muy diferente al olor a azufre del infierno.

* * *

me despido de ustedes y nos leemos en el capitulo 8

Sayonara!


	8. Voy a protejerte

Hola gente :D sorpresivamente ya nos encontramos en el capitulo 8 de esta historia, gracias a todos por su apoyo y reviews, los cuales contestare ahora mismo!

 **Emizzz94:** yo también amo el Dip, así que quise darles su lugar en esta historia; Damien se me hace un personaje muy interesante y su participación en esta historia esta por demás justificada, ya luego sabrás porque, en cuanto al papel de Feldspar en la guerra es obvio muy importante pero si te digo mas podría ser spoiler, y si, la serie a la que me refería es YOI...el final también me dejo devastada, pero por ahí se asegura que podría haber segunda temporada, ojala sea así, te mando muchos abracitos :D

 **Luis Carlos:** los demonios también se aburren, y si son los mandamás del infierno pues es normal que busquen entretenimiento a costa de los mortales; esas "visiones" de Feldspar son importantes, pero hasta ahora nadie ha adivinado con exactitud lo que son, y en cuanto a Kenny si conteste tu pregunta, solo que unos renglones mas abajo y de forma general porque no fuiste el único que me pregunto que tiene Kenny entre las piernas, solo para aclarar...SI, es hermafrodita

 **Lul Nightray:** Que honor haber recibido un Review tuyo, y que gusto saber que te esta gustando :D te aseguro que no dejare esta historia, estoy muy entretenida escribiéndola, y espero volver a leerte en un futuro y saber que opinas de la trama futura, te mando saluditos ;D

 **AkiraLara:** Sabia que la aparición de Damien y Satán solo iba a traer mas dudas e incógnitas XD jeje si no entiendes la cronología esta bien, yo misma estoy haciendo un desmadre para que no se entienda nada y ya en capítulos futuros todo quede mas claro que el agua bonafont, mientras tanto disfruta de la intriga y yo prometo no hacerle nada al osito del pan, y ojala lo de YOI sea pronto, estoy desesperada por ver mas...mientras espero la segunda parte escribiré fanfics Victuuri XD jaja

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Matt Stone y Trey Parker

* * *

 **Timeless**

El ocaso caía lentamente por Zaron, tiñendo el cielo de tonalidades anaranjadas y fucsias con nubes arremolinadas que le daban un aspecto sublime al atardecer, el cual se colaba por los vitrales del castillo de Blackstones, donde el rey Stephen le cedía la corona al príncipe Token ante los ojos de más de doscientos invitados, entre los cuales estaban principalmente los miembros de otras realezas

-yo, Token Black, heredero legitimo al trono de Blackstones tomo posesión de esta corona como símbolo de responsabilidad para proteger mi reino- Token recitaba las palabras de memoria, se las sabia; pero no podía sentirlas, pero eso no importaba, estaba arrodillado frente a su padre y a los ojos de todos sus amigos, no podía huir de sus responsabilidades- peleare por el honor de mi reino, hare prosperar mis tierras y protegeré a mi gente-

-que así sea hijo- le contesto la cansada y enferma voz de su padre mientras colocaba la corona de oro sobre su rizado y obscuro cabello- yo, Stephen black, me retiro de mi cargo y dejo el reino en tus manos-

Los presentes aplaudieron solemnemente la sucesión de la corona, Token trago saliva en seco al sentir como los nobles más fieles de su reino se acercaban a él y ponían sobre sus hombros una gran capa color purpura, el color representativo de Blackstones, el ultimo símbolo de su coronación y el inicio de su reinado

-¡Salve el nuevo rey de Blackstones!-

El grito del sacerdote principal resonó por todo el salón y todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia ante el nuevo rey, después de ser felicitado por los sacerdotes y los nobles de las otras casas una marcha nupcial inundo el lugar, todos los invitados guardaron silencio y los ojos de Token se dirigieron hasta la entrada del recinto, después de unos segundos apareció en ella la silueta de su prometida, ataviada en un hermoso y amplio vestido blanco con detalles dorados, su velo era largo y de encaje blanco que cubría parcialmente su rostro mientras sus manos se aferraban al ramo de rosas blancas y dalias rosas

 _"dalias rosas significan "voy intentar hacerte feliz siempre"... ¿y tú, harás lo mismo por mí?"_

La novia camino lentamente por el centro del salón, los invitados la miraban con sonrisas y los ojos brillantes, ella solo intentaba mantenerse fuerte para no desmayarse o salir corriendo por la presión, todos sus amigos y conocidos estaban ahí, incluso su primer amor estaba en primera fila y eso le partía el corazón, se mordió los labios y siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al pie del trono donde los ex-reyes, los sacerdotes y su prometido la esperaban

 _"el momento había llegado"_

Ambos estaban frente a frente y el sacerdote empezaba con la ceremonia de matrimonio, Token trataba de mantenerse sereno e imperturbable y Nicole agradecía infinitamente que el velo cubriera sus ojos y no dejara ver las lagrimillas que se empezaban a formar en ellos, a través del encaje blanco sus obscuros ojos se dirigieron a las primeras filas de invitados donde miro al rey elfo con esa actitud tan tranquila y mística que siempre mantenía

 _"oh Kyle, mi amado Kyle...si tan solo hubieses sido tú, esto no me causaría ningún dolor"_

La mano de Token sobre la suya la saco de sus deprimentes pensamientos; había llegado la hora de dar los votos de matrimonio, Nicole se tragó sus nacientes lágrimas y se paró derecha frente al rey que se estaba convirtiendo en su esposo

-yo...Token Black, Rey de blackstones y sus alrededores; te tomo a ti Nicole Daniels, como mi esposa y reina desde este momento hasta nuestras muertes, y más allá si aún hay eternidad, prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte aun en la adversidad- dijo mientras colocaba el anillo en la mano de Nicole

-yo Nicole Daniels, princesa de Willstein; te tomo a ti Token Black, como mi esposo y rey desde este momento hasta nuestras muertes, y más allá si aún hay eternidad, prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte aun en la adversidad- recito mecánicamente mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo de Token

Después de los votos matrimoniales Token soltó las manos de Nicole y levanto lentamente su velo, dejando al descubierto el rostro de la que ahora era su reina y esposa, tenía un rostro hermoso y un cabello perfecto, era más bonita de lo que el había escuchado, sin embargo no podía disfrutar estar casándose con ella...no la amaba, y estaba seguro de que ella tampoco lo hacía, sus ojos húmedos se lo confirmaban, pero ahí estaban, frente a más de doscientas personas jurándose amor y lealtad

 _"intentare hacerte feliz"_

Unieron sus labios en un insípido beso y todos aplaudieron a su alrededor, todos sonreían en la boda de Token y Nicole; y ellos también intentaron verse felices mientras se tomaban de la mano y ocupaban su lugar en el trono como nuevos reyes

oo00oo

-¡Tweek!...viniste a la biblioteca- exclamo sorprendido Pip al ver al otro entrar por la puerta con su termo lleno de café

-ugh si, buenos días-

-buenos días, ¿pero qué paso? no se supone que tenías que atender a tu visita-

-sí, pero en unos días tengo una evaluación de mi tesis y necesitaba venir a biblioteca...ngh le dije a Feldspar que si necesitaba algo me llamara o se lo pidiera a Thomas-

\- ¿Thomas? ¿te refieres a tu casero?

-si...antes de salir le pedí que por favor vigilara a Feldspar y me llamara si notaba algo raro, me dijo que no había problema y que él lo hacía con mucho gusto-

-oh, ese chico es muy amable-

-ngh si, fue mi primer amigo desde que llegue a Denver... ¡aparte de ti, claro!-

Pip sonrió de forma tímida y siguió acomodando los libros que tenía en las manos, le agradaba Tweek, a pesar de sus paranoias o tendencia a exagerarlo todo era un chico muy agradable y lindo, era uno de las pocas personas a las que podía contar como amigo y por eso lo apreciaba demasiado

 _"¿dime que está pasando?"_

"no deberías de preocuparte por cosas que pasan muy lejos de aquí"

 _"no me preocupo por "cosas", me preocupo por Tweek...cuando lo escuche mencionar la vara de la verdad me alarme pero mantuve mi compostura"_

 _"buen chico, ahora dejemos de hablar de eso y atiéndeme como me merezco"_

 _"Damien en serio... ¿tiene que ver con ese nuevo inquilino en su casa?"_

 _"por todos los infiernos Pip"_

 _"¿el...es como yo?"_

 _"..."_

" _¿Damien?"_

 _"el viene de Zaron, pidió un deseo a la vara de la verdad pero al parecer esta lo trajo por una misión en especial"_

 _"¿qué clase de misión?"_

 _"¡diablos Pip, yo no lo se todo! la vara de la verdad tiene voluntad propia y actúa de forma independiente"_

 _"pero Tweek"_

 _"no te metas Pip...recuerda tu posición"_

" _¿dónde está la vara?"_

 _" no-te-metas"_

El tono irritado que Damien uso para decir esas últimas palabras fue suficiente para que Phillip no pudiera preguntar nada más, sabía que cuando Damien se irritaba se ponía a incendiar cosas _-o personas-_ al azar, no quería poner a Damien de mal humor así que dejo la plática; pero por dentro seguía preocupado por Tweek y se lamentaba por no poder hacer mucho para ayudarlo; desafortunadamente Damien tenía razón

 _"recuerda tu posición"_

Los labios de Pip se fruncieron en una poco visible y amarga sonrisa, su posición... la de un sirviente con "privilegios" que debia seguir mansamente las ordenes y deseos de su amo, era todo lo que él era, lo que siempre fue

oo00oo

Thomas toco a la puerta del departamento cuatro en el tercer piso de su edificio, tenía algunos sobres con correspondencia en sus temblorosas manos y los ojos clavados en la pequeña alfombra de la entrada, estaba nervioso, y su corazón latía descontroladamente; cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y dejo ver la alta figura de un chico pelinegro el corazón de Thomas se detuvo estrepitosamente

-bu...buenos días...¡marica!- se mordió la lengua después de la grosería que dijo, de verdad odiaba el tourette

-buenos días- contesto el otro sin ninguna emoción en su voz

-vine...vine a dejarle esta correspondencia a Tweek...¡maldita perra! podrías entregársela cuando regrese, por favor-

-por supuesto- dijo mientras tomaba los sobres y con su otra mano agarraba el picaporte para cerrar la puerta

-¿¡cómo te has sentido!?- maldito tourette que no filtra sus palabras de sus pensamientos

-ummm...bien...-contesto Feldspar mientras soltaba el picaporte- Tweek me dijo que me desmaye en la azotea y que tú me trajiste hasta el departamento-

-si...si...-

-gracias-

-¡verga! no hay problema, digo, ahora eres uno de mis ¡putos! inquilinos y es mi deber ver que todo esté en orden...si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo-

-¿lo que sea?- pregunto el pelinegro levantando la ceja

-¡coño! si! lo que tú quieras-

-la lavadora-

-eh...-

-Tweek me dijo que la máquina del cuarto del fondo se llama lavadora, la de al lado tengo entendido es secadora y sirven para lavar ropa, he intentado lavar mi capa en ellas pero no funciona, ¿sabes cómo se usa?-

-bueno...si,-

-¿podrías decirme cómo?-

-¡que mamada!...claro-

Dijo mientras Feldspar se hacía a un lado para dejarle entrar al departamento

oo00oo

Tweek estaciono su viejo auto y bajo de el con completa pereza, había sido un largo día en la biblioteca y lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento y descansar -y ver a Feldspar, aún se preocupaba por dejarlo solo en el departamento- mientras caminaba a la entrada del edificio el penetrante olor del tabaco lleno sus fosas nasales haciéndole toser un poco, ni siquiera tuvo que adivinar de donde venía el humo

-¿qué hay Tweek?-

-hola Pete...ugh y hola a ustedes también-

-¿te molesta el humo?- pregunto Henrietta mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo y soplaba el humo en la cara del rubio

-ugh...bueno, el humo de los cigarrillos provoca cáncer y enfisema, si lo inhalo podría enfermar y morir!-

-y que es la muerte si no la liberación de esta vida tan conformista- hablo Michael con esa voz tan apagada que siempre tenia

-¡ngh! yo no me quiero morir...al menos no tan pronto-

-eres muy marica...-dijo Flirke mirándolo despectivamente- un marica muy conformista-

-¡gha!-

-ya basta chicos...-intervino Pete- es raro y algo subnormal, pero no es tan conformista-

-ugh... ¿gracias?-contesto Tweek pensando si había sido defendido o insultado- bueno...con permiso-

-espera un momento chico Spazz- lo detuvo Henrietta- Pete quiere decirte algo... ¿o no Pete?-

Los ojos de Tweek se dirigieron hasta el mencionado gótico que lo miraba con cierto nerviosismo -algo que Tweek nunca pensó ver en alguien tan serio como Pete- el gótico trago saliva y quito de un movimiento el mechón que cubría su cara

-no...no tengo nada que decir- encendió otro cigarrillo y miro a otro lado con indiferencia

Tweek estaba algo extrañado por el comportamiento de los góticos pero decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto; ellos ya eran "raros" desde que los conocía, entro al edificio y subió los tres pisos hasta donde se encontraba su departamento, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo mientras escuchaba lo que eran voces conversando dentro de su hogar, abrió la puerta de inmediato y se encontró a Thomas sentado en la sala junto a Feldspar

-ugh...buenas noches-

-¡coño! hola Tweek- contesto el chico del Tourette mientras Feldspar solo lo miraba- lamento la intromisión pero...¡mierda! se me paso el tiempo estando aquí con tu primo-

-ngh...no, no hay problema... ¿paso algo?-

-aprendí a usar la lavadora...es increíble- contesto el azabache con su voz nasal

-¡ah sí! si...si la lavadora- empezó a hablar Tweek algo nervioso- en South Park mi tía, su mamá nunca tuvo una lavadora...por eso se sorprendió un poco-

-eso es muy ¡puta! extraño...pero aparentemente a tu primo le encanta lavar la ropa ¡marica! precisamente ahora le estaba hablando de detergentes y ciclos de lavado-

-ngh...que bien-

-bueno, creo que me retiro ¡mierda! nos vemos luego Tweek, adiós Feldspar-

Thomas se levantó del sillón y se despidió sonriente de ambos chicos, cuando se fue y Tweek cerró la puerta se le quedo viendo a Feldspar con una mirada interrogante

-le pedí ayuda para lavar mi capa -contesto el ojiazul-me enseño a usar la lavadora y fue increíble, un pequeño remolino de espuma creció dentro de la máquina y lavo mi capa como por arte de magia dejándola muy suave...me emocione un poco y lave todo lo sucio que encontré-

-¿qué?-

-tu ropa limpia esta sobre tu cama-

-¿y no dijiste nada extraño ni fuera de contexto?-

-no mencione nada de Zaron si eso te preocupa, cuide mis palabras...y te llegaron estos mensajes-

Tweek no objeto nada más y tomo los sobres que el azabache le ofrecía, al menos había aprendido algo muy útil y se había hecho amigo de Thomas -así ya no le preocupaba dejarlo "solo"- la noche paso con calma y después de cenar cada uno se retiró a descansar, cuando Tweek entro a su habitación vio sus prendas lavadas y planchadas sobre la cama, sonrió con dulzura mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rosa, no sabía porque pero se le hacía algo tierno el gesto de Feldspar

 _"¿no tienes frio?"_

 _"estoy bien"_

 _"es una noche fría y tu estas medio desnudo"_

 _"me gusta estar así"_

 _"eres muy orgulloso"_

 _ **Iba a contestarte que no te metieras donde no te llaman, pero sentí tu capa cubrir mis hombros desnudos y me quede estático por un momento, quería gritarte que no necesitaba de tu ayuda pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta, me quede quieto en el mismo lugar con tu capa cubriéndome del frio; me sentí cálido, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí cálido, había estado acostumbrado a no pedir la ayuda de nadie y eso me había vuelto un orgulloso; creí que nunca había tenido frio pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca había sentido el calor, el calor que nacía de mi pecho y terminaba en mis mejillas, poniéndolas tan calientes y haciéndolas sonrojarse con violencia.**_

* * *

algo malo de F.F. es que no se pueden subir dibujos, es una pena tomando en cuenta de que hasta dibuje el vestido de novia de Nicole y no se los puedo enseñar :/ ... como sea, aprovecho este espacio para desearles feliz año nuevo y felices fiestas; obviamente NO subiré capitulo este sábado (me voy de fiesta) así que no leemos el próximo año :D les mando muchos abrazos navideños y esas cosas

Sayonara!


	9. Oportunidades y aspiraciones

Hola a todos! feliz año nuevo -estamos a día 4, pero no importa- este es el primer capitulo que subo de esta historia en este año *kemosion* seré breve, les contestare sus reviews, dejare la típica advertencia y los dejare leer en paz :D comenzaaamos!

 **Luis Carlos:** wow, tu review fue un montón de preguntas, tratare de contestar sin spoiler... lo de Pip puede ser, pero en mi cabeza hay mas de una forma para pertenecerle a un demonio, si, a Pete le gusta Tweek -eso era algo obvio- tal vez si era una declaración, el Cromas se ve mas solido -hasta que yo me aburra y quiera hacer algo al respecto- me voy a reservar mi comentario sobre las "visiones de Tweek", pronto hablare del pasado de todos, primero voy punto por punto

 **Lul Nightray:** gracias, me siento halagada por tu atención o/o a mi también me encantan los góticos, trate de escribir algo que ellos pudieran decir y hasta me lo imagine con sus voces XD felices fiestas a ti también te mando muchos abrazos y te dejo la actualización

 **Kizary:** feliz navidad y año nuevo a ti también, nunca es tarde para decirlo; me da mucho gusto leer comentarios de personitas nuevas por acá y saber que les gusta las locuras que escribo, te doy la bienvenida a mi mundo XD disfruta de la actualización y espero te guste el capitulo

 **Emizzz94:** Hola :D jeje algo que me gusta de leer tus comentarios es que aciertas en algunas partes y pienso "oh, lo esta descubriendo!" y después leo mas y digo "voy a cambiar eso" eso es a lo que yo llamo retroalimentación XD incluso eso de que Tweek- bárbaro seria diferente a Tweek -moderno es un punto muy importante, las personalidades de varios personajes puede variar según donde vivan, como por ejemplo Kenny...me quedo muy OCC a la hora de escribirla, pero es que una princesa de esa época no seria tan...tan Kenny! aunque en esencia es lo mismo, ya me explaye, te dejo leer en paz (posdata, quiero medalla de oro y boda si es que hay segunda temporada de YOI)

 **AkiraLara:** al parecer no soy la única a la que le gusta la navidad XD feliz navidad y año nuevo a ti también, yo me dormí tarde pero comí mucho (como un chancho) eso de los azotes no lo había pensado pero ya me metiste la idea, quien sabe y en unos capítulos futuros hago un poco de lemon Dip -jeje- con azotes y esas cosas que los demonios hacen...diablos! que sexy...

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

 **Timeless**

El largo y sedoso cabello rubio de Kenny cayo suelto por su espalda mientras la blanca bata caía al suelo del gran baño, dejando su cuerpo desnudo a las luz de las velas que iluminaban el lugar, camino a paso lento y se adentró en la gran tina con agua tibia para tomar una ducha, la necesitaba más que nunca, se sentía sucia

 _"el príncipe Token acaba de ser coronado, como es de esperarse mucha gente importante esta en Blackstones"_

 _"¿y que sugiere, hechicero Cartman?"_

 _"mandemos ahora mismo a mil gingers a atacar las frontera de Blackstones, mientras ellos están distraídos nosotros podemos debilitar sus defensas; mandemos también otros mil quinientos más a atacar el reino de Marshella; estando el rey Randy y su familia en Blackstones es la oportunidad perfecta para un doble ataque"_

 _"pero...eso no sería muy honesto"_

 _"princesa Kenny...en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad y dar el primer golpe"_

 _"aun así, ¿no cree que mil gingers son demasiados? en la frontera de Blackstones solo hay pequeñas aldeas civiles y muy pocos soldados"_

 _"eso es lo que quieren hacerle creer"_

 _"..."_

 _"según me informo Scott Malkinson, los habitantes de la frontera no son civiles; son guerreros en cubierto para atacar y entrar a la capital cuando usted menos se lo espere"_

 _"¿en serio? no puedo creerlo"_

 _"créalo, la mayoría de los reinos unidos están siendo aconsejados por el rey elfo para usar esos sucios trucos; no podíamos esperar menos de semejante rata del bosque"_

 _"pero las personas de allí..."_

 _"ya no hay personas y aunque las hubiera; es mejor sacrificar a unos cuantos que ver morir a millones cuando la calamidad llegue a Zaron, eso es lo que quiere princesa Kenny? salvar a unas decenas ahora y luego verlos morir junto a otros miles"_

 _"claro que no, yo no quiero que nadie muera"_

 _"pero esto es una guerra mi princesa, piense con la cabeza fría, los sacrificios son necesarios...ellos serán los mártires que se convertirán en los pilares de un futuro en paz"_

Kenny se sumergió hasta el fondo de la tina dejando que el agua la cubriera por completo, en esos mismos momentos mil gingers deberían estar atacando la frontera de Blackstones y otros mil quinientos irían rumbo a Marshella

 _"yo no quiero que nadie muera"_

Pero Cartman tenía razón, una guerra sin muertos era algo imposible y mientras ella empapaba su cuerpo con agua tibia y olor a rosas, a cientos de kilómetros la ropa de los soldados se empapaba con sangre y olor a muerte, Kenny se sentía mal, se sentía como una perra sucia en ese momento, el aire en sus pulmones se terminó y saco la cabeza del agua empezando a inhalar fuertemente, se quedó sentada en la tina por incontables minutos con la mente en blanco

-¿porque?... ¿porque no fui yo quien murió?-se preguntó con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos- ¿porque mis padres junto a Kevin y no yo? a diferencia de mí, ellos si sabrían que hacer en estos momentos-

La rubia no pudo evitar sollozar al evocar el recuerdo de su difunta familia, miro sus manos por segundos que parecieron eternos, enfocándose en sus muñecas y todos los cortes que se había echo en ellas, cortes que solía cubrir con sus guantes de seda

-a veces quiero morirme, pero no puedo hacerlo...primero debo asegurarme de que Zaron se convierta en un lugar próspero y seguro para Karen, cuando lo logre la nombrare reina y solo viendo ese futuro podre ser feliz y después descansare en paz, eso está bien para mí... yo no puedo aspirar más en esta vida-

 _"eres diferente Kenny, no lo olvides"_

Su madre habia sido muy clara con esas palabras, sabía que se refería a que pasaría su vida sirviendo como novicia representando al clero; servir a los dioses era lo único que podía hacer para mantener su extraña sexualidad en secreto; sus padres le aseguraban que era lo mejor que podía aspirar, Kenny solo asintió mansamente y oculto sus propios deseos al pensar que tenían razón, ningún hombre aceptaría a una mujer que era mitad hombre, ningún hombre por muy bueno que fuera, ni siquiera él...

-Leopold-

Pronuncio su voz casi en un susurro, lo amaba y el tan solo recordárselo le daba un fuerte dolor en el pecho, le dolía saber que nunca podría confesarle lo que sentía por miedo a que descubriera su verdadera naturaleza

 _"él merece estar con una mujer de verdad"_

Se repetía esas palabras con frecuencia para amortiguar su dolor, le dolía imaginarse al paladín en brazos de otra, pero era mejor a imaginárselo con una mueca de asco y rechazo si le contaba su secreto, Kenny se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de consolación

-es mejor así...yo no puedo aspirar a más en esta vida-

Se quedó sentada en la gran tina de baño mientras el olor a rosas se colaba por sus fosas nasales y la luz de las velas iluminaba su hermoso perfil

oo00oo

Feldspar se miraba atentamente en el espejo del baño después de haber mojado su cara por segunda vez en ese día, se encontraba solo en el departamento ya que Tweek había salido a ese lugar llamado universidad - _a entregar algo "importante"_ \- y Thomas le aviso que tenía que ir a su terapia contra el Tourette por lo cual no podría acompañarlo y hablar con él como lo habían hecho las tardes pasadas; estaba bien, era perfecto ya que ese día Feldspar necesitaba estar solo

-demonios- murmuro entre dientes y volvió a mojarse el rostro mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos

Desde hace un par de días atrás sus ojos se sentían extraños, le ardían y su vista se nublaba por minutos; eran las mismas sensaciones que tuvo cuando fue a buscar la vara de la verdad por primera con ayuda de Tweek, la misma vez que esos rayos azules salieron de sus ojos; se miró en el espejo por unos segundos y para su terror pudo ver una pequeña chispa salir de su ojo derecho

-¿qué me está pasando?-

No le había dicho nada a Tweek, en la semana que llevaba viviendo con él se había dado cuenta de que era muy exagerado y se preocupaba por cualquier cosa; así que lo que menos quería era preocuparlo o causarle problemas, prefería guardar silencio y arreglar el solo sus problemas.

Salió del baño mientras se secaba la cara con una pequeña toalla y se dirigió a la sala, metió su mano debajo del sillón y saco un par de hojas que tenía ocultas de la vista de Tweek, en ellas solía escribir sobre los extraños sueños que tenía por las noches y todos sus recuerdos hasta la actualidad , llevaba días escribiendo sobre eso por el temor de volver a perder la memoria y no recordar nada más, tomo el lápiz que se encontraba en la mesita de la sala y comenzó a escribir el sueño de la noche anterior

"volví a tener un sueño extraño, soñé que corría por el bosque detrás del rey elfo; pero lo extraño es que él se veía como un niño de no más de doce años, el me extendía la mano y yo la tomaba, corríamos juntos hasta llegar a un manantial y nos quitábamos la ropa rápidamente para meternos a nadar, lo más extraño del sueño era la familiaridad con la que él me trataba; siempre que sueño con el me trata de forma amable y hasta me sonríe, incluso he soñado con el resto de su familia, los difuntos reyes Gerald, Sheila y el príncipe Ike invitándome a cenar con ellos o a quedarme en su castillo...no recuerdo haber tenido un trato tan personal con ellos, el rey elfo siempre me trato de forma respetuosa pero desconfiada y distante -como a cualquier ladrón- además, él siempre fue más cercano al estúpido del príncipe Stan, con el cual no me llevo muy bien; pero en mis sueños hasta el me trata bien, no sé qué me está pasando; cada día me confundo más y para aumentar las preocupaciones he sentido cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo, como el ardor en mis ojos o el calor de mi pecho"

El sonido de unas llaves intentando abrir la puerta lo alertaron y escondió las hojas rápidamente bajo el sillón, cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo ver la figura de Tweek, el pelinegro trato de verse lo más normal posible

-hola- saludo con su voz monótona

-ngh, hola-saludo el rubio dejando su mochila sobre la mesita y sentándose a un lado del pelinegro- ¿hoy no vino Thomas?-

-no, dijo que tenía que ir a una de sus terapias contra el tourette-

-oh-

-hoy regresaste temprano-

-solo fui de rápido a la universidad a entregar el último informe de mi tesis-

Siguieron hablando de cosas banales y después de un rato más calentaron la comida en el horno de microondas, comieron sentados en el sofá mientras Tweek le enseñaba a Feldspar como jugar videojuegos - _de paso explicándole como funcionaban_ \- y siguieron hablando de otros temas sin importancia hasta que la tarde fue apareciendo

-ngh...eres muy bueno con los videojuegos-dijo un sorprendido Tweek dejando el control sobre la mesa

-no es tan difícil- le contesto el otro haciendo lo mismo- solo memorice la posición y función de los botones y después pensé en como atacar de manera certera y precisa...fue como preparar un ataque de verdad-

-ugh... ¿tú asesinaste a muchas personas?-

Pregunto con la voz casi en un susurro, no le gustaba tocar ese tema pero desde que Feldspar le había dicho a lo que se dedicaba en Zaron le había dado la curiosidad de saber que tan peligroso era

-el asesinato no era mi principal función, solo lo hacía si alguien se interponía en mi camino a la hora de robar algo valioso, era una manera de defenderme y la mayoría de quienes asesine no era precisamente gente de bien-

-¿cuándo comenzaste a hacerlo?-

-recuerdo que la primera vez que robe algo fue una pieza de pan en el orfanato -recordó el azabache con la mirada fija en la nada- el lugar donde nací es una aldea miserable y el hambre siempre está presente, una mitad de pan y agua no me bastaron y fui hasta la cocina a robar una pieza entera, después de ese día empecé a hacerlo a diario hasta que se dieron cuenta y me castigaron con treinta azotes en la espalda, en aquel tiempo yo tenía siete años-

-¡gha! qué horror-

-sí, después de eso escape del orfanato y comenzó a vivir en las calles de Djannya, robando todo lo que podía y haciéndome un experto en ello; lógicamente me hice de una pésima reputación y la gente no quería ni verme, así que me fui a esconder a los bosques de Leitchvan; una tarde vi al príncipe de Leitchvan y al de Blackstones ser atacados por un lobo, pensé que si los ayudaba yo podría salir beneficiado con ello, así que lo hice, salve al príncipe Clyde y al príncipe Token y me gane la gratitud de ambos, después de eso, cada vez que me metía en un problema grande ellos se encargaban de encubrirme o avisarme para que escapara; a escondidas de sus padres, claro-

-¿cuantos años tenías cuando lo salvaste?-

-los tres teníamos trece años, yo sabía matar lobos porque al vivir en el bosque aprendí a cazar y enfrentarme a animales para sobrevivir-

-ugh...pero ¿porque ellos no te ayudaron cuando te mandaron al exilio?-

-de hecho, exiliarme fue la mejor ayuda que pudieron darme; mis anteriores crímenes solo habían sido robo o asesinatos de simple guardias u otros ladrones y por eso ellos me encubrían, pero cuando asesine a Scott Tenorman no pudieron hacer nada para cubrirme o desviar la atención-

-¿quién era él?-

-los Tenorman son una de las familias más importantes de la capital, usualmente sirven como consejeros a la familia Mccormick y Scott era el heredero de esta casa, obviamente la muerte de alguien tan importante no podía quedar impune y exigieron mi cabeza como castigo-

-pe...pero ¿porque lo asesinaste?- pregunto Tweek confundido

-no lo recuerdo...solo recuerdo estar bebiendo en una taberna y después despertar con la sangre de Scott en las manos y su cuerpo torturado a mis pies-

-¿torturado?-

-sus pies estaba quemados, su cuerpo tenía varios azotes, le faltaban dedos de las manos y sus ojos y dientes habían sido arrancados-

-¿tu...tu...hiciste eso?- Tweek pregunto con la voz tembloso y los ojos abiertos, estaba visiblemente asustado

-no lo sé- contesto Feldspar con la voz firme- puede que no y solo me hayan inculpado o puede que sí y estaba tan ebrio que no lo recuerdo-

-que...que muerte tan horrible-

-no me sorprende que lo pienses, a diferencia de tu lindo y pacifista Denver, Zaron es un lugar muy cruel y hostil; existe el hambre, la miseria y las guerras, adaptarse a un mundo así podría hacer de cualquier niño de orfanato un futuro ladrón o un asesino-

Tweek se quedó en silencio y agacho la mirada, le aterraba todo lo que el pelinegro le había contado pero pensó que hasta cierto punto tenía razón; él tenía la suerte de haber nacido en una época moderna, pacifista y por eso tenía un carácter relativamente débil a comparación del azabache, todo lo que Feldspar le acababa de contar sonaba a una infancia difícil y llena de carencias que lo habían orillado a cometer crímenes horribles, no lo estaba justificando, pero trataba de ponerse en su lugar y tratar de comprenderlo aunque fuera un poco

 _"Tal vez si hubieras nacido en un mundo como este, rodeado de familia y amigos tu destino hubiera sido muy distinto, Feldspar"_

Tweek sonrió con tristeza al pensar en esa posibilidad, su pecho se oprimió y de un momento a otro se sintió sofocado por el ambiente, el silencio en el que se encontraba junto a Feldspar de repente le pareció insoportable y su ansiedad lo hizo querer salir corriendo de la sala, necesitaba salir un poco y tomar aire fresco, tal vez para procesar también todo lo que el otro chico le había confesado, se levantó súbitamente de la sala alertando al ojiazul en el proceso

-¡gha! qui...quieres, ¿quieres salir? aún es temprano y hay un parque a una...unas cuadras, ¿quieres ir?-

Feldspar lo miro algo extrañado por su acción espontanea pero sabía que Tweek solía tenia reacciones de ese tipo, asintió con la cabeza y después de unos minutos en los que se prepararon, salieron rumbo al parque envueltos en un extraño silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, Feldspar sabía que lo más probable era que Tweek estaba asustado por lo que acababa de contarle así que decidió guardar silencio y dejar que el rubio procesara la información

oo00oo

El parque era un lugar algo grande con varias áreas verdes y una fuente al centro, del lado izquierdo había incluso una zona de juego donde los niños jugaban siendo vigilados por sus padres, había gente corriendo, paseando con sus perros, ancianos dándole de comer a las aves o simples parejas que caminaban de la mano, Feldspar miraba asombrado la imagen tan digna de una ilusión que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, todos parecían tan felices y tranquilos que parecía irreal

-como una utopía- susurro el chico del chullo

-¿he?... ¿dijiste algo? -pregunto el rubio saliendo de sus pensamientos

-este lugar es demasiado pacifico... ¿me pregunto que estará pasando en Zaron en este momento?-

-ugh…estaba pensando...-Tweek comenzó a hablar mientras tragaba saliva nerviosamente- ¿y si tal vez tu destino fue venir a esta época para que te alejaras de ese mundo? es decir tal vez la vara de la verdad te trajo aquí como una segunda oportunidad para tener una vida más simple y feliz-

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando de manera fija hasta que el más alto chasqueo la lengua y volteo su rostro al frente sin mirar al rubio

-eso suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto, alguien como yo no tiene segundas oportunidades-

-pero...estas aquí ahora-

-con una memoria borrada y recuerdos confusos, no sé lo que hice para llegar aquí pero tengo la sospecha de que no fue nada bueno-

-¿sospecha?-

-si...me siento culpable por algo y no sé porque-

-tal vez de tus crímenes anteriores, digo, cuando robabas y esas cosas-

-no...yo nunca me arrepentí de ser el ladrón más grande de Zaron, hasta cierto punto me sentía orgulloso de serlo; pero cada vez que despierto siento algo en el pecho, algo como culpa y un arrepentimiento que no logro entender-

Tweek se quedó en silencio, ya no sabía que más decirle al pelinegro y opto por quedarse en silencio, se quedaron sentados en la banca del parque mientras el ocaso caía por el cielo, el sol se ocultaba y las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el horizonte.

* * *

y eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización (donde les daré mas incógnitas que respuestas XD) La guerra ya empezó! saquen sus apuestas, quien será el primero en morir!?

Sayonara!


	10. Avanzando

Hola gente! saluditos a todos este soleado y fresco sábado :D hoy toca el capitulo numero 10 y sin muchos entretenimientos hagamos lo de siempre...

 **Mermeladacontostadas:** pero mira lo que me han traído los vientos de invierno! hace ya bastante que no leía nada de ti, ni un mensajito o actualización (me tienes esperando en varios de tus fics) pero si dices que hay mucho trabajo pues ni modo, ocúpate de lo tuyo y ya después con mas calma nos leemos por acá ;D que bueno que te esta gustando la historia y que placer tenerte por aquí

 **Guest:** actualizo cada miércoles y viernes :D generalmente por las tardes y gracias por tu comentario y decir que te gusta, eso me motiva mucho a continuar, gracias :D

 **Emizzz94:** tus teorías "locas" no suenan tan locas si se les analiza bien, tu síguele, creo que mi estas pisando los talones en la trama y eso me gusta XD (me gusta que me correteen -es gracioso por que tienes una foto de Sonic de perfil- ok, mal chiste) pues con respecto a Kenny, a pesar de la amistad con Butters y todo el tiempo que se conocen, comprenderás que tratándose de una época antigua una princesa no le diría a nadie lo que tiene bajo el vestido -eso incluye a Cartman-, digamos que es el secreto mas guardado de Kenny, pero como es el maldito gordo, el puede saber cosas que nadie imagina, y si, el lado de Cartman/Kenny hasta ahorita lleva mas ventaja, sobretodo por la falta de moral del mago a la hora de sacrificar a quien quiera, pero tanta avaricia es mala y el que haya ganado una batalla no significa que ganara la guerra, no subestimemos a los otros reinos, te dejo leer el capitulo ahora ;D disfrutalo

 **Lul nightray:** jeje yo me inspire a hacer esta historia después de haber visto los capítulos del "Black Friday" y tomando en cuenta que soy fan de Game of Thrones, pues no me resistí a escribirla, y pues esperemos a que el Bunny se formalice, nunca he escrito de esa pareja, pero me parece muy linda y quise darles un espacio en esta historia, ya veremos que pasa :D

 **Luis Carlos:** Cartman es muy bueno manipulando gente, tiene buena oratoria y si eso no funciona...siempre puede usar su hechizo de sumisión, como dijo Satán en el capitulo anterior, el es el titiritero de Kenny; lo explique un poco a través de la platica de satán y Damien en el capitulo pasado pero aun faltan cosas por explicar, en cuanto a la batalla, la capital ya dio el primer golpe, y si Tweek vive con alguien tan peligroso pues esa "poca" cordura creo que ya es algo inexistente XD

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Parker y Stone para Comedy central

* * *

 **Timeless**

Kyle Broflovski, Rey elfo, líder de la gente del bosque, mediador del valle Harper y representante de los barbaros en la capital

Randy Marsh, Rey de Marshella, padre de Stanley y Shelly Marsh

Roger Donovan, Rey de Leitchvan, padre del principe Clyde

Token Black, recién nombrado rey de Blackstones

Arthur Testaburger, rey de Testarossa, padre de Wendy Testaburger

Elliot Daniels, rey de Willstein y padre de la nueva reina de Blackstones, Nicole

Derek Stevens, rey de las islas Sven´s y padre de la princesa Bárbara

Desde que la princesa Kenny Mccormick habia faltado a sus principios y había robado de manera sucia la vara de la verdad, los mencionados reyes tomaron medidas rápidas ante el inminente peligro y unieron sus reinos en una alianza para enfrentar a la que era una de las personas más influyentes de Zaron, se hicieron llamar entonces _"los reinos unidos"_ y buscaron cualquier clase de seguro que le diera estabilidad a su alianza -como la reciente boda entre los herederos de Blackstones y Willstein- hasta ese punto todo iba bien, la mayoría pensó que una vez que la boda del príncipe Token fuera un hecho los reinos unidos empezarían a buscar una buena estrategia para dar el primer golpe a la capital y bajar sus defensas, pero no contaron con que se les adelantarían

-anoche alrededor de mil Gingers atacaron la frontera oeste de Blackstones-

Informo el rey Token a los otros reyes que se encontraban alrededor de su mesa oval en el despacho principal

-¿tan pronto?- pregunto el rey Randy bebiendo de la botella de vino- al parecer a esa perra de la capital le urge mandarnos a todos al diablo-

-la verdad fue algo bastante oportunista- dijo el rey de Willstein - debió haberse enterado de la boda y aprovecho para atacarnos-

-¿y cuál es la situación actual en la frontera?- pregunto Roger Donovan

-los gingers arrasaron con todas las aldeas a su paso -contesto Token con pesar- no dejaron sobrevivientes e invadieron la bahía abriendo paso a Leitchvan y Willstein, rey Roger, rey Elliot les recomiendo que se preparen para futuras invasiones-

-esos bastardos no llegaran a Willstein- hablo molesto Elliot- las murallas que rodean mi reino son tan altas que ni siquiera podrán escalarlas, Roger, yo me preocuparía si fuera tú, tu reino es el que sigue después de Blackstones, eres el siguiente objetivo-

-por suerte estamos advertidos -dijo Roger acomodándose las gafas- los gingers son gente de playa y es obvio que intentan entrar por la bahía, tomar los reinos de Blackstones, Leitchvan, Willstein y Testarossa para rodear también a Marshella y llegar al bosque de los elfos, su plan es bastante obvio, lo único que tenemos que hace es detenerlos antes de que lleguen a Leitchvan-

-¿cuál es tu plan?- pregunto Derek Stevens

-les pido que cada reino mande dos mil soldados a la bahía de Leitchvan, contando el tiempo, tengo entendido que los gingers llegaran a mis tierras en un aproximado de tres días, cuando lo hagan ya los estaremos esperando y les daremos muerte antes de que crucen a Willstein-

-brillante- hablo Randy

-por cierto -volvió a hablar Roger- Arthur, espero que tu reino pueda proveer de armas a mi gente-

-claro -hablo Arthur Testaburger- mi reino es el máximo productor de armas en Zaron, yo mismo me encargare de proveer de armas a toda la alianza-

La puerta de la sala se abrió rápida y fuertemente por un mensajero que sorprendió a todos los reyes, antes de que estos pudieran reclamarle su impertinencia el hombre grito a todo pulmón la nueva noticia

-¡Marshella está siendo atacada!-

-¡QUE!- el rey Randy se paró rápidamente de la silla y dejo caer la botella de vino al suelo ante la mirada atónita de todos

-acaba de llegar este mensaje a través de un cuervo, al parecer los vigías de Marshella captaron tropas enemigas provenientes de la capital-

-a estas horas Marshella debe estar bajo invasión...-murmuro un incrédulo Kyle

-¡alisten mi caballo y una tropa!- grito Randy- ¡saldré de inmediato a mi reino!-

-cálmate Randy, los soldados de Kenny ya debieron haber bloqueado la entrada a Marshella- dijo Roger

-no importa, el reino de Marshella tiene varios túneles secretos por el bosque trasero, entrare cruzando Djannya-

El resto de los hombres se miraron entre ellos, compartiendo sin saberlo el mismo pensamiento; como reyes deberían de estar en sus respectivos reinos, al lado de su gente y peleando al frente de sus tropas; comprendían el sentimiento de Randy y uno a uno -a excepción de Token y Kyle- se fueron levantando de su respectiva silla

-te acompañaremos hasta Marshella, y de allí cada uno tomara camino hasta su propio reino; es hora de tomar el frente de nuestras tropas-dijo Roger

-¿pero, que pasara con sus familias?- pregunto Kyle- sería peligroso si los gingers o los soldados de la capital ven las caravanas de alguno de los reinos unidos-

-tampoco es que podamos quedarnos en Blackstones mientras nuestros reinos son invadidos -hablo el rey de Willstein- como dijo el rey Roger, los Gingers son gente de playa, mientras no nos acerquemos a la bahía ellos no podrán vernos, cruzaremos por Djannya en discretas caravanas y una vez en Marshella cada uno se ira a su reino-

-¡está decidido entonces!- grito Randy- saldremos de noche para evitar ser vistos por los putos Gingers, si nos movemos rápido llegaremos a Marshella al amanecer-

Mientras la mayoría de los reyes daban órdenes a sus sirvientes de preparar caravanas pequeñas que los llevaran a sus reinos, Kyle se llevaba la mano al pecho en señal de un muy mal presentimiento, no quería guiarse por simples corazonadas pero le era difícil no ponerse negativo

::::::

Cartman miraba el mapa de Zaron con mucha precisión, si sus hipótesis eran ciertas, el rey Randy posiblemente intentaría regresar a su reino evitando ir por la costa -que estaba tomada por los Gingers- y también evitaría usar la puerta principal que estaría siendo tomada por los soldados de la capital, Cartman pensó que era momento de usar uno de sus ases bajo la manga, la información que Feldspar le había dado en el pasado

 _"existe un entrada secreta hacia Marshella"_

 _"¿entrada secreta?"_

 _"si...la parte trasera de Marshella conecta con un bosque directo a Djannya, es una sección de túneles ocultos"_

 _"¿qué tan seguro estas de eso, ladrón?"_

 _"yo he visto los túneles, incluso hice un mapa"_

Eric sonrió con arrogancia al ver el susodicho mapa que Feldspar le había cambiado por oro, ya tenía planeado su siguiente paso en la batalla, aprovecharía esa información para emboscar a la realeza de Marshella en la entrada de esos túneles, era obvio que tomarían ese camino

-acabare con las perras una a una- escupió el castaño con burla- empezando por toda la familia Marsh-

oo00oo

La noche había caído en Denver y la mayoría de la gente descansaba en sus casas, en el caso de Tweek y Feldspar no era diferente; los chicos se encontraban sentados en el sillón mientras comían pizza y veían una película de terror de manera atenta, la película a la opinión de Tweek era bastante ordinaria, zombis que atacan una ciudad, un grupo de gente que se reúne como los

únicos sobrevivientes, mucha sangre y gritos, en el caso de Feldspar la película era asombrosa y se veía muy real, estaba atento a cada segundo del filme hasta que este termino

-¿qué te pareció?- pregunto Tweek apagando la televisión y bostezando con algo de sueño

-asombrosa -contesto el azabache- si no me hubieras dicho que todo es maquillaje y efectos especiales de verdad hubiera creído que los muertos resucitados eran reales-

-ngh...que bueno que te gusto, las películas de zombis son las mejores-

-aunque...bueno, hubo algo extraño-

-¿extraño?-

-recuerdas la escena del ultimo ataque, a las chicas que murieron casi al final...yo pensé que eran amigas, pero después se besaron y los otros personajes se refirieron a ellas como... ¿novias?- pregunto el pelinegro enarcando una ceja

-ah...bueno, si-

-los otros personajes de la historia lo tomaron de forma muy natural-

-ugh...bueno, creo que entiendo tu... _punto_ -dijo Tweek tosiendo un poco para aclararse la garganta- en esta época las relaciones sentimentales entre personas del mismo sexo es algo...un poco más aceptado que en años anteriores, tal vez te pueda causar rareza considerando que vienes de una época medieval-

-¿entonces aquí aceptan el libertinaje?-

-ugh... ¡no es libertinaje!, es más bien...la tolerancia a distintos tipos de sexualidad; las personas gays tardaron muchos años peleando por que se les respetara y se les diera un trato digno-

-¿gays?-

-ngh, si, así se les llama a quienes gustan de su mismo sexo, sean hombres o mujeres; aunque a ellas también se les dice lesbianas-

-en Zaron se les llama depravados, y usualmente se esconden en la zona roja, he sabido de casos en los que a varios hombres con desviaciones se les corta el pene y mujeres que son sometidas entre varios hombres para que dejen de pensar en otras mujeres-

-¡Jesucristo! qué horror-

-y al parecer aquí lo aceptan como si nada-

-¡gha! no es que se acepte " _como si nada_ ", como te dije, tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que se les diera trato digno y derechos-

-¿qué derechos?-

-ugh...vivir sin discriminación social y laboral, respeto a su sexualidad y derecho al matrimonio-

-¡¿matrimonio?!-

-si...aquí en Denver y en muchas otras ciudades y países el matrimonio homosexual es legal-

-increíble- contesto el pelinegro con su típica voz nasal

Se quedaron sentados en el sofá en silencio mientras Feldspar parecía procesar toda la información recibida, Tweek por su parte miraba con incertidumbre a su acompañante; trataba de imaginarse que tipo de mentalidad u opinión podría tener alguien que venía de una época antigua, más específicamente que opinión tendría Feldspar

-ngh, te...te molesta...la homosexualidad-pregunto Tweek por mero impulso y se arrepintió al instante de sentir los ojos azules sobre él

-me da igual- respondió el azabache- me tiene sin cuidado con quien follen las personas, es solo que me sorprendió eso del matrimonio, aun no puedo imaginar a dos hombres o dos mujeres en un altar-

-supongo que esa reacción es normal en tu caso-

-¿y tú?-

-¿yo?-

-¿a ti te gustan los hombres o las mujeres?-

Tweek sintió de repente como se empezaba a hiperventilar y la sangre subía rápidamente a sus mejillas, Feldspar lo miraba de forma neutra pero con una ligera chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos, después de varios segundos de silencio incomodo Tweek busco las palabras para contestar esa pregunta tan difícil

-¡gha! yo...yo, yo en mis veintitrés años de vida solo he tenido tres parejas- empezó a hablar de forma lenta y desviando la mirada a cualquier punto que no fuera Feldspar- mi primera novia la tuve a los catorce, su nombre era Emily, mi segunda novia se llamaba Claire… y después conocía a Christophe...mi primer y único novio-

-¿entonces tú?-

-si...yo salí con otro hombre-contesto casi en un susurro

-oh- contesto el pelinegro

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Tweek vio como sus manos sudaban por el nerviosismo, su momento actual le recordaba vagamente al día en que le dijo a sus padres que salía con Chris, si bien no le daba vergüenza aceptar su relación con el francés, la sola situación de tener que explicarse ante otros era ya demasiada presión

-entonces tú eres, ¿cómo dijiste?... ¿gay?-le pregunto de repente el chico de Zaron

-ngh...la verdad...nunca quise usar la homosexualidad como una definición para mí, ¡no es que me avergüence ni nada! ...ugh, es que cuando estuve con mis anteriores novias tampoco me dije que era cien por ciento heterosexual, yo estuve con ellas y él porque eran importantes para mí, me enamore de lo que representaban para mí, independientemente del sexo que tuvieran-

-...-

-¡gha! la verdad no sé si lo entiendes, pero no importa...este tema es demasiada presión y muy complicado para contarlo ahora -el rubio se levantó del sillón rápidamente y tomo los platos donde habían comido pizza, llevándoselos a la cocina- ya casi son las doce y mañana tengo que ir a la biblioteca...tu también deberías descansar-

-mmm...está bien- accedió el pelinegro al notar los nervios de Tweek y su desesperado intento por cortar la platica

-bue..buenas noches, hasta mañana-

Tweek se perdió rápidamente por el pasillo que iba a su habitación y Feldspar se quedó solo en la sala, tomo las mantas que tenía y se recostó en el sofá cubriéndose con ellas, para después apagar la lámpara que iluminaba la estancia

 _"me enamore de lo que representaban para mi"_

Feldspar se repetía la frase que le había dicho el rubio y la analizaba como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes, pero no como si la hubiera escuchado de otra persona o en una plática ajena, la frase le parecía demasiado familiar

-si lo entiendo Tweek...no sé cómo, pero si lo entiendo-

Murmuro en la obscuridad de la sala antes de cerrar los ojos y caer rendido por el sueño

" _¿y esa corona de flores?"_

 _"cállate Feldspar..."_

 _"y por lo que veo no eres el único, todos los barbaros la llevan... ¿es su nuevo estilo?"_

 _"claro que no, solo es una tradición, si"_

 _"¿tradición?"_

 _"si...se le conoce como las danzas de primavera; agradecemos a la madre tierra por dejarnos vivir en esta tierra y le ofrecemos nuestras plegarias para recibir buenas cosechas y criar ganado fuerte"_

 _"creí que solo los elfos le rezaban a la naturaleza"_

 _"no, toda la gente que vive en el bosque y en el valle respeta y adora a la madre tierra, la gente de la capital y todo Zaron debería hacer lo mismo antes de que las calamidades lleguen y los mate a todos"_

 _"en la capital solo se respeta el poder, no tenemos tiempo para ponernos coronitas de flores y bailar alrededor de la fogata"_

 _"ya no estás en la capital, Feldspar"_

 _"¿qué insinúas?"_

 _"que ya te jodiste, vas a usar una corona y bailaras alrededor de la fogata tu también"_

 _"ni de chiste creas que lo haré"_

 ** _Pero lo hiciste, después de un rato y presionado por la mirada de los otros barbaros, te dejaste poner una colorida corona de flores silvestres sobre tus cabellos obscuros; pasaste la noche rodeado de barbaros, comiendo y bebiendo con ellos como uno más en el clan; después de meses vagando por el valle por fin te estabas empezando a adaptar a esta tierra, ya no te comportabas como el ladrón exiliado del principio, ahora te comportabas más como un hombre del bosque, esa noche me sentí sumamente feliz; no podía entender la razón; pero el verte del otro lado de la fogata, bebiendo y riendo me hizo sonreír a mi también, y desee que esa noche nunca se acabara._**

* * *

y aquí acaba esto, ya estamos en el decimo capitulo y me da gusto decirlo, gracias a todos por leer

Sayonara!


	11. Sueños y realidades

Hola gente! bienvenidos a este que es el capitulo 11 de esta historia; se que lo normal que siguiera seria contestar los reviews y después la historia; pero al ser este el capitulo 11 quise hacer algo distinto a lo de siempre y dejar...notas? aclaraciones? mensajes? no se como quieran llamar a esto pero pueden tomarlo como un extra en conmemoración a mas de 10 capítulos :D los Reviews los contestare en el siguiente capitulo

*-Como muchos ya se habrán dado cuenta, la otra persona con la que Feldspar/Craig sueña es obviamente Tweek en su versión bárbaro, el porque "no lo recuerda" a pesar de verlo en sueños, se contestara en este capitulo -veamos cuantos lo entienden-

*-El tiempo de Zaron y la época moderna -por ende Denver- no es el mismo, según la cronología de mi historia Feldspar lleva casi dos semanas en la época actual y en Zaron a pasado casi un mes desde que el se fue

*-La capital es el reino mas grande de Zaron, colinda con casi todos los reinos y eso le dan gran ventaja estrategica

*-El bosque de los elfos es muy cercano al "Valle Harper" donde viven los Barbaros, razón por la cual ambas razas son cercanas

*-Djannya, es un pequeño y pobre pueblo que se encuentra entre la capital, Blackstones, Leitchvan, Marshella

*- los gingers, por si no lo recuerdan; son los pelirrojos que aparecen en la serie original y son manipulados por Cartman, aquí pasa lo mismo, solo que ellos viven en la bahía

*- Gerald y Sheila Broflovski están muertos, por eso Kyle fue nombrado rey a los 15 años

*- la edad de los personajes oscila entre los 20 y 25 años

*- los personajes -sobre todo los de Zaron- son a veces un poco Occ, esto para darle mas realismo a como se comportarían en una edad media y en vísperas de una guerra

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Matt Stone y Trey Parker

* * *

 **Timeless**

La pequeña caravana conformada por dos carretas y treinta hombres a caballo andaba discreta por el obscuro camino del bosque, iluminados por la luna y dos antorchas con el fuego bajo, viajaban diez soldados al principio, iluminando el camino y atentos a cualquier movimiento, después los reyes de Marshella, Willstein, Leitchvan, Testarossa y las islas Sven´s iban a caballo acompañados de sus escuderos, en la primera carreta, la más sencilla, viajaban los príncipes acompañados del rey elfo, el cual le había contado a sus amigos sobre sus malos presentimientos y estos mantenían una actitud alerta y sus espadas cercas por si las dudas -sabían que el sexto sentido de Kyle aun sin la vara de la verdad, era algo que no podían pasar por alto- en la segunda carreta, la cual era más amplia y cómoda; viajaban las princesas y reinas acompañadas de tres doncellas -amigas de la reina Sharon- las mujeres intentaban dormir para olvidar su peligrosa situación, excepto Shelly, ella se mantenía alerta; sosteniendo firmemente su daga contra su pecho, al final de la caravana viajaban otros diez soldados cubriendo la retaguardia

Estaban a mitad del bosque entre Marshella y Djannya, avanzaban a paso apresurado pero silencioso para llegar lo antes posible a Marshella, los soldados iban atentos, los reyes, a caballo, hablaban en voz baja sobre sus próximas estrategias, las reinas y princesas dormían, los príncipes guardaban silencio, y entonces el rey elfo tuvo un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda

Uno de los caballos de los guardias delanteros dejo caer a su jinete, haciendo un sonido seco al caer en las hojas del bosque; cuando otro guardia se acercó al ver a su compañero noto con horror una flecha clavada en su ojo izquierdo, atravesándole hasta atravesar sus sesos

-¡nos atac...!-

El grito del guardia quedo inconcluso cuando una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre él, clavándose por casi todo su cuerpo al grado de volverlo una coladera humana, los caballos relincharon al sentir flechas cayendo sobre ellos, eso fue suficiente para alertar a todos en la caravana y saber que estaban siendo víctimas de una emboscada

-¡qué demonios! -grito Elliot Daniels- ¡Randy! ¡Dijiste que nadie sabía de este camino!-

-así es, los túneles de Marshella solo son conocidos por la realeza Marsh-

-¡pues no parece, estúpido!- hablo Arthur Testaburger mientras desenfundaba su espada- ¡guardias! protejan a las mujeres-

-¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Bárbara Stevens dentro de la segunda carreta al escuchar el alboroto que se estaba armando fuera

-al parecer estamos siendo emboscados- contesto Shelly con voz seria

-¡¿Stan, que estás haciendo?!- pregunto Kyle en la otra carreta al ver a su mejor amigo tomar su espada

-¡saldré a luchar!-

-¡que! -grito el pelirrojo- no seas tonto, no te expongas con tanta facilidad-

-¿quieres que me quede aquí? escondido como un cobarde-

-no, pero piensa bien las cosas antes de hacer una pendejada-

-¡demonios, demonios vamos a morir!- exclamo un aterrado Clyde con los ojos aguados y temblando levemente

-tu también cálmate Clyde! no vamos a morir- Kyle lo tomo de los hombros, zarandeándolo para hacerlo entrar en razón

-yo no me quedare a hacer nada -anuncio Stanley desenvainando su espada- fui criado como un príncipe y un guerrero, si voy a morir que sea en la batalla-

-Stan!-grito el rey elfo al ver salir a su mejor amigo de la carreta

Stan nunca había estado en una pelea real, todos sus combates con espadas y peleas habían sido con los vasallos de su castillo o en prácticas con algunos amigos barbaros que tenía, en algún momento creyó que él estaba listo para la pelea; sabia como hacerlo y no tenía miedo, sin embargo, cuando salto de la carreta con su espada a la vista se dio cuenta de que pelear a muerte no era lo mismo a lo que el imaginaba, sus ojos azules le mostraron una escena caótica que jamás olvidaría

Toda la discreta caravana estaba rodeada por soldados de la capital, a simple vista parecían más de cien, demasiado para solo treinta hombres de Blackstones; sobre los arboles cercanos pudo notar arqueros, los cuales al haberse descubierto en su ataque ya no veían la necesidad de mantenerse ocultos e incendiaron una antorcha para usar el fuego y encender flechas, mientras ellos se encargaban de disparar las flechas por aire, en la superficie los reyes y escuderos peleaban contra los soldados de la capital, los gritos de batalla, el relinchar de los caballos, el sonido de cuerpos cayendo muertos y el acero de las espadas resonando al golpearse aturdieron a Stan, de repente no sabía qué hacer y la espada en su mano se volvió un objeto muy pesado que no podía levantar

-¡debemos salir de aquí!- grito Shelly al oír como las flechas golpeaban la parte superior de la carreta

-¡es peligroso!- grito Sharon, su madre entrando en un estado nervioso e histérico

-Shelly tiene razón- apoyo Wendy - estoy casi segura de que están usando flechas de fuego, si nos quedamos aquí dentro nos quemaran vivas-

-¿y cómo salimos sin que nos conviertan en una coladera?- pregunto Bárbara

-afuera hay escuderos -explico Shelly- lo más probable es que varios de ellos están protegiendo esta carreta, ellos pueden ser nuestro escudo o podemos tomar algunos escudos de soldados muertos y usarlos para cubrirnos nosotras-

-¿cómo estas tan segura de que ya hay muertos, Shelly?- pregunto Mirna Daniels, la esposa de Elliot y madre de Nicole

-esto es guerra, los muertos nunca faltaran- dijo la chica sosteniendo su daga firmemente

Shelly se asomó al exterior y vio la emboscada por completo, Wendy tenía razón, los arqueros usaban flechas de fuego y algunas ya habían impactado sobre su carreta, salió rápidamente del vehículo y por suerte encontró a un escudero muerto a sus pies; le quito el escudo y lo uso para protegerse

-¡ahora!-

Grito a las otras que se encontraban dentro de la carreta y estas fueron saliendo imitando sus pasos, las siete mujeres, lideradas por Shelly se escudaron y corrieron al lado opuesto de donde la batalla se estaba realizando, sin embargo estaban demasiado bien rodeados y fueron interceptadas por varios de soldados de la capital

-vaya, vaya... ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- pregunto uno relamiéndose los labios y empuñando su espada

-por...por favor, no nos haga daño- rogo Lisa Stevens abrazando protectoramente a su hija Bárbara

-no las matare preciosuras, pero ustedes serán mis rehenes- hablo el hombre con seguridad

-rehén ¡tú puta madre!- grito Shelly soltado el escudo y lanzando hábilmente su daga hacia la yugular del soldado

-¡hija de puta!- grito otro soldado de la capital mientras se lanzaba contra Shelly

El resto de los soldados se lanzaron bruscamente contra Shelly, Wendy se soltó del agarre de su madre y tomo la espada del soldado muerto, lanzándose a ayudar a su futura cuñada, Bárbara noto como uno intentaba golpear a su mejor amiga y ella se abalanzo sobre él, arañándole el rostro con tal fuerza que sus uñas su clavaron en el ojo izquierdo del hombre

-¡ahrg! ¡Maldita perra!-

El grito del hombre sonó mas como un rugido, tomo el delgado cuerpo de Bárbara lanzándolo con violencia a al suelo y estrellando su cabeza contra una roca cercana, Wendy vio la escena con horror, estaba a punto de gritar pero una mano le tapó la boca y la jaloneo hasta los arbustos, intento pelear pero su atacante era más fuerte y grande la dejo inconsciente de un golpe, mientras tanto Shelly había logrado obtener una espada y peleaba hábilmente contra sus enemigos

-¡perros bastardos!- Elliot Daniels agitaba su espada aun sobre su caballo, cortaba cabezas de todo aquel que se acercaba y su traje, antes blanco por la boda de su hija se había vuelto rojo por la sangre salpicada en el

-¡nos tienen rodeados!- grito Roger Donovan mientras atravesaba a uno con su espada

La mayoría de los soldados -prestados por Blackstones- ya estaban muertos, así que solo eran ellos contra cincuenta hombres de Kenny, los reyes tenían años de experiencia en combates y eso les hacía sobrellevar la pelea aun con heridas en sus cuerpos, agitaban sus pesadas espadas y peleaban protegiéndose codo a codo, Randy mantenía la vista fija en sus enemigos y acababa con ellos de un golpe certero en el pecho, por un momento su vista lo llevo a otro punto de la batalla; vio entonces a su hijo Stanley ser atacado por un soldado de la capital, lo más extraño fue verlo apenas defendiéndose del enemigo, como si nunca lo hubiera enseñado a pelear

-¡qué demonios!- el rey de Marshella corrió hasta su hijo para defenderlo

-¡Randy!- grito Arthur Testaburger al ver al pelinegro alejarse, pero Randy había perdido su enfoque en batalla y se preocupaba únicamente por defender a su hijo

-¡PREPAREN FLECHAS!-

El fuerte grito de un soldado alerto a todos los presentes, los reyes dirigieron su vista a la copa de los árboles y vieron a los arqueros preparando una lluvia de flechas en su dirección, Randy pudo escuchar como están cortaban el viento por la velocidad a la que iban, Stanley miro el cielo ser cubierto por ellas, acercándolo a una muerte por demás horrible

Kyle escucho una lluvia de flechas golpear el techo de la carreta con tal fuerza, que incluso algunas traspasaron la superficie y cayeron a su costado, para esas alturas Clyde Donovan ya se había desmayado del terror que sentía por la batalla, cuando las flechas dejaron de caer Kyle salió apresurado de la carreta, sus ojos verdes se abrieron con asombro al ver el fuego, la sangre y los muertos a sus pies, sus labios temblaron con nervios y cayo de rodillas ante la escena

 _"perdón, perdón...fui un inútil y no hice nada; soy un fracaso como rey elfo...perdónenme todos"_

La presencia de Kyle llamo de inmediato la atención de los soldados enemigos, se sentían afortunados de encontrar y capturar a una parte importante de la guerra; si lo atrapaban y entregaban a su princesa Kenny, la guerra terminaría con ellos como los victoriosos, sin perder el tiempo los de la capital se acercaron al Rey elfo para tomarlo prisionero

-yo...yo no pude hacer nada -se lamentaba el rey elfo mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos verdes- le falle a mis difuntos padres, a mi deber, a mis amigos...y también te falle a ti, Tweekers, lo siento, perdóname por esto-

Los soldados estaban a unos pasos de atrapar al rey elfo cuando este empezó a llorar, dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre la tierra

 _"¿eres el rey elfo, recuerdas? tu vínculo con la madre tierra es sagrado; ella nunca te dejara"_

Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras resonar en su cabeza, podía reconocer esa voz donde quiera que estuviera, era una voz que pensó ya nunca poder escuchar y ahora estaba allí, levanto la mirada y entre tanto caos y muerte pudo ver a su amigo bárbaro sonriéndole con tranquilidad

-¿Tweekers?-

La tierra tembló y se abrió en grandes fracturas, los soldados de la capital junto a varios muertos y sus caballos fueron tragados por las entrañas de la tierra, las ramas de los arboles atraparon a los arqueros que se encontraban sobre ellas y los estrujaron fuertemente hasta romperles todos los huesos, Kyle miraba asombrado el imponente poder de la madre naturaleza, pasaron varios minutos hasta que todos los enemigos murieron, Kyle seguía pasmado, con los ojos bien abiertos, rodeado de sangre y muerte en el bosque de Djannya

oo00oo

Feldspar se encontraba en la azotea con Thomas mientras este tendía las sabanas recién lavadas y le hablaba al ladrón de como era su vida hasta antes de mudarse a Denver, el pelinegro intentaba escucharlo mientras veía las nubes, pero no podía mantenerse atento, se sentía muy cansado y no pudo evitar bostezar

-¡pedazo de pendejo!... ¿te estoy aburriendo? lo siento- pregunto Thomas mirándole

-no, no es que me aburras...es solo que hoy amanecí muy cansado, y siento que no tengo fuerzas-

-¿no dormiste bien?- pregunto el rubio dejando las sabanas y sentándose en el suelo junto al pelinegro

-dormí lo normal, pero de todas formas desperté sintiéndome débil-

-¡estúpido! ten cuidado, podría ser anemia o algo así...deberías decirle ¡a la puta! a Tweek que vayan al médico, un chequeo no está de más-

-no, no creo que sea necesario; pienso que solo fue por dormir, además no fue como todas las noches- dijo lo último casi en un susurro

-¿cómo todas las noches?- pregunto el rubio

-umm...olvida lo que dije, es una tontería-

-si crees que parte de tu cansancio se debe a eso entonces no es una tontería, ¡baboso!...nunca te lo he dicho, pero si necesitas hablar de algo importante puedes contar conmigo-

-no me gusta fastidiar a las personas con mis problemas-

-no es fastidio, de verdad...yo me sentiría muy halagado si tú confiaras en mí, eso...me haría muy feliz-

Cuando los ojos de Feldspar se posaron sobre Thomas este sintió sus mejillas arder y de inmediato busco palabras para no sonar tan obvio o tonto

-me...me refiero a que me sentiría feliz porque yo...yo, ya sabes, no tengo muchos amigos y...-

-está bien, lo entiendo-

Thomas agacho la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo y después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio, el rubio pensaba que había cagado la situación al verse como alguien desesperado por tener amigos, en parte era verdad pero no quería que Feldspar lo viera de esa forma, se sentía como un pendejo en ese momento

-desde hace un tiempo he tenido sueños- comenzó a hablar Feldspar para el asombro de Thomas- son sueños extraños donde generalmente hablo conmigo mismo-

-¿contigo mismo?- pregunto el chico del Tourette

-si, por ejemplo, sueño que voy caminando por el bosque y de repente me encuentro a mí mismo, hablo conmigo y a veces me irrito de cosas pendejas que digo, después me voy pero me da mucho gusto haberme visto-

-¡hijo de puta!...que extraño-

-y a veces sueño con gente que odio, pero que me tratan muy bien en el sueño; o sueño con gente que no conocí estando en vida-

-¿cómo?-

-hace unos días atrás soñé con...los señores Broflovski, son los padres de un conocido de dónde vengo; la única vez que los vi fue en una pintura...perdón, fotografía, hace días soñé con ellos, soñé que me invitaban a cenar y pasábamos un rato muy agradable...incluso desperté sintiéndome feliz por eso-

-¡verga!...tus sueños si son muy extraños...pero según he leído, los sueños son reflejos del subconsciente; a veces son puras divagaciones y se forman escenas con personas de nuestra vida diaria-

-¿y eso que significa?-

-que a veces un sueño solo es una representación vaga, no significa nada en especial-

-tienes razón, le estoy dando demasiada importancia a esto-

-¿que soñaste esta noche?- pregunto Thomas

-nada...esta fue la primera noche donde no soñé nada-

-¡culo! ¿Entonces no soñar nada te cansa?-

-sí, suena estúpido pensarlo-

-entonces tal vez tus sueños si representen algo...puedes prestarles más atención para la próxima-

-si...-

Después de eso Feldspar cambio el tema, se había sentido bien de compartirlo con otra persona pero no quería profundizarlo mucho, aun no estaba seguro de lo que eran esos sueños pero estaba seguro de que eran más que simples divagaciones, pensaba eso porque después de despertar tenia sensaciones en el pecho, no los sentía como simples "sueños "los sentía mas como recuerdos...recuerdos en su cabeza de algo que nunca paso

:::::::

Tweek se encontraba sobre una alta escalera, acomodaba libros por orden alfabético mientras evitaba mirar al suelo por miedo al vértigo; cuando por fin termino su labor suspiro con alivio e intento bajar de la escalera poco a poco, pero no se fijó que una agujeta de su zapato estaba suelta y al momento de bajar el primer escalón la piso accidentalmente provocando que resbalara desde la cima, Tweek sintió como su cuerpo caía y el temor lo invadió llevando sus manos a cubrir su rostro y esperar el fuerte impacto de su cuerpo chocando con el suelo

-AHHH!-

Grito con miedo y espero el golpe pero no paso, unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron evitando su caída

-¿estás bien?- le hablo una voz fría, profunda y extrañamente sensual

Tweek aparto las manos de su rostro y se encontró en brazos de un atractivo hombre de unos veinticinco años, tenía el cabello más negro que había visto en su vida, la piel muy pálida y unos sorprendentes ojos de color rojizo, Tweek pensó que unos ojos así eran imposibles, posiblemente el tipo estaba usando lentes de contacto rojos

-te pregunte si estabas bien-

-gha! ngh...si...si, es decir si gracias-

El hombre lo dejo en el suelo y Tweek pudo apreciar lo alto que era, posiblemente unos centímetros mas que Feldspar, el hombre vestía completamente de negro pero no como los góticos que el conocía, este hombre lucía un traje negro por demás elegante junto a una larga gabardina obscura, su presentación era impecable y Tweek estaba maravillado

-¡¿Tweek, estas bien?!-

Pip apareció en el pasillo con un rostro preocupado

-ngh...sí, estoy bien...iba a caerme pero este hombre me salvo- dijo levantándose del suelo

-no hay problema por mí -hablo el hombre vestido de negro- hubiera sido una lástima que el ayudante de mi bibliotecario muriera de forma tan tonta-

-¿eh?- Tweek expreso por la confusión

-Tweek, él es Damien Thorn -explico Pip- el dueño de esta biblioteca-

-oh, yo...ugh...lo siento señor, mucho gusto-

-no hay problema Tweek...-dijo pasándolo de largo y lleno hasta Pip- mi especialidad es salvar rubios- susurro de forma que solo él y Pip pudieron escuchar

-a que debemos el honor de su visita, señor Thorn- pregunto Pip con diplomacia

-quiero tratar unos asuntos en privado contigo, vayamos a la oficina y deja descansar a tu amigo Tweek en la recepción-

-Tweek, ¿puedes?-

-sí, lo hare- contesto el cafeínomano con una sonrisa tenue

Pip se adelantó hacia la oficina que se encontraba en el segundo piso, Tweek estaba a punto de irse a la recepción cuando unas palabras de Damien Thorn lo detuvieron

-se cuidadoso Tweek Tweak, no sabes cómo tu muerte puede afectar a otros-

-ngh... ¿gracias?- respondió el chico con nerviosismo para después ver al pelinegro ir tras Pip a la oficina

Tweek se fue a la recepción y paso allí la mayor parte del tiempo, al parecer Pip y el señor Damien tenían muchos asuntos pendientes pues llevaban horas sin salir de la oficina, Tweek se concentró en leer un libro y se perdió totalmente en la lectura hasta que una voz muy familiar llamo su atención

-¿qué hay, Tweek?-

-ngh... ¿Pete? que, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto al gótico frente a el

-esta es una biblioteca... ¿qué crees que hago?-

-ngh, cierto...lo siento- dijo al ver los libros de poesía de Edgar Allan Poe y cuentos de H.P. Lovecraft en las manos del otro

-no sabía que trabajaras aquí -hablo Pete- había oído que en una biblioteca, pero no pensé que fuera esta-

-bueno, no trabajo como tal; solo ayudo al bibliotecario que es mi amigo...el me ayudo bastante con mi tesis y así le pago-

-¿y qué lees? -pregunto acercándose mas al rubio para ver la portada del libro- ¿viajes en el tiempo?-

-ngh, si... ¡solo lo leo por pasatiempo! ¡nada más!-

-vaya, no pensé que eso te llamara la atención-

-¿por qué?-

-bueno, pensé que tú leerías algo más como...romance-

-ah, bueno, si he leído un poco de eso; pero ahora leo esto-

-tu nunca dejas de sorprenderme-murmuro el gótico

-¿qué?-

-nada, ¿y? ¿Cuando terminas tu turno?-

-mmm ya casi, solo estoy esperando a Pip para que me diga que cierre las puertas-

-supongo que ya es hora de que yo también me vaya-

-ngh...si, casi cerramos... ¿te iras al edificio?-

-sí, hoy no me reúno con los otros- dijo refiriéndose al resto de los góticos

-ugh...si quieres yo puedo llevarte en mi auto; si me esperas unos minutos, claro...si tú quieres- ofreció con Tweek con amabilidad

-si...si quiero- contesto el gótico para sorpresa de Tweek que esperaba ser rechazado en su propuesta

Permanecieron unos minutos más hablando de los libros que Pete leía, e incluso el gótico le enseño algunos de sus poemas favoritos; después de eso Pip y Damien salieron por fin de la oficina, Tweek noto a su amigo ingles más serio de lo normal y se preguntó si había recibido malas noticias de parte del señor Thorn, cerraron la biblioteca, Pip se despidió de Tweek -y Pete- con una sonrisa algo forzada y en vez de irse en su propio auto, se fue en el lujoso carro negro de Damien

-¿y ese quién es?- pregunto Pete cuando el auto de Damien ya iba muy lejos

-es el dueño de esta biblioteca-

-vaya, tiene estilo y no se ve nada conformista-

-y algo en el me da escalofríos-murmuro Tweek

-¿porque?-

-no lo sé, tiene un aura que me intimida y no sé porque-

El rubio y el gótico subieron al viejo auto de Tweek y se pusieron en marcha al edificio donde vivían, la mayor parte del camino conversaron animadamente -para sorpresa de Tweek- su plática se terminó hasta que ambos llegaron a su respectivo departamento, después de despedirse Tweek entro a su departamento y se encontró a Feldspar dormido profundamente en el sofá, pensó en despertarlo para cenar con el pero al final no lo hizo y lo dejo seguir soñando.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora, este capitulo al ser un "especial" fue mas largo de lo normal, espero lo hayan disfrutado; nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


	12. Las mil posibilidades

Hola de nuevo a todos! bienvenidos al capitulo 12, esta vez procederemos de la misma forma de siempre así que!...

 **Guest:** pues no actualizo los viernes pero cada sábado si :D espero que disfrutes este capitulo y te animes a compartir tus dudas y teorías ;D te deseo buen día a ti también

 **Segen Rott:** HOLA! que gustazo tenerte por acá, siempre he pensado que Shelly tiene mas cojones que Stan en muchos aspectos, también creo que seria una gran reina...si no muere, claro, Tweekers es aun un gran enigma dentro de esta historia, hablar de el seria avanzar muchísimo en la trama y develar secretos importantes, si, hasta kyle es consiente de eso y evita mencionarlo mucho, ya después sabrás por que, todos pensaron que Pip y Damien hablaron cosas serias y yo solo pensé que se estuvieron besuqueando jajaja que pedo con eso? XD disfruta el capitulo! :D

 **Emizz94:** que lindo que pienses que Tweekers vive (arriba la esperanza XD) en cuanto a la escena de la batalla, la verdad al principio pensé que seria difícil porque nunca había escrito sobre peleas, pero cuando empecé ya no me pude detener! me gusto hacerlo, Shelly es de mis personajes favoritos femeninos, ella es muy fuerte y se merece un gran papel, de echo, todos los sueños que hemos leído son de Feldspar, en este capitulo lo aclarare mas, me gustan tus teorías, eres bastante...observadora? -eres chica, verdad?- bueno eres lista

 **Lulu nightray** : me gusta como suena "Nightray" es un gran nickname, la platica de Damien y Pip me quedo muy lúgubre, es lo que estoy notando...y eso que solo lo escribí pensando en que se dieron un encerron en la oficina toda la tarde, bueno, hoy aclarare algo de eso

 **Lebrassca:** te recuerdo! tu escribiste el primer capitulo de una historia que pinta muy bien (ejem, y que llevo rato esperando) gracias por leerme, espero que en un futuro puedas ver si tu teorías son ciertas, eso de "redirigir" es buena idea...mmm...muy buena :D

 **Luis Carlos:** por mucho entrenamiento que haya tenido, Stan es un principiante, tampoco se me hizo muy realista que apenas sale a su primer combate y ya es todo un soldado experto, el miedo es algo muy natural cuando nunca has visto tanta muerte junta, el Cromas me esta quedando mejor que el Creek XD que se me hace que al final Feldspar se queda con Thomas y Tweek con Pete (me doy cuenta que muchos lo llaman Dylan y otros Pete, me quedo con Pete, me gusta mas) si, es obvio que de alguna forma Damien "salvo" a Pip...según el, no te creas todo lo que dice

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

La princesa Kenny se encontraba sentada en su trono, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba su paladín, a su lado derecho su hechicero y consejero; los tres escuchaban atentamente al mensajero que les leía las nuevas noticias acontecidas después de la emboscada en el bosque de Djannya

-Según en palabras de Lord Scott Malkinson, la caravana de Blackstones a Marshella no solo iba ocupada por el rey Randy y su familia, en ella también iban las realezas de Willstein, Testarossa, Leitchvan, Sven´s y el propio Rey elfo -Dougie, el mensajero, se detuvo en su lectura al sentir la mirada penetrante de los tres frente a el después de haber mencionado al rey elfo- la emboscada se llevó a cabo logrando asesinar primero a todos los guardias de Blackstones y después atacando a los reyes, varios de nuestros soldados perdieron la vida y...-

-¡al punto Dougie!- grito Cartman asustando al nervioso chico de gafas y cabello rojo- la vida de los soldados no es relevante ahora ¿qué paso con los reyes y la rata alfa?-

-no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta mi Lord, cuando el equipo de refuerzos llego al lugar de la emboscada encontró a todos nuestros soldados muertos y se sospecha que fue obra de magia elfica-

-¿sospechan?-pregunto Kenny con duda

-sí, las raíces de los arboles estaban fuera de la tierra y tenían atrapados los cuerpos, de las ramas de los arboles colgaban cadáveres, la tierra presentaba grandes grietas que fácilmente se pudieron tragar un caballo-

-magia elfica- murmuro el mago Cartman entre dientes y con coraje

-esa es una representación de magia muy grande -hablo la princesa- creí que el Rey Kyle no podría hacer nada de eso sin la vara de la verdad-

-se lo dije princesa Kenny...-le contesto Cartman- ese malnacido se vale de trucos sucios para engañarnos y atacarnos vilmente, tal vez la vara de la verdad no es el único artefacto de gran poder en Zaron, estoy seguro de que el bosque de los elfos guarda mucho poder que un día, no dudaran en usar para acabar con nosotros-

-al principio creí que eso era muy descabellado, pero ahora ya no sé qué creer- contesto la rubia

-debemos quitarles ese gran poder antes de que sea tarde, al menos tenemos la ventaja de haber dado el primer golpe y la suerte de que hayamos terminado con la vida de varias sabandijas de una vez, ¡Dougie! ¿quien murió en la emboscada?-

-emm...bueno mi Lord...-

:::::::

Los cuervos mensajeros volaban sobre el cielo de Blackstones, el rey Stephen se encontraba viviendo sus últimos momentos postrado en su lecho, mientras su amada esposa sostenía su mano y lo miraba con infinita ternura a los ojos; en su habitación, La reina Nicole se dejó caer pesadamente y de rodillas al suelo después de leer las nuevas noticias, llorando amargamente , sus doncellas de inmediato se encargaron de consolarla; el rey Token se encontraba sentado en su trono, sus manos arrugaban con ira los mensajes que sus súbditos recién le habían entregado, Token se sintió triste, molesto e impotente al mismo tiempo

 _ **"caídos en batalla...**_

 _ **Rey Randy Marsh**_

 _ **Rey Elliot Daniels**_

 _ **Rey Roger Donovan**_

 _ **Rey Derek Stevens**_

 _ **Reina Lisa Stevens**_

 _ **El paradero de la princesa Wendy Testaburger es desconocido, no se sabe nada de ella**_

 _ **El principe Stanley Marsh se encuentra en estado crítico, el rey elfo está haciendo todo lo posible por evitar su muerte**_

 _ **El estado de la princesa Bárbara Stevens es incierto, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la llevo a un sueño del que parece no despertar**_

 _ **El rey Arthur Testaburger y la reina Cindy Testaburger se encuentran ya rumbo al reino de Testarossa esperando por indicaciones para contraataque, la reina Mirna Daniels está en la misma posición, el príncipe Clyde Donovan ha sido ascendido a rey por la muerte de su padre y dado a su compromiso con la princesa Bárbara y la muerte de los reyes Stevens, se le ha nombrado también representante de las islas Sven´s hasta que la princesa Bárbara se recupere, en su defecto, si llega a morir, las islas elegirán una nueva realeza, el rey elfo ha llegado ya al bosque, lleva consigo al príncipe Stanley Marsh con la esperanza de poder salvarle la vida usando magia elfica, en cuanto al reino de Marshella, la reina Sharon tomara el lugar de su difunto esposo"**_

Token trago saliva con dificultad al leer las nuevas noticias, la situación era por demás pesada y difícil; se imaginaba el gran dolor que Nicole -su ahora esposa- estaba sintiendo por la muerte tan horrible de su padre, además, el asunto de que Clyde había sido ascendido a rey y representante de las islas Sven´s lo dejaba levemente inquieto, esa era mucha responsabilidad para alguien como Clyde, estimaba a su amigo, pero sabía que Clyde no tenía el perfil que se necesitaba para ser un rey, era despreocupado, algo cobarde y siempre con los sentimientos a flor de piel, de seguro en ese momento debería estar desecho por la muerte de su padre y el estado de Bárbara

-su majestad -la voz de uno de sus vasallos lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos- la reina Linda solicita su presencia en la recamara del rey Stephen

-sí, iré de inmediato... ¿dónde se encuentra la reina Nicole?-

-ella se encerró en su habitación mi señor, pidió que la dejaran sola-

Token asintió comprensivo y fue rápidamente hasta la habitación de su agonizante padre, mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos se preparaba mentalmente para lo inevitable, sabía que su padre no aguantaría mucho y eso le rompía el corazón, pero tenía que aparentar ser fuerte y comportarse como un hombre para poder ser el consuelo de su madre, cuando Token entro a la habitación se acercó al lecho de su padre y lo vio en su estado más lastimero, se acercó hasta él y su madre, tomando la mano a ambos, pasando su último momento juntos

oo00oo

Tweek dormía plácidamente en su cama hasta que un fuerte sonido lo despertó de repente, había sido el sonido de alguien azotando una puerta; el rubio encendió la luz y se fijó que eran apenas las tres de la mañana, con algo de miedo se levantó de la cama, se puso las pantuflas y salió de su habitación

-que no sean ghomos, que no sean ghomos...-

Repitió en voz baja como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño, se dio cuenta entonces que la puerta que había sido azotada había sido la del baño, Tweek se acercó con precaución y al estar cerca pudo escuchar sollozos y gemidos del otro lado

-ngh... ¿Feldspar?... ¿eres tú? ¿te encuentras bien?-

No hubo contestación a su pregunta, Tweek se quedó parado fuera de la puerta escuchando los sollozos y dudando de si entrar o no, sus dudas se acabaron cuando escucho el sonido del espejo romperse

-¡gha! Feldspar, ¡voy a entrar!-

Tweek abrió la puerta de inmediato y en efecto, se encontró el espejo de su baño hecho pedazos y tirado en el suelo

-¡Jesucristo! ¿qué paso?-

Sus ojos enfocaron hasta la regadera y ahí vio al pelinegro arrodillado bajo el chorro de agua, parecía algo tembloroso y cubría su rostro con sus manos, el agua había empapado por completo sus ropas y se mordía los labios con fuerza, Tweek se acercó lentamente hasta la regadera -cuidándose de no pisar ningún vidrio roto- y trato de hablar con el azabache

-Feldspar... ¿estás bien?-pregunto mientras acercaba su mano hacia el ladrón, el cual la aparto de un manotazo

-no te acerques-

-¿pe...pero que te pasa?-

-¡vete!-le grito sin apartar la mano que cubría sus ojos

Tweek trago saliva nerviosamente mientras veía al otro chico temblando en su regadera

-no puedo irme de mi propio baño hasta saber qué te pasa...ngh, te vez muy mal-

-Tweek...vete, es por tu bien-

-pero porque, ¡por dios! ¡dime que te está pasando!-

-ugh...-

Feldspar gimió de forma dolorosa, cubriendo sus ojos con más fuerza; Tweek se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y después de varios de segundos sin saber qué hacer, se acercó hasta el chico de Zaron entrando con él a la regadera y mojando su pijama, se arrodillo junto a él y lo abrazo de forma protectora -como solía hacerlo su madre cuando él se sentía mal- acaricio los húmedos cabellos obscuros y hablo con voz suave

-ngh...shhh...todo va a estar bi...bien, cálmate, cálmate...ugh-

Tweek no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo funcionaria pero no se le ocurría nada mejor, estuvo abrazando al pelinegro por unos minutos bajo el agua de la regadera hasta que sintió que este dejo de temblar

-¿Feldspar?...-

-perdóname-

-¿eh?-

-por favor, solo...solo perdóname-

A pesar de la típica voz nasal que comúnmente tenia, Tweek noto que esta tenía un tinte más lastimero; como si Feldspar estuviera a punto de llorar, abrazo con más fuerza al pelinegro y después sintió como su cuerpo caía totalmente en sus brazos

-¡Feldspar!-

 _Feldspar comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sus ojos habían dejado de arder y los rayos azules que salían de ellos se habían extinguido, suspiro aliviado y después de un momento de confusión miro a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la regadera de Tweek, ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía un bosque, el bosque más salvaje que había visto en su vida; los arboles eran casi colosales, sus raíces sobresalían del suelo y sus copas eran tan espesas que le dificultaban ver el cielo, sus pies empezaron a caminar sin que él los controlara, lo llevaron por senderos llenos de vegetación_

 _"todo dominado por la naturaleza"_

 _El agua era extremadamente cristalina, el cielo azul y despejado era recorrido por aves de llamativos colores, todo era la imagen de un paraíso terrenal; el ladrón estaba sorprendido por tal belleza; cruzo una colina y entonces vio al rey y creador de ese lugar, era enorme y majestuoso, su tronco era más grueso que cualquier roble, su follaje era espeso y tan verde como las esmeraldas, toda la belleza se arremolinaba a su alrededor, las aves cantaban para él y el agua salpicaba sus raíces_

 _"dios árbol"_

 _Las hojas del árbol cayeron bailando con el viento, pequeños montículos se juntaron a su alrededor, el aire les dio movimiento el árbol les dio vida, las hojas tomaron forma humanoide y los elfos fueron creados, adoraban la tierra, adoraban al viento, adoraban al agua, adoraban al árbol que los había creado, ellos se reprodujeron bajo la sombra de su dios y enseñaron a su descendencia a adorar todo lo que la naturaleza creaba, aprendiendo también a usar los poderes de la madre naturaleza y a preservarla, con el tiempo también nacieron los humanos, más débiles que los elfos y de mente mucho más simple, aun así ambas razas coexistieron en paz_

 _"así fueron muchos siglos"_

 _Hasta que un día el dios árbol anuncio una profecía, dijo a sus fieles elfos que su estancia en la tierra de los mortales era un peligro para ellos, pronto un poderoso demonio llegaría atraído por su poder y se desataría una guerra, el bondadoso árbol quiso evitar la guerra y decidió darse muerte a sí mismo para evitar que sus creaciones fueran tocadas, antes de fallecer pidió que quemaran su restos para evitar atraer las calamidades, los humanos accedieron a la petición de su dios, pero los elfos no querían hacerlo, le costaba mucho trabajo dejar ir al ser que les había dado todo, en un arranque de devoción excesiva el pueblo elfo su guardo varias partes del dios árbol en el corazón de su tribu_

 _"lo traicionaron"_

 _Gracias a esto la profecía se cumplió, el príncipe de las tinieblas pudo sentir el gran poder de los restos del dios árbol y emergió de las profundidades de la tierra montado en una carreta de fuego; los elfos y los demonios sostuvieron una encarnizada pelea por los restos del dios fallecido, la guerra fue muy violenta e incluso los simples humanos se estaban viendo arrastrada hacia ella_

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y vio el techo blanco sobre él, por la estructura pudo reconocer que se encontraba de vuelta en Denver

-¡Feldspar! ¿estás bien?-

Pregunto un preocupado Tweek a su lado, el pelinegro se sentó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Tweek; su ropa y cabello estaban húmedos al igual que el rubio que lo miraba aun con una lagrimillas en los ojos

-estoy...bien- contesto el azabache con la garganta seca

-gracias a dios...ngh, ¿pero qué te paso?-

-él tenía razón-

-¿qué?-

-el mago Cartman tenía razón, el pueblo de los elfos cambio la historia del dios árbol-

-ugh... ¿de qué hablas?-

-¿recuerdas la historia del dios árbol que te conté?-

-si- asintió el rubio

-no es del todo cierta, los elfos tuvieron más culpa de lo que parece-

-¿pero cómo sabes eso?-

-lo acabo de ver, yo...o mejor dicho, mi mente viajo al pasado y lo vio todo...el paraíso terrenal, el dios árbol, su muerte, la guerra y más de una vara siendo escondida por los elfos -

-¿estás seguro? pudo haber sido un solo sueño o una ilusión-

-no fue un sueño...por fin le preste atención suficiente y me doy cuenta de que nada es un sueño-

-¡gha! ya no puedo entender de lo que hablas-

-son recuerdos- dijo Feldspar como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta de todos sus males

-¿recuerdos?-

-pero no son míos, tengo los recuerdos de alguien más en mi cabeza; alguien que fue muy cercano al rey elfo, que fue amigo del príncipe Stan, que ceno en la misma mesa de los reyes Broflovski, alguien que me conoció-

-¿quién?-

-no lo sé, he estado viendo a través de sus ojos; sintiendo lo que sentía-

-esto es muy extraño- dijo Tweek sentándose en la cama junto al pelinegro - ¿qué crees que signifique?-

-no estoy seguro, pero sospecho que esa persona tiene que ver con todo lo que me está pasando-

-¿tu...crees que esa persona este aquí? digo, tal vez no eres el único que pudo viajar en el tiempo-

-tendría sentido, por lo que acabo de ver me di cuenta de que los elfos guardaron más de una vara del dios árbol-

-ngh, entonces...posiblemente esa persona tiene otra vara de la verdad y pudo viajar a través del tiempo-

-aun si eso es posible, ¿dónde está la vara que me trajo a mí hasta aquí?-

-puede ser que...- medito el rubio

-¿puede ser que, Tweek?-

-puede ser que esa persona tenga la vara que te trajo hasta aquí, ugh, tal vez haya afuera existe alguien más que sabe sobre la existencia de Zaron y tu presencia en este lugar-

-no descartaría esa opción- pensó analíticamente el pelinegro

-Feldspar, ¿no tienes nada más que decirme?-

-...- el pelinegro miro a Tweek con duda

-ugh, en el baño, antes de que te desmayaras tú comportamiento era extraño e incluso me pediste disculpas por algo-

El ladrón miro fijamente al rubio mientras se debatía si contarle o no su otro malestar, después de reflexionarlo un poco decidió hacerlo; al parecer Tweek era la única persona en la que podría empezar a confiar en ese mundo, el pelinegro suspiro y se dispuso a hablar

-¿recuerdas la primera vez que salimos a buscar la vara de la verdad?-

-sí, te lleve al punto donde te había encontrado; te pusiste mal y tus ojos parecían sacar chispas...literal-

-bueno, no han dejado de hacerlo-

-¿qué?-

-si, a veces me arden los ojos y cuando me miro al espejo puedo ver como mis ojos se vuelven más azules de lo normal y empiezan a sacar ligeras chispas, esto se ha empezado a hacer más constante desde hace unos días atrás, cuando eso pasa me lavo la cara y cierro los ojos por varios minutos hasta que regreso a la normalidad...pero esta noche desperté con un fuerte ardor, corrí al baño y al verme al espejo mis ojos simplemente dejaron salir rayos-

-¡gha!, ¡¿así fue como rompiste el espejo?!-

-sí, lo siento, me metí a la regadera de inmediato para que el calor de mi pecho no se extendiera más de lo que ya estaba, te pedí que no te acercaras porque no quería lastimarte; aun no sé qué poder tan extraño es este y me estaba esforzando para poderlo contener-

-¿nunca habías experimentado nada así?-

-no-

-¿ni en Zaron? digo, dices que allá es común la magia...tal vez estuviste en contacto con magia y sin darte cuenta se te pego un poco-

-no lo creo, la magia no se transmite de esa forma; aquellos que poseen magia nacen con el don, no se pasa como si fuera un resfriado-

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tweek seguido por un estornudo, Feldspar recordó que aún estaban húmedos por haberse mojado y el rubio estaba fuera de su cama, El pelinegro se levantó de inmediato

-lo siento, creo que mi ropa mojo un poco tu cama-

-no importa, cambiare las sabanas-

-deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa y descansar un poco, ya pasa de las cuatro de la madrugada; mejor hablemos en la mañana-

-ugh, si- asintió Tweek

Feldspar salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, cambio sus ropas húmedas por unas secas y se recostó para descansar un poco más pero ya no pudo dormir, se quedó pensando en su visión más reciente, las acciones de los elfos, la posibilidad de que existiera más de una vara de la verdad, el extraño poder que estaba creciendo dentro de él y sobre todo, la identidad de esa persona a la que no podía recordar

-¿porque me pusiste en tu lugar? -murmuro- ¿qué es lo que quieres que vea?-

:::::::

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la ciudad, justo en un callejón abandonado y maloliente; pequeños truenos fueron apareciendo de forma rápida para después desaparecer y dar paso a un portal con apariencia de hoyo negro, saliendo dos hombres de su interior

-es horrible lo que está pasando- dijo Pip con voz angustiada

-es una guerra, Pip -le contesto Damien saliendo del portal dimensional y cerrándolo detrás de él- te dije que lo olvidaras pero insististe en verlo con tus propios ojos-

-lo sé, pero me siento mal por todos esos muertos, Zaron se ve muy mal-

Damien rodo los ojos con irritación y salió del callejón tras el inglés, comenzaron a caminar por los barrios bajos de Denver en silencio; iban cruzando la esquina cuando de repente un hombre intentó asaltarlos con una navaja, el malhechor tomo a Pip bruscamente por el cuello y le puso la navaja en la garganta

-muy bien pendejo- hablo el delincuente, refiriéndose a Damien- dame todo lo que traigas o le corto la garganta a este idiota-

-haz lo que quieras- dijo Damien sin inmutarse ni un poco

-¡hablo en serio!-

-yo también- Damien sonrió de forma burlona para la molestia del hombre

-caballero...-intento intervenir Pip con voz serena- le sugiero que me suelte y se retire de inmediato; es por su seguridad-

-¡no jueguen conmigo! par de idiotas, denme todo lo que tengan o matare a este estúpido-

-ya me cansaste- hablo cortante el anticristo

Con una sola mirada y en cuestión de segundos encendió fuego alrededor del hombre, incendiándolo junto a Pip, Damien veía el par de cuerpos ser envueltos en llamas y escuchaba con mucho placer los gritos del pobre mortal que había osado retarlo, espero unos minutos hasta que el fuego consumió la carne y dejo solo huesos calcinados, después extinguió sus llamas con un simple chasquido de dedos

-odio cuando haces eso-dijo Pip al lado del cadáver carbonizado y completamente desnudo a causa del fuego que había quemado sus ropas, mostrando su hermosa piel blanca llena de cicatrices

-¿qué cosa? - dijo Damien lanzándole su abrigo negro para que se cubriera

-quemar personas a la más mínima provocación-

-diablos, Pip…soy el anticristo, ¿qué quieres que haga? además te estaba amenazando con su navaja-

-¿y eso que? -pregunto el rubio viéndole a los ojos- aunque me hubiera cortado la cabeza, ambos sabemos que yo no puedo morir-

-¿te has acostumbrado a la inmortalidad?-

-no...Solo acepto mi destino- contesto el ingles

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, recordando mutuamente la primera vez que se vieron; aquella noche en donde Pip fue sacrificado y entregado a Satán como ofrenda, ganándose injustamente una eternidad en el infierno.

* * *

Wow...en este capitulo siento que mate a muchos personajes secundarios XD que viva la tragedia! nos leemos luego :D

Sayonara!


	13. Nuevos matices

Hola de nuevo gente! como cada miércoles les dejo de nuevo esta historia, espero les guste el capitulo; y vamos a lo de siempre!

 **Luis Carlos:** las guerras traen muerte, eso me enseño Game of Thrones, en cuanto a Clyde...decirte mis planes para el serian Spoiler de los capítulos que vienen, mejor te dejo con la duda; es obvio que los "sueños" de Feldspar son en realidad recuerdos de Tweekers, el mismo lo dijo, que estaba viendo "a través de los ojos de alguien mas", por eso no puede recordar el rostro de Tweekers, esta viendo en primera persona, y no, no pienso meter ningún OC, a mi no me salen y no me gusta meterlos en mis fics, desde mi punto de vista ser sacrificado es angustiante y hasta traumatico, no es como que ser condenado al infierno sea un regalo

 **Emizzz9** **4:** supongo que Pip ya se acostumbro a ver calcinados, por eso su "calma", la idea del sacrificio la desarrollare unos capítulos mas adelante cuando hable del pasado de Pip, espero lo disfrutes, tu teoría me gusto, definitivamente Tweekers es la piedra angular de esta historia y el inicio de varias teorías todas guiadas a distintas rutas, me encanta, y sobre Clyde...que poca fe le tienen! nadie o ve como un buen rey XD jeje es lloron pero buena gente, a lo mejor esta destinado a sr quien acabe con la guerra, todo es posible

 **Segen Rott:** lo malo de ser bueno es exactamente eso, esperemos que Kenny se de cuenta de que la están engañando antes de que sea muy tarde, te felicito por tu buena comprension a la hora de leer la parte de Feldspar; la idea que intente plasmar fue JUSTAMENTE lo que tu escribiste en tu review, y tu teoria de la reecarnacion de Tweekers es interesante, me gusta como suena, en cuanto a Chris...bueno, tal vez escriba un poco de Christweek en los siguientes capitulos (extraño un poco ese ship)

 **DISCLAIMER:** south park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

Los azules ojos de Stanley se abrieron de forma rápida, haciéndole sentir aturdido por la tenue luz del ocaso que se colaba por la ventana; miro lentamente a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en Marshella, la alcoba donde se encontraba era la que usaba cuando se quedaba a descansar en el castillo de Kyle

-¿que...que hago aquí?-

Su voz salió ronca, como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo; se sintió confundido por unos minutos hasta que una lluvia de imágenes le llenó la cabeza, la imagen de la caravana siendo emboscada, los cuerpos llenos de sangre, el fuego, su padre corriendo hacia él y una lluvia de flechas caer en su dirección

-ugh ¡diablos...no!- grito alarmado

Intento levantarse de la cama pero su herido cuerpo cubierto de vendas le detuvo, Stanley se volvió a recostar en la cama, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en el ataque, de pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a su mejor amigo

-veo que ya despertaste -dijo el pelirrojo- que alivio-

Stan miro al rey elfo, se veía cansado y débil, con el cabello rojo completamente revuelto y unas grandes ojeras bajo su mirada

-¿qué paso? -pregunto Marsh- ¿porque estoy aquí? ¿qué paso con la emboscada? ¿y los demás?-

-cálmate Stan -dijo Kyle sentándose en una silla cercana para hablar con su amigo- aun estas muy débil y te aconsejaría que descansaras-

-¿Kyle, que fue lo que pasó?-

Kyle miro a su mejor amigo con resignación, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Stan no descansaria hasta que le dijera todo lo acontecido; si, tenía que decírselo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, todo el tema era muy delicado-

-¿Kyle?-

-está bien, te diré lo que paso, pero quiero que te lo tomes con calma...para empezar, ha pasado más de una semana desde la emboscada-

Durante casi una hora Kyle le conto a Stan los resultados del ataque a la caravana, la muerte de varios reyes, la ascensión de Clyde al trono de Leitchvan y las islas Sven´s , el grave estado de Bárbara, y los avances de los gingers por la bahía, Stan escucho todas las noticias sin poder contenerse y soltándose a llorar

-¡fui un inútil! -grito el pelinegro con amargura-¡debí haber muerto yo en lugar de mi padre!-

-no digas eso Stan-

-es la verdad, lo último que recuerdo es a él corriendo hacia mí para protegerme, porque yo, como un pendejo ¡ni siquiera pude defenderme!-

-¡y precisamente porque estas vivo lo que debes hacer es pelear! no puedes seguir siendo patético y llorar por lo que ya paso y no puedes revertir-

-¡qué sabes tú de eso!-

-¡me siento igual Stan! -grito por primera vez Kyle callando al pelinegro- mi forma de actuar tampoco fue la correcta, no solo en este ataque si no desde el inicio, he actuado de forma muy pasiva esperando que algún milagro surja y la guerra se detenga, pero eso no pasara, debo pelear si quiero mantener la paz y el equilibrio en este mundo...yo, vi a Tweekers por un momento-

-Tweekers está muerto, Kyle- susurro Stan con pena

-él estaba allí, me dijo que no olvidara mi vínculo con la madre tierra y me recordó mi obligación con Zaron, voy a pelear Stan, con o sin la vara es mi deber mantener la paz; tu deberías hacer lo mismo, pelea en memoria de tu padre y por tu reino-

-Kyle...¿dónde está Wendy?-

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, tragando saliva pesadamente mientras Stan lo miraba fijamente, Kyle había omitido hablar sobre el paradero de Wendy para evitar alterar más a Stan -como si la muerte de su padre no fuera ya muy mala- pero ahora el azabache lo miraba exigiendo una respuesta sobre su prometida

-Stan...lo que diré no es fácil-

-¡¿qué le paso?!-contesto alarmado

-no lo sé, desapareció el día de la emboscada y nadie ha sabido nada de ella en más de una semana, los reyes de Testarossa están desesperados buscándole-

Stan se llevó la mano hasta su boca tratando de ahogar sus sollozos, estaba seguro de que ese peor día de su vida; se sentía desecho, inútil y lleno de impotencia, entre su dolor se prometió no volver a ser cobarde nunca más, si Wendy aún estaba con vida, él la encontraría y la protegería; la mano de Kyle tomándole el hombro en señal de solidaridad lo hicieron sentir un poco mejor, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un jovencito de quince años, de cabello negro y ojos azules, vistiendo una capa en color azul celeste

-siento interrumpir, pero hermano, te buscan los barbaros- dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo

-gracias Ike, iré en seguida-

El joven asintió y se retiró dejando la puerta entre abierta, Kyle se apartó de Stan y camino en dirección de la puerta para salir a reunirse con la gente del valle Harper, antes de salir se detuvo y le dedico unas palabras a su mejor amigo

-aún podemos hacer algo Stan, descansa y llora todo lo que quieras hoy; porque después saldremos a pelear y no nos detendremos hasta que Kenny o nosotros estemos muertos-

Kyle salió de la habitación

:::::::

 _"Las mazmorras",_ una serie de calabozos de alta seguridad que se encontraban en lo más profundo del castillo de la capital, eran un lugar nauseabundo, lleno de humedad, malos olores, con una gran cantidad de plagas como cucarachas y roedores; era el lugar donde alojaban por excelencia a los asesinos, traidores o más grandes delincuentes de la capital, Eric Cartman no solía bajar mucho hacia las mazmorras, a sus propios ojos ese ambiente tan miserable le recordaba a los callejones de la zona roja; y odiaba cualquier cosa que le recordara a la zona roja, sin embargo, ese día era especial y se tomó la molestia de bajar a las mazmorras acompañado de Sir Scott Malkinson

-debo admitir que me sorprendiste Scott, nunca pensé que tuvieras los suficientes cojones para hacer algo bien- dijo el más gordo mientras bajaba los últimos escalones y llegaba a los calabozos

-supongo que fue suerte...-dijo caminando detrás de Cartman, con una antorcha en la mano para iluminar su camino- un poco más y los arboles también hubieran matado a mi pequeño pelotón-

-¿dónde está?-

-en el tercer calabozo- contesto Malkinson

El castaño sonrió con malicia y se dirigió de inmediato al tercer calabozo, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta con impaciencia; como un niño abriendo un regalo, cuando la puerta se abrió la sonrisa de Cartman se ensancho aún mas

-vaya, vaya...-hablo el mago con voz cantarina mientras se adentraba al calabozo- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la perra más soberbia de oriente, buenos días princesa Wendy Testabitch-

Wendy levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con el gordo, lo vio con todo el odio y rencor que era capaz de expresar; se encontraba sentada en el suelo incapaz de moverse mucho por las cadenas que la ataban a la pared, sus piel estaba pálida y resaltaba aún más los golpes y arañazos que había sufrido a manos de los soldados de Scott antes de llegar a las mazmorras, estaba descalza y su vestido lila estaba desgarrado, dejando grandes porciones de piel a la vista

-...-

-¿porque tan seria? -pregunto el mago acercándose a la pelinegra e hincándose para tomarle de la mandíbula y obligarla a mirarlo- ¿porque no te comportas tan arrogante como siempre? ¿eh?-

-no me toques- hablo con dificultad la chica

-siempre me pareciste una presumida, actuando como una princesa culta y benévola que defiende las causas "justas"; con tus ideas de igualdad y esas pendejadas-

-¿si tanto me odias porque no me matas y ya?-

-yo no dije que te odiara, solo que puedes llegar a ser de verdad una molestia -el gordo soltó su mandíbula sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, llevando su mano hasta la pierna de la muchacha y acariciándola sobre la rasgada tela- además, no te mataría así de fácil, eres una pieza importante que puedo usar a mi favor; estoy seguro de que tus padres harían todo por ti-

-¡eres un bastardo, hijo de puta!- grito las palabras con odio

-y tu estas en las manos de este bastardo...nunca imagine que esto fuera a pasar, hace tiempo deseaba ponerte más que una mano encima -

Sonrió con arrogancia para después tomar el rostro de Wendy y plantarle un agresivo beso, mordiéndole los labios y haciéndola sangrar un poco; cuando termino de besarla y se apartó un poco de ella, la chica aprovecho y lo escupió en la cara con asco; Eric se limpió la saliva de su mejilla y sonrió con burla para después soltar una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla de Wendy, haciéndola girar el rostro por el impacto y escupir sangre-

-¡Scott!-

-¿si, mi lord?- pregunto el castaño pecoso que hasta ese momento solo había estado parado en la puerta

-déjame solo con esta perra, voy a enseñarle a respetarme-

Scott agacho la mirada y asintió mansamente, sintiendo pena por el destino de Wendy Testaburger; se alejó de la puerta y la cerro tras de sí, mientras caminaba lentamente por los pasillos pudo oír los gritos de Wendy y algunos golpes; Scott apresuro su paso y subió por las escaleras casi corriendo, tenía ganas de vomitar, se sentía asqueado con todo lo que tenía que ver con la guerra, él era un hombre de paz y no soportaba ese ambiente; se había visto obligado a hacer cosas horribles - tomar a Wendy como rehén en realidad había sido idea de Benjamín Malkinson, su padre- y se arrepentía enormemente por sus acciones, Scott se sentía como la peor de las escorias; y muy a su pesar lo acababan de nombrar sargento de la guardia real

oo00oo

Era viernes por la noche y Tweek regresaba de su trabajo en la biblioteca, había sido un día largo y un poco más estresante de lo normal; sobre todo por la presencia de Damien Thorn en la biblioteca -sí, tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí, era _SU_ biblioteca después de todo- Pip le había comentado que Damien estaba de vacaciones en Denver y que pasaría una temporada acompañándolos en su trabajo, Tweek solo se limitó a sonreír y decir que estaba bien, pero la verdad, la presencia de Damien lo ponía nervioso sin motivo alguno, además se sentía observado en todo momento y el ojirojo solía decir cosas enigmáticas relacionadas a la muerte y las desgracias

 _"es como si trabajara con el rey de los góticos"_

Pensó Tweek mientras cerraba su auto y entraba al edificio, casualmente en la recepción se encontró con Pete, el cual lo saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y Tweek esbozo una ligera sonrisa; camino hasta las escaleras siendo seguido por el gótico

-¿qué tal tu día?- pregunto Pete sin mirarlo y con voz "indiferente"

-ugh...bien, gracias- contesto el rubio mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras

-¿todo bien en casa?-

-si-

-anoche escuche un fuerte golpe viniendo de tu departamento, sonó como si un espejo se rompiera-

-¡gha! ¿lo oíste?-

-obvio, vivimos frente a frente y este edificio es tan viejo que las paredes parecen de papel-

-lo siento por eso-

-¿qué paso?-

-ngh...un pequeño accidente, se rompió el espejo del baño; lo siento si el ruido te despertó-

-no hay problema, no estaba dormido-

-¿estabas despierto a las tres de la mañana?-

-de hecho acababa de regresar de un ensayo con los otros-

-¿ensayo, tienes una banda?-se sorprendió el rubio

-sí, desde hace tres años; Michael es el vocalista, Henrietta toca el teclado, Flirke la batería, y yo la guitarra, nuestra banda se llama _"Damn conformists"-_

-ugh, yo pensé que estudiabas en la universidad-

-eso lo hago de día, en la noche ensayo con los chicos y a veces hacemos presentaciones-

-eso es...increíble-

-de hecho- pauso el gótico unos segundos mientras tragaba saliva y aclaraba su garganta- este domingo tendremos una presentación en un bar muy popular y no conformista...el dueño del lugar es amigo mío y me dio un par de pases gratis-

-ngh, que bien...-

-¿quieres ir?-

Tweek se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, nunca se imaginó que el gótico fuera a llegar a ser tan amable con él, y mucho menos que llegaría a invitarlo a un sitio

-gra…Gracias, gracias por tu ofrecimiento; aunque no sé si sea correcto que me invite a mí, yo no sé mucho de música gótica ni nada de eso-

-con más razón deberías ir, es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas buena música y no esa mierda conformista de Justin Bieber-

-¡gha! yo no escucho a Justin Bieber-

-bien por ti -dijo el gótico sacando las entradas de la bolsa de su pantalón y entregándoselas al rubio que las acepto por educación, caminaron un poco más y llegaron hasta sus respectivos departamentos, antes de que Pete entrara al suyo se giró hasta Tweek para dedicarle unas palabras

-mi banda tocara a las nueve, espero verte allí-

-¡gha!...yo...no sé si…-

-te recomiendo que uses algo negro-

Fue lo último que dijo el gótico antes de entrar a su departamento y cerrar la puerta, Tweek se quedó de pie fuera de su puerta y con las entradas en la mano; no había podido negarse a la invitación de Pete y ahora sentía que tenía la obligación de asistir al concierto -o lo que fuera- suspiro con resignación y se guardó las entradas, abrió la puerta de su departamento y sus fosas nasales se inundaron con un olor delicioso

-¡verga! ¡bienvenido estúpido!...Tweek-

-hola Thomas-

Tweek saludo al chico del Tourette que se encontraba sentado en su sala, desde hace más de una semana ya no se le hacía raro encontrarse con el otro rubio en su departamento; al parecer él y Feldspar se habían vuelto amigos y se hacían compañía mutuamente; le daba gusto por ambos, Thomas era una buena persona pero no tenía muchos amigos por la inseguridad que le causaba su síndrome, Feldspar necesitaba a alguien -aparte de Tweek, claro- que le ayudara a adaptarse a este nuevo mundo; así que a Tweek le parecía una amistad beneficiosa para ambos

-ngh... ¿dónde está Feldspar?- pregunto el recién llegado

-en la cocina...está preparando la cena-

-¡gha! ¿él, está solo en la cocina?-

-si...pero ¡coño! el mismo se ofreció a preparar la cena, dijo que sabía ya sabía usar todos los electrodomésticos-

-ahh...si, ¡no es que no los conociera! lo dijo bromeando-

-sí, entiendo...él es muy gracioso, a su manera- explico el chico del Tourette mientras Tweek se sentaba a su lado- hoy fuimos al centro comercial-

-ugh, ¿en serio?-

-sí, me acompaño a comprar mis alimentos y cuando estábamos en la sección de carnes me pregunto dónde estaba la carne de jabalí- Thomas esbozo una tímida sonrisa

-ah! si...carne de jabalí; en South Park es muy común; allí se come carne de jabalí todo el tiempo-

-¡mierda! yo lo tome como una broma y me reí...tal vez quede como un cretino, ahora debe pensar eso de mi-

-no, no lo creo; tú le agradas mucho, el no pensaría eso de ti-

-de verdad... ¿crees que yo agrado mucho?- pregunto agachando la mirada con nerviosismo y sonrojado

-si- contesto Tweek sin notar la reacción de Thomas

-veo que llegaste-

La voz nasal de Feldspar corto su pequeña platica, el pelinegro salió de la cocina y se sentó un momento en la sala con los rubios mientras la carne terminaba de cocinarse en el horno, hablaron de temas banales como el día en la biblioteca de Tweek, la salida al súper mercado, o el nuevo episodio de Red Racer estrenado ese mismo día, después de veinte minutos la carne por fin estuvo lista y Feldspar empezó a servir los platos, al principio Thomas pensaba en retirarse pero Tweek y el pelinegro lo convencieron de que se quedara a cenar con ellos terminando los tres comiendo en la barra de la cocina -a falta de comedor-

-coño! esta delicioso Feldspar, cocinas muy bien-

-ngh, cierto- apoyo el rubio

-gracias, aunque no es la misma carne hice este platillo basándome en uno que conozco-

-¿qué platillo?- pregunto Thomas

-jabalí con especias de oriente y salsa de bayas rojas-

-...- Tweek se quedó en silencio mirando a Feldspar con una mirada que le rogaba decir nada fuera de lo ordinario

-wow, suena como algo muy exótico, ¿de dónde es esa receta?-

-¡de Irlanda! -Grito Tweek- vimos este platillo en esos programas de chefs que pasan por TV y el chef era irlandés, ¿cierto Feldspar?-

-si- contesto secamente el azabache captando la indirecta de Tweek

-¡gha! mejor cambiemos de tema...- Tweek busco ansiosamente un tema de conversación que no se centrara en Feldspar, dijo lo primero que se venía a la mente- ¡¿quieren ir a un concierto?!-

Thomas y Feldspar lo miraron con rareza, Tweek sabía que era un tema muy random pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió al recordar que tenía las entradas -gratis- que Pete le había dado

-¿concierto de...que?- pregunto Thomas

-Pete...ngh, en realidad de la banda que Pete tiene con sus amigos, tocaran este domingo y me dio unos entradas-

Thomas se quedó pensándolo en silencio un momento, su relación con Pete era solo de casero e inquilino y no solía hablar mucho con él; la verdad le intimidaba un poco su actitud gótica, y no le sorprendía que fuera músico, ya le había visto un par de veces cargando una guitarra eléctrica; en cuanto a Feldspar, el no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ese tal Pete no le agradaba, solo se habían cruzado un par de veces y eso había sido suficiente para desear tirarlo de un acantilado

-¡verga!...no sé qué decir Tweek, sabes que yo no acostumbro salir mucho del edificio y nunca he ido a un bar de noche- hablo Thomas dándole un sorbo a su té helado

-ngh, no es que sea un bar como tal... Pete dijo que no era "conformista", además creo que yo ya me comprometí a ir; también estoy algo nervioso de ir y pensé que sería más fácil hacerlo si iba acompañado- dijo agachando la mirada

-coño...-

Thomas lo medito un poco más y Feldspar solo se quedó en silencio, según lo que había escuchado de Tweek, un "bar" o "antro" eran lugares donde la gente se reunía a beber, bailar o escuchar música - lo equivalente a una taberna para el- no sonaba mal ir a conocer una, pero la invitación venia de parte de alguien muy odioso para él, si Tweek quería ir él también podía hacerlo -para acompañarlo- y de paso conocer un "bar" de Denver

-la verdad para mi también es extraño...-dijo Tweek llamando la atención de los otros dos- hace más de un año que no salgo por la noche-

 _"no desde que Christophe se fue"_

Pensó Tweek y Thomas lo miro con un poco de cariño y comprensión, él conocía muy bien la historia de su amigo y su ex novio francés; al parecer Tweek aún estaba algo afectado por eso, y el como amigo lo apoyaría para que lo superara, aunque eso incluyera ir a un bar -muy posiblemente- gótico y hacerlo olvidarse del castaño

-¡puta madre! está bien, yo iré contigo-

-¿de verdad?-

-sí, ¿para qué están los amigos?- sonrió Thomas y después dirigió su vista al pelinegro, sonrojándose en el proceso- ¿y tú ,Feldspar, iras?-

El pelinegro miro con seriedad a ambos rubios, el había cocinado esa cena especialmente para ellos, era su modo de agradecerles todas las atenciones que habían tenido con el -especialmente Tweek- había llegado a tomarles aprecio; y solo por eso no le importaría tener que soportar al idiota de negro

-está bien, iremos a ese "bar"-

Tweek sonrió, continuaron cenando de forma amena, después Thomas se retiró a su departamento, Tweek levanto la mesa, Feldspar lavo los trastos y después cada uno se fue a descansar

 _"jabalí con especias de oriente y salsa de bayas rojas"_

 _"vaya, quien diría que el ladrón más grande de Zaron sabe cocinar"_

 _"cuando era niño solo podía aspirar a comer pan duro y beber agua de rio; siempre desee poder comer esta comida de reyes y nobles"_

 _"¿y quién te enseño a cocinarla?"_

 _"conocí a una mujer en un burdel de la capital, era mejor cocinera que amante"_

 _"no me sorprende tu respuesta"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"¿quieres un poco?"_

 _"normalmente diría que no, pero la verdad me da curiosidad probarla"_

 _ **Era exquisita, había comido jabalí casi todo mi vida pero nunca lo había disfrutado tanto; ni siquiera los cocineros de Kyle tenían ese toque que tú tenías, gracias Feldspar, me diste a probar el mejor de los sabores.**_

* * *

y se acabo! nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


	14. La melancolía de los recuerdos

Hola gente del mundo, bienvenidos de nuevo a este sábado de actualización, vamos a lo mismo de siempre!

 **Lebrassca:** "Dave el bárbaro" el que improviso un megáfono con una ardilla, una soga y un megáfono XD lo recuerdo, tus dos preguntas principales sobre los recuerdos de Tweekers (que abarcan desde los años del dios árbol y el porque están dentro del cuerpo de Feldspar serán contestadas a futuro) sus respuestas son algo confusas y aun estoy en proceso de "teorías" e "hipótesis" ya se hizo un desorden en mi cabeza, se ha donde quiero ir pero aun debo explicarlo, en cuanto a Wendy...pues también es de mis personajes favoritos, pero esta es la guerra y ella tuvo la mala suerte de caer en las garras de los enemigos, y peor aun, en las de Cartman, la violación es un tema delicado, lo entiendo como mujer, y precisamente no hay forma de perder tanto orgullo y dignidad que con una violación, y al final eso es lo que mas quiere Cartman, humillar a Wendy de todas las formas posibles...

 **Segent Rott:** al parecer todos se impactaron por el destino de Wendy en mi historia, si, es uno de los personajes mas inteligentes y fuertes -a mi parecer- de la serie original, pero aquí la deje como damisela en desgracia por...no lo se, pero me sentí con ganas de escribir drama, al menos esperemos que Stan si hago caso a Kyle y vaya a pelear y a rescatar a Wendy, eso del Shipp Pete X Tweek yo tampoco se quien lo invento, pero en Wattpad lo leí varias veces y termino gustándome, es tan crack como el Christweek, pero me encanta XD tu pregunta de que paso con Christophe y Tweek la contestare en este mismo cap, y tu teoria de la "division de almas" me gusto, tu siguele, no me molesta para nada leer lo que piensas ;D

 **Emizzz9** **4:** WOW, de verdad no pensé que les fuera a afectar tanto el destino de Wendy, y eso que yo quería escribir violación con lujo de detalles XD (ok, no...o tal vez si) tu intuición esta bien, ya voy a empezar a escribir Creek de poquito en poquito para que no digan que todo "paso muy rápido" , yo quisiera que un Damien me siguiera, solo me sentiría incomoda por su sensualidad pero me sacrificare XD jeje, te mando abrazos yo también ;D

 **Luis Carlos:** no pensé que la escena de Wendy fuera a llamar la atención de todos, ni yo misma pensé que es lo que quiero que haga a futuro, por un lado, hacerla damisela en desgracia seria bastante predecible y típico, pero también veo muy difícil el que se rescate sola; y en cuanto a la pregunta que ¿desde cuando tiene un interés retorcido en ella? mas que "interés" son las ganas de humillarla en todos los aspectos posibles, -y que mejor que violar a una mujer para hacerle sentir que perdio su honor- Cartman creció en un ambiente miserable y siempre odio a quienes tuvieron mas que el, ahora esta en guerra contra ellos y hará todo lo posible por ganar y estar sobre todos , en cuanto a Pete/Dylan y los otros tres, si, son un "cuadrado romántico" (a la mierda los triángulos románticos, tres lados no me bastan a mi XD )

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

 _Cuando era pequeño Clyde Donovan no podía dormir si su madre no le contaba un cuento de hadas antes, Betsy, su madre se sentaba junto a su hijo y le narraba historias de magia donde el bueno siempre ganaba y se casaba con la princesa cautiva, su madre solía decirle que él era el más apuesto de todos los príncipes; le aseguraba que crecería para convertirse en un rey digno y se casaría con una hermosa princesa, Clyde dormía arrullado por las palabras de su madre y soñaba con tener un futuro perfecto como en sus cuentos_

 _Cuando tenía doce años su amada madre falleció, murió en plena labor de parto intentando traer a la vida a la que sería su hermanita -que tampoco pudo sobrevivir- Clyde derramo una cantidad exagerada de lágrimas durante el funeral, Token, su mejor amigo intento consolarlo pero todo fue inútil; las familias reales de otros reinos se acercaban a su padre y a él a ofrecerles sus condolencias, Clyde mantenía la vista en el suelo, viendo sus lágrimas caer como la lluvia_

 _-mi más sentido pésame-_

 _Una dulce voz lo saco de su miseria, levanto la vista y se encontró con la princesa que su madre le describía en sus historias, su cabello era dorado como el oro, largo y rizado, sus ojos azules como el cielo y su piel parecía de porcelana; Clyde se quedó convencido de una cosa, ella era un ángel que su madre le había enviado para que no se sintiera solo, esa dulce niña frente a él se convirtió en la luz que alumbro su camino; eso fue lo que llego a ser Bárbara Stevens para Clyde Donovan_

 _La amistad de ambos se convirtió en un formal noviazgo cuando cumplieron dieciocho años, Clyde no podía desear ser más feliz a su lado; amaba a esa mujer más que a su propia vida y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él, lo sabía por esas noches en las que solían hacer el amor hasta la madrugada, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, mirándose a los ojos y besándose hasta que el aire les faltaba_

 _-te amo- le dijo como siempre después de cada entrega_

 _-y yo a ti, mi bebe llorón-_

 _-no exageres, no soy tan llorón-_

 _-lo eres, lloraste más que yo cuando leímos juntos aquella novela-_

 _-bueno, eso es porque era extremadamente triste, lo sabes-_

 _-me gusta que llores; eso es lo que amo de ti-_

 _-suenas como una sádica diciendo eso-_

 _-un poco, pero yo lo decía porque amo tu parte sentimental, me gusta ver que tienes un corazón enorme y que yo estoy en el-_

 _-tú no estás en mi corazón, Bárbara-_

 _-¿eh?-_

 _-tu ERES mi corazón y el día en que te pierda yo me daré por muerto-_

 _-no digas eso, tú nunca me perderás-_

Los gingers habían terminado de invadir la bahía de Blackstones, ahora se dedicaban a empezar la invasión por la costa de Leitchvan; eran casi siete mil tomando la bahía y para sorpresa de los pelirrojos nadie había llegado a detenerlos, el primer día de la invasión estuvieron atentos por si los soldados de la familia Donovan llegaban y los retaban, pero eso nunca paso, entrar a Leitchvan había sido relativamente fácil y confiados en que el rey Clyde no era más que un cobarde siguieron avanzando, el segundo día la calma siguió, los gingers mandaron un cuervo a la capital avisando al mago Cartman que habían invadido Leitchvan fácilmente, esa noche los pelirrojos acamparon en la playa y disfrutaron de un banquete de mariscos que ellos mismos pescaron en las playas de Leitchvan, el clima nocturno era muy agradable en esa playa de arena blanca, el mar tenía un hermoso color turquesa y el cielo estaba despejado, los gingers se tomaron un momento de relajación en esas playas, se lo merecían después de haber peleado contra los soldados de Blackstones, después tendrían que enfrentar a los soldados de Willstein y un descanso no les caería mal

La madrugada llego a la playa de Leitchvan, muchos Gingers aun descansaban y otros pocos montaban guardia, fueron esos pocos vigías los primeros en darse cuenta de que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para seguir descansando

-¡enemigo a la vista!-

Un ginger vigía gritaba a mitad del campamento para hacerse escuchar entre sus camaradas, al escuchar el grito varios de ellos se levantaron de sus improvisadas camas hechas de hojas de palma y tomaron sus hachas, lanzas, espadas o cualquier otra arma a su disposición, sin embargo, cuando estuvieron listos para combatir ya era demasiado tarde; más de diez mil soldados se encontraban en la misma playa que ellos, portando los estandartes del reino de Leitchvan y también de las islas de Sven´s, al frente de todos soldados se encontraba su líder, el rey de Leitchvan, Clyde Donovan sobre un caballo negro con una armadura obscura y una larga capa color sangre, si mirada era fría , sus ojos carecían de ese brillo y unas profundas ojeras los adornaban, desenfundo su espada y apunto con ella a los gingers

-¡AL ATAQUE!-

Su grito resonó en oídos de todos, después de eso todo se resumía en el acero chocando entre sí, gritos mezclados, muertos cayendo en la blanca arena y sangre derramándose en la costa, tiñendo el mar de rojo; los gingers estaban cayendo fácilmente ante sus enemigos, los soldados de Leitchvan y Sven´s no solo los numero si no que también parecían emocionados con la batalla, sobretodo el rey Clyde, gustaba de atravesar con su espada a cuanto Ginger se le cruzara, la sangre salpicaba hasta su rostro dándole un aspecto aún más siniestro, el parecía sin duda ser quien más disfrutaba con la masacre esa madrugada y cuando el sol salió por completo unas horas después, el trabajo estaba hecho

-su majestad- llamo un soldado de Sven´s a su ahora rey

-¿qué sucede?-Clyde miro fríamente al hombre mientras se volvía a subir a su caballo

-algunos gingers sobrevivieron y se rindieron, son por lo menos veinte y...-

-sin sobrevivientes- dijo Clyde con voz hueca

-¿perdón?-

-no quiero a ninguna de esas escorias pelirrojas con vida, sácales los ojos, córtales la cabeza y mándaselas de regalo a la puta de Kenny, de mi parte-

-mi señor...-

-¡HAZLO! ¡¿O QUIERES QUE LO HAGA YO?!- grito el castaño para el horror de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor

-no...no, enseguida se hará lo que usted diga, su majestad-

El hombre se apartó mientras sacaba su daga y la dirigía -con asco- a las cuencas oculares de sus enemigos, Clyde observo el grotesco espectáculo por un momento y después giro a su caballo para irse de la playa y regresar a su castillo, cabalgo a todo galope con la mirada perdida y el rostro salpicado de sangre ajena, su cabello se encontraba húmedo por el sudor y su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle, paso casi una hora montado en su caballo hasta que llego a su castillo, al verlo, sus sirvientes se apresuraron en ayudarlo a bajar y preguntarle si estaba herido o necesitaba algo, Clyde los ignoro y se metió a su castillo dirigiéndose a la recamara principal, cuando entro se encontró a su prometida -aun dormida- siendo acompañada por una mucama

-su majestad- lo saludo rápidamente la sirvienta con una reverencia

-lárgate- fue todo lo que dijo Clyde

La mujer salió a prisa de la recamara, desde hace varios días el nuevo rey había cambiado drásticamente y ya no era ese chico alegre que todos apreciaban; ahora era alguien obscuro y cruel al que todos en su castillo temían, cuando Clyde se quedó a solas con su prometida fue hasta la cama y se recostó a su lado, manchando las blancas sabanas con la sangre de sus enemigos

-Leitchvan está a salvo -le hablo a la rubia mientras abrazaba su cuerpo- mañana mandare refuerzos a las playas de Blackstones para ayudar Token a librarse de esa plaga, también le mande un regalo especial a Kenny...espero le guste-

El castaño miro a Bárbara con tristeza, su piel estaba pálida, sus labios empezaban a resecarse, le empezaban a salir ojeras y se veía más delgada; se abrazó más fuerte de su cuerpo inconsciente, sus ojos volvieron a brillar y se llenaron de lágrimas

-por favor...no te vayas, no me dejes solo en esta obscuridad...tengo miedo-

Se quedó aferrado al cuerpo de la rubia, lloro hasta quedarse sin fuerzas y caer dormido

oo00oo

-¿cómo me veo?- pregunto Tweek

-obscuro- contesto Feldspar despegando sus ojos de la TV y observando al rubio vestido en su mayoría de color negro

-ngh...entonces supongo que estoy bien-

-¿qué clase de taberna es si todos tienen que vestir como en un funeral?-

-es un bar gótico, ya lo investigue, se llama "Dark Castle" y es uno de los bares más populares de Denver; estará lleno de góticos y si nos ven con ropa casual pensaran que somos infiltrados, nos llamaran "conformistas" y posiblemente quieran lincharnos, eso sería demasiada presión-

-...-

-ya le dije a Thomas que se pusiera ropa obscura, y creo que solo faltas tú-

-yo estoy bien, mi ropa casual es obscura-

-si...pero creo que te hace falta "algo"...no creo que se vea bien tu sudadera azul y tu chullo con pompón amarillo-

-si el problema es la sudadera, podría cambiarla por mi capa y...-

-¡sin capas!- lo callo de inmediato Tweek -voy a buscar algo en mi closet que se adapte a ti-

-lo que tú digas-

-vamos a buscar algo-

Ambos chicos fueron hasta la recamara y buscaron en el closet algo obscuro para que el pelinegro no desentonara entre los góticos, fue algo difícil pues la ropa de Tweek era generalmente de colores claros -mayormente verdes, cafés o amarillos suaves- y la poca ropa negra que tenía no le quedaba al azabache, mientras Tweek seguía buscando Feldspar fingía ayudarle aunque en realidad estaba aprovechando para fisgonear en las cosas de Tweek, no es que fuera un chismoso, pero le daba curiosidad saber qué clase de cosas tenía la persona con la que estaba viviendo, mientras Tweek revisaba en los últimos cajones, Feldspar llego hasta el fondo del closet y encontró una caja de cartón ligeramente abierta, la abrió y descubrió en ella una increíble chaqueta de cuero en color negra, tenía mucho estilo y se parecía a la de ese personaje - _cool_ \- de Red Racer que manejaba una motocicleta, Feldspar saco la chaqueta de la caja

-encontré algo -dijo mostrándole la chaqueta a Tweek- me gusta, y creo que me quedaría perfecta para ir a ese "bar gótico"-

-ngh...-

Tweek se quedó en silencio mientras se ponía pálido y observaba la chaqueta, bajo la mirada y Feldspar pensó que había dicho algo malo

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto el ladrón

-esa, esa chaqueta no es mía-

-la encontré en tu closet-

-es de...Christophe-

Silencio incomodo por parte de ambos, Feldspar recordaba el nombre de Christophe, tenía entendido que había sido el ex amante de Tweek; eso era todo lo que sabía, desde que Tweek le había explicado un poco sobre la homosexualidad no había vuelto a tocar el tema y mucho menos contarle quien había sido Christophe

-lo siento -dijo Feldspar- si estaba oculta en una caja supongo que era para no verla, no debí sacarla-

-¡gha! no...no te disculpes, no lo sabias, y...y no me molesta! es solo que recordar cosas del pasado me provoca mucha presión-

-y a mí me gustaría poder recordar- menciono Feldspar en un extraño intento de ser gracioso para aligerar la tensión

Tweek esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y después se acercó hasta donde estaba esa caja, sacándola por completo del fondo de su armario; la abrió y dejo ver el contenido en ella, una cajetilla de cigarros, un muñeco de felpa con forma de conejo blanco, varias fotografías de Tweek con un hombre castaño de apariencia malhumorada -obviamente era Christophe- dedujo Feldspar, y varias notas en un idioma que el azabache no conocía

-ngh...estas fueron las últimas cosas que el dejo, junto con la chaqueta, claro-

-¿dónde está él?- se animó a preguntar el de Zaron

-a millones de kilómetros, en un país llamado Francia...su hogar-

-lo siento si te hice recordar algo malo-

-no, no fue nada malo; el tiempo que pase a su lado fue increíble, me hizo muy feliz y me ayudo a confiar más en mí mismo, fue bueno mientras duro-

Feldspar tomo una de las fotografías con mucho cuidado y la observo con lentitud, en ella se veía a un sonriente Tweek con las mejillas rosadas y a Christophe con una sonrisa de medio lado, estaban abrazados en lo parecía un bosque nevado

-se veían muy felices-

-lo éramos, esa fotografía la tomaron mis padres en unas vacaciones de invierno que pasamos en South Park-

-¿qué fue lo que paso, entonces?-

-él tuvo que regresar a Francia, me pidió que me fuera con él...pero yo no acepte-

-¿porque?-

-no lo sé, yo de verdad amaba a Chris pero cuando él me propuso irnos juntos a Francia yo no pude aceptar, algo en mi interior me decía _"no te vayas";_ él me insistió mucho para que cambiara de opinión pero no lo logro, días antes de que se fuera me dijo que yo no lo amaba tanto como creía, de haberlo hecho lo hubiera seguido-

-debió haber sido algo muy difícil- dijo serio el pelinegro

-lo fue...a veces aun pienso en que hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera ido con él; posiblemente mi mundo hubiera sido distinto-

-también el mío- susurro Feldspar

-¿ngh?...-

-bueno, si tú te hubieras ido con él nunca nos hubiéramos conocido-

-cierto-

Feldspar volvió a dejar la fotografía dentro de la caja y tomo la chaqueta para hacer lo mismo con ella, pero la mano de Tweek lo detuvo

-úsala -dijo el rubio sin mirarlo a los ojos- creo que te quedara perfecta-

-¿seguro?-

-es mejor que tú le des un buen uso esta noche, a que yo la tenga sepultada en mi closet...es hora de superar a Chris y conservarlo como un buen recuerdo-

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió su momento

-ugh...debe ser Thomas- dijo Tweek volviendo a guardar la caja - termina de vestirte, nos iremos en quince minutos-

-ok-

Veinte minutos después los tres chicos salieron del edificio, se fueron en el auto de Thomas -que estaba un poco más conservado que el de Tweek- y tardaron casi treinta minutos más en llegar al bar, afortunadamente encontraron un lugar en el estacionamiento y después de aparcar entraron al bar

-¡coño! parece sacado del siglo XV-

Dijo Thomas refiriéndose a la arquitectura del bar, era un gran salón con elementos victorianos y piso de mosaico; era elegante y gótico

-ngh...supongo que por eso Pete dijo que no era nada "conformista"- contesto Tweek

Se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada de todos, el salón estaba casi lleno de góticos; todos vestidos de negro, con los ojos delineados, cigarrillos y bebidas alcohólicas en mano, hablando de cosas..."góticas", algunos otros estaban bailando en la pista-dejando sorprendido a Tweek, pues el no creía que los góticos bailaran- el salón estaba casi a obscuras y solo era iluminado por las luces de neón en colores purpuras y rojos; mientras tanto Feldspar tenía otro de sus "shocks culturales", esa taberna era de verdad lujosa, parecía un castillo y las bebidas se veían muy coloridas

-hola Tweek-

Una voz se escuchó entre la música del lugar, Tweek volteo encontrándose a Pete parado junto a él, con un cigarrillo en mano y quitándose su mechón de cabello con un movimiento de cabeza

-¡gha! hola Pete- saludo el rubio elevando un poco la voz para que el otro lo escuchara

-que bien que pudiste venir...y acompañado- dijo mirando a Thomas y a Feldspar sentados en la mesa

-buenas...noches- saludo Thomas intentado controlar su Tourette

-...- Feldspar se quedó en silencio

-ugh, si...espero que no te moleste, yo...-

-no importa -lo interrumpió el gótico- lo importante es que estas aquí-

-gra, gracias... ¿cuándo tocaras?-

-en diez minutos, creo que ya debería irme a preparar con los otros-

-suerte-

Le deseo Tweek con una cálida sonrisa, Pete le susurro un "gracias" y después se retiró de la mesa; caminando hacia la parte trasera del escenario donde estaban los otros góticos, le daba gusto que Tweek estuviera en una de sus presentaciones, aunque fuera al lado de otros "conformistas", no tenía nada contra Thomas -le daba igual- pero Feldspar era su problema; lo había odiado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, y lo odio aún más cuando supo que viviría con Tweek; con molestia, Pete se dio cuenta de que era la misma situación que había vivido desde hace años atrás, cuando Tweek era novio de ese francés

-¿qué te pasa?- la voz de Henrietta lo saco de sus pensamientos

-nada- contesto en seco mientras tomaba su guitarra y revisaba que estuviera bien afinada

-su vecino llego acompañado del majadero de su casero y "el primo" friki- menciono Flirke con una sonrisa de burla mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro

-¿no le dijiste que viniera solo?- pregunto Michael

-lo olvide-

-¿entonces no te le declararas hoy?- pregunto Henrietta

-¡yo no me le iba a declarar!-

-claro que no...-dijeron los otros tres con sarcasmo y casi al unísono

-solo lo invite por cortesía- aclaro Pete

-Pete -lo interrumpió Henrietta- no te engañes, llevas años esperando una oportunidad con él, al principio no hiciste nada porque él ya tenía novio, cuando el francés se fue tuviste tu oportunidad y perdiste el tiempo negándote que te gustaba, ahora el esta ahí afuera...este puede ser tu momento-

-¿desde cuando eres la puta doctora corazones?-

-desde que nos tienes hasta el culo con tu amor no correspondido por el chico vibrador- contesto la chica y Michael y Flirke asintieron

-Henrietta tiene razón -hablo el más alto- él ahora está soltero, ¿no?-

-no sé si eso sea cierto- contesto Pete con molestia

-¿te refieres a su "primo"?- hablo Flirke - yo también sospecho que no son familia, ni siquiera se parecen...y aunque lo fueran, sabían que follar entre primos es más común de lo que se piensa-

-diablos, ¿ya te follaste a los tuyos?- pregunto Michael

Mientras los otros tres góticos discutían sobre el incesto entre primos, Pete fingía afinar las cuerdas de su guitarra cuando en realidad pensaba en lo que Flirke acababa de decir, él también tenía la sospecha de que Tweek y Feldspar no eran realmente familia; cada vez que los veía juntos sentía lo mismo que cuando el rubio estaba con Christophe, no sabía qué clase de relación tenían en verdad, pero verlos le hacía recordar a una pareja de amantes que estaba destinada a estar junta

-¿¡están listos!?- la entusiasta voz de un chico con colmillos y mechones verdes llamo la atención de los góticos

-¿Mike Makowski?-

-mejor llámenme "Vampir"-

-demonios, ¿qué haces aquí? este lugar es para góticos; no para idiotas que se creen vampiros- dijo irritado Pete

-trabajo aquí, perse- contesto el chico- y soy el maestro de ceremonias; así que yo los presentare esta noche-

-este lugar está perdiendo todo su estilo- se quejo amargamente Flirke

-lo perdería si aceptáramos emos- contesto el vampiro

-cierto- asintieron los otros

-estén listos, saldrán en un momento-

Los góticos revisaron que todo estuviera en orden, Flirke apago su cigarrillo y tomo sus baquetas, Michael y Henrietta se dieron un beso de "buena suerte" y Pete tomo su guitarra, después de oír su señal a labios de Makowski, los cuatro chicos salieron al escenario donde todos esperaban su presentación; se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron a tocar los primeros acordes lúgubres de sus canciones, Pete ocasionalmente deslizaba su vista hasta la mesa donde estaba Tweek, mirándole desde la distancia como lo había hecho desde los últimos cuatro años.

* * *

Como muchos ya sabrán -pero nunca falta quien no- Mike Makowski (Vampir) es el niño "vampiro" que sale en los capítulos de "el incastigable" y "niños góticos, el amanecer de los possers", es una ternurita, me encanta como habla, perse...XD, bueno, eso seria todo por hoy nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion

Sayonara!


	15. Un beso, un baile

**Timeless**

 _ **"De: Clyde Donovan, Rey de Leitchvan y representante de las Islas Sven´s**_

 _ **Para: la princesa Kenny Mccormick, de la capital de Zaron, traidora y enemiga publica"**_

Kenny termino de leer la nota y llevo su vista hasta el cofre que había venido con la nota, según sus guardias, lo había encontrado en la frontera y lo llevaron de inmediato hacia ella

-ábranlo- ordeno Kenny

-¿está segura princesa? -pregunto Leopold Stotch a su lado- podría ser una trampa-

-estoy consciente de eso- contesto Kenny - veamos que nos manda el nuevo rey de Leitchvan-

Leopold asintió y se colocó de forma defensiva delante de su princesa, los tres guardias restantes que estaban allí se acercaron al cofre y después de quitarle las correas de cuero que lo aseguraban, lo abrieron de golpe revelando su contenido

-¡por dios!- exclamo Kenny antes de llevarse la mano a la boca para evitar vomitar

Leopold se limitó a mirar a otro lado para no ver tan macabro obsequio, dentro del cofre se encontraban varias cabezas de gingers, todas ellas sin ojos

-¡llévense eso de inmediato! por favor- dijo Kenny tratando de evitarse las arcadas

-rapido, ya oyeron a la princesa- apoyo Leopold

Los guardias -también asqueados- tomaron el cofre y lo sacaron del salón real, dejando sola a la princesa y a su paladín; Kenny se sento en su trono y se llevó una mano a sus sienes, masajeándolas con lentitud

-dios...no puedo creerlo, no de Clyde- hablo la rubia

-la guerra saca la peor parte de cada quien -le contesto Stotch frotándose los nudillos como acostumbraba hacerlo- lamento que haya tenido que ver eso-

-no importa, la verdad me sorprende más el repentino cambio de personalidad de Clyde-

-¿ya escucho las noticias?- pregunto el paladín

-si, al parecer Clyde está retomando el control de la bahía y masacrando a todos los gingers a su paso; tiene la ventaja de tener dos ejércitos bajo su mando-

-¿y cuál es el plan, Kenny?-

-si por mí fuera retiraría a los gingers, pero de hacerlo perderíamos el control que tenemos sobre la bahía de Blackstones; el mago Cartman me aconsejo enviar refuerzos para hacerle frente a los ejércitos de Clyde-

-¿refuerzos?-

-sí, esta mañana el mago Cartman salió rumbo a _Fosa Turquesa_ para hablar con el líder de la casa Turner y pedirle que refuerce nuestras tropas-

-¿la casa Turner?- pregunto Leopold haciendo memoria- creo que los recuerdo, Heidi, la hija mayor de la familia iba a casarse con Scott Tenorman antes de que fuera brutalmente asesinado-

-así es -asintió Kenny- confió en que el gran mago logre convencer a los Turner de unir ejércitos-

-creo que lo lograra- susurro Leopold

-Leo...tengo un petición especial que hacerte- dijo la princesa levantándose de su trono y yendo hasta su paladín, tomando sus manos

-¿qué sucede, mi princesa?- pregunto algo asustado el rubio

-esta guerra es mucho más cruel de lo que pensé que seria, me preocupa el alcance que pueda llegar a tener-

-no se preocupe mi princesa, yo daré mi vida por su protección-

-ese es el asunto -dijo Kenny mirándole a los ojos- no quiero que nada malo te pase, tú...eres muy importante para mí, al igual que la princesa Karen; es por eso que quiero pedirte que si algo malo llega a pasar, antepongas su seguridad a la mía-

-¡pero Kenny!- casi grito alarmado el heredero de la casa Stotch

-por favor Leo, si nuestros esfuerzos no son suficientes y los reinos unidos llegan a tomar la capital, te ruego que tomes a la princesa Karen y la lleves a un lugar seguro-

-pero mi deber también es protegerte a ti-

-yo no importo, yo...-

-¡me importas a mí!- dijo apretando un poco más las manos de la princesa, aferrándose a ellas -Kenny, no me pidas que te deje de lado porque nunca lo haría, eres mi princesa, mi amiga, eres mi vida...mi todo-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de las palabras del paladín, Leopold agacho la mirada con vergüenza después de su arranque de sinceridad; Kenny solo lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad nada saludable

-disculpe mis palabras, no quise sonar pretencioso- intento soltar las manos de la princesa para retirarse pero ella lo detuvo con más fuerza

-no hay nada que disculpar -dijo la princesa- yo solo quiero que las dos personas más importantes para mi estén bien, no quiero que se vean afectadas por mis malas decisiones-

-princesa...yo-

-shhh- lo callo Kenny poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios

Se miraron a los ojos completamente sonrojados, y por puro instinto acercaron sus rostros hasta hacer la distancia inexistente; cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus labios en un beso casto que detuvo el tiempo solo para ellos

oo00oo

 _Bloody mary, cosmopolitan, sex in the beach, kiss angel, daikiri..._

Los nombres de las bebidas eran por demás extraños para Feldspar, y ni hablar de sus colores; parecían mas pociones de alquimia que otra cosa, la música era otra cosa a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, a su parecer el vocalista tenia buena voz pero esos instrumentos musicales (batería, le había dicho Tweek) eran muy extraños y ruidosos

-¡verga! tocan muy bien- dijo Thomas elevando un poco la voz

-si...-contesto Tweek asintiendo con la cabeza y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el alcohol en su cuerpo

Hasta en esos momentos Tweek había bebido tres cervezas y dos copas con licor de café, Thomas solo agua mineral -él no bebía alcohol- y Feldspar bebía su segunda cerveza, no sabían como las que el conocía, pero tampoco eran tan malas; el pelinegro veía el salón con vaga curiosidad, le parecía sorprende el que alguien como él estuviera en ese lugar tan extraño, con esa gente que se movía erráticamente "bailando" según ellos, con esa música tan estridente, con esas bebidas tan inusuales

 _"un mundo extraño"_

Pensó para sí mismo, las canciones fueron pasando una tras otra hasta que _"Damn conformists"_ termino su presentación, los presentes aplaudieron eufóricos y los cuatro góticos sobre el escenario agradecieron a su público para después bajar de el

-y esos fueron _"Damn conformists"_ -anuncio Mike Makowski retomando el micrófono- ahora nuestro Dj personal nos complacerá con las mejores canciones de Lacrimosa y Nightwish, disfruten la noche, Perse-

Los presentes comenzaron a vitorear al Dj cuando empezó a reproducir la música gótica por todo el salón, Tweek se encontraba cómodo en ese momento; la música gótica era mejor de lo que había pensado e incluso conocía algunas canciones, pidió otra copa de licor de café y se dejó llevar por el momento, Thomas también estaba disfrutando la noche, nunca había salido a un bar y para ser la primera vez no había estado nada mal, el también pidió otro vaso con agua mineral; por su parte Feldspar trataba de imaginar como habían hecho las luces neón para cambiar de verde a purpura, su concentración se rompió cuando vio a Pete -y al resto de góticos- acercarse a su mesa

-hola de nuevo- hablo Pete - y, que tal estuvo?- dijo preguntando obviamente a Tweek

-ngh...fue increíble, tocan muy bien-

-claro que fue increíble -hablo Henrietta mientras encendía su cigarrillo- no tiene nada que ver esa música conformista y corriente-

-¿quieren sentarse?... ¡coño!- ofreció Thomas de forma amable

-no creo que vayamos a caber todos en esa mesa- apunto Flirke

-podemos ir al backstage del escenario -hablo Michael- ahí hay suficiente espacio para todos y podemos pedir lo que se nos antoje, es gratis-

Después de esa pequeña charla los cuatro góticos llevaron a los tres chicos al Backstage, era una sala amplia con sillones de cuero negro alrededor de una pequeña mesa oval, las paredes estaban tapizadas de posters de bandas góticas, una pequeña barra que servía de cantina privada, una puerta que iba hacia los controles del escenario y otra al lado que era un baño personal

-¡puta!...es increíble- dijo Thomas mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, junto a Tweek y Feldspar

-¿nunca habías estado en un Backstage?- le pregunto Henrietta

-nunca había estado en un bar- contesto el rubio

-pues parece que no eres el único- dijo Flirke refiriéndose a Feldspar que miraba asombrado a su alrededor

-¡gha! él no es de la ciudad...viene de un pueblo pequeño, ¡por eso se sorprende!- contesto Tweek de inmediato

-¿es mudo?- pregunto Henrietta

-no...-contesto Tweek

-entonces no hay necesidad de que tu conteste por él, queremos conocerlo por lo que el mismo nos diga, así que dinos "chico del campo"... ¿qué haces en Denver?-

La mirada de todos en la estancia se centró en Feldspar, Tweek empezó a ponerse nervioso al pensar en que el azabache dijera algo fuera de lugar y eso lo descubriera como un viajero en el tiempo, tal vez no les creerían, tal vez los juzgarían locos y los encerrarían en un manicomio, Tweek no quería ir al manicomio; se bebió toda su copa de licor en un solo trago

-solo vine a visitar a mi primo- contesto el pelinegro manteniendo toda la calma posible, ya se había dado cuanta del nerviosismo de Tweek

-¿entonces si son primos?- Flirke hizo la pregunta que los otros góticos, especialmente Pete, tenían en mente- es que no se parecen en nada-

-que dos personas sean familia no significa que tengan que parecerse, conozco familias enteras que no se parecen entre ellos pero siguen manteniendo lazos sanguíneos, Tweek y yo estamos relacionados de esa forma-

-¿y cuando regresaras a tu pueblo?- pregunto Pete de forma directa y algo brusco

-no lo sé- le contesto Feldspar con el mismo tono brusco- me iré cuando tenga que hacerlo-

-y a todo esto -volvió a preguntar Pete mientras se apartaba el mechón de la cara- siempre me he preguntado, ¿a qué te dedicas? por qué al parecer lo único que haces estar dentro del departamento o en la azotea con Thomas, ¿trabajas o estudias?-

Feldspar se quedó callado mientras mirada de mala gana al gótico, no se le ocurría nada con que contestar esa pregunta sin que le salieran mas incógnitas, Tweek se dio cuenta de su problema y de inmediato se puso a pensar en algo que los sacara de esa situación, sus ojos verdes miraron a todas partes hasta que llegaron a una botella de cerveza sobre la mesa, no lo pensó mucho y aprovechando que estaba junto al ladrón tomo la botella y dejándola caer "accidentalmente" sobre Feldspar

-¡gha! ¡lo siento tanto!, se me resbalo de las manos- dijo levantándose inmediatamente y jalando a Feldspar de la chaqueta para que también lo hiciera- vamos, te acompaño al baño para limpiarte-

-¿irán juntos al baño? -Pregunto Flirke- ¿acaso son chicas?-

Tweek ignoro al chico y se llevó al pelinegro al baño, encerrándose con él adentro

-ugh, lo siento por eso-

-gracias...no sabía que contestar a eso-

-creo...creo que deberíamos irnos ya, los amigos de Pete pueden ser muy molestos a veces- dijo pasándole un poco de papel al más alto para que se limpiara la cerveza

-sobre todo Pete -menciono el pelinegro con molestia en su voz mientras tomaba el papel y se limpiaba- de verdad tengo ganas de atravesarle mi daga en el cuello-

-¡Gha! ¡no puedes hacer eso!-

-¿porque?...- dijo dejando de limpiarse y volteando a ver a Tweek a los ojos

-irías a la cárcel, el exilio no es una opción en este mundo-

-¿él te agrada mucho?- pregunto Feldspar dejando a Tweek perplejo

-ngh...no, es decir si...me cae bien, ¡ugh! pero de forma normal, es amable y buen vecino...lo normal-

-es un antipático- dijo el azabache de forma despectiva

 _"tú no eres muy diferente"_

Pensó Tweek pero se quedó callado y espero a que el chico terminara de limpiarse, mientras ellos estaban en el baño; los góticos habían centrado su atención en Thomas, el cual a pesar de sentirse un poco intimidado por el cuarteto trataba de mantenerse en calma

-¿y siempre has vivido con eso del Tourette?- pregunto Flirke

-ehh...si-contesto dándole un trago a su naranjada

-debe ser genial poder ir diciendo majaderías por la vida-

-no lo es... ¡coño! en serio no lo es; pero no eres el único que me lo dice-

-¿ah no?- pregunto Michael

-no...-contesto Thomas bajando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco- Feldspar me lo dijo la otra vez, dijo que el Tourette era algo genial-

-él te gusta- dijo Henrietta mas como afirmación que como pregunta

-¡ahh! ¡traga mierda!...no, no él...él es solo mi amigo- contesto completamente nervioso

Los cuatro góticos lo miraron de forma acusadora, delatándose así mismo con su excesivo sonrojo; los sentimientos de Thomas llamaron completamente la atención de Pete, tal vez esa noche no había podido acercarse tanto como queria a Tweek, pero había obtenido información valiosa para poder alejar un poco a Feldspar de Tweek

-¡gha! lo siento chicos, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos a retirar- dijo Tweek regresando del baño con Feldspar tras el

-¡verga!...vamonos entonces- contesto Thomas de inmediato mientras se levantaba de su asiento y agradecía mentalmente a Tweek por sacarlo de una situación bochornosa

-¿se van tan pronto?- pregunto Michael de forma seria

-ngh, si...me siento un poco mareado por el licor y mañana, mañana tengo que ir a la biblioteca...Pete, gracias por invitarnos-

-por nada- contesto secamente el aludido

Se despidieron de forma cortes y salieron del bar rumbo al edificio, en el camino hablaron sobre sus impresiones del bar, como tocaba la banda de góticos o cualquier banalidad, llegaron a su hogar y Thomas se despidió de ellos quedándose en el primer piso, Tweek y Feldspar siguieron hasta el tercero, subiendo por las escaleras en silencio, al llegar a su puerta el rubio saco las llaves para abrir pero el alcohol del licor había afectado un poco su motricidad

-diablos...-susurro el ojiverde después del tercer intento en meter la llave a la cerradura

-déjame hacerlo yo-

Dijo el más alto quitándole la llave y abriendo la puerta el mismo, en cuanto entraron Feldspar encendió la luz y Tweek se dejó caer en el sillón, se encontraba mareado y estaba algo cansado

-¿y que te pareció el bar moderno?- pregunto Tweek

-ruidoso, mucho olor a cigarrillo, iluminación y bebidas muy coloridas; ¿y de verdad bailan así? parecía mas que se estaban golpeando entre ellos-

-eso se llama Slam...y si, consiste en golpearse entre ellos- dijo Tweek con un leve risilla

-¿eso tiene lógica? yo siempre he sabido que la música es para bailarse-

-¿y que bailan en Zaron?-

-la gente de clase alta baila vals, la gente pobre baila las típicas polkas- contesto el pelinegro con simpleza, después se quedó callado y recordó otro tipo de danza- la gente del bosque baila alrededor de una hoguera para agradecer a la madre naturaleza...-dijo casi en un susurro

-¿alrededor de la hoguera?- pregunto Tweek con una leve sonrisa

-si...-

Varias imágenes comenzaban a llegar a la memoria de Feldspar, el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, la hoguera elevando sus llamas e iluminando todo en la obscuridad, el olor a almizcle y otras plantas aromáticas, coronas de flores sobre los cabellos de todos, los tambores resonando en sus tímpanos, la gente celebrando con gozo

-¿quieres bailar?- pregunto Feldspar instintivamente mientras extendía su mano hacia Tweek, con su mirada perdida en el infinito

Tweek miro la mano frente al por unos segundos, no sabía a qué se debía la repentina petición pero el alcohol en su cuerpo no le hizo pensar tanto y tomo la mano del otro, el más alto lo atrajo hacia él, apegando sus cuerpos, Tweek miro los ojos del pelinegro y se dio cuenta de algo raro en su mirada, no le dio tiempo de decir nada porque el azabache le había dado una vuelta completa a su cuerpo, después coloco su mano en su cadera y la otra en su otra mano, guiándolo en el lento ritmo de un vals

-así es como bailan los nobles en sus fiestas elegantes- dijo el pelinegro

Después de unos minutos de su lento vals en la sala, Feldspar cambio el ritmo a uno más agitado, lo más cercano con que Tweek podía compararlo era con esos bailes antiguos del norte de Europa, dando vueltas y ligeros brincos sin soltarse de las manos, Tweek se sentía ligeramente extasiado por el movimiento y el alcohol que había consumido, Feldspar también parecía animado por el baile, pero su mirada seguía en un punto indefinido

-así bailan las personas de clase media y pobre-

Dijo deteniéndose y soltando las manos de Tweek que jadeaba ligeramente, después -y para asombro del rubio- Feldspar comenzó a bailar alrededor del sofá, dando pequeños brincos y vueltas como si fuera un niño pequeño, a Tweek le pareció divertido y comenzó a imitarlo; terminando ambos chicos dando vueltas alrededor del sofá y riendo ligeramente por la acción

-¡así es como baila la gente del bosque!- menciono el ojiazul mientras daba una vuelta y sonreía de forma abierta

-¡gha! ellos sí que saben divertirse- contesto Tweek riendo y con las mejillas de color carmín

Tweek siguió dando vueltas y brincos alrededor de su sofá, a pesar de sentirse ligeramente cansado no podía detenerse; hacia mucho que no se sentía de esa forma, feliz y sin preocupaciones, estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta cuando Feldspar dejo de bailar y se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Tweek chocara con su espalda y fueran a dar los dos directo al suelo

-ugh...lo siento- dijo mientras se quitaba de encima del pelinegro

-proteger a la madre tierra...-

-¿eh?-

-eso es lo que significa esta danza, la hoguera representa el poder del dios árbol; los bárbaros alrededor de ella son quienes lo protegen- dijo con la mirada de nuevo perdida y un tono sombrío

-¿Feldspar?- pregunto Tweek algo preocupado

-¿Tweekers?-

-...- el rubio frunció el ceño algo extrañado por el nombre- ¿te...te sientes bien?-

Los ojos de Feldspar emitieron un brillo especial y después volvieron a la normalidad, sorprendiéndose de estar en el suelo con Tweek

-¿te sientes bien, Feldspar?- volvió a repetir Tweek preocupado

-ah...si...estoy bien, solo me siento mareado y cansado-

Ambos chicos se levantaron del suelo y se quedaron en silencio, Tweek pensó que tal vez solo necesitaban descanso y se despidió del pelinegro deseándole buenas noches, Feldspar hizo lo mismo y tomo las mantas para después apagar la luz de la sala y recostarse en el sofá, se sentía extraño, recordaba haber bailado con Tweek en la sala pero no le parecía que esas fueras sus acciones, su única explicación era que su coincidencia lo dejo un momento y su instinto tomo su lugar

Por su parte Tweek, recostado en su cama, pensaba en la mirada de Feldspar; desde que lo había invitado a bailar sus ojos parecían ver otro punto...como si no estuviera del todo allí o estuviera recordando algo -o alguien- Tweek cerró los ojos y suspiro con pereza, ya había llegado a su límite por ese día, antes de quedarse dormido tuvo un último pensamiento que dejo al aire

 _"¿con quien estabas bailando realmente, Feldspar?"_ .


	16. El reflejo del paraiso

Hola a toda la gente que sigue esta historia, normalmente lo que seguiría en esta parte seria contestar los Reviews de las personitas que los dejan (los cuales son mis lectores favoritos ;D ) pero esta semana he tenido problemas con mi internet y no dispongo de mucho tiempo -en el capitulo pasado ni siquiera puse el Disclaimer- bueno, prometo contestar los reviews la próxima ocasión, sin mas que decir los dejo leer

 **Disclaimer:** South park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

Fossa turquesa, un reino entre el mar del norte y el bosque de los elfos,colindando también con el valle Harper; lleno de flora y hermosos lagos en color verde azulados un lugar llamado "paraíso" por todo aquel que lo conocía, un verdadero edén regido por alguien temible y odiado

-su majestad, Reginald Turner lo recibirá en un momento- dijo el sirviente haciendo una reverencia para después retirarse

-Eric Cartman asintió y se sentó en la pequeña sala de aquel salón esperando al rey de Fossa Turquesa, mientras esperaba veía asombrado el gran salón pintado de blanco y con detalles azules, las alfombras finas, el candelabro de cristales azules colgando al centro, los grandes ventanales que dejaban ver al enorme jardín, lleno de flores de todo tipo y con pavo reales paseándose en el, todo un paraíso, como ella le había contado...

La puerta se abrió de golpe sacando a Eric de sus pensamientos, al salón entro un hombre de unos cincuenta años que seguía luciendo tan imponente como siempre, de gran altura, mirada recia, hombros anchos y algunas canas sobre sus orejas, donde antes su cabello era rojo; Eric lo reconoció de inmediato

-Reginald Turner...-dijo casi en un susurro y levantándose de su asiento para hacer una leve reverencia

El hombre miro al mago con cierto desdén, después miro por todo el salón, buscando con la mirada

-¿donde esta la princesa Kenny Mccormick?- pregunto el mas viejo con su áspera voz

-la princesa Kenny no se pudo presentar, yo vengo en su representación para...-

-¿representación?- pregunto el hombre enarcando una ceja y sentándose en una de las sillas del salón- yo esperaba tratar directamente con ella, no con su lacayo-

-no soy su lacayo, soy su consejero personal, mi nombre es...-

-se quien eres -interrumpió Turner- Eric Cartman, actual consejero y mago de la corte real, hijo bastardo de Jack Tenorman y una piruja de la zona roja, no me interesa hablar contigo, yo quería hablar con la princesa regente-

-la princesa me envió a mi para eso- dijo Eric volviéndose a sentar frente al rey y evitando querer calcinarlo

-considero eso una gran falta de respeto, cuando ella me solicito ayuda yo accedí y mande la invitación para que ELLA se presentara aquí y pusiéramos los términos y condiciones de la alianza, nunca espere que mandara a un plebeyo-

-le repito su majestad...no soy un plebeyo, yo estoy también a cargo de la casa Tenorman ahora; eso me otorgo un titulo de nobleza-

Para sorpresa y molestia de Cartman, lo siguiente que se escucho en el salón fue la risa de Reginald Turner; el hombre soltaba carcajadas con todas sus ganas, Eric apretó su mano alrededor de su báculo, tenia unas enormes ansias de cortarle la lengua al hombre frente a el, ahora entendía por que todos en el sur odiaban al rey de Fossa turquesa

-buen chiste -dijo el hombre dejando de reír y mirando al mago con prepotencia

-no es chiste, antes de morir Jack Tenorman me reconoció como su hijo legitimo y me cedió su apellido, yo lo acepte pero por comodidad uso el apellido de mi madre-

-la nobleza no es un simple titulo -hablo el hombre con seriedad- no es algo que se "otorgue" con un apellido, la verdadera nobleza se lleva en la sangre , se nace con ella...es la union de dos sangres nobles, no la unión de un noble y una cualquiera de la zona roja, que Jack te haya reconocido como su "hijo" no significa que todos lo hayan hecho, en mi caso el único hijo de Jack que reconozco es Scott Tenorman-

-Scott Tenorman esta muerto- dijo Eric casi con furia

-por desgracia para nosotros, ese chico me agradaba, hubiese sido el esposo perfecto para mi hija, estaban a punto de casarse cuando, por suerte para ti, el murió salvajemente asesinado-

-¿esta insinuando algo?-

-solo los maricas se andan insinuaciones, yo tengo la firme creencia de que tu lo mataste para usurpar su lugar y hacerte de un nombre en la corte, no podía esperar menos de bastardo-

-Scott Tenorman fue asesinado por Feldspar, el ladrón, todo Zaron lo sabe-

-¡si, si, escuche todas esas patrañas! "un lió de cantina e intento de robo termino con la vida de Scott" ¡pero yo no me trago esas pendejadas! apostaría mi mano derecha a que tu mandaste a matar a Scott- acuso el hombre mirando severamente al mago

La sala se lleno de una asfixiante tensión, ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio y se miraron a los ojos con odio mutuo; Eric trataba de calmarse para evitar dar un paso en falso, tenia un plan y esperaba seguirlo al pie de la letra , aunque en esos momentos Reginald se había convertido en una patada en el culo

-Feldspar asesino a Scott, es la versión oficial de los hechos y paso hace casi dos años, no vine aquí a hablar de temas del pasado ni "creencias" conspiratorias, vine a hablar de la guerra actual que nos va a llevar a todos al infierno si no hacemos nada al respecto-

-no confió en ti bastardo, eres la clase de víbora que muerde por la espalda; puedes engañar a la princesa Kenny y al resto de patéticos nobles de la capital, pero no a mi-

-piense lo que quiera Lord Reginald, pero no olvide que usted también necesita de esos "patéticos" nobles de la capital-

-¡yo no necesito de nadie!- respondió con enojo

-no se engañe, sabe que eso no es cierto; la casa Turner juro lealtad a la familia Mccormick hace décadas, si la capital es tomada por los reinos unidos, Fossa Turquesa sera tomada también, y por lo que tengo entendido, usted no es del agrado de nadie en el sur e ir al norte no es una opción, a menos de que quiera que los bárbaros lo maten-

-¿tratas de intimidarme, bastardo?-

-no, solo le demuestro que usted no tiene muchas opciones en esta guerra; lo mejor que puede hacer es unir su ejercito a la capital y recibir la proteccion de la princesa Kenny-

El mayor chasqueo la lengua con enojo, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo el gordo tenia razón, Fossa turquesa era uno de los reinos mas apegados a la capital y aunque no le agradara mezclarse con bastardos -sobretodo si era Eric Cartman- no tenia otra opción mas que aliarse

-le prestare mis tropas a la princesa Mccormick, pero no creas que cerrare el trato contigo-

-haga lo que quiera-

-bien, ya que la princesa Kenny no se digno a venir hasta aquí, yo mismo iré a la capital y hablare con ella; prepara tu carruaje, partiremos en cualquier momento-

El hombre salio de la sala dejando a Eric muy molesto, odiaba a ese hombre mas de lo que podía soportar y aunque en un principio pensó en ponerlo bajo su hechizo de sumisión, ahora pensaba que matarlo seria mas placentero, el mago también salio de la sala y camino por los largos pasillos del palacio rumbo a la salida para ordenar a sus sirvientes que prepararan su transporte, mientras daba la vuelta por una esquina choco con un delgado cuerpo al que mando al suelo

-¡fíjate por donde...!-se quedo callado al ver a quien había tirado

-lo siento, fue mi culpa-

Dijo la otra persona en el suelo que no era mas que Heidi Turner, la hija mayor de Reginald, heredera al trono de Fossa turquesa y ex-prometida de su medio hermano Scott, la chica se levanto del suelo, sacudiendo su largo vestido verde y acomodando la tiara plateada sobre su castaño cabello, dirigió sus ojos verdes al frente encontrándose con el mago

-¿Eric Cartman? oh, por todos los dioses, ¡que gusto volver a verte!- la chica sonrió amistosamente y después abrazo al castaño

-princesa Heidi, cuanto tiempo...-contesto correspondiendo el abrazo de la muchacha

 _Ambos se habían conocido durante el funeral de Jack Tenorman y su esposa Bianca, esa tarde Scott -en privado- le había prohibido entrar a la sala funeraria, según el era un falta de respeto que el bastardo de su padre estuviera presente en el mismo lugar donde estaba el cadáver de su madre, Eric al principio se mostró un poco indignado y después lo dejo por la paz, pensaba retirarse de la casa Tenorman cuando en el jardín se encontró con una hermosa chica, la reconoció de inmediato como la prometida de Scott, pensó en retirarse sin llamar la atención pero la chica -que parecía tener problemas con cortar una manzana de un árbol- se dio cuenta de su_ _presencia_

 _"hola...emm esto es algo vergonzoso...¿pero podrías ayudarme a bajar esa manzana?por favor"_

 _Dijo apuntando hasta el fruto que colgaba de una rama algo alejada, Eric la miro con extrañeza y después, haciendo uso del báculo que siempre llevaba consigo, lanzo un rayo de energía hasta la rama haciendo caer el fruto_

 _"¡oh, que increíble, eres un mago!"_

 _"gran mago, ese el termino correcto"_

 _"lo siento, gran mago...mi nombre es Heidi Turner, del reino de Fossa turquesa"_

 _La chica sonrió haciendo una reverencia y después agachándose para recoger la fruta, a Eric le parecía por demás extraña, no todas las princesas eran tan amables -con un bastardo- como lo era ella_

 _"¿cual es su nombre gran mago?"_

 _"¿perdón?"_

 _"quiero saber cual es el nombre de la persona que me ayudo para agradecerle formalmente"_

 _Entonces Eric creyó darse cuenta de que la razón por la que Heidi era amable con el era porque no lo conocía, pero cuando le dijera su nombre de seguro lo miraría como todos lo hacían, èl no sentía vergüenza de su nombre, su madre lo había nombrado así con todo el amor del mundo, pero el mundo era un lugar cruel_

 _"mi nombre es Eric, Eric Theodore Cartman"_

 _Mas para su sorpresa, Heidi le agradeció de igual forma y le trato con la misma amabilidad del principio, la chica lo reconoció como el "hermanito" de su prometido e incluso lo llamo "cuñado", Heidi le pregunto porque no estaba dentro del salón funerario y Eric contesto que no le apetecía estar alli, por su parte, la princesa le comento que estaba recolectando fruta para hacer una pequeña ofrenda en honor a sus -difuntos- suegros, una costumbre típica de Fossa turquesa, Eric paso el resto de la tarde con ella, ayudandole a cortar fruta y escuchando como la princesa le hablaba de su hogar_

 _"es como un paraíso"_

 _comento ella mientras ataba un listón blanco en dos canastas frutales_

 _"bueno gran mago, este trabajo ya esta terminado; ahora solo falta entregarlas a Scott y darle mi mas sentido pésame, ¿me acompaña?-_

 _"lo siento princesa Heidi, pero no quiero entrar a la sala funeraria"_

 _"entiendo...cuando era niña y mi abuela murió yo tampoco quise entrar al funeral, era muy doloroso para mi"_

 _"si...claro, es por eso"_

 _Eric mintió, él no sentía dolor por la muerte de su padre; solo había ido a hacer acto de presencia para que pensaran que si le afectaba, y sabia que si volvía a entrar Scott lo sacaría de nuevo -se preguntaba por que Scott no sucumbió al virus mortal que mato a sus padres, eso lo hubiera hecho mas fácil- de pronto Eric se sintió envuelto en un cálido abrazo, la princesa Heidi lo estaba abrazando_

 _"mi mas sentido pésame para usted, gran mago...su padre era un hombre honorable"_

 _"gracias..."_

 _Correspondió_ _a ese abrazo de forma suave, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía esa clase de ternura, no desde la muerte de su madre_

 _"Eric...solo llámame Eric"_

 _"esta bien, entonces tu llámame Heidi"_

 _Se separaron y Heidi tomo las canastas parándose en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo con gracia, quedándose en su memoria como la única princesa que lo trato como un igual y le hizo olvidarse -por una tarde- de la palabra "bastardo"..._

-¿y que te trae por aquí?- pregunto la chica sonriendo

-vengo en representación de la princesa Kenny, por una alianza-

-entiendo, había escuchado que ahora eres el consejero de la corte y jefe de la casa Tenorman, felicidades, harás un gran trabajo-

-si gracias...yo-

-¡Lord Cartman! -interrumpió un sirviente que llego casi corriendo hasta el- Lord Reginald manda a decir que ya es hora de partir-

-gracias...-dijo el mago con voz pesada- iré de inmediato

-por nada- dijo el sirviente haciendo una reverencia y marchándose

-creo que es hora de que me vaya-

-si...ve pronto, mi padre se molesta cuando lo hacen esperar-

-claro, adiós Heidi, fue un honor volver a verte-

-lo mismo digo Eric, espero que nos encontremos pronto-

El castaño sonrió e hizo una reverencia, besando el dorso de la mano de Heidi, después se levanto y camino a toda prisa hacia el umbral de la puerta, saliendo del castillo, pensando en otro plan a futuro

 _"nos encontraremos Heidi...yo me encargo de eso"_

oo00oo

 _"Ayer tuve un momento extraño, después de que regrese con Tweek de esa taberna extraña, nos pusimos a hablar sobre los bailes típicos de Zaron y de la nada recordé que yo estuve en una tradicional danza barbara, en mis anteriores sueños yo ya había presenciado esa danza pero desde los ojos de otra persona, ayer lo hice desde mi propio punto de vista, invite a Tweek a bailar...no se porque, solo lo hice por que sentí que tenia hacerlo; y a decir verdad, la experiencia me resulto muy familiar, Thomas tiene palabra para definir eso, lo llama "dije tu", "dejo vu"...¡Deja vu! así es como lo llama, según Thomas un "Deja Vu" es cuando haces algo que ya habías hecho (algo así, no le entendí mucho) bueno, yo sentí eso ayer, cuando vi a Tweek bailar alrededor del sillón sentí ese nombrado "Deja vu", después de eso mi mente se nublo y recordé el significado de esa danza, Tweek choco conmigo y caímos al suelo, cuando lo vi me sentí extraño, yo...desee abrazarlo, quise sentirlo junto a mi; pero mi cuerpo no reacciono, me perdí en mis propios pensamientos e incluso olvide el nombre de Tweek, lo llame "Tweekers" por error, después de eso nos fuimos a descansar yo me quede dormido profundamente casi al instante, pero hoy al despertar la primera palabra que me llego a la mente fue "Tweekers"...y así he estado resto del día, no me puedo sacar esa palabra de la mente"_

Feldspar dejo de escribir y dejo el lápiz sobre la mesita de la sala, releyó la hojas que por días había estado escribiendo y trato de encontrarles un sentido lógico, pero su cabeza era un caos en ese momento, tenia un poco de jaqueca y una palabra que su subconsciente le repetía

 _"Tweekers, Tweekers"_

El pelinegro trataba de encontrarle un significado, la primera impresión era que sonaba solo como una malformación del nombre de Tweek, pero le daba la ligera impresión de que ya había escuchado "Tweekers" desde antes de conocer a Tweek; su cabeza punzo de dolor, se llevo las manos a las sienes frotándolas suavemente, unos minutos después escucho como tocaban la puerta, escondió las hojas bajo el sillón y se levanto a abrir la puerta, mirando por la mirilla de quien se trataba, abrió la puerta de inmediato

-¡coño! hola Feldspar- saludo Thomas

-hola Thomas- saludo con su típica voz nasal

-vine a traerle a Tweek su correspondencia...¡verga! ¿no esta?-

-no, se fue a la biblioteca-

-pensé que no iría, ayer tomo varias cosas y creí que amanecería con resaca-

-amaneció con resaca, pero fue de todos modos-

-¡puta! ¿que le echa a su café? es la persona con mas energías que conozco-

-esta mañana se tomo tres tazas y aun así se veía cansado, pero insistió en ir-

-típico de èl-contesto el rubio

-quieres pasar?- pregunto Feldspar haciéndose a un lado de la puerta

:::::::

-¿como te sientes ahora?-

-ngh...mejor, gracias por el te y la pastilla para la resaca-

-de nada, en la mañana llegaste con una apariencia fatal-

-si...hacia tiempo que no bebía tanto-

Tweek y Pip conversaban un poco después de haber terminado sus labores, justo en ese momento -y aprovechando que había poca gente en la biblioteca- se sentaron en una mesa para comer un bocadillo y conversar un poco

-ugh...¿el señor Thorn no vino hoy a la biblioteca?- pregunto Tweek mientras mordía una galleta

-no...tuvo asuntos importantes que atender -contesto Pip de forma neutral después de beber su te- pero posiblemente venga en la tarde-

-¿se irán juntos otra vez?- pregunto Tweek con algo de duda

-si, el ahora esta viviendo conmigo-

-¡gha!- Tweek casi escupe su café con esa respuesta

-¿que?-

-ngh...no lo imagine, pensé que vivías solo-

-vivo solo, pero cuando Damien viene aquí, se queda en mi casa-

-vaya...que sorpresa, entonces mas que jefe y empleado... ¿ustedes son amigos?-

-si, algo así- contesto secamente Pip, recordando su verdadera relación amo/esclavo con Damien

-y el...bueno, ngh- Tweek no sabia como formular la pregunta que tenia desde la primera vez que había visto a Thorn

-¿que sucede?-

-ummm...¿sus ojos son de verdad rojos? digo, ¿no son lentes de contacto?-

-eh...sus ojos son así desde que le conozco- contesto el ingles riendo con simpleza

-ugh...el es muy singular ¿y desde cuando le conoces?-

-desde siempre- murmuro entre dientes siendo apenas escuchado por el otro

-¿siempre?-

-si, es decir...desde la infancia-

-oh, eso es mucho tiempo, ¡no digo que tu seas muy viejo! ¡ni el tampoco!solo digo que...ngh, bueno, se conocen desde hace mucho-

 _"desde 1887"_

Penso Pip con una amarga sonrisa, despues dio un sorbo a su te y busco otro tema de conversacion, no le gustaba recordar bajo que circunstancias conocio a Damien

-¿y que has estado leyendo ultimamente?- cambio el tema agilmente

-ngh...sobre viajes temporales y esas cosas...¡pero por curiosidad! nada mas-

Pip sonrio conociendo la verdadera causa

-¿y? ¿has descubierto algo interesante?-

-¡gha! es mas complejo que las películas de "volver al futuro", habla de alteraciones en la linea de tiempo, universos múltiples, agujeros negros y muchos términos que no entiendo-

-no es tan complicado -sonrió Pip- algunas personas creen que los agujeros negros son una puerta que nos puede llevar a otros mundos, donde la noción del tiempo se mueva de forma distinta y eso cause variaciones de universo a universo-

-ugh...y ya no te entendí, ¿como el tiempo cambiaría nuestras acciones?-

-porque cada universo es distinto, aunque la esencia se mantenga, las circunstancias son distintas-

-...-

-por ejemplo, imagina que entras a una casa de espejos, en ellos te reflejas a ti mismo al mismo tiempo, como si existiera mas de un Tweek-

-ok...-

-bien, ahora imagina que cada Tweek en el espejo tiene su propio mundo; todos son Tweek pero sus experiencias y decisiones son distintas, es la representación de un mismo universo desde otra perspectiva, podrías pensar que tu eres el Tweek real porque te estas reflejando en el espejo, pero en realidad eres otro reflejo alterno de cualquier Tweek en otra realidad-

-pero...ngh, entonces ¿cual es el verdadero Tweek?-

-todos lo son- contesto una voz fria y sensual

La voz de Damien detras de ellos casi los hace caer de sus sillas, el pelinegro los observaba de forma divertida y con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios, se acerco hasta la mesa y se sento frente a ellos tomando la taza de Pip y bebiendo un poco de te de ella

-no pense que estuvieras tan interesado en los universos alternos Tweek, ¿hay un motivo en especial?- pregunto en anticristo

-Gha¡ no no, solo curiosidad-

-pensé que llegarías hasta la tarde- intervino Pip

-yo puedo llegar cuando se me de la gana, y por lo visto llegue en medio de una platica interesante-

-solo hablabamos de realidades alternas y el flujo del tiempo- respondio Pip

-"el flujo" depende mucho del tipo de tiempo del que estemos hablando -siguió Damien ante la atenta mirada de Tweek- el tiempo se puede definir de muchas formas, por ejemplo...para los simples mortales el tiempo es mas como una medida; segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, etcétera, cuentan el tiempo desde que nacen hasta que mueren, pero existe otro tipo de tiempo, el que en conjunto con el espacio puede ser infinito-

-ngh...¿infinito?-

-si, un tipo de tiempo que no sirve para darte fechas, es mas un tiempo que se mueve de forma individual a través del espacio, se divide a su propia voluntad y sigue su propio flujo, a veces mas rápido, a veces mas lento-

-no entiendo- susurro Tweek

-es como lo que te explico Pip respecto a los espejos, imagina que cada "Tweek" tiene su mundo, por individual, cada mundo tiene su propio tiempo y dependiendo del flujo se definirá su entorno; por ejemplo, tu eres el Tweek de este mundo, un simple chico universitario, spazz, con tics, adicción al café y una vida por demás aburrida y simplona-

-¡ngh!-

-pero tal vez en otra realidad, el flujo de tiempo se mueve tan rapido que ya esta en el futuro, y en ese futuro vive un Tweek que usa jetpack, no es extraño y su vida es asombrosa, o por otro lado, en un mundo donde el flujo sea lento, posiblemente vive un Tweek en una epoca mas antigua...digamos algo mas medieval, donde podrias ser mas que un chico spazz, podrias ser un plebeyo, un principe...o un barbaro-

-ugh, no creo ser del tipo que podría ser un bárbaro medieval-

Dijo dandole un sorbo a su cafe mientras bajaba la mirada y sin poder notar la mirada extraña de Pip y la ancha sonrisa de Damien

-¿porque no? -pregunto Damien con una sonrisa- yo creo que tu serias muy importante, tanto que tu repentina muerte podria causar una sangrienta guerra-

-¡gha!-

-bueno, ya nos salimos del tema- trato de intervenir Pip para que la platica no tomara un rumbo peligroso

-es un tema divertido -contesto Damien callando al ingles- sobre todo cuando los flujos del tiempo se cruzan y los "espejos" crean grietas , entrelazando los universos entre ellos-

-¿entrelazando?- pregunto Tweek confundido pero con toda la atencion en el ojirojo

-así es, a veces entre los propios universos existen pequeños vínculos que los atan, solo se necesita un artefacto de gran poder, un catalizador y el momento correcto para romper el flujo del tiempo y atravesar entre las grietas del "espejo"-

 _"La vara de la verdad"_

pensó Tweek en silencio, ese debía ser el "artefacto de gran poder" que logro cruzar a Feldspar hasta su época -o realidad, lo que fuera- no sabia cual había sido el catalizador ni el momento correcto, pero ahora tenia una idea mas clara de todo

-esta platica fue muy interesante -dijo Damien levantándose de su asiento- por que no nos ponemos de acuerdo para cenar próximamente y seguir charlando de esto-

Ambos rubios miraron al pelinegro de forma sorprendida, Tweek por la invitación y Pip por que no sabia que era lo que tramaba su amo al darle tanta información a Tweek -aunque Tweek no lo comprendía del todo-, la sonrisa de Damien podía significar cualquier cosa en ese momento, y no precisamente cosas buenas

-ghn...yo no si pueda, yo...-

-puedes ir acompañado si quieres -lo interrumpió el hijo de satan- según escuche de Pip; tu primo esta de visita en Denver, ve con el, seria interesante conocerlo-

Damien se retiro de la mesa dejando a los rubios en silencio, a Pip le dio la ligera impresion de que Damien planeaba algo y Tweek penso que tal vez no era tan mala idea, tal vez si Feldspar escuchaba sobre los viajes en el tiempo y los multiples universos podria recordar algo sobre como llego hasta Denver desde un una epoca antigua

Por su parte Damien se alejaba con una sonrisa por demás macabra, sabia que no estaba faltando en nada al juego de ajedrez que mantenía con su padre, no estaba moviendo ninguna pieza dentro del mundo de Zaron, Feldspar era una pieza importante pero estaba fuera del tablero, así que podía divertirse con el mientras jugaba con su mente y la de su amante, Damien estaba feliz, se ponía así cada vez que tenia juguetes nuevos.

* * *

si, este capitulo fue lo que se llamaría algo "revelador" en su contenido, espero no haberlos confundido tanto con mis teorías tiempo/espacio

Sayonara!


	17. Sumisión parte 1

Hola gente! soy yo de nuevo, aquí...contestando los reviews desde el capitulo 15 que no había podido responder -un disculpa por eso- lo haré rápido para que lean el capitulo :D

 **Emizzz94:** wow al parecer Damien te gusta mucho...bueno, aprovecha que estos capitulo traen "sorpresa" respecto a el y podrás ver un poco mas de Damien en su faceta de...ejem, maldito, ya veras porque, lo siento por acabar con tus esperanzas de un Tweekers vivo, pero así son las cosas, si el no hubiera muerto esta historia no hubiera empezado, yo también amo a Heidi, no sabia que papel darle pero como que me gusto el resultado, aunque desarrollar al personaje va a ser un poquito complicado, prometo que me esforzare :D

 **Guest:** ¡feliz mañana! al parecer ahora tendré que actualizar temprano -motivos personales- pero que bien que a alguien le guste ;)

 **Luis Carlos:** el motivo del cambio de actitud de Clyde fue basado precisamente en el videojuego, cuando Clyde los traiciona y pasa a ser el enemigo, pero aquí no los traicionara, solo sacara lo peor de si a causa del miedo, impotencia y resentimiento, me agrada Mike Makowski, tenia que ponerlo aunque sea un poquito, sabes, si escribí una parte donde los góticos cantaban...pero quedaba mas como un songfic y descarte la idea, en lugar de eso añadí la es escena del baile en la sala -Tweek fue por alcohol, Feldspar por un ataque de recuerdo-, lo cual fue mejor porque pude añadir una pista mas de Tweekers/Tweek, y que bueno que te gusto mi definición de la teoría del multiuniverso, tuve que informarme bastante del tema y después simplificarlo con ejemplos fáciles que todos entendieran -los espejos- uf, veo que valió la pena leer de física XD

 **GreyStep:** pues gracias por tu grito-review XD me animo de alguna forma, ¿en serio te leíste los 15 capítulos en una noche? WOW amazing...pues aquí te dejo mas para que te desveles XD

 **MENSAJE IMPORTANTE:**

 **Este capitulo es parte de un especial, ¿porque? pues porque sentí ganas de hacer un especial a media historia...tranquilos, la trama continua igual, pero después de medio capitulo estará centrada en dos personajes secundarios, y su historia puede contener violencia explicita, sangre, violación y algunos temas que no todas las personas toleren, por eso les informo, en cuanto lean algo que no les parezca, dejen de leer, la historia se volverá peor a partir de ese punto...¡sobre advertencia no hay engaños!**

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

 **-** ¿como va la situación en la bahía?- pregunto Token al lord comander de su guardia

-muy bien su majestad, gracias al ejercito unido de Leitchvan y Sven`s, los gingers han bajado sus defensas en nuestro territorio y eso nos facilita una emboscada para erradicarlos por completo de Blackstones-

-¿para cuando planeas la emboscada?-

-para esta misma tarde mi señor, en estos momentos van seis mil hombres rumbo a nuestras playas,donde los Gingers se alojan-

-excelente- respondió Token con gusto

En el sur de Zaron la batalla principal era librada en las costas, protagonizada por los Gingers y el reino de Leitchvan, la ventaja estaba del lado del rey Clyde al estar a cargo de dos ejércitos, siendo ademas apoyado por los reinos de Willstein y Testarossa, Clyde se habia ganado poco a poco una fama de despiadado y sadico en el campo de batalla, los Gingers los llamaban "Dark Clyde" y era alguien completamente distinto a quien todos habian conocido, Token habia escuchado las historias y se le dificultaba imaginarse a Clyde de esa forma, esperaba ver pronto a su amigo y saber que era lo que realmente le pasaba, su reino, Blackstones, poco a poco iba recuperando la bahía que los gingers les habían robado previamente y era cuestión de unas batallas mas para poder reunirse con los ejércitos de Leitchvan y Sven`s

-¡mi señor!- se presento el mensajero de Testarossa frente a sus reyes- le informo que los envíos de armas llegaron sin ningún inconveniente a los reinos de Willstein y Marshella, la reina Sharon manda sus agradecimientos -

-perfecto- contesto Arthur Testaburger sentado en su trono junto a su esposa, Cindy- ¿como van los avances de los herreros?-

-pronto terminaran el siguiente lote, posiblemente mañana antes de que salga el sol ya este listo y rumbo a Leitchvan-

-¿que ha pasado con la búsqueda de la princesa Wendy?- interrumpió Cindy a los hombres con el rostro lleno de preocupación, Arthur se limito a tomarla de mano suavemente, mostrando su apoyo y amor

-lo siento su majestad...aun no hay noticias de ella- contesto con pena el mensajero mientras la reina comenzaba a llorar

En el sureste, el reino de Testarossa se encargaba de producir armas de forma masiva para todos los reinos aliados, al ser los mayores productores de acero en Zaron, era un trabajo simple para ellos; ademas de eso seguían en su implacable búsqueda de la princesa Wendy, sus vecinos al norte, los Marsh -y todo el reino de Marshella- se unieron a su causa en la búsqueda de la princesa, al igual que el resto de los reinos unidos

-por el poder que me otorga la corona de Marshella, yo, Sharon Marie De Marsh, reina regente de Marshella y viuda del rey Randy Marsh IV...te nombro a ti, Shelly Marceline Marsh, comandante del ejercito de real de Marshella-

La mujer desenfundo la espada real del rey de Marshella y toco con su punta los hombros de su hija arrodillada frente a ella; otorgándole el mando de batalla del reino, cuando la espada se retiro de sus hombros, Shelly se levanto y llevo su mano derecha a su corazón, sobre la reluciente armadura que cubria su feminidad, levanto su mano a modo de juramento

-yo, Shelly Marceline Marsh, como nueva comandante de las tropas reales prometo pelear por mi reino, luchar al frente mis soldados y morir con dignidad en el campo de batalla-

Sharon trago saliva con dificultad cuando su hija presento el juramento, lo ultimo que ella deseaba era perder era otro ser amado en la batalla; sabia que Shelly era una de las mejores espadachines de Marshella -llegando a superar al mismo Randy, en su momento- pero para ella siempre seria su pequeña niña berrinchuda, una silenciosa lagrima escurrió por su mejilla mientras los testigos, obispos y generales aplaudían solemnemente a su nueva comandante

Mientras tando, mas en el norte, específicamente en el bosque de los elfos, el príncipe Stanley se recuperaba satisfactoriamente de sus heridas, siendo atendido personalmente por el rey elfo, el cual, también se encontraba constantemente en reuniones con los bárbaros, ideando un plan de ataque para entrar a la capital y derrocar a la princesa Kenny

-¿cual es el siguiente paso?- pregunto Stan a su mejor amigo mientras intentaba ver el mapa de Zaron sobre la mesa

-Stan, deberías estar descansando-

-¡ya no quiero descansar mas Kyle! he estado demasiado tiempo en cama mientras la guerra avanza y Wendy esta en no se donde-

-pero-

-me siento bien Kyle, en serio-

-eres un necio...- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, dándose por vencido y dejando que su mejor amigo viera completamente el mapa

-¿que es lo han planeado? ¿tu y los bárbaros?- pregunto el pelinegro

\- aprovecharemos la batalla del sur, en las costas de Blackstones, al parecer Clyde esta llamando mucho la atención y Kenny se esta centrando en contenerlo, mientras las tropas se distraen en el sur nosotros entraremos por el norte-

-¿estas seguro? te recuerdo que al norte se encuentra Fossa turquesa, y ellos son aliados de la capital, podrían bloquearnos con facilidad-

-lo tome en cuenta, pero los bárbaros nos guiaran por un sendero especial-

-¿que sendero?-

-por valle Harper-

-en ese lugar...- Stan bajo la mirada al recordar el valle

-si, ahí fue donde murió Tweekers-

-creí que estaba prohibido entrar a ese valle-

-lo esta -asintió Kyle- pero tenemos que ir, yo...creo que el espíritu de Tweekers nos protejera-

-yo también quiero creer eso-

Mientras tanto en la capital, la princesa Kenny recibía a Reginald Turner y a las tropas de Fossa turquesa listas para la pelea, Turner no era el único, la casa Stotch, los Malkinson, los Tenorman y otras casas nobles menores también se reunieron con la princesa Mccormick para demostrar su lealtad y brindarle todo su apoyo militar, mientras la princesa Kenny recibía a sus invitados y bebía con ello el mas caro de los vinos, al fondo de su palacio, en las mazmorras, Wendy Testaburger lamentaba su suerte, golpeaba los barrotes, gritaba de la ira y soltaba lagrimas de frustración

:::::::

Satan veía completamente emocionado las piezas del tablero colocadas en sus posiciones de forma estratégica, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia un juego de ajedrez tan emocionante, independientemente de si ganaba o perdía, la guerra era entretenida por si misma, ademas le había servido como excusa para pasar tiempo -de calidad- al lado de su hijo

Y ahora que pensaba en su hijo...

Sabia que se encontraba en el siglo XXI a lado de Pip, donde casualmente también se encontraba la vara de la verdad, Satan frunció el ceño al recordar ese artefacto tan poderoso, algo dentro de el le decía que Damien tramaba algo, pero aunque lo hiciera no importaba, las reglas de juego se limitaban a un solo tablero, y ese tablero era Zaron, lo que Damien hiciera fuera de Zaron no afectaba la reglas de su juego, aunque tuviera que ver con la vara de la verdad

 _"pero la vara de la verdad poseía voluntad propia"_

Si la vara deseaba regresar a Zaron lo haría, y eso podría alterar todo el tablero, la pregunta seria ¿quien tendría la ventaja? la vara tendría que decidir con que bando quedarse -y por ende- a quien darle la victoria, entonces el demonio se llevo una mano al mentón y pensó en su hijo, Damien era muy astuto, tal vez su estancia en el siglo XXI no era solo para estar con Pip, tal vez su primogénito buscaba la manera de influenciar a la vara de la verdad y apoyar a los reinos unidos

-muy listo Damien, muy listo -

sonrió el rey de las tinieblas mostrando todos los dientes, su hijo se convertiría en un digno sucesor del trono

oo00oo

 _"un artefacto de gran poder, un catalizador y el momento justo para cortar el fluir del tiempo"_

Mientras cenaban, Tweek le contaba a Feldspar sobre la interesante platica que había con Pip y Damien esa misma tarde, el azabache lo escuchaba atentamente mientras trataba de procesar toda la información

-entonces...fue asi como logre traspasar la barrera del tiempo-murmuro el ladrón

-ngh, probablemente si-

-"el artefacto de gran poder" es obviamente la vara de la verdad-

-si, yo pensé lo mismo; ahora solo tienes que recordar cual fue el catalizador y el momento justo-

-no se cual sea el catalizador, y en cuanto al "momento justo" tampoco puedo decirlo con certeza; lo ultimo que recuerdo es al mago Cartman exigiéndome que le devolviera la vara, un destello de luz cegandome por completo y después nada, solo desperté en tu sofá-

-ugh...tal vez haya sido algo en tu entorno, algo que no notaste en el momento que la luz te cegó-

-es posible -asintió el pelinegro- necesito aprender mas del tema si quiero recordar los detalles-

-bueno...Damien me invito a cenar con el y Pip, dijo que podía llevarte si quería-

-¿les hablaste de mi?- pregunto curioso

-¡gha! si, ¡pero normal! ...así como que eres mi familiar-

Tweek agacho la mirada algo sonrojado y Feldspar no pudo evitar soltar una disimulada sonrisa

"se ve adorable"

El pensamiento cruzo por su mente y después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza, borrando su sonrisa

-¿y cuando sera la cena?-

-no lo se, pero creo que pronto...¿quieres ir?-

-me parece una buena oportunidad para aprender mas sobre como pude llegar aquí-

-esta bien, iremos entonces-

-ese tipo...Damien, suena como alguien muy inteligente-

-ugh, lo es, su presencia es la de alguien inteligente en todos los aspectos y sus ojos llenos de enigmas...es alguien imponente en todos los aspectos-

-¿imponente?-

-si...no podría explicarlo, pero es la clase de hombre que parece fuera de este mundo-

-vaya, ya somos dos-

-¡gha! no lo decía en ese aspecto, tu incluso te sientes como una persona común; pero el es distinto, su aura es extraña, es pesada, fuerte, intimidante...es misterioso-

-¿hace cuanto lo conoces?-

-anteriormente solo había escuchado su apellido por ser el dueño de la biblioteca; pero solo pude conocerlo en persona hasta hace poco, y hoy también me entere que al parecer es mejor amigo de Pip desde la infancia y que incluso están viviendo juntos...es extraño-

-¿en que forma?-

-su relación extraña, cuando están juntos se siente que se conocen muy bien; pero no de una forma ordinaria, cada vez que Damien habla Pip calla y agacha ligeramente la cabeza-

-¿como un vasallo?-

-¿vasallo?-

-si, los Lords en Zaron suelen tener vasallos...ellos cumplen ordenes y están al servicio exclusivo del lord en cuestión, son como sirvientes personales-

-Lord y vasallo- susurro Tweek

El rubio no sabia si clasificarlo de esa forma, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que la relación de su amigo y del intimidante Damien, no era del todo una amistad, parecía mas un vinculo, un vinculo extraño entre ambos, uno donde Damien gobernaba.

:::::::

-¿que es lo que planeas, Damien?- pregunto Pip apenas cruzaron la puerta de su modesto departamento

-¿a que te refieres, cariño?- le respondió el anticristo con falsa inocencia, mientras se quitaba el abrigo negro y lo lanzaba al sofá

-sabes a lo que me refiero, eso de invitar a Tweek a cenar y sugerirle que venga con el chico de Zaron-

\- no te entiendo Pip, llevas siglos pidiéndome que trate de demostrar simpatía por los mortales, y cuando lo hago , invitando a tu amiguito a cenar, te molestas...¿acaso estas celoso?-

-sabes que no es eso, yo se que tu tienes un interés personal hacia la vara de la verdad; solo quieres sacar ventaja con esa cena-

-¿y eso que? recuerda tu pocision Pip, eres mi esclavo, y los esclavos no cuestionan a sus amos-

-yo solo quiero que me asegures que Tweek no saldrá afectado en nada-

-!Tweek, Tweek, Tweek, te preocupas demasiado por Tweek¡-

-¡el es importante!...en mi vida- dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro al sentir la mirada escarlata con ira sobre el

-¿tu vida? - el anticristo se acerco hasta el y lo tomo de la mandíbula, obligandole a mirarle a los ojos- tu no tienes vida Pip...eres solo un fantasma deambulando por este mundo, fingiendo estar vivo y llevando una existencia vacía, tu no tienes familia, no tienes amigos, no tienes nada mas que a mi-

-Tweek es mi amigo- contesto el rubio mientras sentía su vista nublarse por las lagrimas

-es solo un mortal, no te acostumbres a su compañía- dijo soltando al rubio y dándole la espalda

-¿porque Damien?- pregunto el rubio con su voz rompiéndose por sollozos

-¿porque, que? -

-¿porque me haces esto? hace años me dijiste que yo no encajaba en el infierno y me trajiste a esta época para que hiciera "lo que quisiera", me diste libre albedrío y la oportunidad de poder socializar con otras personas, pero cuando por fin consigo un amigo, tu vienes y comienzas a jugar con el destino, quitándome lo único normal a lo que puedo aferrarme...eres muy cruel-

-este año cumplirás 137 años...¿eso es normal? te deje en este mundo porque ciertamente, tu presencia es molesta en el inframundo; siempre sintiendo piedad por las almas, tratando de ayudar a los condenados, haciendo bastantes idioteces al mismo tiempo, eres el peor esclavo que un demonio pueda tener-

-si ese es tu problema debiste haberme quitado la voluntad desde hace mucho, me hubieras convertido en uno de los tantos sirvientes sin alma que tienes a tu servicio-

Damien se giro hasta quedar de nuevo frente a Pip, mirándole de una forma severa, el rubio sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por toda la espalda

-si, verdad -contesto el anticristo con voz seria- mi error fue dejar tu alma dentro de tu cuerpo y darte la oportunidad de vivir una "humana" en este mundo...debí haberme comido tu ultimo rastro de humanidad desde hace tiempo, esto me pasa por tratar de ser caritativo contigo-

-¿caritativo? -Pip sonrió de forma amarga- no es caritativo si primero das un regalo y después lo arrebatas, eso fue lo que tu hiciste conmigo...eres cruel-

Lo siguiente que Pip sintió fue ser arrojado al suelo con violencia, inmediatamente volteo a ver el rostro de Damien y se encontró con una mueca llena de ira

-¿cruel? dices que soy cruel contigo...¡tu eres el malagradecido aquí! te he dado esta vida lejos del inframundo y con comodidades ¡y dices que soy cruel!-

Pip observo con miedo como el físico de Damien empezaba a cambiar, de entre su cabello negro empezaron a crecer unos grandes cuernos , las facciones de su rostro se acentuaron aun mas, sus ojos brillaron como las llamas del infierno, del final de su espalda una larga cola demoníaca se desenvolvía tan rápido como un látigo, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras

-Da...mien- Pip trago saliva con dificultad, se dio cuenta de que ahora si había hecho enojar en serio a su amo

El anticristo salto rápidamente sobre su cuerpo, dejandole inmóvil sobre el frió suelo; de un manotazo y con sus garras, arranco la ropa del ingles dejando su pecho al descubierto, la blanca piel nívea llena de cicatrices y algunas quemaduras

-¿dices que soy cruel contigo? ¿por estas pequeñas marcas? -hablo con voz ronca, mientras pasaba sus garras por las cicatrices- esto no es ser cruel, esto es solo la prueba de que me perteneces, eres mio Phillip Pirrup-

-Damien, cálmate por f...-

-¡NO! ya me tienes harto Pip, llevas semanas preocupándote por el pendejo de tu "amigo", solo hablas de el y piensas en su bienestar-

El anticristo llevo su otra garra hasta el pantalón del rubio y se lo quito con una facilidad asombrosa, dejando a su esclavo completamente a su merced

-¡tu no debes pensar en nadie mas que yo!, ¡solo debes preocuparte por mi!, ¡vivir para mi!-

Gritaba con los ojos brillantes y la saliva escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios, mostrando sus crecientes colmillos, llevo su mano izquierda hasta sus pantalones y los desabrocho con rapidez, sacando su pene con una visible erección

-Damien...no-

-voy a enseñarte lo que es ser cruel de verdad y después de esto no vas a volver a replicarme nada-

Llevo su boca hasta el cuello del rubio, succionandolo y mordiéndolo con fuerza, provocando que la sangre empezara a salir, sus garras se paseaban por el torso del otro, arañandolo hasta sangrar, los ojos de Pip se llenaron de lagrimas y de su boca no salían mas que gemidos de dolor y placer mezclados, aferro sus delgados dedos a los hombros de su amo, intentando soportar lo que el sabia, era solo el inicio de su martirio

-¡me perteneces Pip! tu no debes pensar en nadie mas-

Casi rugió el pelinegro como una bestia, llevo su boca hasta la del otro chico y lo beso con frenesí, mordiéndole el labio inferior para después introducir su lengua en la cavidad del otro y tragarse los gemidos de dolor y placer

Pip tenia la mente completamente nublada, si bien su cuerpo reaccionaba a la excitación de momento, también sentía el dolor provocado por las garras de Damien en su torso y los colmillos en su cuello, el calor del infierno lo envolvió por completo y el olor a azufre se hizo presente en su nariz, de la nada sintió un fuerte dolor en su trasero, obligandole a arquear su espalda en respuesta, Damien lo había penetrado fuertemente de una sola estocada

-¡ahhh!- grito el rubio en respuesta, hacia muchos años que no se lo metia de esa forma

-que nostalgia ¿verdad Pip? así fue como gritaste la primera vez que te hice mio- dijo el anticristo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿cuantos años tenias? ¿diez, doce? eras un niño-

No espero a que el rubio le contestara, se limito a seguir embistiéndolo con fuerza y observando su rostro, el rubio tenia las mejillas complemente rojas, su labio sangraba y su mirada perdida estaba llena de lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro, le imagen era por demás erótica para el anticristo, el cual llevo su mano hasta el pecho del rubio, dejando sus garras sobre la piel que cubría el corazón de Pirrup

-eres mio, solo mio- repitió el pelinegro de forma posesiva

Pip lo escuchaba, pero su garganta se había cerrado y no podía decir nada, Damien comenzó a enterrar sus largas garras por el pecho del otro, rasgando la carne como si fuera papel, manchándose la mano de la sangre de su esclavo

-Pilliph Pirrup me perteneces-

Hundio sus garras en lo profundo de la piel, bañándolas por completo de sangre y tocando el interior de Pip, buscando lo que le pertenecía, por su parte el rubio sentía el dolor insoportable del pecho, un sabor metálico y desagradable subió por su garganta, ahogándolo poco a poco, Damien sonrió de forma macabra cuando su mano alcanzo el órgano latente de Pirrup, lo envolvió en su garra para sentir su latido

-tu corazón es mio Pip-

Lo arranco de golpe provocando un infinito dolor en el rubio, haciéndole cerrar los ojos en medio de una dolorosa agonía, Damien no aguanto mas su excitación y se vació completamente en el cuerpo de Pip, lanzando un rugido de placer

Después de unos segundos, sus cuernos, cola y garras comenzaron a desaparecer, deshaciéndose como si fueran humo negro, sus ojos carmesí miraron el corazón que tenia en la mano y sonrió con ternura, depositando en suave beso en el órgano para después volver a introducirlo en el cuerpo de Pip, se levanto de encima del mas pequeño y después cargo su cuerpo herido para llevarlo a descansar a su cama, no le parecía muy "correcto" dejarlo en el piso lleno de sangre y otros fluidos corporales

-vez...-hablo el anticristo con suavidad- no soy tan cruel contigo, incluso te dejare en tu cama-

Después de recostar al muchacho rubio y cubrirlo con una manta, beso su frente y acaricio su mejilla, salio de la habitación dejando a Pip recomponerse, mientras estaba inconsciente el rubio soñaba, soñaba el mismo recuerdo de siempre, el día en que su condena empezó.

* * *

Si, el especial sera centrado en la relación de Damien y Pip...respondiendo preguntas sobre como se conocieron, el porque Pip es inmortal, como murió la primera vez...etc, nos leemos en la segunda parte de este especial ;D

Sayonara!


	18. Sumisión parte 2

Hola de nuevo gente :D sean bienvenidos a este sensual capitulo 18 -que rápido pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando publique el primero- bueno, contestare rapido los Reviews para que lean ya ;D

 **Emizzz94:** y aquí tienes la segunda parte de este especial -que técnicamente es Dip- esa escena del capitulo anterior fue algo muy fumado de mi parte XD creo que leer "Killing, Stalking" me afecto un poco y me puse sádica jeje pero ya se me paso, y eso de que Tweek sigue vivo pues si...hasta que yo decida matarlo también XD

 **Luis Carlos:** vaya, si te incomodo la escena de la violación creo que logre mi cometido, hurra por mi, en cuanto a lo de Satan, pues no es como que Damien este haciendo trampa técnicamente, el "tablero" se limita al mundo de Zaron, y Feldspar no esta en Zaron, aunque sea una pieza importante esta fuera de juego, ademas Satan es muy permisivo con su hijito XD

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

Londres, Inglaterra - 1887

Phillip "Pip" Pirrup despertaba como cada mañana al oír las voces de las monjas por los pasillos, el, al igual que los otros niños del orfanato; se levantaban de inmediato y arreglaban sus camas, se daban un baño rápido y bajaban a tomar un sencillo desayuno, después iban estudiar a las aulas, jugaban un poco, rezaban, comían, volvían a rezar, ayudaban a las labores de mantenimiento del orfanato , jugaban un poco más, cenaban, rezaban y volvían a dormir para esperar la llegada de un nuevo día

Esa era su rutina, pero el pequeño Pip -de diez años- no podía desear mas; al no haber podido conocer a sus padres o algún familiar, consideraba a la gente del orfanato su familia, era feliz al lado de sus amiguitos y las monjas, no pensaba que necesitara nada mas en su vida, hasta que la conoció a ella...

 _Estella Havisham_

La nieta de la seria viuda Havisham, Estella tenía doce años y solía acompañar a su abuela a todos lados, la viuda Havisham solía hacer obras de caridad con su fortuna y hacer visitas a los orfanatos donde donaba, fue así como Pip la conoció, su inocente corazón quedo cautivado por la belleza de Estella

Ella lo trataba relativamente mal, igual que al resto de los huérfanos, pero Pip nunca se ofendió y seguía siendo igual de amable con ella, eso llamo la atención de la viuda Havisham, la cual una tarde, mando a llamar a niño para hablar en privado con el

-Estella tiene un carácter difícil, todos los niños la evitan por eso, excepto tu... ¿por qué?-

-bueno, ella...me agrada-

-¿en serio? -dijo la mujer enarcando la ceja en su arrugado rostro

-sí, yo creo que ella es así por que no tiene un amigo de verdad, siempre está sola y por eso no puede tratar a las personas, no es su culpa ser así- dijo el pequeño sonriendo con dulzura

-eres un niño muy dulce Pip -la mujer lo tomo del hombro, mirándolo con interés- ingenuo, inocente y puro...-

Después de esa pequeña platica pasaron varios días en los que la señora Havisham visito el orfanato casi a diario, una mañana la madre superiora mando llamar a Pip a su despacho, el pequeño rubio fue de inmediato; al entrar se encontró con la señora Havisham y con Estella , además de la madre superiora que lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila

-felicidades Pip, has sido adoptado-fueron las palabras de la monja

Fue un momento de sorpresa y después infinita dicha para el pequeño niño, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas por la dicha, agradeciendo a dios por esa noticia, de todas las familias que pudieron haberlo adoptado, fue la viuda Havisham quien lo hizo, se sintió afortunado de ser adoptado, y se sentía mas feliz por tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de Estella

Después de su adopción Pip fue a vivir a la mansión Havisham, la viuda le dijo que el motivo de haberlo adoptado era para que estuviera con Estella, le había dicho también que podía estar en cualquier parte de la mansión, excepto en el sótano, tenia estrictamente prohibido entra allí, Pip, obedientemente acato las reglas, se sentia muy agradecido con la viuda como para desobedecerla y se limito a hacerle compañía a Estella, aunque ella lo seguía tratando muy mal y lo humillaba en cada oportunidad que tenia, Pip nunca se molesto con ella, el seguía siendo tan noble como siempre

-¿no te molesta que yo te ofenda?- le pregunto ella

-no podría molestarme contigo, aunque seas algo difícil de tratar, se que en tu corazón hay bondad-

-de verdad eres pendejo, niño idiota-

Pasaron algunas semanas, el trato de Estella hacia el niño seguía siendo el mismo, Pip sin embargo parecía estarse acostumbrando a esa vida; incluso se sentía algo ilusionado, Estella cumpliría trece años en unos días y él pensaba en regalarle algo especial, aunque no sabía que podría ser

Una noche mientras dormía plácidamente, despertó repentinamente, se sintió observado y después de despertar completamente se dio cuenta de que Estella estaba al pie de su cama, mirándolo con detenimiento, la luz de la luna cruzaba la ventana, iluminando su delgada figura, tan solo cubierta por una delgada bata blanca, con los rubios cabellos sueltos, cayendo por su espalda, Pip la miro como a una ensoñación, se veía mas hermosa que nunca

-¿Estella, que haces aquí?-

pregunto con inocencia sentándose en su cama, complemente sorprendido por la presencia de la chica, ella no le contesto, se limito a desabrochar su bata frente al infante, dejándola caer y mostrando su desnudez, sus pequeños senos crecientes, su abdomen plano y su vagina ligeramente cubierta por rubio vello púbico

-¿Est...Estella?- Pip tartamudeo completamente sonrojado, desviando la mirada rápidamente

-¿porque no me miras Pip? creí que te gustaba-

-yo...no, no puedo verte así...esta mal...es pecado, vístete por favor-

-¿pecado?-

La rubia se acerco hasta la cama, subiendo a ella y gateando lentamente hasta poner su rostro frente al de Pip, tomándolo del mentón y obligándole a mirarla

-¿te gusto?-

-...-

-¿no quieres besarme?-

-Estella...-

La chica acerco sus labios hasta los del niño, besándolos y lamiéndolos, Philllip se quedo inmóvil, sin siquiera poder cerrar los ojos, después de unos segundos la rubia se alejo de él, mirándolo fríamente

-eres un niño inocente Pip, un niño muy bueno y puro-

La chica se bajo de la cama y volvió a colocarse su bata, salió de la recamara del menor , dejándolo casi en shock por lo sucedido, Pip intento dormir esa noche pero ya no pudo hacerlo, estaba demasiado impactado

Después de ese "incidente", nada volvió a ser lo mismo, Pip no podía mirar a Estella sin sonrojarse violentamente y recordar su cuerpo desnudo, por su parte ella actuaba de forma normal, tratando con desdén a Pip y enfocándose mas en su próximo cumpleaños, cuando la fecha llego, la viuda Havisham ofreció una lujosa y discreta cena en su mansión, eran menos de veinte invitados y todos ellos eran gente rica y poderosa, la servidumbre fue ausentada de la mansión, dejando solo a las Havisham, sus invitados y Pip

El pequeño rubio se sentía extraño en ese ambiente, a pesar de que la fiesta era de Estella, todos parecían centrar su atención en el, preguntándole sobre su vida o como se sentía

 _"eres un buen niño Pip, muy noble"_

Fue lo que más escucho durante la noche, el tiempo pasó rápido, ya casi era media noche y el pequeño Pip tenía sueño, se encontraba sentado en el gran salón bostezando y tratando de no cerrar los ojos

-¿tienes sueño, Pip?- le pregunto la viuda

-un poco, quiero ir a descansar-

-no te preocupes, descansaras en un momento...quiero pedirte un favor-

-claro-

-ve al sótano-

El niño la miro con sorpresa, jamás se imagino que llegaría a entrar a ese lugar, no después de que se lo habían prohibido explícitamente

-¿iras?- pregunto la viuda sonando mas como una orden

-si...sí, claro-

El pequeño rubio se bajo de la silla y comenzó a andar al sótano, no sabía porque la viuda le había pedido eso pero la verdad desde hace tiempo se moría de curiosidad por saber que había allí, después de bajar las escaleras llego a su destino, deteniéndose frente a una puerta de madera, una puerta grande y de color obscuro, tallada con varias figuras en su superficie, Pip miro la puerta fijamente, las figuras talladas en ella eran horribles, eran demonios, Phillip reacciono demasiado tarde, y antes de poder gritar un golpe lo dejo inconsciente

:::::::

Sus ojos se empezaron a abrir poco a poco, le dolía la cabeza y se encontraba aturdido; le tomo varios segundos darse cuenta que estaba tendido en el suelo, boca arriba, maniatado y amordazado; se asusto de inmediato al recordar la puerta del sótano

-¡mgh!...¡Mghhh!-

No podía gritar y tampoco moverse mucho, se fijo a su alrededor y para su terror se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de gente con túnicas negras, los reconocía, eran los invitados de la viuda Havisham; el lugar donde se encontraban también era horrible, era amplio e iluminado por velas negras y rojas, con pentagramas en las paredes y dibujos de demonios comiendo partes humanas, los ojos de Pip empezaron a llorar de miedo

-hermanos míos-

La voz rasposa de la viuda Havisham resonó entre los presentes, abriéndose paso entre ellos, vistiendo también la túnica negra pero con el collar de un pentagrama de oro adornándole el pecho, Pip trago saliva con dificultad, tenía miedo, y mucho

-nos encontramos reunidos en una celebración especial -siguió hablando la mujer- una celebración de adoración y ofrenda, de regocijo y devoción, de sangre y alabanza...esta noche una discípula se convierte en miembro, presentando su ofrenda a nuestro señor y rey-

-alabado sea- repitieron todas las voces presentes al unisonó

-Estella- llamo la voz de la anfitriona

En cuanto Pip vio a la chica salir de entre la multitud se quedo estático, Estella camino hasta el viéndole fríamente, sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos verdes; con su cabello suelto y ataviada en un elegante vestido color rojo sangre; sus manos desnudas sostenían firmemente una daga plateada

-inicia- dijo la anciana apartándose del centro y tomando lugar con los otros testigos

La chica se coloco al centro y se hinco junto al pequeño cuerpo de Pip, el niño lloraba con miedo y desesperación mientras la chica se concentraba en recordar palabras, después de unos momentos ella junto sus manos con la daga entre ellas, elevándolas sobre el niño, apuntando a su corazón, los ojos de Pilliph se abrieron con horror, sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento

-Señor de las tinieblas -inicio Estella con voz seria- rey todo poderoso del infierno, guardián de las almas en pena, ¡oh mi amo Satanás! acepta este sacrificio en tu honor, un alma pura, una alma incorrupta, la alma de un ser noble, de un niño inocente...tómala a tu disposición y tómame a mí como tu leal doncella-

La daga se enterró firmemente en su pecho, provocándole un dolor insoportable, quiso gritar pero la mordaza se lo impedía, la daga salió y volvió a entrar un par de veces más, llenado el piso, la daga, su pequeño cuerpo y las manos de estella de ese liquido carmesí, la sangre se acumulaba en su boca sin poder salir, invadiendo también su nariz y ahogándolo dolorosamente, su pulso se estaba perdiendo, sus oídos solo captaban murmullos insistentes, y su visión se nublaba, solo veía sombras a su alrededor, sombras que acompañaban la mirada fría de Estella, después de eso ya no hubo nada mas

:::::::

 _"Nada bueno o hermoso podía vivir en el infierno"_

Damien lo sabia, había vivido 539 años en las profundidades del infierno, rodeado de obscuridad, martirio y lamentos; no le molestaba en lo absoluto, él mismo estaba acostumbrado a ese ambiente y de verdad le gustaba, no tenia intención de saber mas allá de ese mundo de tinieblas que él algún día heredaría, no tenia la intención hasta que un rayo de luz se filtro en la obscuridad

 _"tan cálida y brillante"_

Los sacrificios humanos eran algo común en el inframundo, eran ofrendas que se le rendían a su padre a cambio de sus favores, al anticristo nunca le había interesado tratar con las almas de su padre, pero desde el primer momento en que sintió la pureza de ese pequeño niño sacrificado se dio cuenta de que era especial, una curiosidad morbosa creció en su interior, se pregunto como seria corromperlo, quitarle la inocencia y devorar su humanidad, Damien era caprichoso, su padre era consentidor, no tuvo que pedirle mucho para que le cediera esa alma tan noble

La primera vez que se presento frente a él dejo su forma demoníaca y se acoplo a un cuerpo humano de quince años, con cabello negro y ojos escarlata; el pequeño niño rubio lo miro con miedo y le rogó que le ayudara a salir de ese lugar tan feo que era el infierno, Damien lo ignoro, lo llevo a rastras al interior de su habitación en el castillo del infierno y una vez dentro le aclaro su situación

-desde hoy yo soy tu amo y señor, no obedecerás a nadie mas que a mi y estarás siempre a mi dispocision, si me desobedeces o me haces enojar, literalmente voy a arrancarte el puto corazón, ¿entendido?-

-...-

El niño mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, el infierno era un lugar horrible y estaba aterrado, sus pensamientos se cortaron por una brusca mano que le tomo de los cabellos, Damien lo estaba obligandolo a mirarlo

-te pregunte si entendiste, respondeme cuando te pregunte algo-

-si...si, si entendí-

-AMO...debes llamarme AMO cuando hables conmigo, ¿entiendes, basura?-

-si...si...amo- susurro el niño

-bien -dijo soltándole de los cabellos- ahora, mi primera orden hacia ti es que te quites la ropa-

Damien sonrío al ver la mirada temerosa del chiquillo, le gustaba causar esas reacciones en él, le excitaba de sobremanera, esa fue la primera vez que el anticristo tomo al niño, disfruto oírle gritar, desgarrar su virginal entrada, hacerle sangrar y llorar, marcando su pequeño cuerpo con sus largas garras, disfruto llevándose su castidad...pero aun así dejo su alma intacta, se le ocurrió que seria mas divertido martirizarlo lentamente a solo convertirlo en un esclavo sin alma ni remordimientos

 _"su mirada estaba cargada de humanidad"_

Damien lo veía, esos ojos azules expresaban piedad cada vez que veía una alma agonizante, expresaban dolor al escuchar los gritos del limbo, expresaban tristeza al saberse condenado a un castigo no merecido, el anticristo comenzó a sentirse incomodo, esos ojos lo empezaron a incomodar y pensó en devorar el alma de Pip para dejar de ver sus emociones, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo no lo hizo

-los demonios no somos inmunes a los sentimientos- le dijo su padre detrás de él

-yo no soy un simple demonio...yo soy el anticristo, soy superior, heredare este lugar algún día, yo no tengo debilidades, no tengo sentimientos-

-yo soy el rey de este lugar y una parte de mi tiene sentimientos, por ejemplo tu, eres mi hijo y me importas...-

-¡cállate! -grito enojado el pelinegro

-Damien...¿tu sientes algo por ese niño?-

-yo no siento nada, lo único que me causa es lastima su existencia tan miserable-

-si eso es cierto, conviértelo en demonio, quitale la conciencia y así dejara de ser miserable-

-ya lo se, no me lo tienes que decir...solo estoy esperando el momento correcto-

Un año, tres años, diez años, Damien comenzó a aplazar ese "momento correcto" cada vez mas, dejando a Pip tal y como lo había visto desde la primera vez, sin dejar que el paso de los años pasaran sobre el y haciéndole mantener esa imagen de niño de diez años por unas décadas mas, llegando Pip a los cincuenta años con su imagen de niño eterno, era hermoso, a Damien le gustaba así, con un rostro angelical, un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y un alma atormentada

 _"el tiempo no se detuvo para todos"_

Las almas de todos los muertos llegaban a un solo punto sin importar de que mundo vinieran, Pip las veía a todo el tiempo con pena y tristeza, hasta que una alma en especifico lo hizo estremecerse, ahí estaba ella, con los ojos sin brillo y la piel putrefacta, a pesar de su apariencia envejecida Pip la reconocería en cualquier lugar

-Estella...-

Susurro con tristeza, el verla allí solo quería decir que ella había muerto, aunque ella tenia cierta responsabilidad de que él estuviera en el infierno Pip no podía odiarla, la había visto muerta y demacrada, pero él siempre la recordaría joven y hermosa a la luz de la luna, Pip lloro por su alma y Damien se dio cuenta, fue en ese momento la primera vez que se arrepintió de verdad por dejar a Pip conservar su humanidad...

 _"nada bueno o hermoso podía vivir en el infierno"_

El anticristo ya no podía con sus propios pensamientos, por una parte quería quitarle a Pip su humanidad y controlar su emociones, pero por otro lado no quería que el rubio dejara de ser él mismo, se encontraba confundido y después de mucho pensarlo cayo en cuenta de que no quería a Pip en el infierno...

:::::::

Londres, 1927

Los ojos de Pip se abrieron con sorpresa al ver de nuevo el país donde había nacido, los años habían pasado de forma notable en el mundo mortal y se notaba, ahora las calles estaban llenas de vehículos con motor y la gente vestía con ropa mas ligera y sencilla que en 1887

-¿porque?- pregunto el rubio al anticristo que se encontraba a su lado

-¿porque, que?-

-por que estamos aquí...-

-por que ya no te soporto -contesto el ojirojo de forma seca- odio que estés de marica en el inframundo, chillando como perra-

-pero...no entiendo-

-ya no te quiero en el infierno, desde ahora podrás vivir en el mundo mortal-

Pip se quedo en silencio mirando al anticristo, tenia los ojos bien abiertos al igual que la boca, después de unos segundos sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas y no pudo evitar abrazar al hijo de satan

-yo...yo no puedo creerlo-dijo entre sollozos

-no te equivoques Phillip, seguirás siendo mi esclavo por toda la eternidad...¿entendido?-

-si...amo-

Alemania, 1939

La segunda guerra mundial estallo y Pip fue testigo de tan horrible suceso, ver tantos muertos le recordaba al averno, y ahí, entre la muerte y la miseria le pareció ver a su amo riendo con placer, Pip se mudo a Suecia por un par de años despues

Estocolmo, 1946

Afortunadamente la guerra finalizo, Pip conoció a una chica muy agradable...días después Damien le visito y tuvo relaciones sexuales con él, marcandole la piel con cicatricez, al día siguiente se entero que la casa de su amiga se había incendiado con ella dentro, Pip, sintiéndose culpable, se fue de Estocolmo

Florida, 1955

Pip vive en Florida, tiene una vida pacifica y solitaria...teme que si se acerca alguien mas, Damien lo queme en vida

Utah, 1980

El rubio a estado moviéndose por distintos estados con el paso del tiempo, mas que nada para no levantar sospechas del por que no envejece, suele ademas llevar identificaciones falsas para cubrir su mentira, aun recibe las visitas ocasionales de Damien

Texas, 1993

Pip tuvo un accidente automovilístico que le pudo haber costado la vida, pero su inmortalidad evito eso, conocio ademas a un chico que se intereso sentimentalmente en él, ese chico murió calcinado

New york, 2000

Entre un montón de gente y bajo una suave nevada, Pip es testigo del inicio del nuevo milenio, por un segundo, le parece sentir a Damien a su lado

Washington, 2007

Pip no ha visto a Damien en siete años, tampoco lo ha sentido, tiene un sencillo trabajo como mesero en una cafetería, una noche un cliente intenta sobrepasarse con él, el hombre cae envuelto en llamas y las cicatrices de Pip le empiezan a doler

Kansas, 2011

Recibe la visita de Damien y viven juntos por unas semanas hasta que discuten por los celos de Damien -quien no acepta estar celoso- Pip le recrimina sobre la muerte de su amiga sueca y el chico de Texas, el anticristo se molesta, lo golpea y viola sacandole el corazón como castigo y después se marcha

Idaho, 2015

Pip siente que ha vivido demasiado, desea tener una vida normal, con amigos y sin inmortalidad, cuando se lo dice a Damien el anticristo se burla de él, recalcándole que sera su esclavo por la eternidad

Denver, año actual

Pip le pidió a Damien dejarle tener un trabajo ordinario, en respuesta el anticristo creo una biblioteca para que su esclavo "jugara" a trabajar, en ese lugar Pip conoce a Tweek Tweak, cuando Damien se da cuenta le ruega a su amo de rodillas que no le haga nada al otro rubio y que le deje ser su amigo, después de mucho insistir Damien accede y Pip es feliz de poder tener un amigo después de mas un siglo, Damien regresa al infierno y no se ve con Pip por un tiempo, hasta que algunos meses después el anticristo regresa, según él, un artefacto de gran poder llego a ese mundo

 _"la vara de la verdad"_

Pip prefiere no meterse, él solo quiere seguir llevando una vida tranquila, trabajar en la biblioteca y charlar con su amigo Tweek, sin embargo, una tarde el mismo Tweek lo sorprende al mencionar sobre la vara de la verdad y Zaron, desde ese momento Pip teme por la seguridad de su único amigo

:::::::

Pip despierta en su cama, su respiración es agitada y el pecho le duele demasiado; recuerda las ultimas imágenes antes de caer inconsciente y se percata de que Damien lo castigo, con mucha dificultad se levanta de la cama y se dirige a paso lento hasta la tina para darse un baño, mientras el agua cae ve su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y no puede evitar sentirse miserable, desearía estar muerto, desde que Estella le clavo ese cuchillo, desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

y así finaliza este miniespecial, el siguiente capitulo volveremos a la habitual guerra ;P

Sayonara!


	19. Duda

Hooola gente, bienvenidos al capitulo 19 de esta historia :D sigamos la misma rutina de siempre...

 **Luis Carlos:** bueno, lo de Estella si fue predecible; la elegi a ella por ser un personaje canonico (y bastante mendiga) como para usar a Pip, ademas, a mi casi no me gusta usar o crear personajes originales, y con respecto a lo de que Pip saca de quicio hasta a los demonios, pues yo creo que fue mas bien una "buena accion" de Damien al ya no querer que su esclavo viviera en un mundo tan cruel...¡pero primero se muere antes de admitir que lo hizo por eso!

 **Emizzz94:** si tambien me gusta KS, esta super emocionante (y entiendo lo del fandom gracioso, en la pagina de FB donde la leo los comentarios son super chistosos, rompen la tension del momento) tienes razon con eso de que si Pip hubiera caido ante Estella su martirio no hubiera pasado, y con respecto a tu duda pues Pip se matenia trabajando de cualquier cosa, en un fragmento se lee que trabajaba de mesero y un cliente trato de sobrepasarse con el, ganandose una calcinada por parte del anticristo, a Damien no le gusto eso y esa fue la causa por la que creo la biblioteca (para de todas formas tener a Pip bajo su dominio) y con lo de matar a Tweek..mmm, no seria la primera vez que mato a los protagonistas de mis historias XD todo depende de lo que pase en el futuro

 **Hardtoexplain8:** hola y gracias por tu review n_n vaya, que gusto saber que te gusto el trasfondo de un personaje que casi no lees, y ahora empieza el Creek :D

 **Guest:** precisamente porque esas personas son tan dificiles de encontrar es que valen tanto :P, Damien me gusta malo...por eso lo puse como un desgraciado y es que debe de comportarse como todo un anticristo y las ideas las saco de mis delirios mentales XD

 **Disclaimer:** South Park nome pertenece, es obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

 **Timeless**

 ** _Castillo de Marshella_**

-¿me mandaste llamar, madre?- pregunto Shelly entrando a la alcoba de la reina Sharon, luciendo con orgullo su armadura de comandante

-así es hija, siéntate por favor-

-¿que sucede?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento frente a la reina-

-nada grave, solo cuéntame ¿como van los planes de ataque?-

-hace un momento estaba reunida con los generales planeando estrategias, planeamos entrar por noroeste, pero la guardia de la frontera resulta una molestia, no hay manera de avanzar sin tener que matarlos-

-entiendo...-asintió Sharon- esta mañana recibí un cuervo mensajero desde el bosque de los elfos, el rey Kyle me informa que Stan mejoro bastante y ambos , acompañados de los bárbaros, invadirán la frontera norte de la capital-

-¿por el norte? ¿entonces pelearan contra Fossa turquesa?-

-no estoy segura, al parecer quieren ir por valle Harper-

-solo espero que el mojón cobarde de Stanley no se orine en los pantalones y pelee como un hombre de verdad-

-tu hermano solo tuvo un momento de debilidad, Shelly-

-y por eso mi padre esta muerto-

Shelly cerro la boca de inmediato al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su madre

-lo siento...-murmuro la castaña menor

-Shelly...eres un chica muy fuerte, no dudo para nada de tu habilidades de pelea; pero tus acciones aveces sobrepasan tu inteligencia, haces y dices cosas de forma muy precipitada, necesitas control-

-asi es la pelea mamà, vale mas soltar un golpe a tiempo que pensarlo-

-no puedes ir soltando golpes a todos lados Shelly, necesitas saber a quien vas a golpear de verdad o terminaras hiriendo a todos a tu alrededor-

-¿a donde quieres llegar con esta platica madre?-

-sere franca...quiero que tomes a Larry Feegan como subordinado en la guerra-

Los ojos de Shelly se abrieron exageradamente y se levanto de la silla como impulsada por un resorte

-¡¿que?! - grito la chica- Larry Feegan es el gordo mas enclenque de Marshella, su presencia en el campo de batalla seria un burla y algo innecesario-

-no quiero que lo lleves como un soldado, el no es de ese tipo, quiero que lo lleves como tu consejero y estratega-

-¡por dios madre! Larry es un ratón de biblioteca, pero no sabe nada de estrategias militares-

-te equivocas Shelly, casualmente esta mañana desayune con los Feegan y hablando de la guerra el tímido Larry expuso varias ideas para emboscar que me parecieron buenas-

-eso no significa nada-

-Shelly...por favor, dale una oportunidad y date cuenta de su capacidad, estoy segura de que tu fuerza y su cerebro pueden hacer una dupla perfecta-

Shelly sabia que aunque insistiera su madre ya había tomado su decisión, así que no le quedaba mas que llevar al "gordo marica" de Larry al frente de batalla

 **Frontera de Leitchvan y Blackstones**

El sonido de las espadas resonaba por la costa, la sangre de los pelirrojos teñía de rojo la armadura de Clyde al igual que su rostro, los gritos, el calor de la batalla, el acero chocando hasta sacar chispas, los muertos tirados en la arena, los pensamientos de Clyde perdidos en la lejanía

 _"¿por que tuvieron que morir mis padres?"_

Su espada atravesaba a sus adversarios con suma facilidad, cortando sus cuellos, enterrándose en sus torsos, desprendiendo sus extremidades, sembrando dolor a todo aquel que se le atravesara

 _"¿por que mi pequeña hermana no pudo vivir?"_

La hoja de su espada se estaba desgastando, aquel metal que había sido liso al principio se encontraba estropeado, era lo normal, había arrancado muchas vidas con ella y ese era el resultado, un gran ginger se puso frente a el, intentando darle pelea con su lanza, Clyde lo miro de forma fría y esquivo agilmente sus ataques, no tenia tiempo que perder, debía terminar rápidamente con esa batalla

 _"¿porque Barbara aun no despierta?"_

Dirigió su espada hasta las piernas de ese ginger y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, provocandole un alarido de dolor y su inminente caída, cuando tuvo al hombre en el suelo no lo pensó dos veces para partirle el cráneo por la mitad, dejándolo inerte en la arena de la costa y pasando por su nueva victima

 _"Barbara...dime que no me dejaras, abre los ojos y dime que todo esto es una pesadilla"_

El ejercito unido de Leitchvan y Sven`s se volvía a imponer a los pelirrojos, ahora toda la costa sur pertenecía a los reinos unidos, ya no había mas por hacer

-¡RETIRADA!-

Se escucho el grito de un ginger y los otros accedieron a retirarse, tomaron sus caballos y abandonaron la costa, después de unos minutos de incertidumbre y cuchicheo entre los soldados, el comandante de Sven`s lanzo un grito de victoria que fue seguido por todo el ejercito, estaban celebrando su triunfo total sobre los gingers, Clyde se quedo de pie, en medio de gritos de victoria, muertos, y sangre

 _"tengo miedo"_

 **Capital de Zaron**

-¿cual es la situación entonces?- pregunto Stephen Stotch sentado en la gran mesa oval junto a otros nobles que apoyaban a la princesa Kenny

-los Gingers han sido retirados de la costa, no tiene caso que peleen contra un ejercito tan bien nutrido y preparado como el de Leitchvan-

-¿los dejaremos ganar la costa sur solo por eso? -pregunto Reginald con el ceño fruncido- que acto tan patético y cobarde-

-no es cobardía -hablo Eric para molestia de Turner- es cautela, aunque ganen esas batallas la guerra aun es nuestra-

-la gran ventaja de los reinos unidos es la cantidad de armas que tienen -hablo Leopold- al estar aliados con Testarossa tiene un arsenal ilimitado-

-eso esta solucionado - Eric sonrió con una sonrisa confiada atrayendo la atención de todos en la mesa- Scott...explícales a todos tu hazaña-

Las miradas se dirigieron ahora hacia el sargento de la guardia, Scott Malkinson se levanto de su asiento tratando de disimular sus nervios, recordando lo que Eric le había dicho que hiciera

-capture a la princesa Wendy Testaburger, la tenemos como rehén y planeamos usarla como intercambio con los reyes de Testarossa, nosotros se la entregaremos a cambio de que ellos dejen de armar a los reinos unidos-

-¿y cuando planean hacer eso?- pregunto Reginald

-ya lo hicimos, esta mañana mandamos un cuervo a Testarossa explicando la situación a los reyes, si son listos harán lo que ordenamos-

Kenny agacho la cabeza con pesar, lo ultimo que quería era recurrir a chantajes de ese tipo, pero no veía otra solución, de repente sintió la mano de Leopold tomar la suya bajo la mesa, brindándole todo su apoyo con ese toque, la princesa entrelazo sus dedos con los del paladín mientras escuchaban al resto de los nobles hablar de sus estrategias futuras

 **Bosque de los Elfos**

Los bárbaros se encontraban reunidos con los elfos, formando un solo ejercito que marcharía rumbo a valle Harper para tomar el norte de la capital, encabezando ese grupo se encontraba Twaig "el jefe", un hombre de sesenta años, con piel bronceada y largo cabello obscuro, trenzado y adornado con cuero, líder de los bárbaros y que montaba un caballo marrón, junto a el se encontraba el príncipe Stanley de Marshella, ya repuesto de sus heridas y montando un gran caballo negro, ambos hombres esperaban al rey elfo que se estaba despidiendo de su hermano

-cuida a nuestra gente en mi ausencia, Ike-

-lo haré hermano, tu también cuídate y regresa con bien-

Ambos hermanos se dieron un cálido abrazo para después mirarse con tristeza, Kyle se separo y fue hasta donde el jefe Twaig y Stan lo esperaban, monto su caballo blanco y se despidió de toda su gente, marchando rumbo al valle Harper

oo00oo

Thomas admiraba la panorámica vista de la ciudad de Denver desde el techo de su edificio, había subido a secar algo de ropa aprovechando el cielo despejado y el buen clima, después de tender la ropa se quedo viendo al horizonte, sus ojos se perdieron observando a las aves que volaban con libertad por el cielo, las envidiaba, siempre lo había hecho; ellas eran libres de ir a donde quisieran sin que nadie les viera raro, todo lo contrario a él que vivía en un aislamiento auto impuesto

 _"él mismo lo había elegido"_

Había vivido gran parte de su vida encerrado en ese gran edificio, saliendo muy poco al exterior por la pena que le causaba el Tourette; la única persona que había estado siempre a su lado había sido su madre, hasta que murió y lo dejo solo y a cargo del edificio, Thomas vivió deprimido varios meses hasta que un singular chico llego al edificio y arrendo el cuarto siete del tercer piso, Tweek Tweak se convirtió en su amigo y eso lo saco de su depresión, con los meses conoció al novio de Tweek, su nombre era Christophe y también llego a hacerse amigo de él, por primera vez Thomas sintió que tenia vida social y eso lo hacia feliz, fueron un par de años muy buenos hasta que Tweek y el francés terminaron y se fue a Francia, en ese tiempo Thomas se encargo de estar del lado de Tweek a todo momento, demostrándole su apoyo y amistad incondicional, era lo menos que podía hacer por aquel consideraba su mejor amigo

 _"¿de verdad quiero salir de aquí?"_

Siempre había pensado que si, deseaba ser libre como un pájaro y recorrer el cielo, dejar la gran jaula en la que había vivido todo el tiempo; pero desde hace un par de meses ya no había pensado en eso, él no era tonto, sabia que su razón era un chico azabache de ojos azules, Feldspar, en poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien importante para Thomas

 _"él me gusta"_

pensó para si mismo como si fuera lo mas obvio del planeta, tal vez lo era, nunca había sentido la necesidad de aferrarse tanto a alguien y quedarse a su lado, aun así si fuera una jaula, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por unos pasos detrás de él, al principio pensó que se trataba de Feldspar y dio media vuelta con una ligera sonrisa y un tímido sonrojo

-lo siento, ¿esperabas que fuera alguien mas?-

-¡coño! lo siento...Pete-

-como sea, te estaba buscando a ti- respondió el chico gótico caminado hasta él mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se paraba a su lado para ver la panorámica de la ciudad

-mgh...claro ¿sucede algo?-

-a ti gusta Feldspar ¿cierto?- pregunto sin rodeos causándole un sonrojo al rubio a su lado

-!mierda¡ no...no, ¡puta madre! él es mi amigo, !bastardo maldito¡-

-tu nerviosismo solo me confirma que tengo razón -Pete le dio una calada a su cigarrillo para después soltar el humo- no tengo nada en contra de eso, al contrario, creo que tu podrías tener una oportunidad con él-

-¿una oportunidad?-

-si, creo que tu no le eres de todo indiferente-

-¡puta!...¿y porque estas tan interesado en si me gusta o no? en estos cuatro años que has vivido aquí nuestra relación no ha sido mas que de casero e inquilino, disculpa que lo diga, pero suena muy extraño que de la nada te interese mi vida sentimental-

-no es que me interese, solo quise ser...-

-¿amable?-

-si, eso "amable" y ayudarte con un oportunidad para que te acerques al antipático ese, la verdad me pareció muy conformista de tu parte que no hicieras nada la noche del concierto cuando Tweek y ese se metieron juntos al baño-

-¿por que tendría que hacer algo? Tweek fue para ayudarle a secarse-

-¿y no te pareció extraño que se encerraran juntos?

-¡verga! ¿y tu como sabes que se encerraron?-

-por que yo fui tras ellos...fui para ofrecerles una toalla, y cuando intente abrir la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro-

-¿y porque no les tocaste la puerta para que te abrieran?-

-iba a hacerlo -se excuso falsamente el chico mientras se apartaba el mechón de cabello de la cara- pero escuche como se hablaban en voz baja, como si se estuvieran secreteando algo entre ellos, no los quise importunar y me fui de allí-

-¿y de que hablaban?-

-no lo se y no me importa, me da igual si estaban follando en el baño-

-!coño¡ ellos son primos, no harían eso- contesto Thomas de inmediato

-yo no estaría tan seguro- murmuro el gótico entre dientes

-¿porque lo dices?-

-¿por que? bueno, aparte de que no se parecen en nada y este "primo" haya llegado de la noche a la mañana, su relación me parece extraña...casi sospechosa, o dime, tu que eres mas amigo de Tweek, ¿él te había comentado algo de un primo tan cercano como Feldspar?-

Thomas estuvo a punto de contestar pero se quedo callado, lo pensó por unos momentos y recordó las veces que Tweek le había hablado de su infancia en South Park, le había contado sobre sus padres y sus pocos amigos, pero nunca menciono tener tíos y mucho menos primos, de repente algo no cuadraba en la historia de Tweek

-!puta¡ si Tweek dice que es su primo, entonces lo es...yo, yo no tengo porque dudarlo- dijo Thomas tratando de no dudar en su amigo, pero ya no estaba tan convencido

-y aunque fuera su "primo" de verdad, no te parece que entre ellos existe un aura extraña, como si tuvieran un tipo de intimidad que va mas allá de un simple parentesco o amistad...es extraño, de echo-

-eso es normal...viven juntos-

-si, pero la próxima vez que los veas juntos, prestales mas atención y notaras lo que quiero decir-

Pete se termino el cigarrillo y lanzo la colilla por el borde, se alejo de Thomas y regreso por sus pasos hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían de nuevo al interior del edificio, mientras se alejaba Thomas pensaba en lo que la acababa de decir, sabia la verdadera intención detrás de esas palabras, sabia que Pete estaba celoso de Feldspar, siempre había notado algo de afecto en los ojos del gótico cuando miraba a Tweek y ahora estaba celoso de Feldspar como antes lo estuvo de Christophe, Thomas pensó que lo mejor seria ignorarlo

y sin embargo no dejo de pensar en esa platica por el resto del día

:::::::

Era la primera vez que Tweek se sentía incomodo en la biblioteca, estar a solas con Damien -sin contar al resto de la gente casual- era de verdad incomodo, esa mañana había llegado para encontrarse con la novedad de que Pip había enfermado repentinamente y que no había podido asistir al trabajo, yendo entonces Damien a suplantarlo

 _"estará bien...solo tiene un pequeño dolor en el pecho, no se va a morir por eso"_

Damien le había dicho eso con una sonrisa en los labios que le causo escalofríos; Tweek se limito a asentir con la cabeza y empezar su rutina en la biblioteca de forma "normal", algo alejado de Damien e ignorando las furtivas miradas de esos ojos escarlata, así transcurrió la mayor parte del día hasta que por la tarde el azabache se acerco a Tweek

-y entonces...¿irán tu y tu primo a cenar esta noche a casa de Pip?- pregunto el anticristo a Tweek

-!gha¡ ¿esta noche?-

-claro, a menos de que tengan algo mas importante que hacer-

-no...no, es solo que...Pip esta enfermo y no si sea buena idea importunarlo así-

-Pip esta bien, él mismo esta muy emocionado por la cena-

-¿de verdad?-

-claro, ademas creo que le haría bien que lo visitara su "mejor amigo"-

-ugh...-

-entonces es un hecho, cenaremos esta noche en casa de Pip a las ocho -dijo el anticristo en tono autoritario evitando que Tweek declinara- no olvides llevar a tu primo-

Tweek se quedo en silencio mientras observaba a Damien regresar a la recepción de la biblioteca, sentía algo de presión respecto a esa cena; si bien podría aclararle varias dudas sobre la presencia de Feldspar en ese mundo, también se sentía muy incomodo con Damien cerca, trato de calmarse y pensar que no importaba, de cualquier forma Pip estaría también allí y eso lo haría mas soportable

Las ultimas horas del atardecer pasaron y la biblioteca se cerro, en el estacionamiento Damien se encargo de recordarle a Tweek que lo esperaba en el departamento de Pip, Tweek asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa y después se puso en marcha rumbo a su edificio para pasar por Feldspar, mientras conducía pensaba en que podría pasar después de esa cena, tal vez el ladrón de Zaron podría recordar algo de como hizo para viajar en el tiempo y eso le daría pistas sobre como poder regresar

 _"regresar a Zaron...para siempre"_

Si, eso era lo que tenia que pasar, Tweek le había dicho desde el principio a Feldspar que le ayudaría a regresar; pero ahora que lo pensaba le resultaba difícil querer hacerlo, tan solo había pasado un par de meses al lado de Feldspar pero se sentían como una vida, no lo entendía, era como si hubieran estado juntos desde mucho tiempo atrás

 _"¿cariño?"_

Tweek detuvo el auto cuando llego al estacionamiento de su edificio, pensando en el posible cariño que le había tomado a Feldspar después de haber pasado un par de meses con él, enseñándole cosas básicas de como funcionaba el siglo XXI, viendo Red Racer juntos, comiendo pizza, platicando de como eran las costumbres de Zaron, diciéndose "buenas noches" y "buenos días" a diario

 _"si, era algo muy cercano al cariño"_

Tweek se quedo en silencio mientras sus manos se aferraban al volante, había llegado a una terrible conclusión...

dejar ir a Feldspar seria doloroso

oo00oo

Thomas salio de su departamento en el primer piso solo para encontrarse a Feldspar en el mismo, cuando el azabache se dio cuenta de su presencia lo saludo con un escueto "buenas noches" y una sonrisa discreta

-¡culo!...hola Feldspar ¿que haces aquí? ¿vas a salir?-

-si -contesto el chico con su típica voz nasal- iré a cenar con Tweek y unos amigos de él-

-oh, que bien...¿y Tweek?-

-subió al departamento para verificar que las llaves de la estufa estuvieran cerradas...le preocupa que estén abiertas y eso provoque un incendio y todos mueran y "¡gha!"-

-si, suena como algo que el diría-

Thomas sonrió levemente y después bajo la mirada, recordando la charla que había tenido con Pete esa mañana, la inconformidad seguía en su pecho clavada como una espina, trago saliva y de forma disimulada formulo una pregunta que esperaba lo sacara de su duda

-oye Feldspar...¡coño! te puedo hacer una pregunta personal-

-dime-

-¿como se llama el padre de Tweek?-

Silencio, uno que duro varios segundos, Thomas esperaba que el pelinegro contestara de forma simple y obvia una pregunta tan elemental como el nombre de su "tío", pero el silencio seguía ahí, Thomas esperaba la respuesta que parecía no llegar, el entrecejo del mas alto se frunció, sus labios se abrieron sin poder decir nada, se notaba nervioso de alguna forma

 _"contesta, por favor contesta, tu sabes la respuesta; el es tu tío, Tweek es tu primo"_

-¿Feldspar?-

-¿para que quieres saber eso?- pregunto el pelinegro desviando la mirada

-simple curiosidad, recuerdo que Tweek me lo había dicho en una ocasión pero ya no lo recuerdo-

-yo...-

-¡gha! las llaves están cerradas,vamonos ahora mismo antes de que se haga tarde-

Casi grito Tweek mientras bajaba las escaleras y sacaba las llaves del auto de su abrigo, Feldspar se alejo rápidamente de Thomas y fue hasta Tweek

-ugh, hola Thomas, buenas noches-

-buenas noches, Tweek -contesto el mencionado de forma mecánica- ¡mierda! así que saldrán a cenar-

-si...algo casual con un amigo y jefe-

-buena suerte entonces-

-gracias-

Dijo Tweek para después despedirse y salir junto a Feldspar del edificio, mientras se alejaban Thomas veía sus espaldas retirarse, lado a lado

 _"no te parece que entre ellos existe un aura extraña, como si tuvieran un tipo de intimidad que va mas allá de un simple parentesco o amistad"_

Las palabras del gótico resonaron en sus oídos, causándole un amargo sabor de boca, esta vez si les había prestado atención, y para su mala suerte se dio cuenta de que Pete era muy bueno observando "el aura" de las personas

-Richard Tweak...-murmuro Thomas- ese es el nombre de tu _supuesto "tío"_ , Feldspar-.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy amigos :D nos leemos en la siguiente actualizacion

Sayonara!


	20. El valle de los recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** South park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

 _ **Valle Harper**_

Un lugar dominado por la naturaleza, los arboles poseedores de una altura considerable, su espeso follaje dando asilo a una gran cantidad y variedad de aves, los senderos frescos y luminosos, los arbustos llenos de moras, hongos de distintos tamaños a los pies de los arboles, animales salvajes corriendo libremente por el campo y varias cascadas desembocando en el rio Harrest

-es increíble- dijo Stanley maravillado por el paisaje ante sus ojos

-y no has visto nada –contesto Kyle- unos metros más delante de aquí hay un claro que dejaría a cualquier jardín de Fossa turquesa como una pocilga-

-¿de verdad? Vaya, no pensé que existiera algo como tal-

-esa es la idea -hablo Twaig, el jefe bárbaro metiéndose a la plática- la idea de mantener al valle Harper restringido es esa, si los forasteros no saben que esto existe nunca podrán profanarlo-

-no todos los forasteros buscan destruir- le contesto el príncipe de Marshella

-esos dicen todos…pero su respeto por la madre naturaleza es poco y creen que lo merecen todo, por eso destruyen, roban, profanan, matan…-

\- jefe Twaig…-

La voz de Kyle hizo callar hombre, el líder bárbaro y el rey elfo compartieron una mirada de cautela y complicidad que Stan pudo notar apenas

-me adelantare con mis hombres- dijo el jefe bárbaro dejando a los dos amigos cabalgar solos

-¿que fue eso? – pregunto Stan a su amigo cuando el bárbaro ya no pudo oírlos

-¿Qué cosa?-

-esa mirada "sospechosa" entre tú y el jefe-

-¿sospechosa?...- pregunto Kyle fingiendo demencia- estas delirando, Stan-

-no, estoy seguro de que se miraron como si ocultaran algo-

-no pasa nada- dijo Kyle dejando de mirar a su amigo y dirigiendo su vista al frente

-mientes, siempre que mientes desvías la mirada, Kyle-

-Stan, por favor…-

-no Kyle, ya estoy harto de todo esto; estamos en medio de una guerra y aun no sé bien porque estamos peleando; se supone que somos mejores amigos pero tu estas tan lleno de secretos que me dejas bien en claro que no confías en mi como yo lo hago contigo-

El pelirrojo se quedo en silencio sin saber bien que contestar, él confiaba en Stan y lo quería tanto como a Ike, pero había cosas que eran difíciles de explicar, cosas que lo hacían sentir mal

-es complicado, Stan…hay cosas que es mejor no saber- murmuro entre dientes

-Kyle, confía en mí-

-…-

-es sobre Tweekers ¿cierto?-

-Stan…- susurro el rey elfo- júrame por todos los dioses que lo que te voy a contar no se lo dirás a nadie en el mundo -

-te lo juro por la memoria de mi padre y mi amor por Wendy-

-¿y podrás comprenderlo sin odiarme?-

-eres mi mejor amigo, yo no te odiaría por nada del mundo-

Kyle suspiro de forma resignada y bajo la mirada para comenzar a hablar de un secreto que solo se conocía entre la realeza de los elfos y el líder de los barbaros

 ** _Denver_**

-bienvenidos-

Saludo cordialmente Pip mientras abría la puerta y recibía a sus visitas, Tweek y Feldspar lo saludaron con la misma cortesía y pasaron al interior del departamento, caminando hasta el comedor donde Damien los esperaba mientras bebía vino

-buenas noches- saludaron Tweek y Feldspar casi al unisonó

-buenas noches, me alegra que hayan podido venir –contesto Damien con una sonrisa- un gusto conocerte…Feldspar-

Menciono el anticristo mientras extendía su mano hasta la del ladrón para saludarlo, se dieron un apretón de manos que duro apenas solo unos segundos, después de las típicas formalidades los cuatro se sentaron a cenar la pasta _-que Pip había preparado por orden de su amo-_ y a beber vino, mientras comían Damien le contaba "casualmente" de la interesante platica que había tenido días atrás en la biblioteca con los otros rubios, sobre los universos paralelos y flujo de tiempo, tal y como Tweek le había dicho, Feldspar comprobaba que Damien era inteligente, misterioso e intimidante

-hay algo que no entiendo- interrumpió el de Zaron

-¿qué cosa?-

-¿Qué tan común es viajar en el tiempo?-

-no tanto como tú crees, en este mundo aun se investiga cómo llevarlos a cabo, ha habido algunas historias de viajeros temporales pero la mayoría son falsas; viajar en el tiempo no es como ir a la esquina-

-¿y cómo es que tú sabes tanto?-

-bueno, soy dueño de una biblioteca…he leído muchos libros-

-y en alguno has leído sobre…- Feldspar se quedo callado un momento, meditando si era buena idea tocar un tema que lo perturbaba, al final siguió- sobre sueños…-

-sueños- susurro Damien con interés

 ** _Valle Harper_**

-Tweekers nació aquí, en valle Harper -narraba Kyle en voz baja ante la mirada atenta de Stan- la primera vez que lo vi fue en este mismo valle, mis padres me trajeron diciéndome que conocería a alguien "muy especial", cuando lo vi creí que se referían a su físico-

-¿su físico?-

-sí, como tú sabes, la apariencia física de Tweekers no era la de un bárbaro…un bárbaro común tiene la piel morena, el cabello negro y grueso, ojos obscuros y facciones rusticas-

-y Tweekers era todo lo opuesto a eso- murmuro Stan al recordar a su también amigo

-sí, la primera vez que lo vi yo tampoco pensé que fuera un bárbaro, pensé que por eso decían que era especial…pero después me entere que su "especialidad" no radicaba en su físico-

-…-

-como tú sabrás, uno de los deberes del rey elfo es proteger la vara de la verdad y mantener el equilibrio de Zaron-

-sí, se que ese es tu deber-

-fue una mentira -dijo secamente Kyle mientras bajaba la mirada- yo…yo nunca protegí a la vara de la verdad, eso de que la vara estaba bajo mi cuidado en el castillo de los elfos fue otra mentira, la vara nunca estuvo conmigo, todo el tiempo estuvo aquí…en este valle, con Tweekers-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Stan incrédulo y tratando de no gritar

-el verdadero guardián de la vara era Tweekers-

 ** _Denver_**

-hay muchas clases de sueños ¿de que clase hablas?-

Pregunto el anticristo a pesar de conocer la respuesta, Tweek miraba al pelinegro con algo de nervios y Pip bajaba la mirada, Feldspar se aclaro la garganta y empezó a hablar

-la clase de sueños que no parecen ser sueños propios, si no ajenos-

-¿tener sueños ajenos? Eso es muy poco usual, los sueños son creados desde nuestro propio subconsciente, son los reflejos de nuestra vida, experiencias y deseos a futuro; es imposible que tengas los sueños de otra persona ¿has tenido sueños ajenos, Feldspar?-

-me da la impresión de que así es -contesto el aludido- creí que se trataba de sueños porque usualmente se presentan mientras duermo-

-¿solo mientras duermes? ¿y no has experimentado otras cosas?

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-

-mmm no lo sé, "alucinaciones" tal vez-

Feldspar se quedo silencio, recordando cuando alucino sobre el origen de Zaron, el dios árbol y la desobediencia de los elfos, asintió levemente con la cabeza para gusto de Damien

-sabes, tal vez me desvié un poco del tema de los sueños –siguió Damien- pero creo lo tuyo es más que eso-

-ugh… ¿más que eso?- pregunto Tweek preocupado

-sí, suena más como si tu conciencia estuviera siendo ocupada por un espíritu-

-¡gha, la posesión de un fantasma! – grito Tweek algo alterado, siendo calmado de inmediato por Pip

-es algo así pero no es tan malo como suena, a veces los espíritus toman la mente de las personas para darles mensajes importantes o advertencias-

-entonces, no son sueños… ¿son mensajes? -Feldspar bajo la mirada, pensativo- ¿pero qué es lo que me quiere decir? ¿Cómo es que termino dentro de mi cabeza? –

-creo que esas preguntas solo las puedes responder tu mismo –dijo Damien terminándose su copa de vino para después mirar al ladrón- ¿tienes alguna idea de a quien puedan pertenecer esas memorias ajenas?-

-no-

-¿seguro?-

-tuve un pequeño accidente hace meses y eso me dejo lagunas mentales, no puedo recordar bien lo que hice en determinado tiempo y mucho menos personas-

-¿un accidente?- pregunto el anticristo con falsa duda

-¡lo atropellaron y se golpeo la cabeza! –se apresuro a contestar Tweek

-que desafortunado -expreso Pip – ¿entonces…no puedes recordar nada de tu pasado?-

-puedo recordar cosas básicas, pero lo que hice el último año parece confuso-

-¡y ahí está nuestra respuesta!- dijo Damien con una sonrisa triunfal

 ** _Valle Harper_**

-¿pero cómo? Creí que la vara solo podía estar bajo la custodia del rey elfo-

-sí, esa es la idea general…pero yo no pude hacerme cargo de eso y la vara eligió a otro guardián –

-¿eligió?- pregunto Stan

-Stan, la vara de la verdad no es simple artefacto de gran poder, ella tiene vida propia y toma sus decisiones, la habilidad de un rey elfo consta en poder comunicarse con ella y protegerla-

-¿y entonces por qué Tweekers?-

-no lo sé, pero según me conto mi padre él fue tomado como mi reemplazo-

-por eso Tweekers casi no salía de este valle- murmuro Stan en voz baja siendo apenas escuchado por Kyle

-así es, en parte siempre me sentí en deuda con él por relegarle una responsabilidad tan grande…incluso me siento un poco culpable por su muerte-

-no fue tu culpa, Kyle-

-yo creo que sí, Tweekers murió protegiendo la vara y ese era originalmente mi deber, fui yo quien debió haber muerto…a manos de Feldspar-

-nadie sabía lo que pasaría Kyle, aunque la verdad no puedo entender ¿cómo es que si sabias que la vara estaba en este valle, permitiste que Feldspar se acercara? Debiste haberlo exiliado en otro lugar, no aquí, eso sí fue imprudente-

-no fue mi decisión -contesto el pelirrojo- yo al principio ni siquiera quería aceptar a Feldspar en el bosque, me sentía dudoso y recurrí a la magia para saber qué hacer, las runas me dijeron que exiliar aquí a Feldspar era correcto-

-¿correcto? En que forma podría ser correcto dejar a un ladrón junto al tesoro más grande de Zaron-

-cuando leí las runas los espíritus del bosque me aseguraron que la vara estaría segura, y que era necesario que Feldspar estuviera aquí para que afrontara su destino y redimiera sus pecados-

-ja -se mofo Stan- ¡por todos los dioses, Kyle! ¿de verdad le hiciste caso a un montón de piedras mágicas? Te creía más listo-

-dijiste que tratarías de comprenderme…-

-¡y lo intento de verdad! Pero es que esto…esto es absurdo-

-sabes que las runas no son simples piedras, Stan –se defendió el rey elfo- ellas nunca se equivocan-

-y si nunca se equivocan ¿Por qué Feldspar en vez de "redimirse" termino asesinando a Tweekers?-

Kyle bajo la mirada con dolor y Stan se dio cuenta de que había tocado una fibra muy sensible en su mejor amigo, trago saliva con pesar y cuando abrió la boca para disculparse su amigo se le adelanto a hablar

-cuando me entere de la muerte de Tweekers me dolió mucho, él era mi segundo mejor amigo después de ti, me sentí terriblemente responsable por su destino; mientras incinerábamos su cadáver y veía sus huesos volverse polvo me maldije a mi mismo por inepto y crédulo, además de débil…si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte la vara no hubiera elegido un reemplazo, me jure a mi mismo ser menos ingenuo, pero…-

-¿pero?- pregunto Stan

-la noche del funeral Feldspar se infiltro en mi castillo y me propuso recuperar la vara que él mismo había robado…-

 ** _Denver_**

-esos recuerdos ajenos en tu cabeza -hablo el anticristo- lo más probable es sean del lapso de tiempo que no recuerdas-

-ngh…pero, no se supone que los recuerdos deberían venir de él y no de otra persona- intervino Tweek

-lo normal sería que así fuera -le contesto el ojirojo- pero al parecer este… "accidente" no fue el que borro sus recuerdos, tal vez lo hizo ese otro espíritu dentro de él -

-pero…no lo entiendo ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto el chico de Zaron mas para sí mismo

-usualmente cuando un espíritu manda esa clase de mensajes, es porque era alguien muy cercano a la persona en cuestión, busca advertirle o enseñarle algo…solo piensa, trata de recordar ¿existe alguien con quien hayas tenido un vínculo muy profundo?-

Feldspar medito la pregunta hecha por Damien, se quedo en silencio y con la mirada agachada, repasando lo que recordaba de su vida en busca de una respuesta, pero desde siempre se recordaba cómo alguien solitario, los príncipes Token y Clyde eran lo más cercano que podía tener a amigos, pero también recordaba haberlos traicionado al seguir las ordenes de la princesa Kenny y el mago Cartman, asi que su vinculo con ellos no era tan fuerte de su parte, en cuanto a amantes había tenido varios romances cortos con algunas doncellas, pero nada serio, habían sido simples conquistas casuales, Feldspar no recordaba a nadie importante en su vida, nadie con quien pudiera establecer un vinculo tan profundo como compartir su alma

Instintivamente sus ojos se levantaron y se encontraron con los orbes verdes de Tweek, mirándolo de forma preocupada y atenta, el ladrón se sintió confortado por esos ojos, como si la respuesta a todas sus dudas se encontrara en el rostro de Tweek

"Tweek es importante para mí, pero la persona que quiero recordar es antes de él"

Su cabeza comenzó a doler, obligándole a llevar sus manos a sus sienes para apaciguar el dolor

 ** _Valler Harper_**

-¿Por qué Kyle? ¿Por qué volviste a confiar en él, después de que asesino a Tweekers?- pregunto Stan mientras apretaba ligeramente el puente de su nariz

-no lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé, cuando lo vi de pie frente a mi tuve ganas de matarlo yo mismo así que me lance sobre él y lo golpee con furia, pero él no se defendía, cuando le pregunte el porque me dijo que eso era lo que se merecía-

-por supuesto que se lo merecía- murmuro Stan con saña, Feldspar nunca le había agradado

-después de que descargue mi furia contra él, le pregunte que hacía en mi castillo, me dijo que se sentía arrepentido por matar a Tweekers, que él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo-

-¿Qué no lo sabía? -pregunto Stan con rabia- ¡el muy desgraciado literalmente le saco el corazón!

-yo le dije lo mismo, pero él me aseguro que no supo lo que hacía, que solo recordaba tener el cuerpo inerte de Tweekers en sus brazos y estar cubierto de su sangre…que él nunca hubiera querido hacerle daño -

-y tú le creíste-

-no quise hacerlo, pero sus ojos me decían que no mentía; estaban llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento, para demostrarme que no mentía me dijo que él quien le había mandado robar la vara había sido el mago Cartman bajo las ordenes de la princesa Kenny-

-fue así como te enteraste de la traición de Kenny-

-sí, si Feldspar no me lo hubiera dicho en ese momento posiblemente Kenny nos habría sorprendido con una ataque secreto-

-pero eso no quita que sea un hijo de puta-

-Feldspar dijo que quería redimir el daño hecho, me prometió que recuperaría la vara de las garras de Cartman y me la entregaría-

-y en vez de eso, desapareció con ella-

-si…y ahora estamos aquí, en rumbo a una emboscada en la capital-

-diablos, y todo esto gracias a unas piedras mágicas- susurro el príncipe de Marshella con amargura

 ** _Denver_**

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Pip al notar el gesto de dolor de Feldspar

-siento…que la cabeza me va a explotar- contesto el de Zaron

-ugh…Feldspar-

Tweek se levanto inmediatamente de su silla y fue hasta al ladrón, poniéndose a su lado con rostro preocupado

-voy por unas aspirinas-

Dijo Pip levantándose también de su lugar y yendo al baño donde guardaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, mientras Damien observaba con especial atención a la pareja frente a él, sonriendo de forma apenas visible, le parecía demasiado entretenido el destino de esos dos

 _"teniendo que terminar su historia en otro mundo…sería muy trágico que la locura se apoderara de nuevo de Feldspar y terminara matando otra vez a su amado"_

Pensó Damien con malicia, Pip llego con las aspirinas y se las dio de inmediato a su invitado, después de unos minutos Tweek se disculpo con Pip y el anticristo, anunciando su partida

-no te preocupes Tweek -dijo Pip sonriendo- si tu primo se siente mal lo mejor es que lo lleves a descansar-

-ugh...si, y lo siento-

-no te preocupes -hablo Damien- de cualquier forma fue divertido-

Después de que Tweek y Feldspar se retiraron el silencio reino en el departamento del ingles

-estuviste muy callado durante casi todo la cena- reprocho Damien

-no tenía nada que decir- contesto Pip

-exacto -Damien sonrió abrazando por la espalda al rubio- me encanta cuando te pones sumiso después de que doy una lección-

-me duele el pecho-

-te lo mereces por retarme, lo sabes-

-fue la vara la que le dio los recuerdos de Tweekers a Feldspar …¿cierto?-pregunto el rubio

-entonces si te diste cuenta-

-si-

 ** _Valle Harper_**

-de alguna forma, creo que las "piedras mágicas" no se equivocaron-

-¿en qué forma?- pregunto Stan

-creo que Feldspar si se arrepintió de sus actos-

-¿otra vez con eso?-

-es que en serio, Stan…debiste haberlo visto después de la muerte de Tweekers, se veía devastado, como nunca pensé ver a alguien de sangre fría como él-

-yo nunca le creeré nada a ese tipo-

-tal vez esta fue la única manera en la que él podía arrepentirse de sus actos…perdiendo a alguien importante para él-

-…-

-…-

-Kyle-

-¿Qué?-

-ellos…¿eran amantes?-

El Pelirrojo detuvo se manera abrupta su andar en el caballo, quedándose en silencio por varios segundos que Stan sintió como horas de tensión

-¿Kyle?-

-no lo sé Stan, no lo sé-

Y de verdad no lo sabía, nunca había querido indagar ni un poco en la relación de su amigo bárbaro y el ladrón, él solo recordaba que al inicio Tweekers se mostraba renuente de tener a Feldspar en el valle, después empezó a notar como crecía una amistad entre ellos y con el paso de un par de meses esa amistad se volvió algo "sospechosa", pero Kyle prefería fingir que no se daba cuenta _-como todos en el bosque-_ de cualquier forma, las perversidades de ese tipo eran severamente castigadas en Zaron y Kyle no quería juzgar a Tweekers , nadie quería hacerlo

-no sé cuál fue su relación exacta -hablo el rey elfo- pero creo que de alguna u otra forma, ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse-

Stan no contesto nada, siguió cabalgando al lado de su mejor amigo en silencio, después de unos metros se detuvieron en un claro que mostraba el ocaso cayendo por el horizonte

-llegaremos a la frontera norte en un par de horas –anuncio el jefe Twaig acercándose a ellos- rodearemos el lago Harrest para evitar ser vistos por los centinelas de Fossa turquesa

-bien- dijo Kyle y Stan se limito a asentir con la cabeza

Los amigos y el jefe Bárbaro continuaron con su travesía hasta la frontera norte, empezando a salir poco a poco del valle, Kyle suspiro con tristeza en repetidas ocasiones, el valle lo llenaba de recuerdos melancólicos relacionados con su amigo rubio, miro al cielo viendo las primeras estrellas de la noche

 _"Feldspar…demuéstrame que no me equivoque confiando en ti, estés en donde estés, espero que hagas lo correcto"_

 ** _Denver_**

Feldspar miraba las estrellas tras la ventana del auto de Tweek, el dolor en su cabeza estaba disminuyendo poco a poco pero aun se sentía algo aturdido, sus ojos azules se deslizaron perezosamente hasta la figura de Tweek que conducía a su lado, lo miro de perfil, con el cabello rubio revuelto, los ojos verdes adornados con ojeras, las pecas sobre sus mejillas y nariz, su delgado cuello, su piel pálida

Tweek giro ligeramente el rostro al sentirse observado, encontrándose con la mirada del azabache

-ngh…¿Cómo te sientes?-

-mejor, gracias-

-menos mal, me preocupe bastante cuando vi que te dolía la cabeza, me recordó a esa noche cuando rompiste el espejo del baño, por un momento creí que…-

-Tweek -lo callo el azabache- estoy bien, siento haberte preocupado-

Se quedaron callados en el resto del viaje, Tweek concentrado en el camino y Feldspar mirándole de reojo, llegaron al edificio, subieron hasta su apartamento en completo silencio y una vez ahí se sentaron en el sofá

-ugh, y ¿Qué piensas de Damien?-pregunto el rubio rompiendo el silencio

-no te equivocaste al describirlo, de verdad es muy inteligente e intimidante-

-¿te intimido? No lo parecía-

-no suelo mostrar emociones tan fácilmente, pero hasta yo percibí esa aura tan penetrante de ese hombre, muy acorde con sus ojos…son como los de un demonio –

-sí, lo es…-

-Tweek-

-eh…-

-eres importante para mí-

Tweek se quedo en silencio mientras observaba al pelinegro, su rostro de verdad lucia impasible, parecía más como si le estuviera hablando del clima

-ugh…¿Feldspar?-

-no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora, no solo me acogiste en tu hogar, si no que me has dado tu amistad, confianza y no sé cómo pagarte todo eso-

-no tienes que pagarme nada, yo lo hago con gusto… ¿pero porque me dices todo esto?-

-la pregunta de Damien me ha hecho pensar, al parecer yo forme un vinculo importante con alguien pero ya no lo recuerdo, ¿es triste no lo crees? Nunca en mi vida había tenido una relación significativa con nadie y cuando por fin lo logre, lo olvide-

-Felds…-

-si vuelvo a perder la memoria de nuevo al menos quiero que tú recuerdes que me importas, Tweek…aunque no pueda retener mis propios recuerdos, promete que jamás olvidaras mis palabras-

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y en silencio, a pesar de la intimidad a su alrededor había un aire de angustia que no le gustaba a Tweek, se sentía vulnerable y la ansiedad le empezaba a dar una mala pasada, por un impulso repentino se lanzo hacia adelante y abrazo al chico frente a él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, queriendo desaparecer ese sentimiento que le causaban las palabras recién mencionadas

 _"sonaban como una despedida"_

Feldspar correspondió al abrazo de Tweek, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y rozando su mentón con el cabello rubio del otro, sintiéndose tranquilo en ese momento, como si nada mas importara en el mundo, en cualquier mundo.

* * *

Sayonara!


	21. Impulso natural

Hola de nuevo a toda la gente, cielos, y estamos en el capitulo 21, la verdad no pense que fuera a durar tanto esta historia, creo que me he explayado bastante en varias subtramas, espero no cansarlos con eso XD bueno, ahora a lo de siempre

 **Tbor a:** que bueno que te este gustando la historia, en cuanto a lo de saber que paso en el valle antes del viaje, OBVIO lo voy a explicar, de echo ya hasta lo estoy planeando y quiero que me salga suculento

 **I m mysterion:** tu review me parecio una casita muy tierna, linda y educada (hasta lo lei varias veces) gracias por animarte a comentar y seguir esta historia, viendo que hay lectores como tu, hasta gusto da escribir :D

 **Luis Carlos:** creo que si se hubieran besado hubiera sido muy "rapido", mejor me lo reservo para otra ocasion, y pues eso de que "se golpeo muy fuerte" ¿tu que crees? viajo en el tiempo, llego a otro mundo, cayo del cielo sobre el auto de Tweek y eso le agito los sesos, lo de Kyle esta entre lo tonto y lo predecible, por un lado se ve muy credulo de su parte,pero el es un elfo y esta apegado a la magia y a la naturaleza, fue instruido y por eso es creyente, su sentido "comun" es ese

 **Disclaimer:** South Park es obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

 **Timeless**

 _ **Testarossa**_

Las manos de Arthur Testaburger temblaban de coraje e impotencia mientras leía el mensaje proveniente de la capital, Cindy, su esposa y reina lloraba desconsolada a su costado

 _ **"A los reyes de Testarossa**_

 _ **Por medio de este mensaje les informamos que tenemos a la princesa Wendy bajo nuestro control, ella sigue viva y depende de ustedes mantenerla así, si quieren volver a verla sana y salva les pedimos que retiren su apoyo a los reinos unidos; si ustedes siguen nuestras indicaciones podrán volver a ver a su hija"**_

 _ **Atte. Scott Malkinson**_

 _ **Sargento del ejército real de la capital de Zaron**_

Arthur arrugo el mensaje y lo arrojo con furia el suelo, abrazando a su esposa para consolarla, después de haber leído esas líneas se sentía entra la espada y la pared

-debemos salvarla Arthur, nuestra niña corre mucho peligro-

-lo sé amor, pero a cambio piden que traicionemos a nuestros camaradas-

-¡pero Wendy es nuestra hija! -grito histérica la reina- ella…ella es más importante para mí que todo Zaron junto-

-también lo es para mí, pero como rey debo tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría, si traicionamos a la alianza y les quitamos nuestras tropas y armas supondría una gran desventaja para ellos-

-¡y a mí que me importa! Yo solo quiero a mi hija de vuelta-

-Cindy, cálmate-

-no me voy a calmar hasta que tenga a mi hija de nuevo conmigo –la mujer empezó a llorar aun mas y se arrodillo frente a su esposo- Arthur…por favor…quiero a mi hija de nuevo…por favor-

Arthur trago saliva pesadamente y tembló de impotencia, no quería traicionar a sus camaradas y amigos, pero quería ver a su hija de nuevo

 _ **Blackstones**_

-cuanto tiempo….Token-

-Clyde-

Sentado desde su trono y con su esposa a su costado, Token recibía al rey de Leitchvan, ese que había conocido desde siempre y que ahora ya no reconocía, la mirada de Clyde se veía muerta e inexpresiva, su rostro parecía más viejo y la armadura obscura que llevaba encima lo hacía ver imponente

-quise venir personalmente a informarte que la costa de tu reino está limpia de esa plaga pelirroja-

-lo sé, y no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora-

-eso no fue nada para mí, es solo mi entrenamiento para el día que tenga que cortarle la cabeza a la perra de Kenny-

Tanto Token como Nicole sintieron un escalofrió al oír a Clyde hablar así, de verdad estaba irreconocible

-recibí un mensaje de Kyle -Token informo- me dice que él y Stan, acompañados de bárbaros y elfos, atacaran el norte de la capital, Shelly Marsh también envió un cuervo mensajero, el ejercito de Marshella entrara por noroeste, Willstein y Testarossa entraran por el sureste, y yo lo haré por el sur-

-iré contigo entonces-

-no es necesario que lo hagas, tu ya has peleado demasiado y recuperaste el control de la costa sur, deberías descansar un poco y…-

-dije que IRE -respondió Clyde con voz sombría- yo no necesito descansar, solo necesito ir al campo de batalla-

Token observo a su amigo con preocupación, Clyde había cambiado, ya no era el mismo

 ** _Marshella_**

-entraremos por el noroeste y pelearemos de frente con los soldados de la capital-

Hablaba Shelly con sus generales mientras veían el mapa de su frontera con la capital, los hombres la escuchaban atentamente y en silencio, hasta que una suave y tímida voz carraspeo llamando la atención de todos en la carpa de ese campamento, Shelly frunció el seño molesta por la interrupción

-¿qué sucede, Feegan?- pregunto la chica visiblemente irritada

-umm…bueno, yo, mi comandante-

-¿vas a hablar o solo tartamudear?-

-no…lo siento, yo solo quería darle una sugerencia- dijo el chico completamente nervioso y con algo de sudor en la frente

-habla entonces-

Shelly no tenía mucha opción, había sido casi obligada por su madre para que llevara a Larry Feegan al frente de batalla, y ya que lo tenía ahí lo menos que podía hacer era darle un uso

-pienso…- empezó a hablar Larry mientras se acercaba hasta el mapa y señalaba los puntos a atacar- pienso que deberíamos atacar al finalizar el ocaso, tengo entendido que los guardias cambian a esa hora y se descuidan por un lapso de cinco minutos, si los atacamos en ese momento los tendremos con la guardia baja y eso nos daría ventaja-

Los generales lo miraron con sorpresa, Shelly se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era tan inútil como pensaba, aun así no se lo dejaría fácil

-cinco minutos no es suficiente Larry, apenas se den cuenta de nuestras tropas los centinelas mandaran llamar a sus compinches y la pelea no se hará esperar-

-no necesitamos llevar toda la tropa, solo un pequeño grupo de asalto que no llame la atención de los guardias y los embosque, ya después de terminar con ellos podemos dar paso a nuestras tropas, sería más simple y gastaríamos la cantidad mínima de fuerza, además de que preservaríamos más vidas-

Shelly no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ladina, al parecer "el gordo enclenque" tenía talento y su madre había tenido razón

 ** _La Capital_**

-¿Por qué confía en ese bastardo, princesa Mccormick?- pregunto Reginald Turner

-es un aliado valioso y realmente confiable-

Kenny contesto de forma simple, bebía vino tinto de su copa, sentada en la silla de su despacho, se encontraba a solas con el rey de Fossa Turquesa por pedido de este, ya que quería tratar asuntos "privados"

-yo le recomendaría que tuviera cuidado de él, estoy seguro de bajo toda su lambisconería con usted, busca traicionarla a la primera oportunidad-

-el gran mago Cartman me ha demostrado su lealtad en varias ocasiones, le debo bastante desde el momento en que salvo mi vida y la de mi pequeña hermana, la princesa Karen-

-seré directo, yo creo que ese bastardo de Cartman fue quien soltó la peste hace tres años en la capital, asesino a los Tenorman para hacerse de poder y acercarse a usted, fingir que la salvaba y ganarse su confianza-

-eso suena disparatado, lord Reginald-

-piénselo, según lo que sabemos la peste surgió de la zona roja y después se extendió a la zona residencial, matando a los Tenorman justo después de que Jack Tenorman lo reconociera como su hijo, semanas después y antes de que Scott tomara su cargo como consejero murió asesinado, después su familia cayó ante la peste, matando a los reyes, al príncipe heredero, Kevin, y a punto de que usted muriera él mágicamente encontró la cura y la salvo-

-lord Reginald…-

-solo medítelo princesa Kenny, los Turner hemos sido fieles a los Mccormick por décadas y sinceramente, por el afecto que le tuve a sus difuntos padres no me gustaría que algo malo le pasara-

Reginald salió del despacho dejando a Kenny pensativa, término de beberse su copa de vino y comenzó a revisar unos papeles que tenía pendientes, después de un rato alguien toco a la puerta

-¿Quién es?-

-soy yo su majestad, Cartman-

-adelante- respondió después de pensárselo unos segundos

El castaño entro al despacho y se sentó frente a la princesa regente con una mirada fija

-¿Qué sucede, gran mago?-

-así que…Reginald Turner vino a hablar con usted-

-así es-

-¿algo importante?- pregunto Eric enarcando una ceja

-nada…solo estrategias de guerra-contesto Kenny ocultando la verdadera platica y desviando la mirada para no verse nerviosa

-princesa…princesa Kenny -susurro el mago con voz casi cantarina- ¿alguna vez ha escuchado del hechizo de sumisión?-

-…-

Kenny retiro su vista de los papeles y pergaminos, dirigiendo una mirada dudosa al mago y con una sensación de peligro instalada en el pecho, negó con la cabeza

-es un hechizo increíble -prosiguió el mago- no es fácil de realizar pero cuando se logra los resultados son reconfortantes, consiste en ejercer un control mental absoluto sobre otra persona, la víctima en cuestión actuara bajo la influencia de su captor sin darse cuanta siquiera, tomando decisiones influenciadas por la otra persona-

-eso suena horrible-

-¿usted cree? Yo pienso que es fascinante…cualquier mago de pacotilla puede realizar magia física o trucos baratos, pero solo un prodigio en la magia puede apoderarse de las mentes ajenas-

-¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?-

-aun no termino mi princesa, otra ventaja del hechizo de sumisión es que al poseer la mente de la victima te da acceso a sus pensamientos y acciones realizadas-

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?-

-usted empezó a dudar de mí, princesa-

-…-

Kenny se levanto de su asiento al exasperada y con un mal presentimiento

-Reginald Turner es astuto… pero no más que yo, yo la tengo de mi lado ¿no es así, princesa?-

-mago Cartman…-

 _Ohm ghin atha mae_

El mago recito mirando a los ojos de Kenny, la princesa se sintió atrapada y el color de su iris cambio de azul a magenta, dejándola en trance

-usted no ha hablado con Reginald Turner, usted no duda de Eric Cartman, usted considera al mago un hombre de su entera confianza, ¿entiende?-

-si…-contesto la rubia como una autómata

-perfecto, ahora descanse-

El cuerpo de Kenny cayo inconsciente sobre su silla, Eric deshizo el hechizo y salió del despacho para dejar a la princesa procesar las nuevas órdenes, en la entrada se encontró a Leopold con intensiones de entrar al despacho

-no entres –le dijo Cartman al paladín- la princesa me pidió que la dejaran sola y no la molestaran el resto de la tarde-

-pero…-

-pero nada-

Cartman miro de forma severa al rubio y este solo bajo la cabeza, asintiendo para después retirarse, Cartman sonrió, ahora todo volvía a estar en orden, solo necesitaba hacerse cargo de Turner y todo listo

oo00oo

-¿salir?- pregunto Tweek después de escuchar a Thomas su inusual sugerencia

-¡puta! Si…si, y ¡coño! también invite a Pete-

-¿a Pete?-

-sí, creo que es una buena idea para ¡verga! Agradecerle por esas entradas al concierto de la semana pasada-

-ugh…entiendo, si, es buena idea-

-bien, ¡desgraciado bastardo! Entonces este domingo por la tarde, nos juntamos tú, Pete, Feldspar y yo para salir-

-¡gha! Bien…yo le aviso a Feldspar-

Dijo Tweek para después sonreír y despedirse del otro rubio, subiendo las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta su apartamento, después de que se perdió de vista, Thomas suspiro con estrés y algo tenso, en realidad lo de salir los cuatro juntos había sido idea de Pete, pero dado a que él era más cercano a Tweek y Feldspar, se tuve que encargar de invitarlos

-verga…-

Mientras tanto, Tweek en su departamento se sentaba cómodamente junto a Feldspar después de un pesado día en la biblioteca

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-ugh…si excluimos la pesada presencia de Damien, me fue bien ¿y tú qué tal?-

-bien -contesto el pelinegro con su típica voz nasal- lave las alfombras y las ventanas,deje la ropa en la secadora y la cena estará en un par de minutos mas-

Tweek sonrió con ternura al escuchar al ladrón, a pesar de su apariencia varonil e intimidante mirada, era como la ama de casa perfecta

-por cierto, llamaron tus padres-

-¡gha! ¿Contestaste?-

-no, reconocí el número y lo deje pasar-

-ah…bien, yo les marcare después-

-Tweek-

-¿sí?-

-¿Cómo se llama tu padre?-

-ugh Richard, ¿no te lo había dicho antes?-

-sí, pero lo olvide…hace días Thomas me pregunto y no supe que contestar-

-¿Thomas te pregunto?-

-si-

-qué extraño…él sabe como se llaman mis padres, incluso los conoce-

-se ha estado portando algo extraño los últimos días, ya no viene a ver Red Racer conmigo por las tardes y creo que me evita, tal vez esta enojado por algo-

-no lo creo -le respondió Tweek- hace un momento me dijo que nos invitaba a salir el siguiente domingo por la tarde-

-los tres-

-no, seremos cuatro, también invito a Pete-

-tsk… ¿Por qué invito a la hurraca?-

-ngh, pues de hecho la salida es para agradecerle su invitación al concierto-

-demonios-

-ngh…ya sé que no te agrada Pete, pero al menos hazlo por Thomas, el es nuestro amigo-

-lo hare-

Cenaron, Tweek llamo a sus padres solo para informarles que estaba bien y ellos además le informaron que ya habían contratado un nuevo gerente para su segunda sucursal y que estaban encantados con él, después de casi una hora de plática Tweek colgó el teléfono y viendo que Feldspar lavaba entretenidamente los platos el aprovecho para meterse a la regadera y darse un merecido baño

El agua caliente caía sobre el cuerpo del rubio destensando sus músculos, era relajante para él quedarse bajo el chorro de la regadera mientras el vapor del agua inundaba el baño, Tweek se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, después de media hora y con la blanca piel algo enrojecida por el agua caliente Tweek se dispuso a salir de la regadera, pero al extender la mano hacia el porta toallas se dio cuenta que este estaba vacio

 _"deje la ropa en la secadora"_

Tweek maldijo por la bajo y salió de la regadera buscando algo con que secarse, pero no había nada, recordó entonces que es su closet había una toalla extra y se sintió aliviado, pero como no quería gritarle a Feldspar que le pasara la toalla -ni quería salir corriendo desnudo por el pasillo- se puso solo los pantalones que había estado usando antes de entrar a la regadera, su plan era salir corriendo de forma rápida a su habitación y secarse ahí, pero al momento de salir del baño y empezar a correr choco de golpe con el pelinegro que iba con intenciones de tocar la puerta del baño

-GHA ¡Jesucristo! Lo siento, lo siento-

Grito el rubio aun encima de Feldspar sobre el suelo, de inmediato se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudar al otro a levantarse, pero Feldspar no la tomo, solo se quedo mirándole con la vista perdida

-¿Felds…-

Y ya no pudo decir más, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al sentir como sus labios eran presionados por los del otro chico, lo estaba besando, Feldspar lo estaba besando, era tan sorprendente que no pudo cerrar los ojos y su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que explotaría, duro apenas unos segundos hasta que el pelinegro se separo

-…-

-…-

-ugh…-

-Tweek…yo…lo siento-

Empezó a hablar el ladrón después de salir de su trance, se levanto del suelo rápidamente y también se sonrojo, aunque no tanto como Tweek que parecía un tomate

-¡gha!...que…¿Por qué? Ugh, esto es…agh ¡demasiada presión!-

Salio disparado hasta su habitación dejando a un confundido Feldspar en el pasillo del departamento

:::::::

Había sido una noche difícil para ambos, ninguno había podido dormir bien por el recuerdo de aquel sorpresivo beso, por un lado Feldspar intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica a su acción tan repentina, él no lo había planeado, ni siquiera sabía porque había besado al rubio

 _"¿impulso?"_

Esa era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente, pero aun no entendía de donde venía, por su parte Tweek había pasado la noche entre nervios, sonrojado y jalándose ocasionalmente el cabello, sus pensamientos estaban hechos un caos, si bien ya había pensado que le tenía algo de cariño al pelinegro, ese beso solo lo hizo darse cuenta de que también le gustaba

El desayuno fue incomodo entre ambos, se dieron los buenos días de forma escueta y sin poder mirarse, Tweek salió rápidamente a la biblioteca sin despedirse siquiera y Feldspar se quedo sentado en el sillón, con todos los músculos contraídos, en la noche las cosas no cambiaron, la presión era palpable en el aire, podía incluso cortarse con una cuchillo

 _"algo cambio"_

Después de un par de días en esa situación y mientras desayunaban en silencio, Tweek observaba su taza de café como si fuera lo más interesante del universo, cualquier cosa con tal de no levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la figura de Feldspar sentado frente a él, ese día era sábado y la biblioteca estaba cerrada, así que sabía que pasaría el día junto al pelinegro en ese ambiente tan incomodo

-Tweek-

La voz de Feldspar llamándolo lo saco de sus pensamientos, su corazón latió con fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con violencia, apretó la taza entre sus manos al punto de casi romperla

-ugh…que… ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto nervioso sin mirar al otro

-lo siento-

-…- los ojos verdes de Tweek se levantaron encontrándose con los azules del otro

-lo siento por lo que paso el otro día, ese…beso-

-ngh-

-he estado pensando y creo que fue una acción muy impulsiva de mi parte, no sé por qué lo hice ni en que estaba pensando, solo actué y creo que eso te ofendió, yo de verdad lo siento-

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Tweek dio un sorbo a su café y sonrió de forma tenue

-tu…no me ofendiste de ninguna forma, ngh…es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa y yo no supe cómo reaccionar, no estoy muy acostumbrado a que me besen y hace más de año que no besaba a nadie; no me incomodo el beso en su momento, fue más bien la tensión que se formo al no hablarlo de inmediato-

-sí, fue incomodo… quise hablarlo pero no sabía por dónde empezar- asintió el pelinegro

-ngh…entonces ¿estamos bien ahora?-

-si tú quieres-

Ya no hubo más que decir, la presión de los días pasados se disipo y pudieron retomar ese trato de amistad que tenían antes de aquel "incidente" que ninguno de los dos quiso mencionar ya, se sentían más seguros así, ignorando un suceso que lo había cambiado todo

 ** _-¿entraras a nadar o no?-_**

 ** _Te pregunte mientras me mirabas fijamente desde el borde del manantial, el agua cristalina que caía de la cascada creaba burbujas que lavaban mi cuerpo, sacando la tierra y la pintura negra que cubrían mi piel, mojando mi cabello y regresándolo a ese tono tan claro que tiene, me miraste por unos segundos más y procediste a quitarte la ropa para entrar también a tomar un baño, no pude evitar mirar tu cuerpo de forma disimulada, definitivamente era el cuerpo de un ladrón, alto, con ligeros músculos y algunas cicatrices en el, aparte la vista y me sumergí en el agua cuando note que te quitarías la ropa interior, no quería verte, no estaba bien hacerlo de la forma en la que yo lo hacía, esa mañana nadamos y nos bañamos juntos de forma casual y divertida_**

 ** _-esta cascada es hermosa-_**

 ** _-claro que si –conteste con orgullo- Valle Harper es el lugar más hermoso de Zaron, no siquiera Fossa Turquesa tiene estas cascadas-_**

 ** _De nuevo esa mirada tuya que me ponía tan nervioso, una mirada que sentía que me llegaba hasta el alma_**

 ** _-¿Por qué me miras así?-_**

 ** _-¿mirarte cómo?-_**

 ** _-desde que llegamos a la cascada me has estado mirando como si me analizaras-_**

 ** _-¿yo? No, no lo creo-_**

 ** _-no te creo, y si no me dices lo que tramas te juro que te ahogo aquí mismo-_**

 ** _-no creas que no me puedo defender-_**

 ** _-Feldspar…-_**

 ** _-no estoy tramando nada-_**

 ** _-…-_**

 ** _-solo…solo pensaba en algo-_**

 ** _-¿pensando? ¿en qué pensabas?-_**

 ** _-te vez muy distinto-_**

 ** _-¿distinto?-_**

 ** _-sí, sin todas esas marcas de pintura negra en tu cara y la tierra en tu cabello te ves muy diferente; tu piel se ve suave, tu cabello más claro, tus ojos resaltan mas…nunca me había fijado bien en lo verdes que son, son tan verdes como este valle-_**

 ** _Las acciones después de esas palabras se salieron de mi control, no pude controlar más mis ganas de tocarte y enredar mis dedos en esos cabellos tan negros, perderme en tus ojos azules, probar tus labios y sentirte cerca de mí…_**

 _ **¿Qué esto está mal?**_

 ** _Posiblemente si, nuestra gente, nuestras razas y nuestros dioses condenaran estos sentimientos tan impuros, seremos castigados, lo sabemos, y aun así no podemos detenernos ¿Qué nos deparara el destino, Feldspar? ¿En qué forma seremos castigados? Yo debería de tener miedo, pero al sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi me siento protegido, capaz de aceptar cualquier calamidad a tu lado._**

* * *

y eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el capitulo

Sayonara!


	22. Vispera de tormenta

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Parker & Stone

* * *

 **Timeless**

 _ **La capital**_

La mazmorra era un lugar nauseabundo, húmeda, fría, apestando a orines y excremento, con enormes ratas negras que se paseaban sin ninguna vergüenza por el calabozo, Wendy las observaba desde su esquina, las miraba con repulsión y molestia, no, molestia era poco, Wendy se sentía furiosa

" _el único sentimiento que había tenido desde hace varias semanas"_

Estaba molesta con toda la situación, con el gordo culón de Eric Cartman por haberla tocado, con Scott Malkinson por tenerla presa, con Kenny Mccormick por iniciar la guerra, pero sobretodo, estaba molesta con ella misma por dejarse caer en un estado tan lamentable, por no haber podido ser más fuerte y defender su honor, se sentía como una estúpida al haber tomado el papel de damisela en desgracia, Wendy se abrazo de sus rodillas mientras estaba hecha ovillo en el suelo, su vestido era ahora solo una tela sucia que apenas cubría su cuerpo flaco y golpeado, su cabello estaba revuelto y grasoso, con el olor de las alcantarillas cayéndole por el rostro demacrado, estaba furiosa, y mucho

Unos pasos alertaron sus sentidos, ella ya sabía quién era, a juzgar por la hora sabía que era el momento de su comida _–un trozo de pan duro, avena vieja cocida y agua sucia-_ y era traída siempre por la misma persona, un guardia de unos cuarenta años, alto, flaco y de nariz prominente, muy a pesar de que la comida era malísima, Wendy la había estado comiendo toda desde hace casi una semana, tenía un plan, y no podía realizarlo si estaba débil

-buenos días, belleza- la saludo aquel desagradable hombre con una sonrisa llena de dientes podridos mientras abría la puerta y le lanzaba la charola de comida a la pelinegra- ¿Cómo se siente nuestra princesita el día de hoy?-

Wendy se trago su orgullo y coraje, poniendo una cara por demás lastimera y gimiendo con dolor, llamando la atención del guardia a su "cuidado"

-no…no me siento bien-dijo apenas susurrando

-no estés jodiendo-

-es en serio, por favor…necesito un medico, me duele mucho-

-¿Qué te duele?-

Pregunto acercándose hasta la chica, Wendy dejo que se acercara lo suficiente hasta ella y mientras el hombre se hincaba a su lado para revisarla, Wendy vio las llaves de su grillete y de la puerta colgando del pantalón del viejo

" _solo hay una oportunidad"_

Se abalanzo lo más rápido que pudo contra el hombre y empezó a forcejear en el suelo con él, Wendy aprovecho lo largas que estaban sus uñas para arañar el rostro del hombre y hacerlo sangrar

-¡argh! ¡maldita puta!-

El guardia llevo su mano hasta su cinturón y saco de ahí tapidamente una daga que dirigió hasta la pantorrilla de la chica, haciéndola gritar de dolor, aun así Wendy no se detuvo y enterró sus uñas con fuerza en las cuencas oculares del hombre, el cual, al sentir el dolor en sus ojos soltó la daga y lanzo a la chica lejos de el

-¡ah!-

Se quejo la pelinegra al caer bruscamente al suelo y enterrarse un poco más la daga atorada en su musculo, a pesar del dolor no se lo pensó dos veces para sacarse el arma e ir hasta el guardia para encajárselo en el pecho repetidas veces, apuñalándolo hasta dejarlo inerte

-…-

Se detuvo varios minutos después, llena de sangre y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, lagrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas llevándose la mugre en ellas, sollozo con pesar y tomo las llaves del cinturón del hombre, liberándose de sus grilletes y tomando la daga del hombre para defenderse, salió del calabozo cojeando, escondiéndose entre los pasillos para no ser vista

 _ **Frontera de Marshella y la capital**_

Shelly miraba desde una distancia prudente a los vigías de la frontera, eran casi veinte guardias y ella, acompañada de cuarenta hombres se escondían entre la maleza y los arbustos listos para atacar, sus manos empuñaban su espada con fuerza y la adrenalina invadía su ser

El momento surgió, la guardias cambiaron de turno, se saludaron entre ellos, los del turno anterior estaban cansados, los del nuevo turno estaban con la guardia baja, Shelly silbo como un ave para darle la señal a sus hombres, en cuestión de segundos se deslizaron por los arbustos para evitar ser vistos, pegándose contra el muro que dividía a Marshella de la capital y con sus espadas en mano

 _"solo cinco minutos"_

En ese tiempo veinte soldados de Marshella emboscaron a los guardias que se retiraban, los rodearon en el bosque y los ejecutaron sin darles tiempo de sacar siquiera sus espadas; mientras Shelly y otro veinte hombres se infiltraban cautelosamente en la torre vigía, Shelly cortaba con su daga los cuellos de sus enemigos de forma rápida y certera

-¡NOS INVANDEN!-

El grito de un vigía alerto a sus compañeros y estos desenfundaron sus espadas, Shelly chasqueo la lengua e hizo lo mismo, un hombre corrió hacia ella con toda la intención de atacarla, ella se defendió, puso la espada frente a ella y el acero choco resonando en sus oídos, un golpe, dos golpes, la princesa de Marshella reconocía que peleaba con un espadachín talentoso

 _"pero ella no se dejaba vencer"_

Arremetió con fuerza, usando todo su peso para sacar de balance a su enemigo, funciono después del segundo intento, el hombre se balanceo por unos segundos y eso basto para que Shelly aprovechara y le diera un golpe en yugular

 _"cayó muerto"_

Al igual que sus compañeros, Shelly tomo el mando de la torre vigía, dejando a pasar sus tropas y haciéndose vencedora del lado noroeste de Zaron

-mi comandante, las tropas han pasado completamente-

Shelly volteo encontrándose con la silueta regordeta de Larry Feegan, sonrió de forma complacida al escuchar esas palabras, se sentía feliz

-muy bien Larry, muy muy bien-

-emm…de nada, comandante-

-quiero que vengas conmigo y mis generales a la siguiente reunión, ese cerebro tuyo nos va a servir de mucho-

Larry sonrió de forma tímida y asintió de forma feliz, se sentía bien de poder ser notado por la persona que más admiraba desde la infancia, se sentía genial poder ver su sonrisa y estar a su lado para ayudarla y si era posible, protegerla

 ** _Blackstones_**

Clyde observaba el tranquilo rostro de su prometida aun dormido, se acerco a ella acomodando sus rizados cabellos al lado de su rostro para después besar sus labios con delicadeza, esos labios que antes lucían tan rojos y ahora estaban opacos, con la luz de la muerte sobre ellos

-volvere- susurro para después ponerse su casco, tomar su espada, y salir de la habitación para cabalgar junto a Token y sus ejércitos, rumbo al norte, rumbo a la capital

 ** _Fronteras de La capital_**

Los ejércitos ya estaban desplegándose, sus rutas estaban definidas al igual que sus comandantes, Reginald Turner se haría cargo del sur junto a lo que quedaba de los gingers y sus tropas personales, Stephen Stotch partiría hacia el noroeste junto a quince mil subordinados, en el corazón de la capital, la princesa Kenny se resguardaba con su mago y su paladín personal

 ** _Fossa Turquesa_**

Heidi había quedado con la responsabilidad de cuidar del reino mientras su padre estaba fuera, para su fortuna no estaba sola, siempre estaba acompañada de "los gemelos", Mark y Rebecca Costwolds, los cuales a pesar de su juventud eran todos unos eruditos en cualquier campo de estudio, lo cual incluía la magia y eran los primeros en darse cuenta cuando algo no andaba bien

-habrá problemas, el cielo presagia desgracias- dijo Mark viendo las nubes prevenientes del norte

-¿es muy malo?- pregunto Heidi

-intrusos, y se acercan a paso rápido por el valle Harper- contesto Rebecca

oo00oo

-¡puta! Es una hermosa vista-

-es conformista hasta cierto punto-

-¡gha! Yo pienso lo mismo que Thomas-

-uhmm-

La tarde del domingo había llegado y tal como lo habían prometido, Tweek y Feldspar salieron a pasar el rato con Thomas y Pete, se encontraban en un agradable bar-restaurante de corte ingles; sentados cómodamente en una mesa circular sobre una terraza que dejaba ver el atardecer

-¿y como te ha ido con tu banda, Pete?- pregunto Thomas casualmente para romper el hielo

-bien -contesto secamente el gótico

-ngh…¿harás más presentaciones?-

Pete dirigió su mirada hasta Tweek y sonrió de una forma casi invisible, contestándole afirmativamente al rubio, Thomas dio un sorbo a su agua mineral mientras observaba la escena; esa mirada de Pete que solo le dedicaba a Tweek, sus ojos claros se desviaron hasta Feldspar

 _"¿a que viene esa mirada incomoda, Feldspar? ¿Estás celoso?"_

Se pregunto a sí mismo al ver al azabache fruncir el ceño mientras Tweek y Pete charlaban, Thomas se pregunto si había sido buena idea haber salido los cuatro juntos, al parecer todo pintaba para volverse una tarde incomoda, al menos para él

-la banda es importante es para mí, pero también quiero terminar la universidad- siguió hablando Pete con Tweek sobre sus planes a futuro mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a sus otros dos acompañantes

-ugh ¿y qué estudias?-

-medicina forense-

-¡puta! Que miedo- intervino Thomas

-prefiero trabajar con muertos que con vivos-

-¿muertos?-pregunto Feldspar al no entender el termino de forense y atrayendo la atención de los otros tres

-¡gha! Si…si, Feldspar es esa rama de la medicina donde se hacen autopsias y esas cosas ¿ya no te acuerdas?- Tweek lo miro de forma cómplice y pidiéndole que le siguiera la corriente

-ah…si, ya me acorde-

-a todo esto… -hablo Pete- ¿estudias algo Feldspar?-

-no, me estoy tomando un año…sabático- contesto recordando lo que Tweek le dijo que digiera si le preguntaban algo

-¡verga!...y… ¿estudiabas algo antes? –pregunto Thomas con curiosidad

-no, solo estudie hasta la escuela media y después lo deje, pase tiempo en casa y después vine a Denver con Tweek-

-vaya, quisiera ser tu -dijo Pete con algo de burla- y no hacer nada todo el día-

Feldspar miro de forma irritada a al gótico y este hizo lo mismo, tanto Tweek como Thomas se dieron cuenta y una tensión muy pesada los envolvió en la mesa

-¡gha! Felds…Feldspar es de mucha ayuda para mí –dijo Tweek con nervios- me ayuda bastante en casa y gracias a él ya no me siento tan…solo-

 _"ya no me siento tan solo"_

Las palabras de Tweek fueron lo que se quedo dentro de la mente de sus amigos y estos le dieron un significado diferente a la frase, Thomas bajo la mirada con dolor al pensar que la relación que tenían iba mas allá del amor fraternal, Pete cerro su puño con furia por debajo de la mesa al pensar en algo similar, Feldspar solo lo miro con ligera sorpresa y un cosquilleo en el estomago

-nunca…nunca estuviste solo, Tweek- murmuro Thomas

-ugh, no lo decía por eso, tu siempre has estado conmigo Thomas y eso nunca podría pasarlo por alto, pero yo lo decía de otra forma, ¡oh Jesucristo! Me refería a tener a alguien de mi familia cerca, si eso, familia de eso hablaba-

-¡coño! Está bien Tweek, lo entiendo-

-yo no -interrumpió Pete- no entiendo para nada esos malditos sentimientos de dependencia, la mayoría de las personas con tan conformistas que confunden el "amor" con el miedo a la soledad y se meten con cualquiera solo para evitar el vacio-

Los tres chicos miraron atentamente a Pete, de repente parecía molesto por algo y eso lo hacía ver más intimidante

-ngh…una relación de verdad no es para evitar ningún vacio –contesto Tweek de forma tímida- es solo por querer estar junto a alguien importante-

-¿alguien importante? ¿ y cómo sabes tú cuando alguien es importante? ¿Solo porque te gusta como se ve? ¿Por qué convives diariamente con esa persona? ¿Porque follan ocasionalmente y eso lo hace increíble?-

-¡GHA! No…no, no solo es por eso, bueno en parte sí, es importante conocerse, pero…-

-por eso odio el tipo de amor conformista que todos tienen, es tan simple y vacio como sus cabezas, no reconocerían el amor verdadero aunque lo tuvieran enfrente-

-¿y según tu cual es el amor verdadero?-pregunto Feldspar ya irritado por las palabras del gótico

-es aquel que se entrega de forma incondicional…aunque la otra persona no lo valore o no le importe- dijo las últimas palabras casi en un susurro

-vaya, al parecer llevas mucho tiempo detrás de alguien que ni te mira- le contesto el ladrón sin poder contener ya sus palabras y la antipatía que sentía por el gótico

-¡Feldspar!- le grito Tweek preocupado

-CIERRA LA BOCA, ESTUPIDO CONFORMISTA- grito Pete a Feldspar mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus puños y atraía la atención de todos en el bar-restaurant

-¡coño!- exclamo Thomas poniéndose nervioso al sentir como todos los miraban

-gha, Pete cálmate por favor-

-tú no entiendes nada, Tweek- dijo el gótico antes de levantarse de la mesa e ir hacia un pasillo alargado que llevaba a los sanitarios

-¿está todo bien?-pregunto un mesero acercándose hasta su mesa

-si…si, todo bien… ¡lame culos!- contesto Thomas

El mesero lo miro de forma ofendida y algo molesto se retiro de la mesa, Tweek permanecía en silencio y la mirada de Feldspar no decía nada en especifico, se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por varios minutos hasta que Tweek, sumido por la ansiedad, se levanto de la mesa

-¿a dónde vas?- le pregunto el ladrón

-al baño…ngh, creo que Pete esta molesto por algo y…-

-si está molesto es su problema -le contesto Feldspar- tú no tienes que ir por él, si quiere regresar a la mesa lo hará el solo-

-ve con él -los interrumpió Thomas ganándose la mirada de Tweek y Feldspar- él necesita hablar con alguien y… ¡mierda! Tú eres quien debería hacerlo-

Tweek asintió y dejo la mesa ante la mirada recelosa del pelinegro y del otro rubio, cuando estuvo fuera de su vista Feldpar miro a Thomas con un gesto de duda

-¿Por qué le dijiste que fuera? Si la hurraca está molesta posiblemente le diga o le haga algo malo-

-Pete nunca le haría nada a Tweek- contesto Thomas

Mientras tanto, Tweek abría la puerta de baño tímidamente, entrando al lugar y viendo un par de mingitorios junto a dos cubículos con los sanitarios y de frente los lavamanos, donde Pete estaba recargado y fumaba un cigarrillo, mirando el humo que salía de su boca como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-Pe…Pete-

-…-

-yo solo quería saber si estabas bien, ngh…lo que dijo Feldspar no estuvo bien y…-

-¿recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?- pregunto el gótico sin mirarlo

-¿eh? Yo…-

-fue hace cuatro años, un día lluvioso de verano -respondió el chico sin esperar a que el rubio contestara- yo tenía solo un par de días de haber llegado a Denver y a pesar de que prefería estar solo y evitar a los conformistas, me sentía vulnerable, tenía apenas dieciocho años y estaba ya por mi cuenta en una ciudad enorme, solo, deprimido, mojado por la lluvia y con los brazos llenos de cortes…parecía un puto emo-

Sonrió con amargura, le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y saco el humo tras unos segundos, Tweek lo miraba en silencio

-esa tarde llegue al edificio y resbale en la entrada, era como la cereza del pastel de un día de mierda, me senté en la entrada y me quede ahí como un pendejo, mojado, enlodado y deprimido, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero que mas daba, incluso si moría de hipotermia esa tarde a nadie le importaría, ni a mis jodidos padres ni a nadie, como siempre-

-…-

-y entonces llegaste tu, lanzaste una de esos gritos tuyos tan chillones y molestos, estuve a punto de mandarte a la mierda pero empezaste a soltar un montón de palabrerías de que yo podía enfermarme, contagiar a todo el edificio, crear una pandemia y no sé qué pendejadas mas, creí que eras un loco, un extraño…nada conformista, me llevaste al interior del edificio y me dejaste en la puerta de mi departamento-

-lo recuerdo-si lo hacía, recordaba cuando sintió pena de ver a ese chico mojado por la lluvia

-y después de que me dejaste en mi departamento, tocaste cinco minutos después mi puerta-

-y te di una taza de café- susurro Tweek con melancolía, le había llevado esa taza porque su padre le había dicho que cualquier cosa se solucionaba con una buena taza de café, y ese chico parecía tener problemas

-fue el mejor café del mundo -sonrió Pete de forma leve- no he vuelto a probar algo así-

El gótico dejo de fumar y boto el cigarrillo en el suelo, se quito de los lavamanos y se planto de pie frente a Tweek, mirándole directamente a los ojos y llenándose de valor como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo

-me gustas Tweek, me gustas desde hace cuatro años-

Tweek se sonrojo notablemente después de esas palabras, los ojos de Pete aun estaban sobre él y eso lo ponía aun más nervioso

-yo…yo, ngh…no lo sabía…yo-

-yo tampoco lo sabía, o mejor dicho, no quería aceptar lo que sentía, siempre había creído que el amor era una idea conformista y estúpida, no quise llamarle amor a la calidez que sentía cada vez que te veía llegar a tu departamento, a los celos que sentía cuando te veía con tu ex novio francés o a la felicidad que medio cuando se separaron-

-¡gha!-

-lo siento, pero es verdad…después de que él se fue vi mi oportunidad para acercarme a ti, pero tú estabas tan deprimido que preferí darte algo de tiempo, ese tiempo paso pero yo no me apresure, creí que de cualquier forma tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para acercarme y que no tenía "competencia" con nadie…pero entonces llego ese odioso de Feldspar-

-él…él es mi primo-

-no me importa lo que sea, solo sé que me molesta su convivencia-

-ugh…jesucristo…esto, esto es demasiada presión-

Pete se acerco hasta el tembloroso rubio tomándolo firmemente de los hombros, evitando que siguiera temblando

-Tweek…no voy a exigirte que me correspondas, yo sé que mi error fue no haber aceptado lo que sentía y haber dejado pasar en tiempo con la idea de que un día, mágicamente tú te dieras cuenta de mi afecto y me aceptaras…eso fue estúpido de mi parte, pero independientemente de lo que decidas no quiero quedarme con las ganas de saber cómo es probar tus labios-

Y lo siguiente que paso fue Tweek sintiendo como sus labios eran besados por su vecino, era un beso cargado de ganas y ansiedad, apasionado hasta el punto de hacerle perder la respiración, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en los brazos del gótico, su mente se nublo por varios segundos y no noto cuando la puerta se abrió ligeramente, dejando a ver a un sorprendido Feldspar mientras presenciaba la escena, después de unos segundos volvió a cerrar la puerta evitando que los otros notaran su presencia

 _"la cualidad del mejor ladrón era pasar inadvertido"_

Después de ese apasionado beso ambos se separaron mientras respiraban con dificultad, Tweek se sentía bastante avergonzado, pero por su parte Pete se sentía mejor

-volvamos a nuestra mesa -dijo el pelinegro como si nada para ir a la puerta, pero antes de salir dirigió unas palabras al rubio- y piensa en lo que acabo de decirte-

Tweek se quedo parado en medio del baño, a solas, ese era el segundo beso que le robaban en la semana y no pudo evitar compararlos, Pete había sido demasiado intenso, pero Feldspar había sido…diferente

-lo siento, Pete -dijo para sí mismo en un susurro- pero ya me gusta alguien-

Ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro, se había enamorado de Feldspar.

* * *

he subido este capitulo con mucha prisa y poco tiempo, espero no haber tenido faltas o algo asi

Sayonara!


	23. El hilo rojo del destino

Hola a todo la gente que lee esta historia, no voy a decir mucho, solo a contestar los comentarios y pasar a dejerlos con el capitulo de este dia

 **Tbor a:** que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior...pero, a que clase de escenas te referias?

 **Luis Carlos:** tipico, todos los guardias de celda son unos ineptos y brutos XD pero si fueran mas habiles en la pelea no estarian de simples carceleros (y menos de una "debil y simple" princesa) me gusta la pareja de Shelly X Larry, creo que con eso te digo todo de por donde va el asunto, ¿y por que Feldspar no armo un escandalo? mmmte lo contesto en los siguientes capitulos

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Trey Parker y Matt stone

* * *

 **Timeless**

 _ **Capital de Zaron**_

Kenny leía atentamente el mensaje traído por un cuervo de Testarossa, en el se informaba que los reyes habían cedido a sus peticiones y que dejarían de apoyar a los reinos unidos a cambio de que les entregaran a su hija, esas hubieran sido buenas noticias no ser que ya no tenía a la princesa Wendy bajo su merced, había escapado y ahora no sabían donde se escondía, tenía a varios guardias buscándole pero aun no tenían pistas de ella

-sigamos con el plan -hablo Cartman a su lado- hagámosles creer que aun la tenemos para que hagan lo que pedimos

-sí, creo que es lo mas… lógico- contesto Kenny con un hilo de voz

 _ **Frontera Capital/Noroeste:**_

Shelly había tomado la frontera días atrás y desde ese momento había llevado a cabo varias batallas para mantenerla y dejar pasar a los ejércitos de su reino, de Willstein y Testarossa, su joven cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas y arañazos debido a sus recientes batallas, se encontraba en su carpa del campamento curando una herida de su abdomen cuando escucho a pasos cerca, tomo su daga y miro la sombra de alguien fuera de su tienda, poniéndose alerta

-mi comandante, ¿puedo pasar?-

Shelly bajo la daga al reconocer la temblorosa voz de Larry, se coloco una sencilla y ligera camisa blanca sobre su pecho desnudo y dejo pasar a su subordinado a su recinto, Larry entro haciendo una reverencia y después miro a su princesa y comandante, se quedo levemente embobado mirándola, nunca la había visto lucir ropa tan simple y ligera, era tan simple que sus senos podían notarse sin mucho esfuerzo

-¿Qué sucede Feegan?-

-¿Qué? ¡ah!...quiero decir, ejem…- se aclaro la garganta y desvió la mirada del pecho de su comandante- tengo malas noticias, mi comandante-

-¿malas, Que pasa?-

-el ejército de Testarossa se está retirando de nuestras filas y se están llevando el arsenal que el rey Arthur mando como tributo-

-¿¡QUE!? Eso es imposible, mañana tenemos que avanzar y es obvio que nos esperan más batallas-

-el general de Testarossa me dice que son órdenes directas de su rey-

-¿qué diablos le pasa a ese hombre? Ahora mismo voy a detener a ese ejército-

Shelly, furiosa, intento salir de su carpa pero antes de hacerlo un grito de Larry la detuvo

-¡mi comandante!-

-¿ahora qué, Feegan?-

-¿podría ponerse esto? - le dijo tímidamente mientras le extendía su capa para que se cubriera- afuera hace frio…-

Shelly lo miro con duda y después tomo la capa para colocársela de mala manera y salir a hablar con el general de Testarossa

 _ **Frontera Capital/Costa sur:**_

Cuando Token y Clyde llegaron a la frontera que los dividía de la capital se encontraron frente a frente con las tropas enemigas, con Reginald Turner al frente de ellas

-ya nos esperaban…-susurro a Clyde que se encontraba a su lado, montando su caballo negro

-mejor para mí- le contesto el castaño mientras desenfundaba su espada y la levantaba en señal de avance para sus tropas

Reginald miro a los chicos frente a él y sonrió con burla, se sorprendía del hecho de ver que estaban aceptando pelear contra él, al igual que Clyde, también levanto su espada y después de varios segundos de tensión ambos reyes bajaron sus espadas al mismo tiempo, dándoles permiso a sus tropas para avanzar contra los enemigos

-¡ATAQUEN!-

Los caballos corrieron a todo galope al sentir el azote de sus amos, la primeras líneas estaban ocupadas por caballeros que portaban lanzas y escudos, los cuales al chocar entre ellos provoco una nube polvo que se levanto sobre sus cabezas e inauguró con sangre, dolor y muerte el inicio de la batalla

Token, montado su caballo blanco, veía la escena y se apresuraba a ordenar a sus caballeros por donde atacar, a veces era alcanzado por algún enemigo y se veía en la necesidad de defenderse, no quería matar a nadie, pero la situación lo rebasaba y se veía obligado a enterrar el acero de su espada en el pecho de los soldados ajenos, no quería pensar en nada, no quería pensar que esos hombres a los que les estaba quitando la vida eran tan humanos como él, no quería saber si tenían familia, hijos o amantes que esperaban su regreso

" _mamá, Nicole"_

Él también tenía motivos para volver a casa, tenía que regresar a casa y cuidar de su madre y esposa, no era nada personal contra aquellos hombres que peleaban bajo órdenes de alguien más, sentía lastima por ellos, y también por el mismo

Clyde se había alejado del lado de Token desde el inicio de la batalla, a diferencia de su amigo, él no esperaba a que el enemigo lo encontrara, el rey de Leitchvan iba directamente al centro de la batalla, montando su corcel negro y cortando cabezas a todos los que se cruzaran enfrente, la sangre ajena salpicaba su rostro y se mezclaba con el sudor que bajaba de su frente, los enemigos caían muertos a su paso sin representar nada para él, hasta que se encontró con un igual en el epicentro de la batalla

-un gusto encontrarle aquí…Reginald Turner-

-Clyde Donovan, vaya, ¿ahora me llamas por mi nombre? No seas igualado mocoso, trata con respeto a tus superiores-

-tan bocón como siempre-

Ambos reyes se bajaron de sus caballos y sostuvieron sus espadas con fuerza, mirándose con fiereza y esperando a que el otro lanzara el primer ataque, no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Clyde, desesperado como él era se lanzo sobre Turner, embistiéndole con su espada, el rey de Fossa Turquesa se defendió hábilmente, bloqueando los golpes con su propia espada

-no importa que tan fiero seas, la juventud nunca podrá ganarle a la experiencia-

-¡eso veremos anciano!-

Arremetió fuertemente contra el mayor, haciéndole retroceder un poco, el castaño pensó que era ventaja hasta que sintió el filo de la espada ajena sobre su mejilla, causándole un corte superficial, Clyde sonrió con satisfacción por un momento, por fin había encontrado a un rival digno de él, ambos hombres ignoraron al resto en el campo de batalla, centrándose solo en su combate a muerte

 _ **Fossa Turquesa**_

-barbaros y elfos…estarán aquí antes de que la tarde caiga- informo Rebecca mientras veía a través de la bola de cristal

-entiendo -asintió Heidi- Mark, ordena a las tropas que mantengan vigilada la frontera norte y se preparen para una emboscada

-claro, princesa-

El menor de los gemelos Costwolds salió de la habitación donde su hermana predecía el futuro, dejándola a solas con la princesa Heidi

-princesa…-

-dime, Rebecca-

-¿está segura de todo esto?-

-es mi deber Rebecca, mi padre me pidió que protegiera al reino en su ausencia-

-lo sé, pero yo me refiero a si usted quiere ser parte de esto-

-¿viste algo más en tu bola de cristal?-

-tragedia, muerte, ambición…y a usted llorando amargamente-

-¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé, hay una magia más fuerte que bloquea mis visiones-

-¿magia elfica? Recuerda que el rey elfo es nuestro enemigo, el puede estar bloqueando tus predicciones-

-no lo siento como magia elfica -negó Rebecca con la cabeza- se siente más como un tipo de magia obscura y perversa-

-¿crees que haya alguien que domine la magia negra?-

-uhmm…-

-¿Rebecca?-

-bueno su majestad, yo…tengo sospechas de alguien, pero no estoy segura-

-¿de quién?-

-…-

-Rebecca, dime quien-

-del…del gran mago Cartman-

La joven vidente hablo apenas en un susurro que fue oído por Heidi, la cual solo la miro fijamente y después sonrió para disimular su incomodidad

-Rebecca…mi padre buscara cualquier cosa contra Eric Cartman para dejarlo mal, no creas cualquier cosa que él te dice, estoy segura que el influyo en tu forma de pensar-

-sonaba muy lógico cuando me conto sus razones-

-solo te conto lo que le conviene-

-¿lo que le conviene?-

-si…mira Rebecca, te voy a contar la verdadera razón del porque mi padre odia tanto al mago Cartman, solo para que no le creas todo lo que te dice-

-¿verdadera razón?-

-sí, mi madre me la conto mucho tiempo antes de morir…así que te ruego que lo mantengas en secreto-

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no diré nada-

-perfecto, bueno…la razón por la que mi padre odia tanto a Eric Cartman es por su madre, Liane, ella era una mujer muy hermosa nacida en la zona roja de la capital, al haber nacido en ese lugar su destino era muy obvio-

-¿lo odia por ser hijo de una prostituta?-

-no, la verdad es que mi padre estaba enamorado de Liane Cartman, pero ella nunca le correspondió y se metió con su mejor amigo, Jack Tenorman, siendo Eric el producto de esa relación-

-oh, por todos los dioses ¿y fue tu madre quien te lo dijo?-

-sí, ella siempre supo que el amor de mi padre le pertenecía a Liane Cartman, pero no la odiaba por eso, mi madre era una mujer bondadosa y no odiaba a nadie-

-te pareces mucho a ella…Heidi- le dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa

-gracias-

Susurro la princesa con una sonrisa triste, siempre que recordaba a su abnegada madre se sentía así

-por eso no te creas todo lo que mi padre dice de Eric Cartman, sabemos lo rencoroso que es y esa es la razón por la cual habla-

-entiendo, princesa…-

Rebecca asintió, aunque entendía el punto de su amiga y princesa, ella misma tenía sus propias dudas respecto a Eric Cartman, le parecía alguien obscuro de alguna forma, no dijo nada más y se quedo callada con sus sospechas

 _ **La capital**_

Había sido algo difícil colarse en el cuarto de lavado y robar un uniforme de soldado de la capital, pero había aprovechado para darse un baño rápido y vendar con un pedazo de tela la herida en su pantorrilla

Wendy caminaba lentamente por un pasillo del palacio, tratando de disimular el cojeo de su pierna izquierda, al estar cubierto su rostro por un casco con careta le daba ventaja de no ser reconocida fácilmente, buscaba salir del palacio sin llamar demasiado la atención y después correr hacia el bosque para ir a cualquier lugar donde estuviera segura, sin embargo nada podía tan fácil

-¡cabo!-

Pudo reconocer la voz incluso antes de darse la vuelta, Wendy se puso algo nerviosa y giro hasta su interlocutor, encontrándose con el cabello rubio y ojos azules de Leopold Stotch, ahora la careta que cubría su rostro ya no le parecía tan segura, si ese chico le reconocía la voz estaría perdida

-di…dígame…mi lord- hablo Wendy engrosando su voz lo mas que pudo y sudando frio por la espalda

-te voy a encargar una tarea muy especial, necesito que cuides de la princesa Karen; es una orden de la mismísima princesa Kenny ¿lo entiendes?-

-si…si mi lord-

-bien… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, soldado?- pregunto

-We…Wendyl…-

-muy bien Wendyl, quiero que pase lo que pase estés junto a la princesa Karen todo el tiempo y la protejas, ven, te llevare hasta donde esta ella-

Wendy camino nerviosamente detrás de Leopold hasta los recintos de la princesa Karen y no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada al ver su plan de escape arruinado, pero trato de calmarse y esperar un poco más, ya tendría otra oportunidad para huir

oo00oo

Después de la tarde del domingo, cuando Pete le había confesado sus sentimientos -y le había besado- Tweek había pensado mucho sobre lo que el mismo sentía, llegando a la conclusión de que el repentino y corto beso de Feldspar, le había hecho sentir más que el apasionado y largo beso de Pete, se sentía mal por compararlos de esa manera, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, era obvio que Feldspar le gustaba mas

" _lo siento…no sé que me paso, fue un impulso"_

A pesar de que Feldspar ya le había besado, el no creía que el ladrón se lo hubiera tomado en serio, el mismo había dicho que había sido solo _"un impulso",_ dando por enterrada alguna posibilidad de que él le gustara al azabache, ¿Qué había sido eso? No lo sabía, Feldspar podía llegar a ser muy extraño cuando se lo proponía, Tweek pensaba que lo más lógico sería hablar con el pelinegro y _tantear el terreno_ para ver si tenía una posibilidad con él

" _pero Feldspar parecía distante"_

Desde que habían vuelto del bar-restaurante en la tarde del domingo, Feldspar se comportaba "extraño" por decirlo de alguna forma, hablaba menos de lo normal y hasta parecía molesto por algo que Tweek no entendía, le pregunto un par de veces si le pasaba algo y el azabache siempre negaba con la cabeza para decir que "estaba bien" de una forma muy seca; Tweek no le creía pero no sabía que mas decir al respecto

-vaya…luces muy pensativo ¿tienes algún problema?-

La voz de Damien lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, volviendo a acomodar los libros que tenía en las manos

-¡gha!...no, no estoy bien-

-¿y tu primo? ¿Cómo esta?-

-Feldspar…está bien-

" _no me consta, pero él dice que está bien"_

-bien, me agrada ese chico, me parece interesante a su manera-

-si…muy interesante-

-tengo una noticia importante que darte, voy a cerrar la biblioteca un par de días-

-¡gha! ¿Por qué?-

-saldré con Pip de la ciudad, y no creo que tú solo puedas hacerte cargo de todo el lugar, así que toma esto como unas cortas vacaciones-

-ugh…bien-

Damien sonrió de medio lado como siempre solía hacerlo y dejo al chico rubio para ir a lado de su esclavo que había visto toda la escena, cuando llego hasta Pip empezaron a hablar en susurros para evitar ser oídos

-¿Qué estas planeando ahora, Damien?-

-yo nada, solo me aseguro de que nuestro estimado Tweek este en el lugar y momento adecuado-

Los ojos de Pip se abrieron con sorpresa al comprender esas palabras

-la vara… ¿la vara esta reaccionando?- pregunto el rubio preocupado

-aun no, pero falta poco -contesto el anticristo- y cuando eso pase Tweek tiene que estar presente-

-Damien…-

-no empieces Pip, esto va a pasar por que va a pasar, las cosas en Zaron están en su punto critico ahora y la vara lo sabe-

-pero Tweek…-

-ya basta con eso, si el destino quiere que viva, vivirá, pero si no, pues que en paz descanse-

Pip bajo la cabeza con resignación, sabiendo que por mucho que insistiera su amo no iba a hacer nada por ayudar a su amigo

:::::::

Desde la mañana Feldspar había amanecido con una insoportable sensación de sofoco en su pecho, de repente el departamento de Tweek se sintió como una celda y las paredes parecían querer aprisionarlo, salió del departamento y camino errantemente por el edificio hasta llegar a la recepción y quedarse ahí parado, mirando el exterior

-¿Feldspar?-

Si giro para encontrarse con la figura de Thomas detrás de él, mirándole con extrañeza

-hola…Thomas-

-¡verga!...¿estás bien? Te ves algo pálido-

-estoy bien, solo…solo necesito algo de aire, caminar un poco o algo-

-¡puta! ¿Quieres ir conmigo al súper mercado? Podríamos dejar el auto y caminar hasta allí-

Feldspar acepto casi de inmediato y ambos chicos salieron del edificio, caminando en silencio la mayor parte del camino, hasta que llegaron al súper mercado…

-Feldspar… ¡coño! ¿Te sientes bien?-

-sí, solo necesitaba caminar un poco-

-no me refería solo a eso… ¡grandísimo pendejo!...perdón, yo me refería a saber si estabas bien emocionalmente hablando-

-¿emocionalmente?-

-eh, si…te he notado distante desde el domingo, específicamente desde que fuiste a buscar a Tweek y a Pete al baño y regresaste con cara de disgusto-

-estoy bien ¿porque habría de afectarme lo que Tweek haga? –

-yo no me refiero a que te afecte, es solo que…que pareces molesto ¡hijo de perra!, yo sé que no agrada Pete, pero tal vez él llegue a ser un buen novio con Tweek-

El pelinegro se detuvo de repente y se quedo mirando a Thomas con cierta indignación

-¿novio? ¿y cómo sabes tú que la hurraca quiere algo con Tweek?-

-¡puta! Es lo más obvio del universo, Pete ha estado enamorado de él desde hace cuatro años-

-¿y eso qué? ¿Estaba apartando lugar? Vaya tipo más patético-

-Feldspar… ¿Qué viste cuando fuiste a buscar a Tweek al baño?-

-…-

-¡coño! Felds…-

-¡estaban besándose, si! – admito el ladrón ya irritado por la pregunta

Thomas se quedo perplejo ante la respuesta, al parecer Pete iba bastante en serio cuando le había dicho que ya no esperaría mas por Tweek, dieron vuelta por el pasillo de aderezos y Thomas no oculto su asombro

-¡puta madre! Wow…Pete por fin lo hizo, ¡coño!...ahora solo queda ver que responde Tweek-

-¿Qué responde? -pregunto Feldspar enarcando una ceja- si ya se estaba besuqueando con él es obvio que iniciaran algo-

-un simple beso no significa que dos personas se quieran ¡verga!-

-ya lo sé, pero debiste haberlos visto…parecía que se estaban devorando entre ellos-

-tal vez solo fue el calor del momento, a veces…entre personas conocidas crece cierto aire de intimidad que provoca esas situaciones- murmuro el chico del Tourette con un leve sonrojo

Feldspar se quedo pensando en esas palabras, recordando que ese "aire de intimidad" ya lo había tenido con Tweek, llevándole a besar sus labios una vez, un beso lento y suave que parecía nada a comparación del apasionado beso que se estaba dando con el gótico en el baño

-¿alguna vez has estado en esa situación?-

-¡VERGA! Ngh…no, yo no- contesto el rubio aun más sonrojado

Unas personas que iban pasando junto a ellos miraron mal al rubio por la mala palabra y este bajo la mirada, disculpándose en el proceso, camino más aprisa seguido por pelinegro hasta llegar al pasillo de lácteos

-yo nunca he tenido una vida social muy activa…por mi Tourette -hablo el rubio mientras escogía entre algunos productos - no tenía amigos, e incluso mi propia familia se distancio…empezando por mi padre, ¡hijo de perra! Pero mi madre siempre estuvo conmigo, ella fue mi única compañía, y aunque fueron buenos años, yo ¡pendejo inútil! Nunca pude socializar bien, y si conseguir amigos es una tarea titánica, tener pareja es algo por demás imposible…pero ya me resigne, moriré solo… ¡verga!-

-no hables así de ti -le contesto el ladrón- eres alguien muy noble y agradable, e incluso tu Tourette es genial, si yo pudiera decir todo lo que pienso a ciertos hijos de puta seria taaan feliz-

Thomas se río un poco ante el comentario y después se quedo serio mientras dirigía su vista al de Zaron

-crees… ¿que yo pueda conseguir el amor de alguien?-

Feldspar lo miro con curiosidad para después sonreír con sinceridad

-puedes conseguir el amor de quien tú quieras, y aquel que no lo valore es de plano un idiota-

 _"o está enamorado de otro…aunque lo niegue"_

Pensó Thomas con tristeza para seguir realizando sus compras, ir a pagar a caja y regresar de nuevo al edificio, Feldspar, a diferencia de cuando habían salido, se veía menos pálido y más relajado, le ayudaba a cargar las bolsas de la despensa al más pequeño y conversaban de cosas más casuales, cuando llegaron a su hogar Thomas abrió la puerta de su departamento dejando pasar al otro para que dejara las bolsas sobre la mesa

-y entonces la novia de Red Racer se descubrió a sí misma como la villana de la temporada actual- contaba Feldspar el capítulo más reciente de su serie favorita

-¡coño! No debiste haberme dicho eso, yo aun no llego a ese capítulo-

-¿en serio? Entonces lo siento- contesto el pelinegro con una leve risilla

-eres malo…pero yo ya suponía que la novia tenía algo extraño, además creo que no ama de verdad a Red Racer-

-no digas eso, yo creo que hacen bonita pareja…como si estuvieran destinados-

-¡puta! No creí que fueras tan sentimental Feldspar, ¿crees en las parejas destinadas?-

-de donde vengo hay una leyenda -contesto el ojiazul- dice que cuando dos personas están destinadas, su camino se vuelve uno solo y aunque uno se adelante o se atrase, eventualmente terminaran encontrándose-

-suena como la leyenda del hilo rojo-

-¿hilo rojo?-

-si…¡chupa vergas! Dice que todas las personas nacen con un hilo rojo en su meñique, el cual está atado a la persona de su vida, y aunque el hilo se tense o afloje este nunca se romperá-

-¿y en alguna parte dice quien es la persona con la que estas atado?-

-no lo dice, pero ¡puta! Eso depende de cada quien…encontrar a la persona que está del otro lado del hilo-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Feldspar noto la mirada ausente de Thomas, relacionándola con la plática que tuvieron en el pasillo de lácteos

-estoy seguro de que del otro lado del hilo existe alguien maravilloso para ti, Thomas-

El rubio lo miro y clavo sus ojos en él, tratando de transmitirle un poco de todo eso que sentía a través de su mirada, su corazón latió con fuerza al ver esos ojos azules sobre él, mirándole con cariño y sonriéndole levemente

 _"entre personas conocidas crece cierto aire de intimidad que provoca esas situaciones"_

Se acerco hasta el más alto y parándose un poco en la punta de sus zapatos deposito un pequeño y casto beso sobre los labios de su amigo, duro apenas unos segundos y después admiro la mirada sorprendida de Feldspar

-yo se que al otro lado de tu hilo también hay alguien maravilloso, Feldspar… ¡coño! Deberías decirle todo lo que realmente sientes ahora, antes de que el hilo se tense más-

-Thomas…-

-no digas nada, por favor-

-lo hare de todas formas -le contesto el más alto- desde que llegue aquí te has portado de la mejor manera conmigo y yo valoro cada segundo que paso a tu lado, me gusta estar contigo porque me haces sentir tranquilo y feliz, me haces olvidar de cada maldito problema que tengo y si yo pudiera decidir que sentir, elegiría enamorarme de ti-

-pero nadie elige- susurro el rubio con sus ojos comenzando a cristalizarse por las lagrimas

 _"me enamore de ti aun sin saber quien eres realmente"_

Feldspar abrazo al chico del Tourette de forma afectuosa, dándole también un beso en la frente, se quedo unos minutos acunándolo entre sus brazos, como si fuera el objeto más frágil del universo, su silencio fue interrumpido por unos ruidos provenientes de la recepción del edificio, eran unos gritillos que solo podían provenir de una persona

-¡gha!-

Se escucho detrás de la puerta de Thomas, el cual se separo del pelinegro y lo miro a los ojos con ternura

-ve con él, no dejes que el hilo se tense más -

-…-

Feldspar lo miro con sorpresa y después asintió, separándose de Thomas y yendo hasta la puerta para desaparecer tras ella

 _"el hilo que te une a Tweek es más fuerte de lo que tú mismo crees, incluso yo puedo sentirlo"_

Suspiro con resignación y amargas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, viajando por sus mejillas y perdiéndose en sus labios, labios que habían probado el sabor deseado y ahora morían por volverlo a hacer aunque eso,ya no sería posible.

* * *

Me senti mal por Thomas, si bien yo soy fan del Creek, la verdad es que el rechazo es feo :( ...

posdata, ya estamos entrando en la recta final de esta historia

Sayonara!


	24. Cronicas de guerra 1ª amor y ambicion

**Disclaimer:** South park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

A Eric nunca le gusto el lugar donde había nacido, era sucio, deprimente, lleno de mujerzuelas -donde su madre destacaba por mucho-, lleno de ladrones y toda la inmundicia que Zaron pudiera tener, Eric llego a sentirse acomplejado por eso un tiempo, pensando si él también era parte de esa mala calaña solo por haber nacido allí

" _eres un niño muy especial Eric, por tus venas corre la sangre de un noble y la mía, la cual arde como el fuego del sol"_

Fue lo que su madre le contesto cuando le pregunto sobre su origen, Eric la amaba por eso, podía hacerlo sentir el niño más afortunado de la tierra solo con unas simples palabras, su madre fue su mundo entero durante su niñez, su primer amor, su amiga, su maestra, su aliada

" _mamá ¿Cómo es que puedes tocar el fuego sin quemarte?"_

" _veras amor, tus tatarabuelos eran unos magos muy poderosos, ellos podían usar hechizos muy poderosos y pasaron su habilidad de generación en generación hasta llegar a mí, y por extensión también a ti"_

" _¿entonces yo también puedo usar magia?"_

" _claro, yo misma te enseñare lo que se"_

Solía enseñarle a controlar la magia cada tarde, no en las noches por que se iba a "trabajar", no en las mañanas por que a esas horas se encontraba descansando, siempre era en las tardes, en un viejo y abandonado granero, donde nadie podía ver las muestras de magia que la madre le enseñaba a su hijo, cuando el joven mago cumplió trece años su madre lo sorprendió con un regalo muy especial

" _¿un libro?"_

" _no es un libro cualquiera corazoncito, se dice que ese libro es el diario del rey de los demonios, ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia y aparte de contener hechizos de alto nivel, también explica sobre la leyenda del dios árbol"_

" _conozco la leyenda del dios árbol mamá, todos en Zaron la conocen"_

" _no esa leyenda amor, hablo de LA VERDADERA leyenda"_

Al principio creyó que su madre solo exageraba para que recibiera de buena gana ese libro viejo y desgastado, forrado de un grueso cuero negro y escrito con tinta tan roja como la sangre, en una caligrafía perfecta, empezó a leer el libro con desinterés una noche después de que su madre se fuera, y aunque al principio le parecía un libro cualquiera después de dos páginas se sintió completamente atrapado, termino de leerlo cuando la luz del alba se asomo por el horizonte

" _los elfos fueron los que desobedecieron al dios, ellos atrajeron a los demonios, existe más de una vara de la verdad, la vara elige a sus guardianes y su poder puede conceder los deseos mas imposibles"_

Eric tenía demasiada información en su cabeza, y algo dentro de él le decía que esta era verdad, sintió un profundo desprecio hacia los elfos al verlos como los enemigos principales y portadores de desgracias, ante sus ojos, ellos no merecían ser los guardianes de la vara de la verdad

Unos días después, la familia Mccormick celebro el cumpleaños de Kevin, su hijo mayor y heredero al trono, organizaron una gran y ostentosa fiesta donde invitaron a las realezas más importantes de Zaron, estando entre ellos obviamente, la familia real de los Elfos

" _mentirosos, bastardos, ratas del bosque"_

Eric –al igual que el resto de plebeyos- observo los elegantes carruajes provenientes de Marshella, Testarossa, Sven`s, Blackstones, Leitchvan, Willstein y otros reinos pasar por las calles principales, en ellos viajaban los reyes acompañados de sus familias, príncipes y princesas "parásitos" que no sabían nada de la vida, que se paraban sobre pétalos de rosas mientras él estaba de pie sobre la mierda y el lodo, que dormían en suaves camas mientras él lo hacía en una de paja, que se codeaban amistosamente con los elfos y hacían sus bailes pretenciosos mientras bebían los mejores vinos

" _todos pendejos, idiotas, ignorantes"_

Al joven se le revolvió el estomago con coraje, apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño mientras empuñaba las manos, se sentía molesto por esos pensamientos y regreso a su humilde hogar hecho una furia, tenía ganas de matar a todos los malditos nobles de Zaron, por pretenciosos y arrogantes, también quería matar a toda la gente de la zona roja por ser miserables y poca cosa, él se sabía especial, su madre se lo había dicho siempre, y con esa idea en mente empezó a formular ideas en su cabeza sobre muertes masivas y homicidios específicos, tomo el libro que su madre le había regalado y fue hasta una página especial

" _la peste"_

No fue fácil conseguir todos los ingredientes, algunos los encontró en el bosque, otros tuvo que robarlos; le tomo una semana dejar fermentar las plantas y preparar un suero especial, una vez que lo tuvo terminado, no lo pensó dos veces para regarlo en los canales de agua donde los vagabundos, huérfanos y gente desamparada bebían –sus vidas no importaban, eran solo la escoria de Zaron-

" _empezaban con escalofríos y una fiebre de días, después tosían sangre y morían en medio de fuertes dolores musculares"_

Un mes fue suficiente para que el virus se propagara y se convirtiera en epidemia, la mayoría de la gente de la zona roja empezó a enfermar y morir, siendo muy pocos los que lograban sobrevivir, Eric había creado un antídoto que contrarrestaba los efectos del virus y lo uso sobre sí mismo y su madre para estar a salvo -sin que ella se diera cuenta, Liane no sabía que su hijo era el creador de la peste- y aunque al principio todo estaba saliendo muy bien, un día Liane cayó enferma para sorpresa del castaño

" _el virus había evolucionado, el antídoto ya no era suficiente"_

Eric empezó a trabajar rápidamente para hacer un antídoto más fuerte, pero el tiempo no era suficiente y el desgaste de su madre se lo recordaba, un día ella le pidió que dejara de buscar la cura un momento y que la escuchara porque tenía una noticia importante que darle

" _el nombre de tu padre es Jack Tenorman"_

Liane murió justo después de que Eric encontrara la cura, el mago lloro amargamente su perdida en el cementerio, frente a la fría lapida que llevaba el nombre de su madre; Eric enterró sus uñas en la tierra y sintió su saliva volverse veneno en su lengua, estaba molesto con la vida y quería que todo el mundo se sintiera igual que él, escucho unas suaves pisadas detrás de él, giro la cabeza para encontrarse con un hombre pelirrojo y mirada triste

" _lo siento Eric, se que fue una gran pérdida para ti, y aunque no lo creas también lo fue para mí, permíteme presentarme, yo soy…."_

" _Jack Tenorman"_

" _¿me conoces?"_

" _es uno de los nobles más famosos de la capital, consejero del rey Stuart, no hay persona que no conozca a Jack Tenorman"_

Jack era un buen hombre, después de la muerte de Liane saco a Eric de la zona roja -para "evitar" que el también enfermara- le reconoció como su hijo bastardo públicamente y le permitió vivir en su propio castillo, Bianca Tenorman, su esposa, acepto al hijo bastardo de su esposo con cierto recelo, ignorándolo la mayor parte del tiempo pero Scott Tenorman, el hijo mayor de Jack, no oculto su desagrado con su medio hermano, tratándolo con desprecio y recordándole su humilde origen, a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo, eso lo hería y lo llenaba de coraje, haciendo uso una vez mas de su suero, lo uso ahora en el vino de una importante reunión que Jack organizo, una reunión donde estaba la familia Mccormick

La peste se extendió entre varias personas nobles, matando a Jack y a su esposa, pero no a Scott para la mala suerte de Eric, el rey Stuart y toda su familia también enfermaron, muriendo primero Kevin, después Carol y por ultimo Stuart, dejando enfermas a las últimas dos princesas, el joven mago tuvo una idea entonces, una muy buena para acercarse a la princesa regente y ganarse su confianza, pero había un estorbo y ese estorbo era su medio hermano, odiaba a Scott y recurrió a su libro para buscar una forma de deshacerse de él sin generar sospechas, quería a Scott muerto por sus propias manos, pero no ser culpado por ello

" _hechizo de sumisión"_

Realizarlo requería un fuerte consumo de magia e inteligencia emocional, Eric experimento primero en animales y cuando logro controlar las mentes ajenas busco a la persona perfecta para usar de chivo expiatorio y llevar a cabo su plan, escucho entonces que casualmente en los barrios bajos se encontraba el ladrón más grande de Zaron, sus ojos brillaron con gusto

" _¿Feldspar?"_

" _¿Quién eres y que quieres?"_

" _soy el mago más grande de Zaron y quiero que secuestres a alguien"_

" _no soy un secuestrador, gordo, ahora piérdete y déjame en paz"_

" _no te estoy pidiendo…te lo estoy ordenando"_

" _¿quién eres tú para ordenar, gordo culón?"_

" _tu amo"_

 _Ohm ghin atha mae_

" _secuestra y lleva a Scott Tenorman a las afueras de la capital, asegúrate de que todos vean que peleaste con él"_

Funciono a la perfección, Feldspar hizo lo que le ordeno y le llevo a su medio hermano semi inconsciente y golpeado, esa noche Eric mato y torturo a Scott con lujo de violencia, para después solo dejar el cadáver junto al confundido Feldspar que fue culpado del crimen y apenas salvado de la horca gracias al exilio que los príncipes de Blackstones y Leitchvan le habían concedido

Eric "salvo" la vida de las princesas Kenny y Karen y tomo el lugar que debió pertenecer a Scott como consejero de la princesa Kenny, ganándose su confianza y gratitud por haberla salvado; fue en ese tiempo cuando pudo convivir un poco con los amigos de la princesa, todos esos príncipes y princesas "parásitos" que él aun odiaba con todo su ser, y pudo estar cerca también del rey elfo, al que mas odiaba entre todos por pertenecer a una "raza maldita", Eric no había olvido nunca su ferviente deseo por acabar con ellos, y se puso a pensar en un plan que acabara con todos ellos de una buena vez, la respuesta le llego rápido

" _nada acaba más rápido con las amistades que las disputas, y nada acaba con los reinos mas rápido que la guerra"_

Ahí estaba su respuesta, necesitaba crear una guerra para acabar con esa estructura social que tanto aborrecía, los haría pelear entre ellos para que se mataran unos a los otros, pero para provocar la guerra necesitaba crear un suceso que la desatara, algo fuerte e imperdonable, algo como una alta traición, pero todos eran tan asquerosamente mansos como para traicionarse, así que Eric tuvo que usar su hechizo de sumisión sobre la princesa más querida y poderosa de Zaron

"robar la vara de verdad era una traición horrible"

Fue junto a ella hasta el bosque de los elfos con la intención de robar la vara del castillo de los elfos, donde se supone que estaba, pero al estar allí no pudo sentir el gran poder de esta y como su tiempo era limitado tuvo que recurrir a Feldspar -otra vez- para que buscara la vara por él, prometiéndole –a través de Kenny- que le perdonarían la vida y se le quitaría el exilio si les entregaba la vara, Feldspar acepto

" _tuvo que pasar poco más de un año para que él regresara al bosque de los elfos y le pidiera cuantas al ladrón sobre la vara"_

Feldspar lo había traicionado, era obvio que había encontrado la vara pero no quería decirle donde estaba; Eric se enfureció y volvió a ejercer el hechizo de sumisión sobre el ladrón para obligarle a que le llevara la vara de la verdad, el resultado fue la muerte del guardián de la vara a manos de Feldspar, un bárbaro originario del valle Harper que a Cartman no le importo que muriera; después de hacerse del artefacto de más poder en Zaron Cartman regreso a la capital e hizo quedar a Kenny como la enemiga de todos, solo para que después Feldspar reapareciera y se llevara la vara a un lugar desconocido, desatando de paso una alianza en su contra y varias batallas que definían la situación actual, la capital estaba cayendo poco a poco y Eric se encargaba de hundir la voluntad de Kenny reduciéndola a un simple títere bajo su control

" _cuando la capital caiga la estúpida de Kenny ya no me servirá para nada, los reinos unidos creerán que ganaron y festejaran su triunfo, pero les durara poco, cuando los tenga a todos juntos en el corazón de la capital voy a quemarlos vivos y acabare con todo rastro de las realezas de Zaron, dando paso a una dictadura perfecta y un régimen superior bajo mi mando"_

Eric observaba el fuego saliendo de su mano derecha, ardía intensamente pero no lo lastimaba, al contrario, era tan cálido como cuando su madre tomaba su mano, si tan solo ella viviera él ahora la tendría viviendo en un gran castillo y vistiendo de seda

" _el primer cuervo llego, Fossa Turquesa peleaba con el rey elfo y una horda de barbaros"_

La imagen de Heidi Turner llego a su mente, la hermosa y dulce Heidi, era tal vez la única persona por la que sentiría algo si la perdiera, pero sabía que no le pasaría nada malo a ella, la castaña estaba segura al lado de los gemelos Costwolds, le gustaba Heidi, tanto como para hacerla su reina una vez que sus planes triunfaran

" _el segundo cuervo llego, la unión de Blackstones, Leitchvan y Sven`s avanzaban por el sur, enfrentándose ahora a los ejércitos de Reginald Turner"_

Cartman de verdad esperaba que el viejo Turner se muriera de una vez, a diferencia de su linda hija ese hombre era una patada en el culo, en parte por eso le había asignado la misión de ir hacia al sur –a través de Kenny, claro- tenía planeado que se enfrentara con el perturbado mental de Clyde y se mataran entre ellos

" _el tercer cuervo llego, los reyes de Testarossa habían cedido a sus exigencias y retiraron su apoyo a los reinos unidos, ahora pedían ver a su hija de nuevo"_

Nunca pensó que la babosa de Wendy se fuera a escapar, la verdad lo había sorprendido, pero pensó que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse; ese era problema de Scott Malkinson, no suyo, así que sería Malkinson quien tuviera que encontrar a la princesa fugitiva o enfrentar la furia de los Testaburger

" _el cuarto cuervo llego, Shelly Marsh tomaba el noroeste de la capital"_

Admitía que la machorra de Shelly era alguien tenaz y de temer, al menos mucho más que el patético de Stanley, si la hubiera conocido en alguna otra circunstancia hasta hubiera podido ser su amigo, pero no era al caso, así que también se joderia como todos, solo era cuestión de tiempo, muy poco tiempo

:::::::

-¿Leopold? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te pedí que no te apartaras de Karen ni un momento- pregunto la princesa regente mientras veía a su paladín entrar a su salón personal

-ella está bien Kenny, la deje bajo la custodia de un soldado-

-¡pero…!-

El joven paladín se acerco a ella para abrazarla y callar sus quejas, permanecieron así por un momento hasta que Stotch se separo y miro los ojos de su princesa con preocupación

-¿estás segura de seguir con esto, Kenny?-

-es necesario… y esta guerra ya esta tan avanzada que dejarla aquí seria como haber sacrificado en vano a todos los que han muerto-

-¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿Qué te enseño el mago Cartman para que tuvieras que recurrir a robar la vara y desatar esta guerra?-

-fue…fue una visión horrible-

-sí, recuerdo que me habías dicho eso; pero no la causa-

-los elfos-

-¿elfos?-

-sí, yo al principio no quería creerlo, sobre todo por mi amistad con Kyle, pero el mago Cartman me enseño un viejo libro que narraba la verdadera historia del dios árbol y en ella se contaba que gran parte de la llegada de los demonios a este mundo fue a causa de la desobediencia de los elfos-

-imposible, tal vez ese libro se equivoca-

-yo pensaba lo mismo al inicio, pero me enseño unas visiones que me mostraban un futuro lleno de caos por culpa de los mismos elfos, era una profecía donde al parecer ellos se hartarían de vivir en los bosques y buscarían dominar Zaron con ayuda de la vara de la verdad, para acabar con los humanos y alzar a la raza elfica como superior-

-¿y por eso la mandaste robar?-

-sí, yo solo quise evitar esa catástrofe-

-¿confías mucho en las predicciones del mago Cartman, cierto?-

-no tengo ni por qué dudarlas, el es un mago muy capaz y me ha demostrado su lealtad en varias ocasiones-

-entiendo- contesto el rubio casi en un susurro y bajando la mirada

-no tienes por qué ponerte celoso –sonrió la princesa poniendo una voz juguetona- el solo es mi subordinado y mano derecha, tu eres importante de otra forma-

-no estoy celoso- contesto Stotch dedicándole una sonrisa y abrazándola por la cintura para juntarla más a él- el puede ser tu consejero, mago y mano derecha…pero yo quiero aspirar a ser mucho más que eso-

-lo eres…eres junto a Karen lo que más quiero en la vida- susurro la princesa

Se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios y sellarlos con un beso, se besaron con mucho amor mientras tomaban sus manos y entrelazaban sus dedos; después de varios besos pequeños siguieron otros más largos y profundos

-kenny -hablo el chico separándose un poco de ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- no me importa si sueno muy atrevido en este momento, pero me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida de tu lado-

-Leopold…-

-sí, sé que no soy un príncipe para aspirar a pedir tu mano y tomarte como mi esposa, pero te amo con todo mi ser y eso nunca cambiara, y aunque en el futuro tengas que desposarte con alguien de tu nivel y hagas tu vida a su lado, quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado para protegerte hasta la muerte-

Kenny llevo su mano hasta la mejilla del paladín y la acaricio con suavidad mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste

-eso no pasara Leopold, yo nunca me desposare con nadie-

" _Ni siquiera contigo"_

-Kenny, tu deber como futura reina es precisamente casarte y dar herederos al trono de la capital, lo lógica seria que te casaras con un príncipe-

-esa responsabilidad recaerá en Karen, ella es quien realmente dará a luz a los herederos y se convertirá en reina, es por eso que pido que la protejas-

-¿pero tú?-

-mi destino es velar por ella, eso es todo-

-incluso si eso es lo que quieres hacer, yo nunca me apartare de tu lado-

-Leo…yo, yo no puedo aceptar eso; tú también tienes responsabilidades como heredero de la casa Stotch, debes casarte con una buena chica de casa noble y tener primogénitos –

-¡no me importan mis "responsabilidades"! Kenny, yo solo vivo por ti-

-¡pero no está bien así!-

Dijo soltando sus manos ante la mirada temerosa del paladín

-no me mal entiendas, claro que te quiero y a pesar de lo clandestina que ha sido nuestra relación, saberme amada por ti es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…pero sabemos que eventualmente nuestro destino tendrá que bifurcarse-

-me niego a aceptar eso, te juro que encontrare la forma en la que podamos estar juntos-

-no Leopold…no lo hagas, solo perderás el tiempo-

-claro que no…yo-

-no insistas, por favor…no es tu problema, es solo mío-

-¿tuyo?-

-ya no quiero hablar de esto-

-no, Kenny ¿a qué te refieres con tu "problema"?-

-…-

-Kenny-

-Leo, yo nunca podre ser una mujer de verdad para ti…ni para nadie-

-¿pero qué dices? Tú eres la mujer más perfecta que pudo haber pisado este mundo-

-no, no lo soy, soy un fenómeno-

-no digas eso- le contesto el joven envolviéndola protectoramente en sus brazos

-Leo, yo de verdad naci siendo un fenómeno, siempre supe que no podría aspirar a tener una vida ordinaria y me resigne a eso, estaba destinada a pasar mi vida en celibato y eso estaba bien para mí, pero me enamore de ti y ahora ya no puedo con mi resignación…quisiera entregarme completamente a ti y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, pero no puedo hacerlo, tengo miedo de que me rechaces por lo que soy en verdad-

-no me importa si eres un fenómeno, un monstruo o bestia, Kenny yo te amaría en este o en cualquier vida, en cualquier cuerpo o forma, yo te amo por lo que eres-

La princesa sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos tras escuchar esas palabras, a pesar de que no dudaba del buen corazón de Leopold, aun tenía ese creciente temor de rechazo en el pecho, suspiro con fuerza, llenándose de valor y tomo la mano del paladín entre la suya, guiándola sobre su vestido desde la parte baja de sus senos, su abdomen plano, las curvas de su cadera, su ingle y por ultimo su entrepierna, dejándole sentir el abultamiento que sobresalía de ella

-mi…mi madre solía decirme que originalmente yo debería haber sido un varón, cuando no uso maquillaje mis facciones parecen más las de un chico, si me cortara el cabello bien podría parecerlo, mis pechos no son tan grandes y… tengo un pene, yo nací así Leo, y no te culpare si decides alejarte por esto-

La rubia busco con sus ojos la mirada del otro y se encontró con el rostro atónito y sorprendido de su amado, tomando eso como una mala señal y alejando la mano del otro de su entrepierna

-lo siento tanto Leopold yo no...-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas de golpe por un sorpresivo beso que el paladín clavo en sus labios, cuando se separaron después unos segundos y recuperaron el aliento, vio el brillo de la determinación y el amor en los ojos azules del chico

-Kenny...yo te amo por lo que eres ¿como pudiste siquiera pensar que me alejaría por algo como tu sexualidad? yo te seguiría amando aunque fueras un hombre entero-

Después de esas palabras fue ahora Kenny la que se lanzo sobre Leopold para besarle con devoción y felicidad, cayendo ambos al suelo y rodando mientras reían compulsivamente, olvidando por un momento todas las calamidades que sucedían fuera de ese salón

 _"quiero entregarme a ti... solo a ti mi amor"_.

* * *

Sayonara!


	25. Cronicas de guerra 2ª parte: destino

**Disclairmer:** South Park no me petenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

La razón por la que Kyle -y sus aliados- habían elegido ir por valle Harper y rodear Fossa Turquesa, era porque evitaban precisamente un enfrentamiento innecesario con estos últimos, pero al llegar a la frontera se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ya eran esperados por el ejército de los Turner

-¿Cómo diablos supieron que vendríamos por aquí?- pregunto Stan con el ceño fruncido

-no lo sé- le contesto su mejor amigo con el mismo gesto

-posiblemente fueron los gemelos- murmuro el jefe bárbaro Twaig

-¿los gemelos?- preguntaron ambos amigos al unisonó

-sí, -contesto el viejo bárbaro- había escuchado algunos rumores de que en Fossa turquesa vivían un par de gemelos que servían personalmente a la familia Turner, dicen que son unos genios en todo lo que se propongan y que incluso, uno de ellos es vidente, puede ver el futuro a través de una esfera de cristal-

-¿y por qué no nos dijo eso antes?- pregunto el príncipe de Marshella algo molesto

-creí que eran simples rumores o exageraciones, no lo tome en serio…pero qué más da, si ya estamos aquí y en esta situación solo queda una cosa por hacer-

A varios metros frente a ellos se encontraba Mark Costwolds liderando el ejército de Fossa Turquesa, tal y como su hermana había predestinado, el rey elfo se encontraba allí junto al príncipe de Marshella y el líder de los bárbaros, después de unos minutos de tensión observo que los bárbaros se dirigían a su ejército con armas desenfundadas y actitud hostil, no quedándole más remedio que hacer lo mismo, desenfundar su espada y dar señal de avance a sus hombres para que enfrentaran al otro ejercito

Los caballos corrieron a todo galope, el cielo se cubrió de nubes grises y ambos ejércitos chocaron de frente en cuestión de segundos, los bárbaros hacían honor a su fama de salvajes y atacaban fieramente a sus enemigos, balanceando sus hachas sobre las cabezas ajenas, cruzando los torsos con sus afiladas lanzas, ensartándolos en ellas como si fueran brochetas humanas y disparaban sus flechas con una precisión que asustaba, dándoles justo en la frente a los de Fossa Turquesa

 _"Padre, tu muerte no fue en vano…Wendy, te encontrare"_

Stan se repetía esas palabras como si fuera un mantra, buscaba enfocar su mente en su propósito para pelear y enfrentar a los hombres que tenía que matar, un golpe, dos golpes, esquivar, degollar, cercenar, otro golpe, sus enemigos eran hombres mayores y algunos jovencitos no mayores a él, Stan se sentía mal por acabar con aquellas vidas siendo tan jóvenes pero la pelea en el campo de batalla era muy diferente a cualquier entrenamiento que pudo haber tenido en el pasado

 _"eres un mojón, inútil"_

 _"no te voy a atacar Shelly, tu eres niña"_

 _"¡idiota! En el campo de batalla no existen viejos, mujeres o niños…todos son enemigos mientras carguen un arma"_

Ahora podía entender mejor las palabras de su hermana y se daba cuenta de lo ciertas que eran, lo último que había escuchado de ella era que se había convertido en la comandante del ejército de Marshella y Willstein, además de que estaba atacando exitosamente el noroeste

"eres una mujer muy fuerte, Shelly…pero yo ya no soy un mojón inútil, yo también puedo pelear como tú"

Kyle no era un guerrero, su manejo con la espada era básico y su uso del arco limitado, su ayuda era principalmente crear estrategias y por obvias cuestiones se quedo todo el tiempo de batalla siendo resguardado por el jefe bárbaro y una pequeña tropa

-¡vayan por el lado izquierdo, tienen una baja en ese lado!- dijo Kyle observando el panorama desde lo alto de la colina, donde se veía la pelea en toda su extensión

-¡ya oyeron, vayan por la izquierda!- grito el jefe Twaig a sus hombres

No eran los únicos que observaban la pelea, un poco lejos de ahí, dentro de una torre de vigía, la princesa Heidi y su doncella vidente, Rebecca Costwolds, estaban atentas a la pelea

-irán por la izquierda- dijo Rebecca sin despegar sus ojos grises de la esfera cristalina

-¿puedes decírselo a tu hermano?- le pidió la princesa Turner

-lo intentare-

El vínculo de los gemelos era muy estrecho, tanto que a veces Rebecca podía meterse en los pensamientos de su hermano; no era algo que pudiera hacer todo el tiempo, mucho menos si estaba concentrada en la esfera de cristal, pero la situación requería que lo intentara al menos

 _Mark…Mark… ¿puedes oírme? Mark_

Mark estaba concentrado en la pelea, los barbaros no le daban tregua y muy para su desgracia se dio cuenta de que los superaban por mucho en número, aun así él no se rendía, de repente la voz de su hermana apareció en mente, baja y suave como un murmullo

 _-¿Rebecca? –_

 _-Mark, intentaran entrar por el lado izquierdo-_

 _-iré hacia allá, entonces-_

 _-no vayas solo, son más de un centenar-_

 _-nos superan en número Rebecca, yo…-_

Un horrible escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica cuando la voz de su hermano se corto de golpe, nerviosa, se volvió a enfocar en la esfera pero no pudo ver más que nubes negras y sangre derramándose en el suelo-

-Rebecca ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la princesa Heidi con preocupación al ver el semblante de su amiga

-no, no, no, Mark no –

Rebecca golpeo la mesa con sus manos vueltas puños mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, la esfera cayó al suelo rompiéndose en cientos de fragmentos, Heidi se asusto ante esto y se acerco hasta su amiga, tomándola de las manos para tranquilizarla, sin embargo al tocar la piel de la chica vidente, una corriente eléctrica la invadió y frente a sus ojos pasaron un montón de imágenes que le helaron la sangre

 _El cielo teñido de rojo, fuego cubriendo a los reinos, Eric sentado en el trono de la capital, su padre lleno de sangre en medio del campo de batalla, hundiéndose con los ojos muertos y un chico de cabellos negros con intensos ojos azules de los cuales salían rayos…no lo conocía en persona, pero sabia quien era, se trataba del ladrón más grande de Zaron_

-¿se encuentra bien princesa?-

Le pregunto un miembro de su escolta personal al entrar a la sala donde se encontraba, alarmado después de escuchar ruidos "extraños" y un grito femenino

-retiren a las tropas- dijo apenas en un murmullo

-¿perdón?- pregunto el hombre

-¡que retiren a las tropas! Nos rendimos- casi grito la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

-cla…claro, de inmediato-

El hombre salió corriendo del salón para dar aviso de la nueva orden, Heidi con el rostro pálido y las manos temblorosas se acerco hasta Rebecca que lloraba histéricamente, la abrazo para consolarla y en parte para tranquilizarse también ella, las recientes visiones habían sido demasiado fuertes

:::::::

 _El sur ha sido tomado_

La noticia cayó como bomba para todos en la capital, desde los vagabundos hasta los nobles, todos comentaban la reciente noticia; Reginald Turner había caído junto con sus tropas ante los ejércitos unidos de Blackstones, Leitchvan y Sven`s , en el castillo principal todo era un caos, los soldados sobrevivientes eran menos de una centena, y entre los más heridos se encontraba el rey de Fossa turquesa

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto la princesa Kenny a una de las enfermeras que atendían a Turner

-perdió mucha sangre y su brazo izquierdo quedo desecho, tendremos que amputarlo y aun así no sabemos si sobrevivirá-

Kenny se estremeció y sintió las manos de Leopold reconfortarle, mirándose con preocupación ante los hechos, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió repentinamente mostrando la regordeta figura del mago Cartman

-¿Cómo se encuentra Lord Reginald?- pregunto fingiendo preocupación

-mal- contesto la enfermera – estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo, pero las esperanzas son pocas-

-entiendo….déjenme a solas con él-

Tanto la enfermera como la princesa y el paladín se quedaron perplejos por la petición, pero sabiendo que Cartman era un mago muy capaz y que tenía poderes curativos, no dudaron en acceder con la esperanza de que salvara al rey de Fossa Turquesa, lo llevaron hasta la habitación donde descansaba Turner y le permitieron hablar a solas

-vaya, vaya…pero miren quien parece perro apaleado-

Dijo Eric con una amplia sonrisa en rostro mientras se acercaba al rey herido, Reginald Turner dirigió débilmente su mirada hasta él

-¿que…haces aquí…bastardo? – pregunto el mayor con la voz rasposa y cansada, jadeando del dolor de vez en cuando

-¿no es obvio? Vine a ayudarte a morir, maldito perro- contesto el castaño de forma simple

-siempre…supe que eras una víbora…un malnacido…asesino-

-gracias por los cumplidos pero los estas exagerando, yo no soy un asesino, solo me encargo de eliminar aquello que estorba en mis planes, y tu eres estorbo-

-tu…mataste a los Tenorman, tu soltaste la peste… ¿fuiste tú, cierto?-

-sí, yo lo hice, y te diré un secreto para que te lo lleves a la tumba-

Eric se acerco hasta el oído del mayor y empezó a susurrar con malicia

-todo esto…la guerra, el robo de la vara, los reinos unidos, no es nada más que un circo para derrocar a la capital y bajar las defensas de todos los reinos ¿para qué? Solo para que yo pueda subir al trono y haga realidad mi gobierno perfecto, uno donde todos hagan lo que yo digo-

-lo…sabia… eres…la encarnación del mal-

-oh, no soy tan malo… _suegro_ , prometo hacer muy feliz a tu hija-

Los ojos de Reginald se abrieron con horror al escuchar esas palabras, dirigiéndolos hacia Eric para el deleite de este

-no…no te atrevas a…acercarte…a mi hija-

-la hare mía, al igual que tu reino, todo Zaron me pertenecerá y ella será la piedra más brillante de mi corona…lástima que tu no vayas a poder presenciarlo -

El mago llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de Turner y comenzó a asfixiarlo, mirándole a los ojos en todo momento, disfrutando la sensación de arrebatar la vida a alguien a quien odiaba, Reginald se encontraba demasiado débil como para siquiera defenderse y después de unos minutos sus pulmones dejaron de luchar por conseguir aire, sus ojos perdieron brillo y su pulso ceso

:::::::

La pelea del sur había sido fatal, a pesar de haberla "ganado", las bajas en las tropas de Blackstones, Leitchvan y Sven`s habían sido considerables, Token era tratado de sus heridas por un par de enfermeras, que afortunadamente solo eran golpes y algunas cortaduras superficiales, la sala se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral que fue roto por unos suaves toquidos en la puerta

-¿Quién es?- pregunto la enfermera en jefe

-soy la reina Nicole, necesito ver a mi esposo-

De inmediato las enfermeras abrieron la puerta e hicieron una reverencia a su reina, Nicole les pidió que los dejaran a solas y ellas accedieron cuando el rey les hizo una seña de que estaba bien, una vez a solas Nicole se acerco a su marido y le ayudo a terminar de colocar la venda en su brazo izquierdo

-¿Cómo está Clyde?- pregunto el rey de Blackstones

-ahora duerme…tuvieron que sedarlo con leche de amapola para poder tratar sus heridas-

-¿son graves?-

-algunas, pero sobrevivirá, lo que más me preocupa es su salud mental-

-a mi también –contesto Token- lo vi peleando en batalla y parecía poseído por un demonio, ¿hubo alguna novedad con Barbara?-

-no, sigue sin despertar-

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez y Nicole termino de atar la venda en el brazo de su esposo, se quedo quieta sosteniéndole un momento y después comenzó a sollozar recargando suavemente su frente en el brazo herido

-¿Nicole?-

-estuve angustiada desde que saliste del castillo, temía que nunca más regresaras-

-lamento haberte preocupado, tranquilízate, ya estoy aquí-

-pero, tengo entendido que seguirán avanzando…iras a la capital ¿cierto?-

-…-

Nicole derramo un par de lágrimas más al interpretar ese silencio, Token tomo el rostro de la chica y le dio un suave beso en la frente

-me halaga que te preocupes por mí, eso me demuestra que no he sido un marido tan horrible-

-no, tu nunca serias un "marido horrible" eres el hombre más gentil y comprensivo que he conocido en mi vida…Token, hagámoslo-

Los ojos de Token se abrieron sorprendidos ante la propuesta de su esposa, ya que a pesar de tener varios meses de matrimonio, ellos aun no consumían su unión

 _"tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada"_

 _"pero…es nuestra noche de bodas"_

 _"lo sé, y no es que no me parezcas atractiva ni nada de eso; pero tú y yo sabemos la verdadera causa de nuestra unión, y se me hace tonto que tengamos que copular sin siquiera querernos o habernos conocido mejor"_

 _"pero todos esperan que lo hagamos, creen que entre más rápido quede preñada será mejor"_

 _"¿y qué es lo que tú quieres, Nicole?"_

 _"yo…"_

 _"sé que en el pasado tuviste un romance con el rey elfo, y sé que aun lo amas"_

 _"¿cómo lo sabes?"_

 _"vi como lo mirabas durante la boda"_

 _"yo lo siento tanto, Token"_

 _"no te disculpes, no es tu culpa ni mía, solo estamos metidos en una situación comprometedora para ambos; mira, te propongo algo, usemos este matrimonio para conocernos mejor, ante los ojos de todos seremos un matrimonio ordinario, pero a solas solo seremos amigos ¿te parece bien?"_

 _"si, gracias…pero ¿tu estarás bien con esto? Tus padres esperan pronto tener un nieto"_

 _"estoy bien, y como te dije antes; no voy a tocarte si tu no lo deseas…prefiero que nos conozcamos primero"_

Token observo los ojos de Nicole con detenimiento y pudo darse cuenta de que su esposa hablaba en serio, pero quería saber si era de corazón o solo una reacción apresurada

-estos meses a tu lado me han enseñado el gran hombre que eres, cuando te fuiste tuve miedo de no volver a verte nunca más y quedarme solo con tu recuerdo, pero yo quiero quedarme con algo más que eso…Token, quiero un bebe que sea tuyo y mío-

-Nicole, tener un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande… ¿estás segura de esto?-

En respuesta la joven se acerco hasta su esposo y lo beso largamente en los labios, transmitiéndole así su deseo, el joven rey se dio cuenta entonces de que su esposa estaba lista para avanzar en su relación, ambos lo estaban

:::::::

-Rey elfo, nos rendimos pacíficamente, pueden pasar a través de la frontera norte sin que nosotros intervengamos, pero a cambio les pido que perdonen la vida de mis soldados y no molesten a mi pueblo-

-es usted muy razonable princesa Heidi, nosotros nunca quisimos pelear contra Fossa Turquesa ni importunar a su gente, agradecemos su rendición y pasaremos por la frontera lo más pronto posible-

Después de la rendición de Fossa Turquesa, el rey elfo y sus aliados hicieron una pequeña pausa en ese reino para recuperarse, adquirir provisiones, y planear su nueva estrategia, aquellos que habían sido capturados como _"prisioneros de guerra"_ por los barbaros fueron liberados y regresados a sus hogares, los mas heridos fueron atendidos en la enfermería del castillo principal, entre ellos, y para fortuna de Rebecca, se encontraba su hermano Mark, por la tarde y antes de que el rey elfo se marchara la princesa Heidi le pidió una audiencia que le fue concedida

-lamento si lo molesto, rey elfo-

-no es ninguna molestia princesa Heidi, siempre es un gusto verla, lo malo fue hacerlo en estas circunstancias tan lamentables-

-opino lo mismo, pero como usted comprenderá, Fossa turquesa ha estado décadas bajo el ala de la capital y era mí deber proteger la frontera-

-lo entiendo, espero que esta guerra termine pronto y podamos volver a tener un trato cordial como antes-

-yo también lo deseo, y es por eso que he pedido hablar con usted-

-usted dirá-

Heidi hizo sonar una campanilla que tenía en el salón y en cuestión de segundos entro Rebecca por la puerta, en cuanto la vio por primera vez Kyle quedo maravillado por su belleza, con el largo cabello rizado, los ojos grises y la piel blanca, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el aura mágica que desprendía de su ser, ella no era una chica cualquiera

-le presento a mi doncella personal, su nombre es Rebecca Costwolds y tiene el don de la clarividencia-

La chica hizo una reverencia y Kyle se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a una de "los gemelos" que el jefe Twaig le había mencionado, no podía despegar su vista de ella, cuando sintió los ojos grises sobre él su respiración se corto y la voz de Heidi lo regreso a la normalidad

-seré breve, la razón por la que retire al ejército y declare rendición fue porque a través de Rebecca tuve unas visiones horribles del futuro-

-¿Qué clase de visiones?- pregunto Kyle con interés

-yo puedo mostrarle- interrumpió Rebecca mientras estiraba su mano hasta el rey elfo – no sé por qué la princesa Heidi tuvo las visiones si no tiene magia, pero al ser tu el rey elfo puedes tomar un poco de mi magia y ver el futuro-

Kyle miro la delgada y blanco mano frente a él y la tomo suavemente entre las suyas, al hacerlo una corriente eléctrica se formo entre ambos, distorsionando su realidad, llevándolos a un plano que ya no era el presente

 _"todo estaba en ruinas, la capital y los reinos ardían bajo las llamas, pudo ver el trono de la capital siendo ocupado por lo que era el cadáver ensangrentado de la princesa Kenny, el cielo se volvió rojo, las sobras aparecieron y entre ellas solo se podían ver truenos, truenos que provenían de unos conocidos ojos azules"_

-¡Feldspar!- grito el rey elfo de inmediato soltando la mano de Rebecca en el proceso

-¿pudo verlo?- pregunto Heidi

-si...si, si- asintió el pelirrojo algo alterado- el chico de ojos azules es Feldspar, el ladrón que desapareció con la vara hace meses-

-volverá- susurro Rebecca

-así es -confirmo Kyle- la vara de la verdad regresara a Zaron-

-pero ¿Por qué el fuego? Yo solo recuerdo haber visto destrucción- hablo Turner – vi ruinas, vi muerte, vi a mi padre…morir-

-¿vio a su padre?- pregunto Kyle extrañado

-a si es-

-yo no lo vi, al único cadáver que vi en primer plano fue el de la princesa Kenny-

-las visiones pueden variar -explico Rebecca- eso es porque aunque todos estemos compartiendo este presente lleno de guerra, el futuro de todos va a hacer distinto-

-¿pudiste ver ambas visiones Rebecca? La del rey elfo y la mía-

-no, yo solo fui el medio por el cual el futuro se manifestó ante ustedes y por lo que escucho fue como ver la realidad desde distintas perspectivas, pero ese chico, Feldspar parece ser un factor determinante en esta guerra- contesto la vidente

oo00oo

-¡gha! Entonces…fuiste con Thomas al súper mercado-

-si-

Le contesto el azabache después de explicarle a Tweek por que había salido del departamento de Thomas, siguieron subiendo las escaleras mientras Feldspar le contaba a Tweek como estuvo su tarde –omitiendo el detalle de que Thomas lo había besado- y Tweek le contaba sobre las sorpresivas vacaciones que Damien le había dado y que no iría a la biblioteca en algunos días

-bien –le contesto Feldspar mientras llegaban a la puerta de su departamento y se detenían para que Tweek sacara las llaves- incluso podríamos aprovechar para ver la última temporada de Red Racer-

-ugh…por supuesto- contesto Tweek sin poder contener una risilla que no paso desapercibida para el ladrón

-¿y esa risa?-

-ngh…nada nada, no me hagas caso-

-de donde vengo dicen que cuando alguien se ríe solo, es por qué recuerda cosas malas que hizo-

-¡gha! Yo o hice nada malo, solo me reí de…felicidad-

-¿estás feliz? ¿Por qué?-

Tweek dejo la llave dentro de la cerradura pero no la giro, se quedo quieto junto al pelinegro en el umbral de su puerta, sonriendo tenuemente

-creí que estabas enojado conmigo, desde hace días te notaba algo distante y siempre que te preguntaba que tenias me decías que estabas bien, pero yo sentía que o era así, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez hice algo que molesto-

 _"besarte con la urraca"_

Pensó Feldspar pero no dijo nada, lo menos que quería en esos momentos era aumentar la tensión que ya había creado con Tweek, así que eligió muy bien sus palabras antes de hablar

-no estoy enojado contigo, me disculpo si te hice creer que así era, pero estos días he estado algo tenso sin razón aparente-

-¿te sientes bien?-

-si, porque no entramos de una vez y...-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta vecina abrirse, saliendo Pete del interior y mirándolos fijamente, mientras Tweek se limitaba a mirar a cualquier otro lado que no fuera el gótico, Feldspar no se contuvo en mirarlo con irritación

-hola Tweek- saludo Pete ignorando a Feldspar

-!gha¡ ho...hola Pete- contesto Tweek aun sin dignarse a mirarlo y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, tan solo tener a Pete cerca le hacia recordar el apasionado beso que le robo en el baño del bar

-me preguntaba si estas libre esta noche, podríamos salir a beber algo-

-ngh...yo...bueno...la verdad-

-no -contesto Feldspar interrumpiendo- no esta libre esta noche, tiene planes CONMIGO-

-por si no escuchaste bien, le pregunte a TWEEK y a menos de que seas su madre o su representante no tienes por que contestar por él-

-¡ngh!-

-soy su primo, y como su único familiar presente digo que te vayas mucho al diablo-

-eres un familiar muy molesto, no te metas donde no te llaman, imbécil conformista-

-urraca de mierda-

-ngh, chicos por favor cálmense-

Intento intervenir Tweek al escuchar como los pelinegros empezaban a levantar la voz, pero Feldspar lo hizo a un lado de un empujón para ponerse frente a frente con Pete, mirándose los dos con rabia

-no se de donde diablos saliste, pero no me trago ese cuento de que eres "un primo"-

-si lo soy o no es cosa que no tengo que explicarle a nadie y mucho menos a ti, sinceramente que te importa-

-si tiene que ver con Tweek si me importa, _y mucho_ -

-él nunca te va a hacer caso-

Tweek observaba a ambos chicos con los ojos bien abiertos y temblando ligeramente de la ansiedad, no sabia que hacer o que decir para detenerlos y le estaba dando un ataque de nervios

-si quiere hacerme caso o no es cosa que el dirá, y en caso de que me rechace...al menos ya se que tan dulces son labios-

Pete sonrió de forma burlesca al notar el enojo en los ojos azules de Feldspar, el cual casi de inmediato lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo azoto contra la pared mas cercana, el gótico no se dejo intimidar y también tomo con fuerza al otro chico de su sudadera azul, Tweek lanzo un pequeño grito agudo al ver como ambos chicos empezaban a forcejear

-Feldspar...Pete...¡gha! suéltense-

Intento separarlos cuando prácticamente ya se estaba liando a golpes en medio del pasillo, no pudo hacer nada para intervenir, en cuanto lo intento fue empujado y cayo al suelo de senton, mientras los otros rodaban por el suelo soltándose golpes en el rostro y estomago

-¡hijo de puta!-

-¡bastardo!-

No se contenían para insultarse y golpearse, haciendo tanto escándalo que incluso los vecinos cercanos se dieron cuenta del alboroto y se asomaron por sus puertas para ver la riña, uno de ellos llamo a Thomas y le contó lo sucedido, haciendo que el chico del tourette tuviera que subir de inmediato hasta el tercer piso

-¡DETÉNGANSE HIJOS DE SU PUTA MADRE!-

El grito resonó por todo el pasillo y los pelinegros se detuvieron mirando a Thomas que parecía al borde del colapso mental -Tweek se veía igual o peor- Thomas se acerco hasta los chicos y ayudo a Pete a levantarse

-!coño¡ Tweek, lleva a tu primo a tu departamento, yo me encargo de Pete ¡desgraciado chupa vergas! después hablaremos seriamente de esto-

-ugh...si, si -

Contesto aun nervioso, ayudando a Feldspar a levantarse y abriendo la puerta de su departamento para cerrarla de inmediato, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado y tenso por lo recién ocurrido, dejo a Feldspar en el sofá y corrió hasta el baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, al regresar a la sala se encontró con el azabache aparentemente desmayado, le reviso la cabeza para verificar que no tuviera algún golpe severo pero cuando noto que no era el caso prosiguió a curarle

 _"¿crees que esta bien lo que hiciste?"_

 _"¿que?"_

 _"te dejaste llevar por tus emociones y peleaste por celos con otro chico, Feldspar"_

 _"¿donde estoy?"_

 _"debes aprender a controlar tu mente"_

 _"¿quien eres?"_

 _"Feldspar..."_

 _"¿Tweek?"_

 _"no...yo no soy Tweek, mi nombre es Tweekers"._

* * *

Fin del capitulo 25...no es por nada, pero la historia ya esta en sus últimos capítulos :D


	26. Sentimiento doloroso

Hola gente del mundo, como cada sabado les dejo aqui el capitulo nuevo de esta historia pero antes...

 **Segen Rott:** ¡que milagro! ya habia pensado que te habias aburrido de la historia y la habias botado al basurero del olvido XD pero que gusto me dio ver que tenia un RW tuyo, el Kybecca tambien es una OTP mia, desde hace varios capitulos queria escribir una escena de ellos dos juntos pero no encontraba el momento perfecto de que pasara, me gusto tu teoria de Feldspar/Tweek/Pip/Damien en Zaron deteniendo la guerra...suena demasiado bonito, pero creo que este capitulo se va a ir para otro lado, espero lo disfrutes

 **Luis Carlos:** Heidi es amable con todos, pero no es una cabeza hueca como Cartman supondria; ¿Kybecca? ¡claro que si! es una de mis OTP`s, en cuanto a Token/Nicole, el que esten casados no significa que de inmediato sientan atraccion sexual el uno por el otro, el mismo Token dijo que no se conocian lo suficiente ni para llamarse "amigos", mucho menos para amarse,(recordemos que en capitulo 3 el dice que le gustaria casarse con alguien que lo amara, no por una simple alienza, ademas Nicole estaba enamorada de Kyle) fue mas bien con el paso de los meses que ambos se hicieron amigos y se dieron cuenta de las cualidades del otro y se empezaron a gustar (a pesar de ser esposos) y no subestimes a Dylan, el tambien sabe pelear XD

 **Chaerin Hyuga:** el final se acerca, espero te guste lo que estoy haciendo :D

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

Las tropas bajo el mando de Stephen Stotch no pudieron hacer nada contra el ejército de Marshella/Willstein dirigidos por Shelly Marsh, por cada ataque que ellos planeaban, eran repelidos fácilmente por otro hecho por Marsh, en consecuencia perdieron el noroeste y regresaron a la capital con la vergüenza en sus ojos

Por el sur las tropas de Blackstones, Leitchvan y Sven`s avanzaban a velocidad considerable rumbo al corazón de la capital y por el norte sucedía lo mismo, siendo liderados por el rey elfo, la situación era critica y la princesa Kenny lo sabía, la tenían acorralada

-Leopold…ha llegado el momento de que tomes a Karen y la lleves a un lugar seguro, ocúltala y protégela-

-no me pidas eso Kenny, no puedo dejarte aquí ¡ven con nosotros!-

-no, los reinos unidos quieren mi cabeza, si huyo ellos no pararan hasta encontrarme y cuando lo hagan no perdonaran ni la vida de Karen, será mejor que me quede y me rinda-

-¿quedarte? ¿Sabes lo que pasara si te quedas? Te acusaran de traición por robar la vara, declarar la guerra y te ejecutaran-

-lo sé, lo sé y por eso quiero que al menos salves a Karen, no quiero que por culpa de mis malas decisiones ustedes también salgan afectados –la rubia comenzó a sollozar en los brazos de su amante- por favor Leo…-

Por su parte Wendy había pasado ya varios días al cuidado de la princesa Karen, escondida bajo la careta del uniforme militar y hablando lo menos posible para evitar que su voz fuera reconocida, en el tiempo que había pasado infiltrada como guardia se había dado cuenta de varias noticias que la hacían sentir gusto –como que la capital iba perdiendo la guerra- y otras que la preocupaban –sus padres habían retirado su apoyo a los reinos unidos solo por recuperarla- aunque aun tenia la intensión de escapar había decidido permanecer oculta un poco más para idear un buen plan y que su pierna terminara de sanar correctamente

-Wendyl ¿puedo salir al jardín un momento?- le pregunto la princesa Karen asomándose desde la puerta de su habitación, donde Wendy montaba guardia

-lo siento princesa -contesto la pelinegra engrosando su voz lo mas que pudo- por seguridad, tengo órdenes de no dejarla salir de su alcoba-

-pero estoy muy aburrida...me siento como una prisionera-

" _oh, cariño, no sabes lo que dices"_

Pensó Wendy dejando salir una sonrisa amarga que quedo oculta tras su careta, en esos días como soldado Wendy había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando a la princesa Karen y había llegado a tomarle algo de afecto, independientemente de las acciones de Kenny, Karen era una niña muy dulce y compasiva que trataba a todos como sus iguales, no había nadie en la capital que no adorara a esa chiquilla de trece años

-por favor Wendyl, al menos déjame salir a caminar un poco-

-ordenes son ordenes, y tu hermana fue muy explícita; si no es con su permiso no puedes salir-

-¡entonces pidámosle permiso! Vamos, yo voy contigo- dijo casi rogando y poniendo sus delgadas manos sobre su pecho a modo de suplica

Wendy suspiro y después de una leve charla quedaron en que "Wendyl" iría a pedir permiso para salir unos momentos al jardín, mientras Karen esperaba pacientemente en su habitación y no le abría la puerta a nadie, fue un buen trato para la princesa Testaburger, pues era una buena oportunidad para enterarse de cuáles eran las nuevas noticias

:::::::

La capital estaba cayendo y con eso el plan de Eric daba un gran avance, ahora el siguiente paso era dejar a los reinos unidos tomar la capital y entregarles a Kenny para que la ejecutaran como a una traidora y se diera por "finalizada" la guerra

-¿mago Cartman?- pregunto la rubia al ver al mago frente a ella en su despacho

-acabo de ver salir a su paladín salir de su despacho ¿planeaban algo importante?-

-no…solo le pedía que se encargara personalmente de la seguridad de la princesa Karen-

-claro, la princesa Karen…debemos velar por ella-

-mago Cartman ¿cree que haya algo mas por hacer? Algo para evitar que la capital caiga y podamos salir bien librados de esto-

-princesa Kenny, es usted la actual regente de la capital, una de las personas más poderosas de Zaron -hablo el mago con voz seria- ¿sabe usted lo que es poder y que alcance puede tener?-

-el poder es absorbente y pesado- contesto la princesa de forma amarga

-solo para quienes son débiles de mente, el poder para quienes son de carácter fuerte es un arma letal, capaz de someter a personas y reinos enteros…no cualquiera tiene ese tipo de carácter-

-¿usted cree que yo tengo ese carácter?-

-claro que no -contesto secamente el más gordo ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la princesa- usted es demasiado piadosa, gentil y amable, le hace falta tener agallas para aprender a manejar el poder y explotarlo al máximo-

-no tolero el abuso del poder-

-no es abuso, es astucia-

-creo que tenemos puntos de vista muy distintos de cómo usar el poder-

Wendy se acerco hasta la puerta del despacho de la princesa Kenny y se detuvo a escuchar unos ligeros gritos que escucho a través de la puerta, con mucha cautela abrió la puerta hasta dejar una rendija por la cual pudo espiar sin que la notaran

-¿sabe por qué cayó la capital, princesa Kenny?-

-…-

-fue por la debilidad mental no solo de usted, sino de toda la familia Mccormick en general, siempre tan malditamente ingenuos y creyendo que todo era un lecho de rosas, mientras ustedes se codeaban con las otras putas realezas y bebían vinos caros, la zona roja crecía como un maldito virus, lleno de prostitutas, ladrones y toda clase de lacras de la sociedad-

-¿mago Cartman, de que habla?-

-solo hablo de la realidad, las realezas actuales son demasiado ignorantes para saber lo que en verdad paso hace cientos de años atrás, y ahora hasta hacen alianzas con esa rata elfa del bosque; esta sociedad esta corrompida, me enferman todos-

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- pregunto la princesa con cierta sorpresa y temor en su voz

-soy quien arreglara este sistema tan absurdo y borrara las clases sociales de Zaron, solo existirá una, la de mis subordinados-

-eres un traidor- exclamo impactada Kenny

-soy un visionario, y para que mi perfecta visión se lleve a cabo, usted debe ser sacrificada por aquellos a los que llamaba sus amigos-

 _Ohm ghin atha mae_

Los ojos se Wendy se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como el mago lanzaba un hechizo sobre la princesa, ordenándole que se entregara a los reinos unidos y lo excluyera a él de cualquier cargo que lo culpara, después de presenciar la escena Testaburger salió casi corriendo por el pasillo -lo mas silenciosa que pudo- y ahogo un grito mordiéndose la lengua, había leído lo suficiente como para saber que ese era un hechizo de control mental

 _"ha estado siendo controlada, Kenny no es nuestra enemiga"_

Wendy se sintió terriblemente al saber la verdad, habían sido todos engañados para pelear una guerra sin fundamentos, una guerra para crear bajas en los ejércitos y debilitarlos ante la verdadera amenaza que era Eric Cartman, y ahora Kenny seria ejecutada como un chivo expiatorio por sus propios amigos

-debo detenerlos, debo hacer algo y decirles lo que pasa- susurro la pelinegra para sí misma, tratando de pensar en algo para frenar los planes del mago

oo00oo

Thomas ayudo a sentarse a Pete en su sofá, buscando de paso un botiquín de primeros auxilios o cualquier cosa que le ayudara a limpiar la sangre que escurría de la nariz del gótico

-¿Dónde ¡coño! Esta el botiquín de primeros auxilios?-

-no tengo- contesto simplemente el chico limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su camisa

-¡verga! Ya se me había olvidado lo irresponsable que puedes llegar a ser… ¿y por qué putas te estabas peleando con Feldspar en el pasillo?-

-por que ya no lo soporto, odio a ese hijo de puta-

-fue por Tweek ¿cierto?-

-¿ya le dijiste al pendejo ese que te gusta?- pregunto Pete mirando seriamente al chico del tourette

-si-

Contesto Thomas casi susurrando mientras bajaba la mirada, lo cual Pete no tomo eso como buena señal y se hizo a un lado en el sofá, invitando silenciosamente al otro chico a que se sentara y le contara lo que paso, Thomas lo hizo, contándole toda la tarde que había pasado con el ladrón

-¿entonces me vio besando a Tweek? – le pregunto Pete con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

-si…-

-demonios, pudiste haber usado sus celos para avanzar tu mismo hacia él- le grito Pete levantándose del sofá como impulsado por un resorte

-¡puta! Pete, no creo que hacerlo sirviera de nada; aunque nos duela reconocerlo hay que admitir que ellos dos…se gustan-

-¿te rindes tan fácil?- pregunto el gótico enarcando una ceja

-no, esto no puede contar como rendirse; solo es aceptar que si ellos quieren estar juntos ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para intervenir? Es caprichoso pensar que ellos deben correspondernos solo porque nosotros queremos ¡mierda!-

-¡suenas tan conformista!- le contesto Pete irritado

-¡VERGA! Y TU SUENAS COMO UN PUTO EMO OBSECIONADO, TWEEK NO TE AMA ¡YA SUPERALO!-

Después del grito de Thomas ambos se quedaron en medio de un insoportable silencio, el cual fue roto cuando Pete bajo la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar para sorpresa del chico de Tourette, el gótico se desplomo sobre su sillón, tratando de ahogar gemidos y lagrimas de dolor

-¡coño! Pete…yo…lo siento, de verdad lo siento- se disculpo de inmediato el rubio, acercándose al gótico y –con mucha precaución- dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda en señal de consuelo

-tú no lo entiendes –hablo el gótico después de sollozar

-si lo entiendo, Feldspar también me rechazo el día de hoy-

-¡no es lo mismo! tu conociste a ese baboso hace meses, yo conocí a Tweek hace cuatro años…y desde hace cuatro años no hay día en el que no sueñe con él, es como si lo tuviera tan lejos y tan cercas al mismo tiempo, llevo cuatro malditos años esperando una oportunidad que no puedo obtener ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para él? ¿No valgo lo mismo que su ex novio francés o ese estúpido con el que vive?-

-no es que no valgas lo mismo… ¡verga! Es solo que tal vez Tweek no es la persona destinada para ti, si lo aceptas de esa forma incluso puedes liberarte a ti mismo de ese sentimiento y ver que tal vez alrededor existen más personas que sí podrían amarte-

\- ¿así es como afrontas que el pendejo aquel te haya bateado?-

-si, Feldspar es mi primer amor y me rechazo, claro que me dolió, pero sé que lo hizo por que él ya ama alguien más y ese alguien es mi mejor amigo, y creo que Tweek siente lo mismo, siendo así yo no quiero interferir, les deseo lo mejor a ambos…hijos de puta-

-eso es tan conformista-

-y tu estas portando tan ¡cabron! Emo-

Una risa mezclada de amargura y resignación se poso en los labios de ambos, después de que Thomas ayudo al otro chico a limpiarse las heridas opto por dejarlo a solas, sabía que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era privacidad para llorar su amor no correspondido, lo sabía porque él también necesitaba lo mismo

:::::::

Los grandes y azules ojos de Pip miraban a las almas de los muertos avanzar hacia el sendero del purgatorio, a pesar de haber visto ese panorama por años aun no dejaba de sentir pena por ellos y a juzgar por sus ropas, podía adivinar que muchos de ellos habían muerto en la actual guerra de Zaron

-¡oh, Pip cariño! Cuanto tiempo sin verte-

La cantarina voz de Satán saco al rubio de sus pensamientos, volteando su rostro para encontrarse con la enorme figura del rey de las tinieblas que le sonreía amistosamente, en cuestión de segundos ya tenía al enorme demonio dándole un abrazo algo asfixiante

-hola, señor Satán-

-cuando sentí tú presencia en el mundo demoniaco no podía creer que Dami te había traído-

-si… me dijo que no me estaba portando muy bien últimamente y que pasaría unos días en el infierno "para que me corrigiera"-

-oh mi Dami, siempre tan estricto-

-si- sonrió Pip de forma forzada

-luces tenso, Pip ¿es por tu amigo Tweek?-

-estoy preocupado por él-

-siempre tan noble, no has cambiado nada-

-señor Satán, si Tweek llegase a morir… ¿vendría aquí? ¿Se convertiría en una de esas almas que vaga errante por el purgatorio?-

El demonio miro con ternura al chico frente a él, sonrió de forma tenue y se sentó a su lado para quedar un poco más a su altura

-Pip ¿Qué es el infierno para ti?-

-el infierno es este lugar, donde las almas vienen a morir y a pagar por sus pecados-

-vaya, esa respuesta fue rápida-

-bueno, viví aquí más o menos cincuenta años antes de que mi amo me permitiera vivir en el mundo humano; creo que se un poco que es lo que pasa aquí-

-muy poco de hecho, apenas lo que todos los mortales saben-

-¿hay más?-

-el infierno es más que un mundo de torturas y demonios, este lugar es en realidad un vórtice que sirve de conexión entre varios mundos del multiuniverso , esa es la razón por la que aquí recibimos almas de distintos mundos como Zaron, el mundo actual donde vive tu amiguito o muchos lugares más-

-¿y por eso también pueden abrir portales a cualquier mundo?-

-de hecho los portales siempre están abiertos, así es como absorbemos al mayor número de almas, que como ya habrás oído, las almas son las que mantienen a este vórtice abierto-

-¿Por qué?-

-las almas son una materia importante, y entre más pura sea su valor será mayor; actualmente es muy difícil encontrar almas puras, pero aun existen, tu eres ejemplo de ello-

-¿y cómo se relaciona esto con Tweek?-

-Tweek es un caso especial, él no puede entrar al vórtice demoniaco-

Los ojos del ingles se abrieron con sorpresa y Satán comenzó a explicarse

-veras, después de sus muertes las almas vienen aquí porque el vórtice las atrae, eso es porque ya no tienen motivos que las aten al mundo de los vivos, pero en el caso de ese chico, Tweek, él está atado a un bucle eterno del multiuniverso-

-¿Tweek puede reencarnar?-

-algo así, una de sus tantas realidades fue adoptada por un dios y eso le otorgo su habilidad-

-Tweekers…- susurro Pip

-así es, el haber servido como guardián de la vara le dio ciertos privilegios-

-pero si Tweek es la reencarnación de Tweekers ¿Cómo es que Tweekers se presenta en el subconsciente de Feldspar, sin que Tweek lo sepa?-

-hay algo de Tweekers dentro de Feldspar, si, pero solo para cumplir una última misión, una vez que lo haga Tweekers podrá dormir por siempre en el alma de Tweek-

-¿Cuál es esa última misión? ¿Tiene que ver con Feldspar?-

-Feldspar es nuestro punto focal en esto, y creo que ahora mismo él se está reuniendo con Tweekers -

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-no temas por tu amigo, él estará bien, la persona que tiene que afrontar su destino es Feldspar, no Tweek-

Pip se quedo en silencio procesando la información recibida, conocía la historia de Feldspar y Tweekers en Zaron, y su miedo era que la historia se repitiera y Feldspar asesinara también a Tweek, pero después de lo que Satán le había dicho ahora la duda se instalaba en su pecho

:::::::

Feldspar miro con atención a su alrededor, reconocía el lugar, era el valle Harper bajo el cielo del atardecer, frente a él se encontraba alguien de apariencia muy similar a Tweek pero con las ropas típicas de un bárbaro y la pintura negra en franjas que cubrían parte de su piel

-¿Tweek?-

-no…yo no soy Tweek, mi nombre es Tweekers-

La cabeza de Feldspar punzo de dolor al escuchar ese nombre, llevando sus manos hasta sus sienes para frotarlas y apaciguar el dolor

-¿tú eres quien ha estado en mi cabeza todo el tiempo? ¿Los recuerdos que tengo son tuyos?-

-si –

Contesto simplemente el bárbaro mientras se acercaba al ladrón y retiraba las manos de sus sienes, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran frente a frente, el dolor de Feldspar ceso de golpe al ver esos ojos tan intensamente verdes

-yo no entiendo, que hago aquí-

-yo te traje para que pudiéramos hablar frente a frente-

-¿me trajiste? ¿Cómo?-

-la vara de la verdad me ayudo un poco, en este momento nos encontramos en tu subconsciente-

-¿y por qué estoy aquí?-

-no me queda mucho tiempo- contesto el rubio – muy pronto lo último que queda de mi ira a descansar dentro de mi nuevo cuerpo y ya no podre manifestarme más a través de tus sueños-

-¿y qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

-no es lo que yo quiera, es la misión que tendrás que afrontar próximamente y yo estoy aquí para prepararte-

-¿prepararme?-

-sí, tienes que estar listo para terminar con la guerra en Zaron y devolver el balance que se perdió-

-¿yo?-

-sí, ese es el destino que debes cumplir-

-no entiendo ¿Por qué yo? -

\- desde el momento en que tocaste la vara de la verdad y pediste ese deseo desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, ella vio la bondad en ti-

 _"por favor...déjame verle una vez mas"_

Feldspar recordó sus últimas palabras antes de ser envuelto por la luz de la vara y ser transportado a Denver

-¿Qué quiere la vara de mí?-

-fuiste elegido, Feldspar-

-…-

-eres el nuevo guardián de la vara de la verdad-

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con sorpresa ante tales palabras

-¿Qué? Yo no puedo ser el guardián de la vara, el guardián de la vara… -

Un montón de recuerdos se presentaron en la cabeza del azabache y las lagunas mentales que tenía hasta ese momento fueron volviéndose más pequeñas

 _"¿que eres, Tweekers?"_

 _"soy el guardián de la vara de la verdad"_

Recordó esa escena, había tenido esa plática un año atrás en el mismo valle Harper

-el guardián eres tu…- dijo en apenas un susurro

-no Feldspar, yo estoy muerto-

Tras escuchar esas palabras un dolor insoportable creció en el corazón del ladrón y unas gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas

-yo te mate- murmuro entre dientes

Lo recordó todo, desde el momento en que fue mandado al exilio, su convivencia con Tweekers en el valle Harper, la misión de buscar la vara de la verdad, sus sentimientos por el bárbaro, cuando descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de la vara, cuando asesino a Tweekers, cuando prometió al rey elfo recuperar la vara y cuando la luz lo envolvió llevándolo hasta otro mundo, Feldspar lo había recordado todo

-¡YO TE MATE!-

Grito con dolor para dejarse caer de rodillas y comenzar a llorar amargamente, recordar le resultaba sumamente doloroso y la culpa volvía a él como ahogándolo en el remordimiento, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió unos brazos envolviéndolo con calidez, Tweekers lo estaba abrazando

-no llores-

-perdóname, por favor perdóname…yo nunca quise hacerte daño, no sé que me paso-

-lo sé, no fue tu culpa, estabas bajo el efecto de un hechizo de sumisión-

-¿hechizo de sumisión?-

-sí, el mago Cartman te manipulo sin que lo supieras para que le entregaras la vara-

-ese maldito bastardo- mascullo entre dientes sin dejar de llorar

-Cartman ha hecho cosas horribles y planea cosas peores, Feldspar, debes detenerlo-

-¿Cómo? Yo no sé qué hacer-

-a estas alturas la vara ya se ha manifestado varias veces en tu cuerpo-

-¿manifestado?-

Feldspar se quedo pensando y después de unos momentos algo hizo click en su cabeza, encontrando una respuesta a una incógnita que lo mortificaba desde hace tiempo

-por eso salen rayos de mis ojos-

-sí, ese es el poder de la vara dentro de tu cuerpo-

-pero yo no sé controlarlo-

-la vara tiene voluntad propia, solo es cuestión de que en tu interior se conecten forma de correcta y trabajen como si fueran uno solo-

-¿Cómo hago eso?-

-se sincero contigo mismo, deja que vea a través de ti y ella hará el resto-

-¿Qué pasara contigo? -

Tweekers se acerco hasta el ladrón y deposito un suave beso en sus labios

-no importa en qué tiempo o espacio sea, mi alma siempre buscara a la tuya, Feldspar-

Feldspar atrapo al otro chico entre sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con él y volverse uno solo

-el destino es cruel-susurro

-si…pero también es justo, si yo no hubiera sido el guardián de la vara nunca nos hubiéramos conocido en el valle - le contesto el rubio correspondiendo el abrazo que el más alto le daba

-pude ver todos tus recuerdos, se que tu amaste, yo pude sentirlo-

-quería que supieras lo importante que fuiste para mí-

-tú también lo eres para mí, cambiaste mi vida-

-y tú la mía-

-y acabe con ella- murmuro el azabache con amargura

Tweekers se separo un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos con un brillo especial en ellos

-no te culpes por eso, yo moriría mil veces tan solo por estar unos minutos contigo-

-¿lo dices en serio?-

El rubio sonrió de forma dulce y asintió, besando la frente del ladrón para con el último soplo de su poder, mostrarle como había cambiado su vida

 _"todo empezó el día en el que nací, el día en el que la vara me eligió como su guardián…"._

* * *

Tengo un sabroso spoiler para ustedes, ¿lo quieren? bueno, el siguiente capitulo estara centrado en Tweekers y la vara de la verdad :D nos leemos el miercoles!

Sayonara!


	27. El elegido

Hola gente, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de esta historia; la cual no se si sea porque ya esta en la recta final, pero estos dias he estado muy inspirada y no he parado de escribir, espero que les guste el resultado, vamos a proceder como siempre, asi que...

 **Luis Carlos:** Wendy es lo sufientemente lista como para no hablar demasiado y fingir la voz cuando tiene que contestar algo, ademas, yo en su lugar tampoco me quitaria la careta (y sinceramente, ¿quien le prestaria tanta atencion a un simple guardia de pasillo, con una guerra afuera?) Thomas y Pete no se quedaran juntos, por que asi no funciona el amor, a lo mucho se hicieron amigos :D, ¿quien dice que Pip no se acostumbro? y si, Satan sabe como Damien trata a su esclavo, pero oye, es el rey del infierno ¿que esperabas? XD y en cuanto a Feldspar...mmm mejor no me preguntes eso

 **Segen Rott:** tu teoria de Kenny es extraña...XD pero solo para aclarar, Kenny no es inmortal en esta historia, si la mato va a ser de forma definitiva (eso seria mas dramatico, ¿no?) al parecer muchas personas se sintieron identificadas con Pete y eso de amar incorrespondidamente a alguien por años, yo tambien pase por eso, lo entiendo, Feldspar y dos Tweeks? oie khe riko suena eso XD -espero que el final logre impactarte-

 **Guest:** ¡ya es miercoles! disfruta el capitulo ;)

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece -nunca, en mi perra vida XD :( -

* * *

 **Timeless**

Muchos siglos atrás, cuando la guerra entre la gente de Zaron y los demonios recién finalizaba con la victoria de los primeros, las múltiples varas que habían quedado del dios árbol lanzaron un último manifiesto a la comunidad de los elfos, ordenándoles que mantuvieran el gran poder oculto de la avaricia de extraños, los elfos, avergonzados y arrepentidos porque su desobediencia pasada había causado la guerra, aceptaron las nuevas órdenes sin poner ninguna objeción

Las varas del dios se fusionaron en una sola para que contuviera el gran poder, pero aun así no era suficiente para pasar desapercibido, de modo que se tuvo que recurrir a un _contenedor orgánico_ para ocultar la vara, ese contenedor se trataba de un ser humano, de preferencia un recién nacido con alma limpia que se adaptara al dios árbol y ocultara ese gran poder de la codicia humana, los únicos que sabían de los contenedores eran los elfos, específicamente la realeza, por eso razón y por muchas generaciones, fue la familia real de los elfos los que se convirtieron en los contenedores de la vara, denominándose como sus _"guardianes"_

 _Fue así por muchos siglos_

Usualmente los nuevos guardianes eran elegidos por la vara poco antes de su nacimiento, por esto los guardianes actuales podían saber cuánto les quedaba de vida, Ilan Broflovski era el hermano menor del rey Gerald y actual guardián de la vara, era un chico muy ansioso y nervioso que exageraba cualquier cosa, cuando la esposa de su hermano, Sheila, anuncio su embarazo, él supo de inmediato que ese niño próximo a nacer estaba destinado a ser el próximo guardián, lo cual significaba que el moriría siendo joven, Ilan se desespero ante esta noticia, no quería morir y por meses vivió sabiendo de esa agonía, entonces una idea descabellada le cruzo por la mente

 _Si ese niño no nace entonces la vara tendrá que quedarse conmigo y no moriré_

Ilan recurrió a varias plantas que sirvieran como abortivos para que Sheila perdiera a su hijo, se los aplicaba secretamente en sus bebidas y después de una semana empezó a dar efecto, la mujer tuvo fuertes malestares en sus siete meses de embarazo y el parto se adelanto demasiado, naciendo Kyle como un niño muy pequeño y débil

 _Su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser guardián de la vara, posiblemente moriría_

Ilan estaba feliz internamente, pensaba que había salvado su vida y que todo seguiría como antes, pero la vara no lo pensaba así, ella juzgaba las acciones de Ilan como egoístas y sin escrúpulos, razón por la cual dejo de considerarlo digno de ser su guardián y se separo del cuerpo de Ilan, ocasionándole una muerte instantánea

Después de la muerte de Ilan, el rey Gerald se encontró en una encrucijada, tenía que buscar rápido el nuevo contenedor de la vara pero este no podía ser su propio hijo, Sheila se negaba a que su pequeño Kyle arriesgara su vida por contener un poder tan grande; además no estaban seguros de si viviría mucho

 _Ha nacido un niño, en valle Harper, su corazón es limpio y su alma noble, su destino es ser el próximo guardián_

Gerald escucho a la vara susurrarle esas palabras y una parte de él se sintió aliviado de que su hijo no fuera a tener la pesada responsabilidad de ser un guardián, así que fue a valle Harper a buscar a ese recién nacido, lo encontró siendo cuidado por nodrizas sustitutas, pues al parecer había quedado huérfano apenas nació, Gerald le contó la orden de la vara al jefe de los barbaros, Twaig, el cual comprendió la gravedad del asunto y le entrego el niño al rey Gerald

 _En el idioma de los Barbaros Tweekers significa "elegido"_

Cuando Gerald vio a Tweekers por primera vez no creyó que fuera hijo de bárbaros, su piel era muy blanca y sus pequeños cabellos parecían hilos dorados, Gerald miro con ternura los grandes ojos color avellana de ese bebe, le dio una suave caricia en el rostro y se hizo a un lado, colocando la vara sobre el pecho desnudo del infante, dejando que se fundiera con ella y se entrelazara a su corazón, el niño lloro un poco y cerró los ojos con un poco de dolor, siendo envuelto por una inmensa luz, cuando la vara termino de fusionarse con el pequeño, Gerald se acerco y miro al niño, sorprendiéndose al verle los ojos otra vez, ya no eran color avellana, ahora eran intensamente verdes, tan verdes como las hojas del dios árbol

Tweekers vivió sus primeros años en el castillo de los elfos, y desde pequeño manifestó una fusión perfecta con la vara; era un niño muy apegado a la naturaleza que gustaba de correr descalzo por el jardín o el bosque, trepar los arboles y vivir al aire libre

 _-¿estabas en el bosque otra vez, Tweekers?-_

 _-sí, mi señor rey su majestad elfo-_

 _-no tienes que llamarme así, solo dime rey Gerald-_

 _-bueno…rey Gerald-_

 _-no hay nada de malo con que salgas al bosque, pero para la próxima vez avísanos, todos te buscábamos en el castillo-_

 _-lo siento-_

 _-¿Por qué vas tanto al bosque?-_

 _-…-_

 _-vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-_

 _-me recuerda a ese lugar feliz-_

 _-¿lugar feliz?-_

 _-si, en un lugar muy hermoso con arboles gigantes, cascadas cristalinas, muchas flores y al centro un árbol muy frondoso que habla conmigo -_

 _-¿Dónde viste ese lugar Tweekers?-_

 _-lo veo por las noches, en mis sueños…y a veces cuando estoy despierto también-_

Cuando Tweekers cumplió seis años Gerald le contó sobre lo que era realmente ese "lugar feliz" y su vinculo con el dios árbol, el niño, a pesar de no comprender todo lo que le decían, si pudo entender por qué se sentía más cómodo viviendo en el bosque que en el castillo, así que cuando cumplió siete años tomo una decisión importante

 _-¿estás seguro de eso?-_

 _-si, Kyle, lo pensé mucho y es lo que me gustaría hacer-_

 _-vivir con los bárbaros debe ser emocionante, cabalgar a caballo, aprender a usar arcos y flechas, cazar, pelear con enemigos fuertes-_

 _-no digas mas, Stan, tu aun no puedes ganarle a Shelly-_

Tweekers rio fuertemente ante el comentario del príncipe elfo y la mueca indignada de Stan, su otro amigo y compañero de juegos, los extraño mucho una vez que tomo la decisión de apegarse a sus raíces barbarás e irse con el jefe Twaig para vivir en el bosque

Al principio no fue fácil convivir con los bárbaros, a pesar de sus orígenes ellos lo trataban como si fuera un débil niño elfo, lo cual quedaba más que acentuado por su apariencia delicada que contrastaba con la de otros niños bárbaros, su piel era pálida, sus cabellos muy rubios y sus ojos, sus ojos verdes eran lo que más lo diferenciaban de un pueblo donde la piel morena, cabellos negros y ojos marrones predominaban

Tuvo que esforzarse hasta el triple que cualquiera para ganarse el respeto de los demás, los años pasaron y ese gran esfuerzo se vio reflejado en su forma perfecta de manejar el arco, cabalgar a caballo, usar el hacha y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con tipos el doble de grandes, saliendo victorioso, Tweekers había logrado ser respetado entre los bárbaros y al cumplir quince años tuvo el honor de poder pintar su piel con líneas negras

 _-increíble, ahora luces como un verdadero bárbaro-_

 _-y tu como un verdadero rey elfo, Kyle, me alegro por tu coronamiento…pero lamento mucho la muerte del rey Gerald-_

 _-yo también lamento la muerte de mi padre, pero me calma que haya muerto de viejo en su cama y rodeado de quienes lo amamos…espero de verdad poder hacer un buen trabajo como rey elfo -_

 _-estoy seguro de que serás un gran rey-_

 _-yo no lo sé… siempre he sido un débil-_

 _-no digas eso-_

 _-pero es cierto, si yo hubiera nacido como alguien fuerte no habría tenido que relegarte una misión tan pesada como ser el guardián-_

 _-…-_

 _-perdóname, Tweekers-_

 _-no tengo nada que perdonarte, eres mi amigo y yo acepto este destino-_

Y de verdad lo aceptaba, sabía que al ser el guardián de la vara tendría que vivir a expensas de esta, que no podría casarse ni tener una familia propia, pero lo aceptaba; de cualquier forma, fuera de su amistad con Kyle, Stan y otros pocos no había nadie a quien podría considerar "importante", así que solo vivía para cumplir su destino

Cuando cumplió diecisiete años regreso al lugar donde había nacido, Valle Harper lo cautivo a primera vista, era casi idéntico a ese _lugar feliz_ que tantas veces había visto de niño, empezó visitándolo casi a diario y después dejo el bosque de bárbaros para irse a vivir solo al valle, llegando a convertirse más en un ermitaño que gustaba de pasar su tiempo cabalgando, cazando, nadando en las cascadas o buscando bayas rojas para preparar su bebida favorita, de alguna forma Tweekers pensaba que así seria toda su vida, en un paraíso terrenal

 _-hace días mientras montaba a caballo por el borde del valle y el bosque, vi a un extraño, por sus ropas pude deducir que no pertenece a la gente del bosque-_

 _-su nombre es Feldspar, y fue exiliado de la capital por el asesinato de un noble importante-_

 _-¿exiliado? Creí que el castigo por un asesinato era la horca-_

 _-y así es, pero él tiene una amistad con los príncipes Token y Clyde, ellos me pidieron personalmente que lo exiliara aquí para evitar su muerte-_

 _-¿y tu aceptaste? ¿Dejaste que un asesino pisara este bosque?-_

 _-al principio yo no quería hacerlo, pero cuando lo consulte con las runas y los espíritus del bosque, me dijeron que estaba bien, que de esa forma Feldspar afrontaría su destino e iría por el camino del bien-_

 _-los espíritus dicen cosas raras… pero si lo veo haciendo cosas raras cerca del valle no dudes en que le voy a atravesar el pecho con una flecha-_

 _-por todos los dioses Tweekers, al parecer pasar tanto tiempo solo en el valle te ha vuelto un huraño-_

 _-lo que usted diga, rey elfo-_

Tweekers no temía por su vida, casi nadie en Zaron sabía que él era el portador de la vara de la verdad y los pocos que lo hacían eran Kyle, sus consejeros y el jefe bárbaro Twaig, la identidad de los guardianes era un secreto por seguridad propia, lo que realmente "indignaba" a Tweekers era que alguien como Feldspar pisara el valle, aquel que él consideraba su santuario y paraíso terrenal, pero si los espíritus decían que no había problema el tenia que aceptarlo, así fue como poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a tener al ladrón mas grande de Zaron de su lado del bosque

Al principio solo eran simples desconocidos que se veían con recelo cuando se cruzaban por el bosque, después empezaron a cruzar palabras de forma casual, formando pequeñas charlas que siempre iniciaban por parte del pelinegro, mostrándose Tweekers algo renuente a hablar con él al principio, solo al principio

 _-¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí en el valle sin aburrirte?-_

 _-siempre estoy haciendo algo-_

 _-y sin diversión, en estos momentos de verdad extraño la capital-_

 _-te refieres a beber, apostar, fornicar con mujeres y hacer cosas de ladrón-_

 _-sí, el exilio es aburrido…creo que tu también estas aburrido, pero como no sabes lo que es diversión, no lo notas-_

 _-no hables por mi Feldspar-_

 _-estas aburrido Tweekers, estas tan aburrido que ya hasta hablas conmigo, y eso que al inicio evitabas mi presencia-_

Tweekers no había pensado hasta en ese momento en el concepto de diversión, había pasado gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia entrenando para convertirse en alguien de respeto entre los bárbaros, pero pensaba que parte de lo que el ladrón decía era cierto, desde que habían empezado a hablar sus tardes se habían vuelto más "interesantes" de cierta forma, le gustaba hablar con él, pasar el tiempo juntos y escuchar las historias de Feldspar de cómo era la capital

 _-¿y cómo están todos?-_

 _-bien, superar la muerte de mi mamá no ha sido fácil, pero salimos adelante, Ike es mucho mejor que yo en el manejo de las armas, Stan va a pedirle a Wendy Testaburger que sean novios formales-_

 _-¿hasta ahora? Vaya, creí que ya eran novios desde hace cinco años atrás-_

 _-a veces ni yo los entiendo… ¿y tu como estas, Tweekers?-_

 _-bien-_

 _-¿solo bien?-_

 _-si ¿Por qué lo preguntas con ese tono?-_

 _-bueno, al parecer me entere de que ahora Feldspar y tú son mejores amigos-_

 _-¡no somos mejores amigos!-_

 _-¿ah, no? Pues tengo entendido que se la pasan juntos montando a caballo, cazando y que incluso lo llevaste al baile de primavera y le pusiste una corona de flores-_

 _-solo fue porque dijo que soy aburrido y no se me divertir, y tú sabes que no hay nada más divertido que bailar alrededor de la hoguera-_

 _-…-_

 _-¿Por qué me miras así, Kyle?-_

 _-luces diferente-_

 _-¿diferente?-_

 _-sí, más…feliz-_

Tweekers no pudo sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza por un tiempo, llevándolo a reflexionar como habían cambiado sus días desde que Feldspar había llegado a su vida, ahora todo le parecía más apacible, mas colorido, más vivo

 _Y eventualmente esa sensación de calidez invadió todo su ser y lo convirtió en algo más profundo_

Entonces llego a sentirse preocupado al darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus sentimientos, le gustaba demasiado estar con Feldspar, ver sus ojos azules, oír su voz nasal, le resultaba muy atractivo físicamente y se sentía cómodo en su presencia, le costó un poco admitirse a sí mismo que estaba enamorado

 _De otro hombre, una verdadera perversión_

Prefirió guardarse sus sentimientos para sí mismo, lo último que quería era ser tratado como un depravado y ser lapidado o torturado por sus desviaciones sexuales y muy aparte de lo que la gente pudiera hacer, también sentía temor de lo que Feldspar pudiera pensar, no quería que el azabache lo despreciara y lo viera con asco si le contaba lo que sentía, así que se guardo sus sentimientos y siguió fingiendo solo amistad por el ladrón, pero el destino tenía otros planes, y un día cualquiera mientras nadaban en las cristalinas aguas de las cascadas la atracción mutua entre ambos no pudo esconderse, cediendo al deseo y besándose como si no hubiera un mañana

 _Yo debería de tener miedo, pero al sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi me siento protegido, capaz de aceptar cualquier calamidad a tu lado_

Muy dentro de sí mismo sabía que algo malo pasaría, la vara se lo decía en su interior, no pudo evitar pensar que tenía que ver con la visita de la princesa Kenny y su mago al bosque de los elfos, sobre todo por el mago, había algo malo dentro de él que hacía a la vara preocuparse, durante esos días Feldspar estuvo ausente, preocupando a Tweekers al grado de usar su conexión con la vara y preguntarle sobre el futuro del pelinegro

 _El afrontara su destino, si lo hace bien se convertirá en un hombre digno y sus pecados serán perdonados_

 _¿A cambio de qué?_

 _Tu vida, ¿estás dispuesto a morir por la salvación de su alma?_

Tweekers se estremeció ante la respuesta de la vara y no pudo evitar sentir miedo, a veces el destino podía jugar de forma bastante cruel con los mortales, pero amaba a Feldspar y si ayudarlo significaba tener que dejarlo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, así que cuando el ladrón regreso al valle, el bárbaro le confió su secreto más grande, su vinculo con la vara de la verdad, Feldspar lo contó entonces que el mago Cartman lo había buscado para pedirle que le consiguiera la vara de la verdad a cambio de perdonarle la vida y quitarle el castigo del exilio, pero que ya no le importaba ser perdonado, que ahora que sabia la verdadera identidad de la vara no pensaba entregársela al mago, y que viviría por siempre con él en el valle, por muy hermoso que eso sonara Tweekers sabía que eso no era lo que el destino planeaba

 _Y acepto su muerte_

Fue cuestión de un poco más de tiempo para que una tarde gris Feldspar llegara al valle, Tweekers lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su momento había llegado, esos ojos azules que lo habían visto con tanto amor antes, ahora estaban opacos

 _-he venido por la vara-_

 _-intente prepararme para esto, pero es más difícil de lo que pensaba-_

 _-¿pelearas?-_

 _-¿tendría sentido? Tú no eres tu ahora, viendo tus ojos puedo ver que ni siquiera estas en tus cinco sentidos-_

 _-entonces muere-_

 _-no me importa morir si es de tu mano, Feldspar…-_

:::::::

-tu sabias que morirías- Feldspar miro a Tweekers con dolor

-sí, y también sabía que tú convertirías en el próximo guardián, por eso deje que acabaras con mi vida y cumplieras tu destino-

-QUE SE JODA EL PUTO DESTINO, ES MUY INJUSTO-

El pelinegro se callo de repente al sentir su mejilla se golpeada con fuerza, volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Tweekers y se encontró con su mirada seria

-no te portes como un marica, Feldspar, si yo elegí morir fue para que tu aprendieras la importancia que tienen una vida, para que te arrepintieras de todo lo malo que hiciste en el pasado y te convirtieras en alguien digno de un buen futuro, desde antes de que naciéramos ya todo estaba escrito, yo realmente solo fui un sustituto mientras el verdadero guardián de la vara llegaba, no era Kyle, no era yo, eras tú….SIEMPRE FUISTE TU-

-…-

-eres tu quien salvara Zaron, solo hazlo…por mí, por nosotros-

-¿podremos estar juntos alguna vez? Sin guerras, sacrificios o planes del destino-

-claro -sonrió Tweekers acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro- aunque el pasado nos haya separado, el futuro nos pertenecerá-

El ladrón miro a los ojos verdes del bárbaro y noto la confianza en ellos, haciéndole creer de inmediato en sus palabras, se dieron un ultimo beso de forma larga y casta, y al separarse la imagen de Tweekers se fue haciendo más lejana, desapareciendo entre el paisaje del valle que había sido el paraíso de ambos, llevándose el color y desapareciendo en la obscuridad

 _Su tiempo se había agotado_

:::::::

Los ojos azules de Feldspar se abrieron de golpe, sintiendo como los primeros rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas del departamento y golpeaban su rostro, pestañeo un poco y se levanto del sofá quitándose las mantas de encima, no pudo evitar sentir algunos dolores en el rostro causados por la pelea que había tenido con la "urraca" la noche anterior, se levanto descalzo y escucho un ruido muy familiar proveniente de la cocina, era el sonido de la cafetera recién encendida, camino de inmediato hacia allí, a paso lento pero seguro y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, mirando la espalda de Tweek que se preparaba un café

 _"aunque el pasado nos haya separado, el futuro nos pertenecerá"_

Tweek dejo de prestarle toda su atención a la cafetera cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle por la espalda, se quedo quieto sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre su nuca, con ningún ruido más que el de la cafetera de fondo

-¿Feldspar?-

-Tweek…tenemos que hablar-

-ugh…¿de qué?-

-de nosotros-

-¿nosotros?-

-sí, de nuestro presente y nuestro futuro-

La cafetera se detuvo soltando un agudo pitido, Tweek se giro para quedar frente a Feldspar y al hacerlo noto algo diferente en sus ojos, un brillo que mezclaba felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo…

Como una despedida.

* * *

y eso es todo, nos leemos el sabado :D

Sayonara!


	28. El valor del tiempo

ya es sabado...

 **Luis Carlos:** Feldspar no era el unico que visitaba el valle, Kyle, Stan y algunos barbaros -gente del bosque- tambien lo visitaban, al inicio Feldspar solo merodeaba por alli, cuando se hizo amigo de Tweekers empezo a visitarlo mas a menudo y despues practicamente empezo a vivir ahi, ¿una razon mas profunda para enamorarse? mmm, pues al menos para mi, la convivencia cotidiana con una persona es un buen inicio para cimentar una amistad y despues algo mas, no quise escribir un "amor a primera vista" por que eso como que no va en la historia, suena bonito, pero como que no queda en un mundo donde la homosexualidad es "perversion" y te das cuenta de que te gusta el ladron que anda exiliado en tu bosque XD se hicieron amigos, se enamoraron y valio cuerno el asunto...

 **Segen Rott:** el sabado llego :D y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia de Tweekers, la hice con todo mi kokoro *o* y personalmente es una de mis partes favoritas, en cuanto a Damien y Pip pues andan de "vacaciones" en el infierno siendo consentidos por papi satan XD (y viendo lo que pasa en los distintos mundos gracias a los portales) ya vere como los meto mas adelante ;) mientras tanto disfruta este capitulo

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

La capital recibió el sol del nuevo día siendo tomada por los reinos unidos, al norte por el rey elfo, al noroeste por Shelly Marsh, al sur por Token Black y Clyde Donovan, por las calles de la capital marchaban las tropas de los reinos unidos reclamando su victoria, los estandartes de Marshella, Willstein, Blackstones, Leitchvan, Sven`s y el bosque de los elfos se ondeaban sobre los de la capital

Kenny esperaba a los reinos unidos sentada en su trono, sola y tratando de contener sus lagrimas, sabía que el castigo por robar la vara y declarar la guerra era como mínimo la muerte, aunque lo aceptaba estaba triste porque ya no volvería a ver nunca más a su amado Leopold ni vería crecer a Karen, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que ellos se salvarían

Eric bebía del mejor vino de Zaron mientras veía a los reinos unidos marchar por la calle de la capital, desde su torre en el palacio tenía una vista privilegiada y eso le gustaba, sonrió con malicia mientras una llama de fuego bailaba sobre la palma de su mano

La primera en llegar fue Shelly Marsh acompañada de Larry Feegan y el resto de su tropa, derribaron la puerta del castillo Mccormick, entrando con precaución al principio pero solo para darse cuenta de que el castillo parecía desierto, siguieron avanzando hasta el salón del trono para encontrarse con la princesa Mccormick, esperándoles

-buenos días Kenny….ha pasado tiempo- saludo Shelly con una sonrisa de triunfo

-hola Shelly, sí, mucho tiempo, más de un año- contesto Kenny con voz serena

-me sorprende la soledad de este castillo ¿donde están todos?-

-los sirvientes fueron retirados, al igual que los guardias y miembros de la corte…ya no tenían nada que hacer aquí…es solo a mí a quien buscan ¿no?-

-¿entonces te rindes?-

-sí, y me declaro culpable de todo –dijo con firmeza mientras se levantaba del trono ante la mirada complacida de Shelly- acepto mis pecados y estoy dispuesta a pagarlos-

-muy bien- contesto Shelly con gusto

Después de Shelly llego el rey elfo acompañado de Stan, el jefe Twaig y la horda de barbaros del norte, anunciando también la rendición de Fossa Turquesa, los últimos en llegar fueron los reyes de Blackstones y Leitchvan, Token y Clyde respectivamente

-¡KENNY, VAS A MORIR HIJA DE PUTA!-

El molesto grito de Clyde resonó por todo el salón principal, se veía completamente rabioso y tuvo que ser detenido por Token y Stan para que no se le lanzara encima a la princesa Mccormick

-cálmate Clyde, ella ya se declaro culpable, será castigada después de su juicio-

Intervino el rey elfo tratando de tranquilizar al castaño, le parecía extraño el comportamiento de Donovan, sabía que la guerra le había afectado mucho, pero no pensó que tanto

-¿juicio? –Pregunto Clyde molestándose más- esa perra no merece un juicio, déjenme sacarle los ojos-

-llévense a la princesa Kenny a los calabozos, su presencia altera al rey Clyde-

Ordeno Kyle a algunos de sus soldados y estos obedecieron de inmediato, esposando las manos de la princesa con unos grilletes y llevándola a empujones hasta los calabozos, Kenny trataba de mantener la serenidad mientras escuchaba como le gritaban insultos y maldiciones, trataba de mantener una cara neutral para evitar verse más lamentable

-¡ya llegamos princesa, a su alcoba real!-

Dijo uno de los soldados lanzándola bruscamente contra el suelo sucio del calabozo, Kenny se quedo tirada boca abajo mientras los hombres se carcajeaban, se quedo en esa posición para evitar que vieran sus ojos cristalizados

-oye ¿crees que nos dejen _jugar_ un poco con ella?-

Pregunto uno de los hombres a su compañero, alarmando de inmediato a la princesa

-no lo creo, ya sabes que el rey elfo está en contra de todos esos "malos actos"…pero él no tiene que enterarse-

Ambos hombres rieron y cerraron la puerta del calabozo de un portazo, dejando a Kenny tratando de ahogar sus sollozos

Mientras tanto en el salón principal los líderes de los reinos unidos discutían sobre qué clase de castigo debería tener la ahora, ex princesa Kenny

-lo único que merece es la muerte- exclamo Clyde

-yo opino lo mismo - apoyo Shelly

-estoy a favor de su ejecución- dijo serenamente el jefe Twaig de los barbaros – esa mujer ha ofendido a todos desde que robo la vara de la verdad-

-me parece muy radical –intervino Kyle- yo creo que no existe peor castigo que ser privado de la libertad-

-estoy de lado de Kyle- anuncio Token

-yo creo que debe morir-

Kyle se sorprendió ante las palabras de Stan, siempre había pensado que su mejor amigo estaría de su lado

-¿Stan, por qué?-

-se lo merece Kyle –le contesto el pelinegro volteando a verlo con los ojos resentidos- por culpa de ella mi padre murió, y no sé nada de Wendy-

-pero nos habían dicho que Wendy estaba cautiva en este castillo, posiblemente ella…-

-¡NO ESTA AQUÍ! –Grito Marsh- apenas cruzamos la puerta, envié a varios soldados a buscarla a los calabozos, no está en los calabozos ni en ningún lugar-

-entonces, Marshella, los barbaros, leitchvan y por extensión islas Sven`s están a favor de la muerte de Kenny–hablo Shelly- la respuesta es obvia-

-aun falta el voto de los reyes de Testarossa y la reina de Willstein- la detuvo Token

-no cuentes a Testarossa, ellos nos abandonaron a medio combate y retiraron su apoyo, ya no tienen derecho a votar nada- le contesto la comandante Marsh enojada por el recuerdo

-no nos dejaron por que quisieran, tomaron a su hija como rehén-menciono el rey elfo

-pero Wendy no está aquí –intervino Clyde- posiblemente nunca lo estuvo, tal vez la mataron desde el principio-

Stan sintió el frio sudor correr por su espalda ante esa posibilidad, no es que no lo hubiera pensado antes, pero el escucharlo era doloroso; el debate sobre qué hacer con Kenny los llevo a intensa discusión que duro más de lo esperado, todos sabían que no solo era el hecho de ejecutar a la princesa Mccormick, también era como esto afectaría a Zaron en general, pues la capital era la región más importante y por generaciones había sido cuidada por la dinastía Mccormick, la traición y caída de Kenny era algo muy serio

-¡y qué quieres que hagamos! ¿Qué la perdonemos y volvamos a ser los mismos amiguitos felices de antes? No me jodas, Kyle- grito Shelly ya irritada

-no estoy diciendo que la perdonemos, pero Clyde y tú tienen la cabeza muy caliente ahora y lo único que quieren es ver sangre correr-

-¡pues claro! Para qué mierdas esperamos tanto- afirmo Clyde

-Clyde, no solo se trata de pelear y matar, la guerra nos ha causado bajas militares a todos, pérdidas económicas y otros factores, tenemos que hablar de eso también- le explico Token con una ligera jaqueca

-como me jode todo esto…- susurro Stan mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz

-¡SILENCIO!- grito Kyle callando todos las voces que discutían entre ellas en el gran salón-miren, es obvio que no llegaremos a nada hoy, estamos muy cansados y estresados por la reciente guerra, además tenemos opiniones muy diferentes sobre lo que queremos hacer respecto al destino de Kenny Mccormick, les propongo que descansemos ahora, ya mañana le haremos un juicio a Kenny y allí veremos que hacemos-

Ante las palabras del rey elfo todos empezaron a murmurar cosas y aceptaron el descanso, algunos de mala gana pero lo aceptaron, se instalaron en el palacio Mccormick, cada quien yéndose por su lado a atender sus necesidades, Token fue a escribir un par mensajes, uno para Nicole y otro para Mirna Daniels, su suegra y reina de Willstein, tenía que preguntarle sobre qué opinaba sobre la ejecución de Kenny, Clyde fue directo a embriagarse a su alcoba para tolerar un poco la ausencia de Bárbara, la cual se había quedado en Blackstones bajo el cuidado de Nicole y sus mucamas, el jefe bárbaro Twaig salió a cabalgar con sus subordinados, como todo hombre de bosque no estaba acostumbrado a estar dentro de los castillos, Stan y Kyle se metieron a una sala para discutir sus puntos de vista, siendo el elfo el mas ofendido por la postura de su mejor amigo al pensar diferente a él

-creí que estábamos del mismo lado-

-Kyle, tu sabes que no soy un hombre violento y me gusta ser diplomático, pero Kenny de verdad se merece lo peor-

-¿y que podría ser peor que vivir prisionera de por vida?-

-no lo entiendes, Kyle-

-si lo entiendo, al igual que Clyde y tú hermana, estas cegado por la venganza-

La charla se alargo por mucho tiempo, con ninguno de los dos queriendo ceder en sus opiniones, al final no arreglaron nada y cada quien se fue molesto a alguna habitación, mientras Kyle caminaba por los pasillos sintió un malestar en el pecho, advirtiendo una magia extraña proveniente de algún punto del castillo, se acordó de la visión que había tenido en Fossa turquesa e inmediatamente se sintió preocupado, él estaba seguro de que algo malo pasaría si ejecutaban a Kenny, quería evitarlo, pero no podía hacerlo sin sonar como un "traidor" por el resto de los reinos unidos, Kyle necesitaba tiempo para saber que estaba pasando realmente

-tan fácil que podría ser cortarle la maldita cabeza- dijo Shelly para después morder salvajemente el pedazo de carne y pasárselo con un trago de vino

-yo…yo creo que el rey de Blackstones tiene razón-

Le contesto Larry Feegan que se encontraba sentado a su lado en el gran comedor del palacio, comiendo y bebiendo con los generales de Marshella y Willstein; al escuchar esas palabras Shelly volteo a verlo con mirada fija

-¿Qué dices, Feegan?-

-bueno, mi comandante… la guerra no solo es combatir, aunque "ganamos" la verdad fue que todos los reinos perdimos recursos, incluso la capital, en este momento nos encontramos vulnerables en todos los aspectos, tal y como el rey elfo y el rey Token dijeron, debemos tomar esto con diplomacia y pensar con la cabeza fría para tomar decisiones acertadas en esta crisis –

-¿y cómo afecta que matemos al fenómeno de Kenny?-

-la familia Mccormick es la responsable de la capital, el reino más extenso de Zaron, si matamos a su líder no habrá quien se haga cargo, entonces el gobierno colapsara y la gente de la capital emigrara a otros reinos para sobrevivir, pero estando también los otros reinos con bajos recursos, la comida escaseara, las enfermedades se propagaran más rápido y habrá otros problemas socio económicos-

-en otras palabras…estamos jodidos- contesto Shelly entendiendo las palabras de Feegan –pero esta Karen Mccormick, ella podría hacerse cargo-

-no creo que una niña de trece años pueda con esa responsabilidad…además, no la hemos visto desde que llegamos-

Shelly cayó en cuenta de ese detalle, recordando que en efecto, cuando llegaron al castillo solo Kenny se encontraba en el, alejando a Karen de cualquier cosa que podría perjudicarla de la guerra

:::::::

La noche avanzo y con su fin llego la mañana, tal y como habían pactado, los representantes de los reinos unidos se reunieron en la salón principal del palacio para llevar a cabo el juicio a Kenny Mccormick, teniendo como juez al rey elfo

-que entre la acusada-

Ordeno el pelirrojo rey elfo y de inmediato las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a un par de soldados que traían consigo a la ex princesa Mccormick, apenas entro, la rubio sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella, juzgándola, mientras caminaba hacia el estrado podía escuchar los cuchicheos de los presentes e incluso vio como escupían a sus pies, no sorprendiéndose tanto al ver que había sido Clyde, que la miraba con infinito desprecio

-se levanta la sesión-

-Kenny Mccormick, princesa regente de la capital de Zaron, heredera de la casa Mccormick y señora de los terratenientes, se le acusa de traicion, robo de la vara de la verdad, el homicidio intelectual de los reyes Randy Marsh, Elliot Daniels, Roger Donovan y Derek Stevens, ademas del secuestro y desaparicion de la princesa Wendy Testaburger y el brutal ataque que sufrio la princesa Barbara Stevens que provoco su lamentable estado ¿como se declara?-

-culpab...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra las puertas del salon se abrieron repentinamente, llamando la atencion de todos los presentes

-ALTO, NO SIGAN CON ESTE JUICIO-

Kenny levanto la mirada para encontrase con la silueta de su paladin en la entrada, acompañado de Scott Malkinson y un guardia del castillo, la rubia se sintio feliz de verlo pero tambien preocupada

-Leopold Stotch, debes tener muy buenos fundamentos para hacer esto- le dijo Kyle interesado por la intervencion

-los tenemos...-contesto nerviosamente Scott Malkinson

-¡patrañas! -grito molesto Clyde- ella ya se habia declarado culpable-

-ella no esta en sus cinco sentidos, esta bajo un hechizo de control mental-

Despues de las palabras del paladin todos empezaron a murmurar y Kenny miro a su amante con confunsion, Leo le devolvio la mirada con un poco de esperanza

-¿control mental? -pregunto Shelly - eso suena a mentira ¿que nos garantiza que dicen la verdad? ¿porque los escuchariamos?-

-¡yo puedo garantizarles que todo lo que dices es cierto!-

Grito el soldado que los acompañaba, con una voz femenina que llamo la atencion de todos por lo familiar que sonaba, Stan se levanto de su asiento con los ojos bien abiertos cuando el soldado se quito el casco y la careta que cubria su identidad

-yo, la princesa Wendy Testaburger, juro por mi reino que todo lo que ellos dicen es verdad...yo misma se los confie-

Todos en el salon se quedaron en silencio

oo00oo

Algo se removió en el pecho de Tweek dándole un ligero malestar, la presencia que Feldspar transmitía era una que nunca le había sentido antes, parecía triste pero tranquila al mismo tiempo

-¿Feldspar?-

-Tweek…tenemos que hablar-

-ugh…¿de qué?-

-de nosotros-

-¿nosotros?-

-sí, de nuestro presente y nuestro futuro-

La cafetera se detuvo soltando un agudo pitido, Tweek se giro para quedar frente a Feldspar y al hacerlo noto algo diferente en sus ojos, un brillo que mezclaba felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo…Como una despedida

-¿Qué pasa?-

-lo he recordado todo- contesto con su usual voz nasal

-ugh…que bien, supongo-

Sintió algo parecido al temor, no supo porque pero eso fue lo que sintió, sabía que tenía que estar feliz porque el pelinegro había recuperado parte de lo que fue su vida, pero no se sentía así

-y… ¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Tweek…debo volver a Zaron-

Silencio, fue un silencio demasiado incomodo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, se quedaron quietos como estatuas mientras se miraban a los ojos, Tweek veía la determinación en los ojos azules de Feldspar, sabia dentro de sí mismo que nada de lo que digiera serviría para que Feldspar se quedara, por su parte Feldspar miraba embelesado el color verde en los ojos de Tweek, maravillándose por el hecho de que ese rasgo de la vara pasara al sucesor de Tweekers

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Tweek

-Zaron está en guerra, y solo yo puedo detenerla-

-¿tu? Creí que me habías dicho que eras un simple ladrón-

-lo soy, y me robe la vida de la persona más hermosa de mi mundo, tengo que regresar y arreglar las cosas-

-¿y cómo regresaras? Ngh…si recordamos lo que Damien nos dijo, para viajar a través del tiempo y espacio se necesita un artefacto de gran poder, un catalizador y un momento justo…ya sabemos que el artefacto es la vara, pero no sabemos donde esta, ¡oh Jesucristo! Y faltaría saber cual es catalizador y el momento -

-Tweek, el momento es cualquiera siempre y cuando lo desee y el catalizador es un fuerte sentimiento-

-¿y la vara? Aun no sabemos donde esta-

-ya sé donde esta-

-¿Dónde?-

El pelinegro tomo la mano del rubio y la dirigió hasta su pecho, después de unos segundos de confusión, Tweek se dio cuenta de lo que el otro quería decirle

-¡gha! ¿Pero cómo?-

-cuando la robe del mago Cartman y su luz me envolvió, ella se fusiono con mi cuerpo, los rayos azules que salen de mis ojos son una manifestación de su poder-

-y… ¿Cuándo te irás?- pregunto el rubio con voz temblorosa

-lo ideal sería que fuera lo más pronto posible, la guerra en Zaron se encuentra en un estado crítico y depende de mí arreglarlo-

-¿volverás?-

-no…- contesto apenas en un susurro- una vez que regrese a Zaron tendré que quedarme definitivamente para mantener el balance de ese mundo, la vara no puede estar alejada mucho tiempo de Zaron, y yo ya excedí ese tiempo-

-¡Feldspar, yo!...-

-Shhh-

Siseo el pelinegro poniendo un dedo en los labios del otro chico, tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Tweek, antes de que digas algo déjame a mí hablar-

-…-

-desde que llegue a este mundo no he hecho más que buscar respuestas y llenarme de más incógnitas, creía que encontraría las respuestas en el exterior, pero la verdad es que siempre estuvieron dentro de mí, y aquello que tanto añoraba sin saberlo siempre estuvo frente a mí-

Sus ojos se centraron tiernamente en Tweek y este le devolvió la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿recuerdas cuando Damien me pregunto si existía alguien con quien hubiera creado un vínculo fuerte?-

-si-

-bueno, ahora puedo decir con certeza que esa persona eres tú, en este mundo, en otro tiempo, en cualquier universo siempre serás tú-

-Feldspar, tú también eres importante para mi…yo ngh-

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por un beso, uno corto pero lleno de sentimientos

-no haces falta que lo digas con palabras, tus ojos me lo dicen todo-

-no quiero que te vayas -soltó el rubio con las lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos- si sabes lo que siento por ti, no me dejes ahora-

Feldspar lo abrazo fuertemente y suspiro con algo de resignación y dolor, sintió los delgados brazos de Tweek corresponder su abrazo y se quedaron en esa posición por un rato que les pareció largo pero necesario

-este tiempo a tu lado ha sido divertido, ver, oír y probar cosas que no me hubiera imaginado ni en el más loco de mis sueños ha sido una experiencia maravillosa-

-ngh…quédate entonces-

-no puedo, tengo que cumplir mi destino-

 _"por el que tu moriste"_

-el destino es injusto-

Feldspar sonrió discretamente al escuchar esas palabras, él también pensaba lo mismo, pero lo que estaba escrito era ya difícil de borrar

-el momento justo para que me vaya es la hora exacta en la que llegue aquí ¿recuerdas que hora era?-

-iban…iban a ser las nueve, lo recuerdo porque era viernes y yo había salido tarde de la biblioteca, iba apurado para llegar al departamento y pagarle la renta a Thomas-

-perfecto, apenas son las ocho de la mañana ¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de todo este drama de despedida y nos enfocamos en pasar este día juntos? Aun tenemos un poco de tiempo-

-ugh…solo tú y yo-

-si -contesto el ladrón- como si fuéramos una típica pareja del siglo XXI-

Feldspar limpio con su dedo la lagrimilla que escurría por la mejilla de Tweek y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, el rubio también sonrió y deposito un suave beso en los labios del más alto, que fue seguido por muchos más

 _"¿quieres ir a algún sitio?"_

 _"¿porque no vamos al centro comercial?"_

 _"te encanto ese lugar, ¿cierto?"_

 _"se ve elegante"_

Pasearon por los pasillos llenos tiendas, anaqueles finos y escaleras eléctricas tomados de la mano y con los dedos entrelazados, desayunaron pizza, entraron a una tienda de mascotas donde quedaron encantados con los tiernos animalillos de allí, compraron helados y salieron sonrientes de ahí, buscando su próximo destino

 _"¿parque de diversiones?"_

 _"gha, si, esta a media hora de aquí en taxi, es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas los juegos mecánicos"_

 _"no digas mas, vamos"_

Los mentados juegos mecánicos lucían de verdad llamativos, eran extremos y algunos casi los hacían vomitar, pero siempre salían de ellos riendo a carcajadas y con la adrenalina en sus cuerpos, la casa de los sustos, de los espejos, los globos de colores adornando el cielo azul, el olor a palomitas y algodón de azúcar, al beso que compartieron cuando la noria los dejo en la cima por varios minutos

 _"ya está atardeciendo"_

 _"son las casi las cinco…ngh, quisiera ir a un lugar más"_

 _"iré a donde tú quieras"_

 _"espero te guste"_

Parecía un sitio sencillo, una sala circular con los asientos alrededor de lo que parecía un proyector, había pocas personas y todas en silencio, se sentaron en los asientos más apartados de todos y las luces se apagaron por completo; miles de estrellas llenaron la sala, la vía láctea, la luna, los meteoritos, sus manos se encontraron en la obscuridad y se tomaron con fuerza, dándose un beso mas donde la luz del universo los iluminaba

:::::::

Tweek esperaba sentado en el sillón de su sala, sus manos temblaban nerviosamente y sus ojos no querían mirar hacia el reloj que adornaba el salón, de hacerlo vería que las manecillas seguían avanzando, el tiempo no se detenía, nunca lo hacia

 ** _7:55 pm_**

Feldspar apareció por el pasillo, sin usar esas prendas modernas que Tweek le había comprado, usaba sus ropas típicas de Zaron, las telas obscuras, las botas de piel, la daga en el cinturón, la larga capa, Feldspar volvía a verse como un ladrón, el más hábil y famoso de Zaron

-ya casi son las ocho-

-si…ugh…es, es hora de irnos- contesto el rubio con un nudo en la garganta, levantándose del sillón y tomando las llaves de su auto

Ambos tomaron el picaporte de la puerta al mismo tiempo y se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos, giraron juntos la perilla y abrieron la puerta.

* * *

nos leemos el miercoles :D

Sayonara!


	29. Hasta siempre

Hola gente que lee esta historia, paso a dejarles el capitulo 29 pero antes de comenzar a leer...

 **Kittycorn Tucker:** pues ya es miercoles, disfruta del capitulo; y que bueno enterarme de que la princesa Kenny es uno de tus favoritos, la verdad pense que a muchos no les gustaria por que me quedo muy OCC, pero creo que lo hice mas o menos decente

 **Kiyoko Kotomi:** gracias por comentar, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, aqui te dejo la actualizacion ;D

 **Nonato annimo:** me gusta tu teoria de que Kyle y Stan vean a Tweek, seria algo muy impactante para ellos XD pero bueno, el final esta cerca y ya veremos que pasa, gracias por seguir esta historia

 **Segen Rott:** hola 3 que alegria leerte, pues si, el capitulo pasado me pase de dramatica y ahorita le sigue la continuacion, gracias a Wendy la historia cambio incluso para mi, al principio pensaba en matarla -junto a Stan- , pero despues se me hizo mejor dejarla viva y me gusto mas ese resultado, aun no se que hacer con Clyde, estoy en una lucha por darle final tragico o feliz, aun no decido, y sobre la depedida...me quedo un poco sad, pero esa era la intencion; eso de "resucitado de mas de dos siglos" me mato de risa XD (por que es cierto) y lo de tu fanart...¡pasalo! me gustaria verlo (plis, prometo darte un sukulemto spoiler)

 **Luis Carlos:** la entrada de Wendy fue la tipica entrada "impactante y dramatica" XD (como cuando alguien interfiere en una boda) puede parecer muy cliche pero yo creo que esta bien, siempre y cuando no se abuse y se use en el momento justo, me gusta como resumiste lo que podria pasar entre Feldspar y Tweek al final, suena bien, y seria justo que despues de tanta muerte, manipulaciones y guerra ellos puedan estar juntos, el destino no puede ser tan cruel siempre

 **Disclaimer:** South park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

Todos quedaron enmudecidos al ver a Wendy Testaburger al centro del salón principal, su piel se veía algo opaca, sus labios resecos, con ojeras marcadas y su demacrado cuerpo siendo cubierto por el uniforme de soldado de la capital

-yo…Wendy Testaburger, juro por mi reino que todo lo que ellos dicen es cierto, yo misma se los confié-

-¡WENDY!-

Grito Stan con emoción y se levanto de su asiento pasando entre los otros para correr al centro del salón y abrazar a su novia, la cual al verlo no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimillas de felicidad y abrir sus brazos para recibir a su amor, se abrazaron fuertemente y sollozaron sin poderse contener

-Wendy…yo…perdóname, no pude protegerte- susurro Stan en el oído de la chica

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, no llores…estoy aquí, Stan, estamos juntos- le contesto también en voz baja

-lamento interrumpirlos –hablo Kyle- pero Wendy, podrías explicar eso del control mental-

-claro –contesto la chica separándose un poco de su novio- yo misma descubrí que la princesa Kenny ha sido blanco de hechizos de control mental, realizados por su propio consejero, el mago Eric Cartman-

Todos murmuraron cosas y Kenny se confundió mas, ahora era ella quien no sabía lo que pasaba

-desde el inicio Wendy, dinos como lo descubriste-

-verán, pude escapar de las mazmorras y me disfrace como soldado para poder salir del castillo; pero antes de hacerlo Leopold, sin saber mi identidad, me dio la orden e proteger a la princesa Karen, gracias a eso permanecí mas tiempo en el castillo y pude enterarme gracias a los chismes de pasillo, lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla-

-¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta que eras tú?- pregunto Shelly con duda

-casi nunca me quitaba la careta y solía hablar con voz gruesa cuando me hablaban, además, ¿quién pondría tanta atención en un simple guardia, con una guerra allá afuera? Bueno, fue precisamente en los pasillos que me entere de lo de Kenny, yo iba a pedirle permiso de que dejara salir a su hermana al jardín, entonces escuche que hablaba con el mago, espié tras la puerta y me entere de que Cartman es un traidor, además de que utilizo un hechizo de control mental para ordenarle a la princesa que se declarara culpable por todo… –

 _-O-_

" _ha estado siendo controlada, Kenny no es nuestra enemiga"_

 _Wendy se sintió terriblemente al saber la verdad, habían sido todos engañados para pelear una guerra sin fundamentos, una guerra para crear bajas en los ejércitos y debilitarlos ante la verdadera amenaza que era Eric Cartman, y ahora Kenny seria ejecutada como un chivo expiatorio por sus propios amigos_

 _-debo detenerlos, debo hacer algo y decirles lo que pasa-_

 _Susurro la pelinegra para sí misma, tratando de pensar en algo para frenar los planes del mago, caminaba a paso rápido por el pasillo del castillo hasta que al dar vuelta en una esquina choco con otro cuerpo cayendo ambos al suelo y lastimando accidentalmente la pierna herida de la chica, emitiendo ella un pequeño quejido_

 _-lo siento ¿estás bien?- pregunto Scott Malkinson_

 _Wendy se tenso al ver con quien había chocado, asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba bien, intento levantarse rápidamente para irse, pero su pierna dolió por el rápido movimiento_

 _-tsk…-se quejo la chica chasqueando la lengua_

 _-creo que estas lastimado, déjame ayudarte, soldado-_

 _-no, no, estoy bien- dijo fingiendo la voz y tratando de apartarse de Malkinson, lo cual se le hizo algo extraño al sargento_

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?-_

 _-ehh…Wendyl, señor-_

 _-Wendyl…es un nombre poco usual en la capital, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?-_

 _-…-_

 _Wendy se quedo en silencio, sintiéndose atrapada en su propia mentira; después de unos segundos de silencio y en un ataque de nervios, Wendy llevo la mano hasta su cinturón y saco su daga, intentando atacara a Scott con ella, Malkinson de inmediato se defendió, empezando a forcejear con el soldado, recordó entonces su molestia en la pierna y lanzo una patada en esa dirección, logrando que el soldado gimiera del dolor y se balanceara, antes de que cayera Scott le quito el casco y la careta_

 _-¡!-_

 _-princesa…Wendy-susurro Scott sorprendido_

 _-por favor, no me lleves a las mazmorras de nuevo- pidió Wendy como último recurso al verse descubierta_

 _Scott la miro fijamente y después negó con la cabeza para confusión de la pelinegra_

 _-sus padres retiraron el apoyo que tenían a los reinos unidos, ellos cumplieron con nuestros términos y es mí deber respetar ese acuerdo; usted tiene que regresar a Testarossa-_

 _Wendy no pudo suspirar con alivio y sentirse feliz con esa noticia, ella sabía que sus padres habían retirado el apoyo, pero no sabía que había sido a cargo de su libertad, pues Eric le había dicho que solo muerta regresaría a Testarossa, y ahora que se acordaba de Eric, le regresaba a la mente la escena anterior donde manipulaba la voluntad de Kenny, tenía que decírselo a alguien, pero no sabía si confiar en Malkinson_

 _-quiero mandar un cuervo a mis padres para anunciar mi próxima llegada-_

 _Dijo la princesa con la esperanza de que la llevara hasta los cuervos mensajeros y pudiera aprovechar para mandar un mensaje al rey elfo o a Marshella, avisando sobre el peligro que era Eric Cartman_

 _-no es necesario, sus padres ya la esperan, entre más pronto se vaya mejor-_

 _Wendy frunció el ceño, claro que quería volver a Testarossa, pero si lo hacía no podría decirle a nadie lo que sabía, aunque se lo contara a sus padres, ellos ya no eran parte de los reinos unidos, no les creerían tan fácil después de su "deslealtad"_

 _Scott a tomo del brazo con intención de llevarla las caballerizas del castillo y montarla en un carruaje rumbo a Testarossa, pero Wendy se resistió_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-yo…no puedo irme aun-_

 _-¿Qué?- Scott la miro como si estuviera loca- vete ahora, es tu oportunidad de irte, si el mago Cartman te ve aquí no va a dudar en encerrarte otra vez-_

 _Wendy miro a Scott con sorpresa, al parecer Malkinson no era tan leal a Cartman como ella pensaba_

 _-¿que no era orden de él entregarme?_

 _-no, fui yo quien prometió a tus padres regresarte si ellos traicionaban a los reinos unidos, el mago Cartman te quería muerta en un principio…todo esto me tiene harto, solo quiero que todo acabe ya, así que por favor, vete-_

 _La princesa lo miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que tan estresado y nervioso se veía Scott Malkinson, parecía que la guerra lo había afectado también a él de alguna forma_

 _-¿quieres que esto acabe?-_

 _-sí, la guerra es demasiado estresante, yo…yo no soy un hombre de pelea, prefiero no meterme en problemas, le juro que yo nunca quise capturarla, pero mi padre me obligo a hacerlo y gracias a eso me dieron este cargo, que yo nunca pedí-_

 _-Scott, tienes que ayudarme a parar esto-_

 _-¿ayudarte? ¿Cómo?-_

 _Después de contarle a Malkinson su descubrimiento -y explicarle que sería inútil contárselo directamente a Kenny, pues eso le causaría confusión- ambos quedaron de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería mandar cuervos mensajeros a los reinos unidos para avisarles de la situación, Wendy se volvió a colocar la careta para evitar ser vista por terceras personas –especialmente Cartman- y se dirigieron hasta los cuervos, pero a medio camino fueron detenidos_

 _-¡Wendyl! ¿Eres tú?- pregunto Leopold al ver a el guardia, sin reconocerlo del todo por su careta- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te pedí que protegieras a la princesa Karen y no te separaras de ella-_

 _-emm…yo-_

 _-Leopold, este guardia es en realidad la princesa Testaburger, tiene algo muy importante que decir- hablo Scott para la sorpresa de Wendy y mas para el paladín_

 _-¿qué?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio_

 _-no tema princesa –dijo Malkinson- conozco muy bien a Leopold Stotch y sé que él al igual que yo, espera que esta guerra acabe; además, si tiene que ver con la princesa Mccormick él siempre estará interesado-_

 _Leopold miro algo sonrojado a Malkinson, nunca se hubiera imaginado que sus sentimientos resultaron tan obvios, Wendy se quito la careta mostrando su rostro; entre ella y Scott le contaron sobre el mago, la princesa y su plan para informar a los reinos unidos_

 _-entonces…Kenny está siendo manipulada- murmuro el paladín mientras empuñaba su mano con coraje- ese maldito de Cartman-_

 _-tenemos que avisarle a los reinos unidos- dijo Wendy_

 _-no hay tiempo –le contesto Leo- ellos ya vienen para acá, Kenny lo sabe y mando a desalojar a todos en el castillo, para eso buscaba a Wendyl…Wendy, para que tomara a Karen y la llevara a un lugar seguro, yo pensaba quedarme aquí a proteger a Kenny, pero ahora que se la verdad también quiero quedarme para buscar a Cartman y obligarle a quitar su control de Kenny-_

 _-¿y cómo pensabas obligarlo? Ese desgraciado te matara apenas se entere de que sabes lo que trama- expreso Wendy con amargura_

 _-la princesa Testaburger tiene razón, tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría e idear un plan para desenmascarar a Eric frente a todos-_

 _-¡pero no hay tiempo! –Se quejo leo con desesperación –los reinos ya vienen y no precisamente de buenas, si no hacemos algo ejecutaran a Kenny-_

 _-¡cálmate Leopold! Scott tiene razón, tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría, yo ya estoy ideando un plan…solo necesito un poco de tiempo-_

 _-O-_

-tomamos a la princesa Karen, la dejamos en un lugar seguro y planeamos esperar un poco hasta que todos estuvieran reunidos para decirles lo que en verdad pasa, y quien es el verdadero enemigo- termino de relatar Wendy

Toda la gente se quedo en silencio, algunos sorprendidos, otros confundidos y otros incrédulos, Kyle procesaba la información y la relacionaba con la visión que Rebecca le había dado, recordaba haber visto a la princesa Kenny muerta en su trono y el fuego consumiendo reinos enteros, tal vez esa era la respuesta, Kenny no era el problema, si no Cartman siendo representado por el fuego

-¿Dónde está Cartman?- pregunto Token

-no lo sabemos –le contesto Leopold- ayer yo me tome un tiempo para buscarlo y no lo encontré, posiblemente huyo cuando Kenny mando a desalojar el castillo-

Kyle recordó la extraña sensación que había tenido la noche anterior después de discutir con Stan, había sido apenas la chispa de una magia extraña, ahora se arrepentía de no haberle tomado la suficiente atención; la temperatura del salón comenzó a subir rápidamente y todos se dieron cuenta, en el umbral de la puerta se dibujo una figura rechoncha con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

-buenos días a todos, hijos de puta…-

Saludo la cínica voz de Eric mientras cerraba la puerta del salón de un portazo

oo00oo

Tweek y Feldspar tomaron el picaporte y abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo, saliendo del departamento en un mutismo que ninguno de los dos podía romper por el nudo que se formaba en sus gargantas, Tweek cerró la puerta con las manos temblorosas por los nervios, cuando puso el seguro se alejo de la puerta y se acerco hasta el pelinegro, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la recepción donde se encontraron a Thomas con algunos sobres de correspondencia en la mano, al verlos, el chico del Tourette se sorprendió por ver a Feldspar usar de nuevo ese "cosplay" de chico medieval con el que lo había conocido, haciéndole recordar la primera vez que le vio, cuando toco a la puerta de Tweek y fue recibido con una daga apuntándole al cuello

-¡verga! Buenas noches- saludo el joven casero

-ugh, hola Thomas-

-buenas noches-

-¿van a salir?-

-ugh…si, vamos…vamos a-

-regresare a South Park- comento el pelinegro tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible

Thomas los miro consternado y Tweek solo bajo la mirada

-¡PUTA! Pero, pero ¿porque? Eso algo inesperado-

-me necesitan en…mi hogar, cosas importantes y esas mierdas-

-¡coño! Que lastima, yo…-

Thomas se quedo callado al sentir los brazos del pelinegro a su alrededor, le estaba dando un cálido abrazo de forma fraternal

-eres un chico genial Thomas –susurro el azabache en su oído- cualquiera seria afortunado de tener tu amor y amistad, solo tienes que confiar en ti y salir al mundo, volar-

El más alto se separo y miro a los ojos a Thomas, el chico de Tourette sonrió levemente y asintió con complicidad

-¿y te vas en cosplay?-

-pensé que sería cool si me fuera de la misma forma en la que llegue- contesto el chico con su voz nasal mientras alzaba ligeramente los hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto

-si, Feldspar… eres genial-

Después de una corta risa, ambos chicos se quedaron serios y se dieron un apretón de manos

-suerte, Thomas-

-suerte… ¡pendejo!…Feldspar-

Cuando se soltaron las manos Thomas dio media vuelta y se adentro a su departamento, Feldspar sonrió y regreso al lado de Tweek que se había mantenido en silencio y apartado durante su despedida con el otro rubio, caminaron hasta la salida y justo en el estacionamiento se encontraron con cierto grupo de góticos que fumaban como de costumbre, Tweek se tenso notablemente al sentir las miradas de los cuatro chicos sobre él –y Feldspar- mirándolos de forma despectiva

Los góticos siguieron fumando y la pareja de Tweek y Feldspar subieron al viejo auto del rubio, haciéndolo arrancar después del segundo intento; después de empezar a andar siguieron sumidos en su silencio, escuchando únicamente el ruido que el motor hacia, durante todo el trayecto Tweek mantuvo su mirada fija al frente y sus manos aferradas al volante, enterrando sus uñas en el, la carretera estaba desierta, el cielo estrellado

" _justo como esa noche"_

El auto se detuvo al lado de la carretera, Feldspar miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que habían llegado, ambos bajaron y se quedaron junto al auto, varados al lado de la solitaria carretera y bajo miles de estrellas

-ugh… ¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto Tweek con duda

-volver-

-¿y cómo lo harás?-

-basta con desearlo desde el fondo de mi corazón…pero no puedo hacer eso si aun no termino mi misión aquí-

-¿terminar?-

-Tweek…-

Hablo el ladrón con voz suave mientras se paraba frente al rubio y lo tomaba del mentón para que le viera a los ojos

-Tweek, me has salvado de tantas formas de las que no tienes ni idea, sé que esta separación es difícil para ambos, pero quiero confiar en que también se convertirá en un inicio para algo más grande-

-Feldspar…ngh, no entiendo nada de esto; ahora realmente dudo haber entendido algo alguna vez, todo esto es tan irreal que creo que en cualquier momento me caeré de la cama y despertare-

-tal vez eso es lo que pase ahora-

-no quiero-

-…-

-no quiero despertar y ver que tu nunca exististe, que fuiste solo una invención de mi cabeza y que todo lo que vivimos fue una fantasía…ugh, Feldspar yo no quiero que te vayas, sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte decirlo, pero te quiero conmigo…por siempre-

El pelinegro se acerco al otro chico y lo abrazo con ternura, siendo correspondido de inmediato, permaneciendo asi por unos minutos hasta que el mas alto se separo; al principio Tweek se alermo un poco pero se calmo al sentir una calida prenda sobre sus desordenados cabellos rubios, un chullo azul, Feldspar lo habia colocado sobre su cabeza

-Tweek… ¿recuerdas lo que Damien dijo acerca de diversos mundos y el tiempo siendo controlado por un flujo?-

-si-

-bueno… tuvimos la suerte de que el destino nos permitiera compartir este pequeño lapso de tiempo, me hizo recordar lo hermoso que es la vida al lado de alguien importante, y que, a pesar de que el tiempo avance o se retrase, las almas que están predestinadas siempre se reencontraran-

" _no importa en qué tiempo o espacio sea, mi alma siempre buscara a la tuya, Feldspar"_

El ladrón sonrió al recordar las palabras que Tweekers le había dedicado, si bien sabia que dentro de Tweek vivía una parte de lo que fue Tweekers, también entendía el porqué no podía recordar lo que fue, no iba a forzarlo, iba a dejar a Tweek siendo Tweek y que siguiera viviendo en ese mundo tan increíble que era el siglo XXI; rodeado de personas que lo querían y cuidaban, de unos padres que lo amaban, de una vida pacifica

-al verte vivir esta vida tan tranquila y rodeado de personas que te aman me doy cuenta de que mi deseo se hizo realidad, el destino puede llegar a ser muy cruel en ocasiones, pero tampoco te puede castigar sin darte algo a cambio, ahora puedo irme tranquilo sabiendo que estás viviendo una buena vida-

-¿Feldspar?- Tweek miro al azabache con confusión, no entendiendo nada de lo que el otro le decía

-Tweek, te amo-

Los ojos verdes de Tweek se abrieron ante tal revelación

-no es necesario que me contestes nada, tan solo quise decirlo y ya-

" _no quería quedarme sin decirlo antes, como con Tweekers"_

-yo…-

-shhhh…déjalo así-

El pelinegro envolvió a Tweek en sus brazos de forma cálida y protectora, sintiendo en su pecho que el tiempo se estaba agotando, el momento había llegado

-hasta siempre…Tweek-

Dejo un último beso en sus labios y una intensa luz los rodeo a ambos, haciendo que el cuerpo del ladrón se volviera cada vez menos denso, transformándose en lo que poco a poco se volvía un holograma, la sombra distorsionada que desaparecía poco a poco entre la luz, en algún momento Tweek dejo de sentir esos protectores brazos rodeándole, los labios sobre los suyos, la presencia del otro, abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo en la soledad de la carretera, recargado en su viejo auto y con el fantasma de unos dulces labios sobre los suyos

-hasta siempre…Feldspar-

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de comenzar a sollozar y abrazarse a sí mismo en un intento para auto consolarse, retiro el chuullo de su cabeza y lo abrazo contra su pecho, se sentía incluso peor de cuando se despidió de Christophe; entro al auto y se desahogo llorando lo mas que pudo frente al volante

:::::::

 _"¿lo entiendes ahora?"_

 _"¿Quién eres?_

 _"¿lo aceptas?"_

 _"¿de dónde viene esta voz?"_

 _"¿has aceptado tu destino ahora, Feldspar?"_

 _"esta voz…viene de mi"_

 _"Feldspar"_

 _"ah ya entiendo…eres tu…la vara de la verdad"_

 _"¿entiendes ahora tu posición como guardián?"_

 _"supongo que no tengo otra alternativa"_

 _"debo seguir manteniendo el balance, ahora lo hare a través de ti"_

 _"lo sé, ¿vamos a Zaron, cierto? Vamos a detener al gordo culón de Cartman"_

 _"si, ya casi no tenemos tiempo, llegaremos apenas en el momento justo"_

 _"¿y si no logramos detenerlo?"_

 _"prepárate entonces para una muerte dolorosa y una dictadura gobernando Zaron"_

 _"demonios"_

 _"Feldspar…"_

 _"¿ahora qué?"_

 _"si lo haces bien cumpliré tu deseo mas grande"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"no lo olvides"_

 _"no lo haré"._

* * *

y eso fue todo por hoy, antes de despedirme me gustaria mandar un gran saludo al grupo de facebook "Creekers hispanoamerica" donde cierta personita recomendo este fanfic, gracias por todo su apoyo, de verdad; este capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes :D

Sayonara!


	30. El fuego y la luz

y el sabado llego (otra vez, que rapido pasan los dias ¿no?) bueno, vayamos a lo de siempre

 **AkiraLara:** oh, ya te extrañaba; pero por lo que me cuentas has tenido un tiempo muy ocupado, espero que te todo te este saliendo bien, y leer tus impresiones de los capitulos me gusto mucho XD, por cierto, si leo Killing Stalking, creo que por eso me nacieron las ganas de escribir algo muy sexoso y grotesco (comparto tu teoria de la primera vez de Yoonbum y Sangwoo, ojala sea algo muy cochinote lleno de sepso y sangre XD) ya nos falta poquito para llegar al final -yo escatimo 2 capitulos mas- disfruta la historia :D

 **Luis Carlos:** ¡sin cabos sueltos! preferi aclarar lo de Wendy antes que alguien me dijiera "¿y como es que termino con Scott y Leopold?" o "¿y Karen?" como ya te habras dado cuenta...si, sigue la batalla final contra Cartman ¿que va a pasar? bueno, lee este capitulo ;D

 **Segen Rott:** FELICIDADES, review numero 100 (tira serpentina) XD ahora pasemos a lo del capitulo, Cartman siempre trae algo entre manos, ese gordo es muy listo; por algo aparecio azotando puerta y maldiciendo a todos, Thomas no ha superado a Feldspar, solo acepta su realidad y en cuanto a lo de Pete...mmm no se, como que no me convencen como pareja, la despedida entre Tweek y Feldspar hacia mucho que queria escribirla, me encanto hacerla, y lo de la vara si es cierto, fue raro XD disfruta el capitulo :D

 **Disclaimer:** ...bueno, ya todos lo saben

* * *

 **Timeless**

-Buenos días, hijos de puta-

Todos en la sala se quedaron atónitos al ver al regordete mago entrar a la sala a paso firme y cerrando la puerta de un golpe sonoro tras él, el silencio reinaba y solo los pasos del mago se escuchaban, se detuvo frente al estrado donde la princesa Kenny estaba siendo juzgada y el rey elfo presidia como juez

-Cartman…-susurro Kyle mirando al castaño

-hola…maldita rata del bosque-

-vaya que tienes huevos para venir a pararte aquí y ahora-

Dijo Stanley mientras se colocaba frente a Wendy en posición defensiva, preparando su mano a un costado de su cuerpo donde descansaba su espada, Leopold hacia lo mismo con la princesa Kenny, la cual no dejaba de verse confundida

-a diferencia de varios pendejos aquí, yo si tengo agallas-

-¡eres un desgraciado! – Grito Leopold desenfundando su espada y amenazando con ella al mago– como te atreviste a manipular a la princesa que le juraste lealtad-

-¿lealtad? –Pregunto el mago enarcando una ceja- la lealtad no existe estúpido, solo los intereses personales…todo esto de las "uniones y alianzas" no son más que pura farsa e hipocresía, ustedes son el ejemplo más claro, se decían a sí mismos "los reinos unidos" y tan solo ayer estaban aquí peleando como perros-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Token con seriedad

-un nuevo inicio-

La respuesta del mago dejo a todos en silencio, nadie sabía interpretar con exactitud qué era lo que quería decir o que significaban en realidad sus palabras

-¿ahora resulta que eres un revolucionario? –Pregunto Clyde con un leve gesto de burla- no me jodas, si todo esto es en realidad tú culpa, tú eres el que debe morir, por tu culpa está pasando todo esto, maldito bastardo-

-rey Clyde…que gusto verlo, vaya que la guerra te sentó mal, pareces un puto desquiciado ¿Cómo está la princesa Bárbara? ¿Ya despertó o sigue muerta en vida?-

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- grito Donovan furioso, desenfundando su espada y corriendo en dirección del mago

-¡guardias! –Grito el rey elfo- detengan al rey Clyde y arresten al mago-

De inmediato los soldados –ayudados por el rey Token- detuvieron a duras penas a Clyde que forcejeaba y gritaba para matar a Eric, entre otros tres guardias detuvieron al mago que no opuso resistencia, al contrario, parecía demasiado tranquilo y sonreía con altanería, lo cual no le pareció buena señal al rey elfo

 _ **Ithme ovrre**_

Y el tiempo se detuvo ante la mirada de todos, sus mentes estaban conscientes, sus ojos miraban, sus oídos escuchaban, pero sus cuerpos estaban inmóviles, se habían quedado en la misma posición del momento en la que habían escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca del mago, por su parte Eric si podía moverse, aprovecho eso para quitarse de encima las manos de los guardias que habían querido ponerle los grilletes

-¿sorprendidos? Este es un hechizo de control temporal, funciona por al menos unos cinco minutos y es perfecto para matar de forma lenta y precisa-

Dicho esto elevo su mano izquierda y la hizo envolverse en llamas, los ojos de Kyle se abrieron a más no poder, entendiendo completamente la visión que había tenido por parte de Rebecca, Eric era el fuego que arrasaría con todo Zaron

-mi plan original era acabar con ustedes después de que mataran a la princesa Kenny, pero gracias a la bocona de Wendy eso no pudo ser, debí haberla matado después de que me la folle salvajemente-

Wendy se sintió humillada después de esa declaración, quería gritar al recordar esa aberrante escena, pero se encontraba muda y las lágrimas tampoco querían salir, le hubiera gustado llevarse ese secreto a la tumba; pero ahora todos sus amigos lo sabían y Stan también, Wendy agradeció mentalmente que Stan le estuviera dando la espalda, no hubiera soportado la vergüenza de ver sus ojos después de tal revelación

-pero aunque no pude hacerlo de esa forma no puedo quejarme, de cualquier forma todos están aquí reunidos y eso es más que suficiente para llevar a cabo la última fase de mi plan ¿Cuál es? Simple, los voy a calcinar a todos juntos en este lugar, de esa forma varias realezas se terminaran y yo asumiré el control de Zaron desde aquí, se que aún queda la reina de Willstein y su hija Nicole, reina de Blackstones, la reina Sharon de Marshella además de los reyes de Testarossa ; pero ellos no son problema para mi, los manipulare a forma de que me acepten como nuevo regente de la capital y una vez en ese lugar…me desharé de ellos-

La mirada de todos estaba tensa sobre el mago Cartman que disfrutaba de contar a todos sus futuros planes, solo para hacer más miserables sus últimos momentos con vida

\- ahora que lo recuerdo, antes de hacerlos arder quiero abrirles los ojos un poco y que se den cuenta de que esto es lo mejor para todos; empezare diciendo que el asqueroso pelirrojo que está sentado ahí - señalo a Kyle con su báculo- ese al que ustedes llaman "amigo" y "rey" no es más que una vil rata mentirosa y traidora, su raza es la culpable de todos los males que aquejan Zaron; hace siglos atrás este mundo fue atacado por demonios, pero no fue culpa del dios árbol, en realidad fue culpa de los avariciosos elfos, eso no me lo puedes negar ¿verdad, Kyle?-

A pesar de que nadie podía moverse ni hablar la tensión era palpable, Eric lo estaba disfrutando demasiado

-me enferma ver que te comportes como alguien honorable cuando en realidad no vales mierda, sí, yo sé toda la verdad de tu maldita raza, incluso me entere de que usan personas como _"recipientes orgánicos"_ para fusionarlos con la vara y así mantener el poder sobre ella, que asco me dan los elfos, son tan interesados y codiciosos que no les importa sacrificar vidas-

Kyle si se sorprendió de que Cartman conociera la verdadera historia del dios árbol, pero también se dio cuenta de que la había malinterpretado totalmente y que hacía sonar como un sacrificio al que en realidad era guardián de la vara

-y el líder de los salvajes –dijo apuntando ahora al jefe bárbaro Twaig- no me dejara mentir, de hecho, el ultimo sacrificio fue precisamente un bárbaro, tal vez la mayoría aquí no lo conozca pero no sería extraño ya que al rey elfo no le gustaba que su sacrificio saliera mucho del valle; yo solo lo conocí a través de las memorias de su amante creo que a él si lo conocen bien, Feldspar, el ladrón mas hijo de puta y marica de Zaron-

La sonrisa de Cartman era por demás grotesca, le encantaba ventilar verdades al mundo

-pero bueno ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para juzgar a esos desviados maricas? Toda la gente es una mierda en este mundo, por ejemplo, nuestra hermosa princesa Kenny es hermafrodita y a parte de tetas tiene una verga tan funcional como el de cualquier macho aquí, pero eso no es problema porque a su paladín no le importa en lo absoluto, hasta está encantado al respecto, oh, y nuestro trastornado Clyde cuando no está jugando a ser malo se pone a chillar patéticamente abrazado del cuerpo de su noviecita, y como olvidar la farsa que se montaron Token y su ahora reina Nicole, parecen la pareja perfecta pero en realidad ella se caso pensando en la rata elfa ¿Qué frustrante, no Token?-

Cartman se calló un momento para tomar en cuenta de que faltaban menos de dos minutos para que el hechizo de tiempo terminara, era el momento de terminar de hablar e incendiar la sala con todos dentro

-bueno, esta charla se está llegando a su fin, les agradezco por entretenerme estos meses y pelear esta guerra por mí y aprovechando que estamos en medio de las confesiones; yo solté la peste en Zaron que mato a los reyes Mccormick, Feldspar no mato a Scott Tenorman, fui yo, y también mate al desgraciado de Reginald Turner, no me miren así, tuve que hacerlo , ambos eran un dolor en el culo; pero los honrare casándome con Heidi y gobernando Zaron bajo una dictadura, deséenme suerte, bola de pendejos…y saluden al diablo de mi parte-

Sus manos se llenaron de fuego al igual que su báculo, empezó a reír como loco y calcino primeramente a los guardias que habían intentado arrestarlo, quemándolos frente a todos en un silencio sofocante y con el terror invadiendo la sala

" _mira madre, mira el fuego que sale de mi, el fuego que me heredaste"_

Kyle intentaba desesperadamente moverse o tan siquiera hablar para hacer algo y detener a Carman; siguió intentando hasta que su dedo meñique se movió apenas un poco, motivado por esto siguió insistiendo

" _ya basta, soy el rey elfo, tengo un vínculo con la naturaleza y eso no cambiara, por favor, dios árbol, si es que aun me escuchas ayúdame, por Tweekers, oh viejos espíritus por favor, solo una vez…déjenme ser fuerte"_

La temperatura del salón subió de forma alarmante, los estandartes y cortinas que adornaban la sala comenzaron a incendiarse y el sudor empezó a correr por los cuerpos de todos los presentes

" _yo soy el rey elfo…soy el representante de la madre naturaleza, tengo un vinculo con la vara de la verdad, y por ese vinculo te ruego que aparezcas"_

Sus dedos empezaron a moverse con más libertad y de sus labios empezaron a formarse balbuceos, el resto de los presentes se encontraban en la misma situación, algunos incluso empezaron a toser por el calor sofocante y otros resentían la aparición de ampollas en su piel

-po…por…fa…favor- las palabras salieron con dificultad de sus labios- yo…el re…rey elfo…te ruego que…que…vengas…ven…va…vara…ven a mi…vara de la verdad-

Algunos de los presentes que habían recobrado la movilidad solo lo hicieron para caer al piso inconscientes, Shelly recupero la movilidad de su mano derecha e intento tomar su espada pero se quemo al sentir el hierro caliente, ahogo un grito entre dientes, Clyde cayó al suelo inconsciente para sorpresa y preocupación de Token que se encontraba bañado en su sudor, Kenny jadeaba con dificultad, se sentía como la responsable de todo lo que sucedía y eso la hizo derramar lagrimas que salieron ardiendo por sus mejillas, deseaba haber sido más lista

La risa de Eric y sus llamas bailando por todo el salón era lo más notorio, el castaño miro entre el humo del lugar y vio al rey elfo sofocado por el calor, una sonrisa perversa salió de sus labios y apunto su báculo hasta el pelirrojo, deseaba acabar el mismo con ese rey al que tanto odiaba, enfoco su energía y entrecerró los ojos para no fallar en la frente de la cabeza ajena, antes de disparar escucho un grito ronco proveniente del rey elfo

-¡VEN AHORA, VARA DE LA VERDAD, YO TE LO PIDO!-

Eric se carcajeo ante lo que para él era el último grito de Kyle Broflovski , de su báculo lanzo una gran bola de fuego dirigida al pelirrojo pero después de lanzarla una gran luz blanca apareció tragándosela

-¿¡qué demonios!?-

Los ojos del mago se abrieron incrédulos, la luz entro de lleno en todo el salón, llevándose el fuego, devolviéndoles la movilidad a sus cuerpos y cegándolos por un momento, después de unos minutos Eric abrió los ojos encontrándose con una vista que no creyó posible

-no…es posible- murmuro incrédulo

Los presentes que no estaban inconscientes fueron testigos de esa gran luz que después de desaparecer dejo en medio del salón a silueta reconocida por algunos, Token miraba con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca, Stan, Kenny, Shelly , Leopold, todos tenían la misma expresión

-estas aquí…- murmuro Kyle

La vara había llegado hasta ese salón siendo llamada por la voz del rey elfo, había llegado de forma precisa, salvándoles, había roto los encantamientos que Cartman había colocado sobre todos, había apagado el fuego que los empezaba a consumir, había llegado dentro del corazón del que ahora era su guardián, Feldspar había regresado a Zaron

-¿tu?- pregunto el mago saliendo de su asombro - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, maldito ladrón?-

Feldspar giro su rostro hasta encontrar sus ojos con los del más gordo, lo miro despectivamente y después le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de burla

-vine a joderte la vida, gordo-

-hijo de perra- mascullo el mago entre dientes

El mago tomo su báculo y lanzo un rayo de energía en dirección del azabache, pero antes de que el ataque llegara hasta su objetivo se disipo en el aire, causando la ira del mago al darse cuenta de lo que ya sospechaba

-eres un sacrificio- escupió las palabras de forma venenosa

-no… -le contesto Feldspar- soy un guardián-

Las palabras del ladrón no pasaron desapercibidas para nadie, todos estaban entre sorprendidos e impactados, Kyle fue el primero en salir del asombro y de inmediato pensó en poner a salvo a los que estaban ahí, con la vara en Zaron gran parte de sus poderes había regresado y uso el poder para abrir la puerta principal del salón

-rápido, salgan y pónganse a salvo-

Grito a los presentes y varios de ellos –principalmente guardias y generales- corrieron rápidamente, amontonándose en la salida

-¡nadie saldrá vivo de aquí!-

Cartman lanzo sus llamas a la entrada, quemando en cuestión de segundos a los que habían intentado escapar, los cuales al sentir el fuego sobre sus cuerpos lanzaron alaridos de dolor

-¡ya basta!-

Grito Leopold y desenfundo su espada, corriendo hacia el mago con la intención de atacarlo; pero el más gordo se dio cuenta y dirigió su báculo hasta el paladín, lanzándole un rayo de energía directo al rostro, el cual, a pesar de que Kyle había logrado desviar un poco, dio en el lado derecho del rostro del chico, haciéndole sangrar inmediatamente

-¡LEO!- grito Kenny con horror mientras veía caer a su amante

Al ver los hechos, Kyle dirigió su vista a Feldspar y con una mirada pudo hacerse entender con él, el pelinegro cedió parte del poder de la vara sobre Kyle y este pudo realizar un hechizo de protección sobre los civiles que se encontraban ahí

 _ **Yssha khris yssha**_

Varias raíces salieron del suelo, rompiendo el mosaico del salón y enredando entre sus ramas los cuerpos de los presentes, protegiéndoles, las paredes se cubrieron de una espesa enredadera y las grandes ventanas del salón se rompieron para darle paso al follaje verde de las hojas

-unas simples plantas no van a detenerme-

Eric dejo de escapar de su cuerpo todo el fuego en su interior, dejándose consumir por toda ira y el poder que había almacenado por años, de nuevo Feldspar miro al rey elfo y con la mirada ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para realizar el mismo conjuro

 _ **Ybell iss quai**_

Ambos colocaron sus manos extendidas frente a ellos y crearon en conjunto una burbuja que encerraba el cuerpo del mago y contenía el fuego en ella, a pesar de lograrlo la magia de Eric era bastante poderosa, el nuevo guardián y el rey elfo tuvieron que concentrarse fuertemente para contener ese poder

-Leo, Leo…despierta, por favor- Kenny lloraba mientras mantenía la cabeza de su paladín en su regazo, Stotch estaba inconsciente y la sangre no dejaba de salir de su cabeza, manchando de rojo las manos de Kenny al igual que su vestido

Stan, Wendy, Scott, Shelly y Larry miraban sorprendidos el gran despliegue de magia de Kyle y Feldspar, el cual se veía muy anivelado al del mago que intentaban detener, ninguno de ellos podía creerse aun que el ladrón mas cínico y apático de Zaron estuviera peleando para protegerlos, pero un poco más alejado de ellos se encontraba Token, junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Clyde, el rey de Blackstones miraba atento la escena, recordando que no era la primera vez que veía así la ladrón, ya había sido salvado una vez por él, y ahora lo hacía de nuevo

" _bienvenido de vuelta…amigo"_

:::::::

Rebecca se encontraba en la habitación de su gemelo, cuidándole mientras dormía y se recuperaba de sus heridas, se levanto de la silla donde había estado sentada y fue hasta la ventana, abriéndola y mirando hacia el sur, con la mirada fija en la nada

-¿Qué es lo que ves, Rebecca?-

Le pregunto la ahora, Reina Heidi que también se encontraba con ella en esa habitación, ataviada en un vestido negro por el luto de la muerte de su padre

-la vara de la verdad regreso a Zaron, y está tratando de mantener el fuego controlado–contesto la vidente

-¿lo lograra?-

-mi reina… ¿usted sentía afecto hacia Eric Cartman?-

Heidi la miro con un poco de sorpresa, quedándose en silencio mientras recordaba ese primer encuentro que había tenido con el mago en los jardines del castillo Tenorman

-cuando los funerales de los Tenorman se llevaron a cabo yo estaba ahí obligatoriamente por ser la prometida de Scott -empezó a relatar Heidi- a pesar de que él era siempre amable y respetuoso conmigo, solía ser despectivo y cruel cuando se trataba de su medio hermano, yo misma escuche tras la puerta cuando Scott lo corrió del castillo y lo llamo "indeseable bastardo" , me dio mucha lástima que Scott se portara así con él, así que me las arregle para encontrarme en el jardín con él y darle mi sentido pésame por la muerte de su padre, pasamos toda esa tarde juntos y pude darme cuenta de que él no era un mal chico, solamente estaba afectado por la soledad-

-…-

-¿es él, verdad? Eric es el fuego que vi en la visión -

Rebecca la miro seriamente y asintió, a lo que Heidi solo suspiro con resignación y algo de decepción

-Rebecca…tu que ves el futuro, ¿crees que él pueda llegar a cambiar?-

-ha hecho cosas horribles, aunque se vuelva el mejor hombre del mundo no podrá borrar todo el mal que hizo-

-entiendo, solo espero que si hay otra vida él pueda conocer el amor y sea un hombre de bien-

Rebecca la miro con una sonrisa triste, su reina era una mujer muy noble y bondadosa, estaba segura que de haberse conocido desde antes con Eric Cartman, ella posiblemente hubiese hecho de él un buen hombre, pero desgraciadamente no había sido así, al menos no en esa vida

:::::::

Nicole se encargaba de firmar y sellar varios documentos al ser la reina encargada de Blackstones, a veces era ayudada por su suegra o los consejeros, pero muchas veces más se encargaba de eso sola, no le molestaba, muy al contrario le servía para distraerse y hacer la ausencia de su esposo más llevadera, mientras revisaba los documentos se daba cuenta de que los gastos de guerra y perdidas de vida eran muy elevados, Blackstones siempre había sido un reino muy prospero; pero la guerra los estaba dejando al borde de la quiebra económica

-esto está muy mal- murmuro la mujer de piel obscura mientras revisaba concienzudamente los papeles

Su tarea se vio interrumpida por unos insistentes toquidos en su puerta, de inmediato la reina pidió que pasaran y se encontró con una de las mucamas del castillo

-¡mi reina!-

-¿Qué ocurre, por que estas tan agitada?-

-lady Bárbara… ¡la princesa Stevens!-

Los ojos de Nicole se abrieron con sorpresa y rápidamente salió del despacho rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba dormida la rubia, camino casi corriendo por el pasillo con la mucama detrás de ella, al llegar a la habitación de Bárbara se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, entro de inmediato y su respiración se detuvo

-Ba...Bárbara…-apenas pudo balbucear

-¿Nicole?-

Le contesto la princesa de las islas Sven`s sentada en la cama, con voz somnolienta y los ojos azules apenas abiertos, Nicole se llevo la manos hasta la boca por la impresión

:::::::

A pesar de que la vara había tomado a Feldspar como su guardián, la inexperiencia del ladrón en el uso de la magia era bastante evidente; el rey elfo se vio entonces obligado a llevar a cabo todo el hechizo de contención por sí mismo, teniendo que regular el poder que la vara ejercía a través del pelinegro, era un trabajo bastante pesado que se llevaba sus todas energías, al grado de hacerlo empezar a sangrar por la nariz

-¡un ladrón sin experiencia y una débil rata no van a detenerme!-

El fuego de Eric fue fragmentando la burbuja que lo contenía, quemando ligeramente las manos del rey elfo que se resistía a deshacer la burbuja, todos en el salón veían la escena con el temor de que el mago se liberara, Feldspar se dio cuenta de que el rey elfo hacia uso de todas sus fuerzas para regular el poder de la vara, por un momento se sintió mal con él por no saber manipular bien el poder que ahora residía en su cuerpo, pero después pensó en Tweekers, preguntándose cómo es que había vivido toda su vida con ese poder

" _se sincero contigo mismo, deja que vea a través de ti y ella hará el resto"_

-así que solo es eso…- murmuro el ladrón para sí mismo

" _quiero acabar con esto, quiero ser un guardián digno, quiero que la muerte de Tweekers no haya sido en vano, quiero…ir a ese mundo maravilloso de nuevo"_

La inmensa luz de la vara ilumino todo el salón.

* * *

Señoras y señores esto esta llegando a su final :D nos leemos el miercoles

Sayonara!


	31. Hacia el futuro

Hola gente :D los saludo a todos desde mi silla, les traigo ahora este capitulo, dare los mensajes "importantes" al final, asi que ahora pues lo de siempre...

 **AkiraLara:** jajaja "hebi Cartman" buen apodo, bueno, villano que se respeta se pone a monologar sobre sus planes cuando cree que esta a punto de ganar y despues BUM algo pasa y le frustra los planes, no se porque siempre pasa asi, pero creo que ese es un toque especial XD y si, al final no quise que toda la responsabilidad de salvar Zaron recayera en Feldspar y el fuera el unico heroe (que a pesar de ser el guardian, la verdad es que el muy poco sabe del uso de la magia) asi que creo que fue buena la ayuda de Kyle, porque a mi parecer el ha crecido en la historia y fue el momento donde se pudo apreciar que el nunca fue debil como siempre creyo...uf,me explaye; disfruta el capitulo ;D

 **Luis Carlos:** villano que no suelta monologos venenosos no es villano XD yo quise hacerlo solo para que todos se enteraran que Kenny era hermafrodita y que Wendy fue violada (y tambien que Cartman delatara sus crimenes y los de los elfos en el pasado) en fin, ya no hay secretos en la historia, sobre tu pregunta...mmm, lee el capitulo, eso contestara tus dudas

 **SegenRott:** el mago hizo su entrada de perra diva y listo para morder, debo admitir que me encanta Cartman de villano, es un gordito del mal XD y si, lo de gritar que violo a Wendy fue nada mas para humillarla frente a todos, ¿que tal la entrada de Feldspar? ¿epica, no? XD y si Barbara desperto despues de casi 20 capitulos en coma ¿de verdad crees que matare a Clyde, no exageres...no soy tan "tragica"...-aja- XD y con respecto a lo de un epilogo, bueno, lee las notas del final ;D

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Timeless**

El poder guardado del dios árbol dentro de la vara se desplegó en forma de luz, una luz que lleno todo el salón e ilumino el resto del palacio como si fuera tocado por el sol; hubo silencio, calma y paz por varios segundos.

La gente de la capital miraba la enorme columna de luz saliendo del castillo principal, con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, Rebecca desde Fossa Turquesa podía sentir ese poder tan vasto y cálido, Ike en el bosque de los elfos también lo sintió, la pequeña Karen vio la luz saliendo de su hogar desde su escondite, una pequeña cabaña oculta en el bosque, se llevo las manos al pecho deseando que su hermana, Leopold, Wendy y todos los demás en el castillo se encontraran bien, la luz se disipo

-¿mamá, en donde estas? ¿A dónde te has ido? –murmuro Eric mientras observaba sus manos desnudas, sin ese intenso fuego a su alrededor- por favor no te vayas, odio cuando sales por las noches-

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas que luchaban inútilmente por no salir de sus ojos, la burbuja que lo contenía se había roto y solo Feldspar y el rey elfo estaban a su alrededor, a una distancia prudente, cayó de rodillas al momento de darse cuenta de que ya no sentía ese fuego dentro de él, le habían robado la única herencia que su amorosa madre le había dejado, estaba devastado

-no…me dejes…-

Kyle miro sorprendido todo ese gran poder que emanaba del cuerpo de Feldspar, era energía en su estado más puro y salía de sus ojos en forma de pequeños rayos azules; por un momento le pareció percibir algo de Tweekers dentro de él, todos los demás presentes también miraban al ladrón con asombro, protegidos tras las raíces

-Eric Theodore Cartman –hablo el ladrón con voz firme- por todos tus crímenes y atentar contra el balance de la tierra de Zaron, te castigo quitándote tus habilidades mágicas –

Eric dirigió su vista con miedo y confusión hacia Feldspar, y después de unos segundos esta se volvió iracunda, el mago volvió puños sus manos y apretó los dientes con fuerza para después gritar lleno de coraje

-¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA QUITARME NADA! MALDITO LADRÓN, MARICA, ESTÚPIDO-

-…-

-¡SOY YO QUIEN DEBE GOBERNAR ZARON, SOY EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE HACERLO!-

El mago grito histérico y se levanto del suelo volviendo a tomar su báculo, Stan, Shelly, el jefe bárbaro y Scott saltaron de entre las raíces desenfundando sus espadas y poniéndose en posición de ataque, rodeando al mago con cautela

-ríndete Cartman –le hablo Stan- ya no puedes hacer mas-

-¡cierra la boca pendejo! yo puedo hacer más ahora que lo que tú en tu patética vida…puedo hacer más que cualquiera en este lugar, soy más capaz que cualquier estúpido noble o rey en este salón, todos ustedes son una bola de ineptos buenos para nada-

-lo que sea, ya hablaste demasiado – dijo Shelly mientras se acercaba

-estas arrestado Eric Cartman -señalo el rey elfo con voz seria- confesaste tú mismo tus crímenes aberrantes y dado a la gravedad de ellos no mereces un juicio, serás ejecutado lo más pronto posible-

-cállate maldito hijo de puta, no tienes derecho a decirme nada de "mis crímenes", tú y tu asquerosa raza han hecho cosas peores-

-si -admitió el rey elfo causando la sorpresa de algunos- desobedecimos a nuestro líder y dios, causamos la llegada de los demonios a este mundo, guardamos eso en secreto y usamos recipientes orgánicos para contener el gran poder de la vara, los elfos nos hemos equivocado bastante, pero está bien, somos simples mortales con una vida efímera que no está libre de pecado; mi pueblo aun siente la vergüenza de nuestros actos pasados, pero lejos de vivir atrapados en el pasado, seguiremos avanzando hacia el futuro, tratando de redimir el mal que causamos…y tu no estarás en ese futuro, Eric-

El mago miro al rey elfo con infinito desprecio y escupió a sus pies, cuando vio a los otros acercarse a él con intenciones de arrestarlo, golpeo fuertemente su báculo contra el suelo para susto de todos, rompiéndolo por la mitad, fragmentando la madera que lo conformaba en varias astillas filosas, Feldspar lo miro fijamente y se puso en posición de ataque, esperando cualquier ataque de parte del gordo

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Feldspar?- pregunto Cartman con tranquilidad- ¿viajaste por el multiuniverso?-

El ladrón se sorprendió notablemente al escuchar que Eric tenía conocimiento de los mundos fuera de Zaron, Cartman sonrío con gusto al ver que había acertado en –hasta ese momento- lóbregas suposiciones

-por tu reacción puedo ver que así es-

-¿tú sabes de los varios mundos y el flujo del tiempo?-

-un poco, mi madre me regalo un interesante libro que se dice, fue escrito por el rey de los demonios, en el se habla de un multiuniverso lleno de realidades alternas y sin ninguna noción del tiempo en especifico; después de que te fuiste con la vara tuve la sospecha de que ella te llevo a alguna de esas realidades… ¿viste al marica de Tweekers? Ese era tu deseo ¿no?-

" _por favor...déjame verle una vez mas"_

Todos en la sala estaban confundidos por la conversación del mago y el ladrón, Cartman sonrío de forma macabra y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Feldspar

-debiste haberte quedado con tu novio, no debiste haber regresado a Zaron…no debiste haber interferido en mi camino ¡ninguno de ustedes debió haberlo hecho! No importa que hayan frustrado mis planes en este mundo, los odio tanto que no importa en qué mundo o tiempo estemos, voy a joderlos por siempre ¡USTEDES NO ACABARAN CONMIGO!-

El mago elevo su roto báculo hasta el pecho y al ver sus intenciones Feldspar y los otros intentaron detenerlo, pero el gordo fue más rápido y clavo con fuerza la parte rota y astillosa de su báculo en su garganta

-¡hijo de puta!- grito Stan mientras intentaba quitar el báculo del cuello del mago –no solo te vas a matar y ya ¡tienes que pagar por todo lo que has hecho!-

Las astillas se enterraron por el cuello del mago, desgarrando su laringe y haciendo brotar su sangre, la cual subió hasta su boca, ahogándolo, después de unos minutos de lucha en vano, el cuerpo de Eric Cartman cayó al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

oo00oo

Tweek despertó al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su cara, sentía su cuerpo adolorido al haberse quedado dormido en una incómoda posición en el sillón, se incorporo perezosamente y tallo ligeramente sus ojos los cuales estaban rojos e hinchados

 _Había llorado hasta que se quedo dormido_

Se levanto y camino arrastrando sus pies hasta la cocina, encendió la cafetera y preparo su primer café de la mañana, un expreso caliente y amargo para iniciar un día en el que no tenía nada que hacer, las horas pasaron lentas, largas y tortuosas; encerrado en su departamento y llorando la ausencia del pelinegro que tanto extrañaba, necesitaba ocupar su mente para no deprimirse, llamo a sus padres

-¿estás bien amor? Suenas triste-

-ugh…estoy bien mamá-

-¿Cómo salió tu tesis? – pregunto su padre metiéndose en la platica

-no…no lo sé, me darán la respuesta en unos días-

-oh hijo, tu padre y yo estamos tan orgullosos de ti-

-gracias mamá-

-estoy seguro de que te darán una buena respuesta –hablo Richard Tweak- y cuando eso pase, podrás regresar a South Park y hacerte cargo de la sucursal de "Tweak Bross shop coffe", con tu licenciatura en administración harás crecer el negocio familiar-

-ngh, creí que ya tenían un gerente en la sucursal-

-así es –confirmo la señora Tweak- él es muy eficiente y ha aprendido muy bien el negocio, él se quedara como gerente y tú serás administrador-

-¿te imaginas hijo? Un poco más de tiempo y las cafeterías Tweak se expandirán por todo Colorado, después por todo América, llevando ese sabor de café a los paladares de todas las familias americanas, haciéndoles compartir la mesa en compañías de recuerdos y…-

-¡papá, las metáforas!-

Después de casi media hora más de plática cortaron la plática, Tweek volvió a quedarse sumido en su silencio, pensando que es lo que haría si aceptaban su tesis y quedaba oficialmente graduado, anteriormente tenía pensado quedarse en Denver –cuando estaba con Christophe- pero tras la partida del francés había dejado de pensarlo, ahora con los nuevos sucesos y la reciente partida de Feldspar, Tweek se sentía a la deriva, sin saber qué hacer

 _Ahora regresar a casa no sonaba tan mal_

Uno, dos, tres días, Tweek pasó los días sumidos en una molesta tristeza, viendo pasar las manecillas del reloj de manera lenta, abrazando el chullo que Feldspar le había dejado como recuerdo, a veces hablaba con Thomas, el cual siempre le preguntaba sobre el estado de su primo ficticio

 _-como esta ¡coño! Feldspar-_

 _-ugh, bien…si…ya está en su hogar-_

 _-que gusto, salúdalo de mi parte si te habla-_

Pero no podía hacer eso, nunca podría ver de nuevo a Feldspar y mucho menos hablarle, le llenaba de tristeza el pensarlo pero no podía demostrarlo, tenía que limitarse a sonreír de forma cordial y seguir la mentira que él había creado

 _-ugh, claro-_

Cuatro , cinco, seis días , recibió una llamada de Pip, el ingles le informo que había regresado de su viaje fuera de la ciudad, le invito a tomar el té en su casa y Tweek acepto sin pensarlo mucho, necesitaba salir de su departamento cuanto antes, la soledad se estaba volviendo sofocante

 _-¿y cómo has estado?-_

 _-ngh…bien-_

 _-¿y tú primo?-_

 _-él…tuvo que regresar a su casa…gha pero cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?-_

 _-bien, gracias_

 _-¿y Damien?-_

 _-él se quedo un tiempo más con su padre, yo quise regresar antes para abrir la biblioteca-_

 _-oh, entiendo-_

 _-¿ya te dieron respuesta por tu tesis?-_

 _-la estoy esperando-_

 _-¿y que harás si sale bien?-_

 _-ugh…el otro día pensaba sobre eso, la verdad no sé si quiero quedarme en Denver; estoy pensando seriamente en tomarme unas vacaciones en South Park y ayudarles a mis padres con la cafetería-_

 _-eso suena muy bien, sabes que yo te apoyo en todo lo que decidas hacer-_

Después de charlar con su amigo regreso a casa, mientras conducía su viejo auto y recorría la ciudad no podía evitar pensar en el ladrón de Zaron, lo recordaba al pasar por el centro comercial, por el súper mercado, el parque, por cualquier lugar en que hubieran pasado, la ciudad se había impregnado de él y Tweek sintió de nuevo la molesta sensación de querer llorar otra vez

Cuando llego al edificio y bajo de su auto se dio cuenta de que el cielo estaba gris, lleno de nubes negras que amenazaban con una gran tormenta y un fuerte viento que le revolvía los rubios cabellos; se adentro al edificio, saludo a Thomas y subió hasta el tercer piso, al llegar a la puerta de su departamento se detuvo apenas saco la llave para ingresar

 _No quería entrar y encontrarse con la misma sensación de vacío que lo había estado atormentando por días_

Pasó de largo y subió las demás escaleras con dirección al techo, necesitaba despejar su mente lo más posible, sin embargo cuando llego a la azotea se encontró con una figura muy familiar que también se dio cuenta de su presencia

-…-

-…-

-hola, Tweek-

-ugh…ho...hola, Pete…no sabía que estabas aquí, yo…yo te dejare solo-

-espera, quiero hablar contigo –

Dijo el gótico mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo y quitaba es mechón de su cara con movimiento de cabeza, el rubio se quedo congelado en su sitio, no había visto a Pete desde ese día en que Feldspar se fue y ahora la atmosfera entre ambos se sentía tensa, causándole demasiada presión al ojiverde

-Thomas me comento que tu "primo" había regresado a casa-

-ugh…si…yo, Pete-

-espera –lo detuvo el gótico- antes de que pienses que voy a pedirte que salgas conmigo y te ruegue por una oportunidad, quiero aclararte que no hare eso-

-ugh-

-la verdad es que he estado pensando mucho todos estos días –hablo el gótico después de darle una calada a su cigarrillo y expulsar el humo

-¿sobre qué?- pregunto Tweek mirándolo

-el tiempo - contesto Pete

-…-

-es omnipotente, estamos a su merced desde que nacemos y cada segundo que pasa nos mata lentamente; en este mismo momento estamos muriendo de alguna forma, imperceptible, pero estamos avanzando a nuestro propio final-

-¡gha! suena horrible si lo dices de esa forma-

-la realidad rara vez suena bien Tweek, pero es la verdad…en mi caso y después de pensarlo detenidamente, me he dado cuenta de que he perdido cuatro años de mi vida acosándote con la mirada y odiando a tu ex o a "tu primo", no es tu culpa, yo entiendo que me pase de pendejo y cobarde al no querer aceptar mis sentimientos por ti hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, creí que me sobraba el tiempo para conquistarte y me dedique a perderlo sin ponerme a pensar que el tiempo no se detiene por nadie-

-Pete…-

-déjame terminar- siguió el chico mientras el viento movía su cabello y las primeras gotas de lluvia caían suavemente- he aceptado que tú no puedes verme de la forma en la que yo quisiera, pero no voy a quedarme estancado en eso; avanzare y eventualmente lo superare, no pienso seguir desperdiciando el tiempo que me queda de vida en un amor no correspondido, eso sería muy conformista; en pocas palabras…suerte Tweek, quédate con "tu primo" o con quien quieras, yo buscare a alguien digno de mi-

Tweek sintió las frías gotas de agua fría caer sobre sus hombros y mojar su cabello, miro a los obscuros ojos de Pete y sonrió de forma tenue

-ugh…tienes razón- contesto- tu mereces ser correspondido, lo siento si en algún momento te di falsas esperanzas, no me di cuenta ngh-

-no te disculpes, eso es muy conformista-

La lluvia empezó a caer uniformemente, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, dejando que el agua los mojara; para sorpresa de Tweek su vecino gótico empezó a reír de forma casi histérica, llegando incluso a carcajearse, algo que Tweek nunca creyó ver

-¡gha! ¿Pete?-

-llueve casi tan fuerte como ese día –dijo entre risas- ¿recuerdas que dijiste que si me mojaba podría enfermarme y pescar una enfermedad mortal que se contagiaría a todos los inquilinos y el edificio seria puesto en cuarentena? Ahora que lo pienso, sonaste como un maldito emo fatalista-

Tweek también rió un poco al recordarlo y se quedo junto al gótico sobre el techo, siendo empapado de pies a cabeza y observando las nubes grises que soltaban la lluvia sobre Denver

:::::::

Observaba la lluvia nocturna a través de su ventana, cubierto con una manta y sentado en el sillón con una taza de café y el chullo azul cubriendo sus rubios cabellos, pensaba en las palabras que Pete le había dedicado durante la tarde

" _El tiempo es omnipotente, estamos a su merced desde que nacemos y cada segundo que pasa nos mata lentamente; en este mismo momento estamos muriendo de alguna forma, imperceptible, pero estamos avanzando a nuestro propio final"_

De alguna forma le recordaban un poco a las palabras de despedida que Feldspar le había dado a un lado de la carretera

" _tuvimos la suerte de que el destino nos permitiera compartir este pequeño lapso de tiempo, me hizo recordar lo hermoso que es la vida al lado de alguien importante, y que, a pesar de que el tiempo avance o se retrase, las almas que están predestinadas siempre se reencontraran"_

¿Qué había sido realmente el tiempo que había pasado junto al ladrón de Zaron? ¿Algo destinado o una mera casualidad del destino? Sus divagaciones fueron cortadas por el timbre de notificación de su computadora, había recibido un mensaje, lo abrió de inmediato al darse cuenta que era la contestación de la tesis que había mandado hace tiempo, después de unos minutos de rápida lectura confirmo que todo había salido bien, su tesis había sido aprobada y estaba oficialmente graduado y libre de responsabilidades universitarias, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta noticia, fue en ese momento cuando tomo una decisión respecto a su futuro

oo00oo

-fue interesante ¿no lo crees, Dami?-

-odio cuando me llamas así-

-tu odias todo, Damien...- dijo el rey de las tinieblas con una ancha sonrisa- bueno, excepto a Pip-

-cierra la boca-

-y a todo esto ¿quien gano realmente? tu estabas del lado elfo y es obvio que el gano las batallas, pero yo que estaba del lado de Kenny tampoco perdí del todo, ella no era la verdadera amenaza y sigue viva-

-pero Cartman fue su titiritero, y ya que él cayo eso cuenta como una derrota para ti-

-vaya, de verdad odias perder-

-es la realidad, yo gano-

-entonces...¿cual era el trato? ¿cien años mas de vida mortal? supongo que no tengo que preguntar a quien se los quieres otorgar-

-solo hazlo- murmuro el pelinegro desviando la mirada

-oh, Damien...si Pip conociera este lado de ti se daría cuenta de lo mucho que te importa y se quedaría a tu lado aun sin ninguna obligación-

-soy el anticristo, yo no tengo "ese lado" del que tanto hablas-

-lo tienes-

-claro que no-

-si lo tienes -insistió Satan- yo se que en verdad tu no sacaste a Pip de aquí solo por que "te fastidiaba", yo se que en realidad lo hiciste porque no querías que él viviera en el infierno, y aprovechas cada oportunidad que tienes para alargar su vida de humano y darle todo la tranquilidad que te es posible...tu tienes sentimientos Damien, y sabes que ese calor en tu pecho cuando ves los ojos de Pip no es lujuria ni nada parecido, es amor, uno extraño y obsesivo, pero amor al fin y al cabo-

-Tsk- el azabache chasqueo la lengua con irritación y se giro dándole la espalda a su padre, odiaba cuando le hablaba así, odiaba que tuviera la razón

-Damien...Dami...-hablo el gran demonio con voz suave- los mortales suelen creer que los demonios somos seres horrorosos y sin sentimientos, pero no es así, solo somos incomprendidos por vivir en este lugar lleno muerte, sentimientos negativos y sumidos en una eterna noche, sin mas luz que la del fuego que consume las almas-

-este mundo es solo el basurero del multiuniverso -contesto el anticristo- aquí se encuentran las peores escorias que puedan existir...nada bueno puede vivir en este mundo-

-si lo pones de esa modo puedo entender el porque de tus acciones, pero deberías al menos mostrarle a Pip un poco de afecto-

-eso no es necesario, él me respeta-

-solo por miedo, sueles torturarlo y desmenuzarlo cada vez que te enojas o te pones celoso-

-ya te dije que no me gusta que te metas en mi relación con mi esclavo, yo soy el anticristo, ser cruel es mi naturaleza-

-para mi solo eres un chiquillo malcriado e inmaduro -dijo el demonio para molestia de su primogénito- espero que pronto entiendas que el amor es un lazo mas efectivo para atarte a alguien que el miedo o el "respeto"-

Satanás salio de la cámara donde había estado conversando con su hijo, dejándolo pensativo con respecto a la relación que mantenía con Philliph, si bien había llegado a admitirse a si mismo que había llagado a enamorarse del ingles, también sabia que estaba a años luz de admitirlo frente a su esclavo, los sentimientos no era algo con lo que él estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar, por eso se le hacia mas fácil mantener a Pip como su esclavo y hacerle permanecer a su lado por toda la eternidad

 _"así era mas fácil, Pip no podría abandonarlo nunca"_

Damien suspiro con desgano y frustración, dándose cuenta con molestia que su padre tenia razón, él albergaba sentimientos afectivos y dependientes hacia su sirviente, llegando a tener un gran miedo a perderle; por que Damien sabia que eso era posible, Pip tenia una alma tan noble como la que alguna vez perteneció a Tweekers, él destino de Philliph bien pudo ser reencarnar para conservar su pureza, pero Damien era egoísta y prefería seguir alargando esa vida mortal para su esclavo con el fin de nunca dejarle ir de su lado

 _"nada bueno podía vivir en el infierno"_

Era una frase que el anticristo se repetía constantemente desde que había conocido a Pip, abrió una ventana al mundo del siglo XXI y observo a través de ella a su esclavo, sonrió tenuemente como solo lo hacia cuando estaba en privado y se felicito mentalmente por otros cien años que pasaría junto a él.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, pero antes una ultima nota; la verdad yo tenia planeado hacer nada mas 32 capitulos, pero me han estado preguntando mucho por un epilogo...aun estoy dudando de si hacerlo o no, ya que al ser el siguiente capitulo el ultimo (si) yo esperaba hacerlo algo mas largo de lo usual -para no dejar cabos sueltos- pero la idea e un epilogo no suena mal, ¿que prefieren, leer un capitulo final largo o un pequeño epilogo? bueno, yo tambien pensare en eso, sin mas que decir...

Sayonara!


	32. Timeless

Ultimo capitulo de esta historia,dedicado con mucho cariño a aquellas personas que lo siguieron desde el inicio, le dieron follow, favorite o dejaron Review, (haciendo mención honorifica en **SegenRott, AkiraLara, Luis Carlos y Tbor a,** entre muchos mas) gracias a todos ustedes por esto, al final decidí hacer un capitulo mas largo de lo usual en lugar de poner un epilogo, espero que disfruten leyendo este capitulo así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, y sin mas preámbulos...

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Matt Stone y Trey parker, para el canal comedy central, yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro

* * *

 **Timeless**

 _ **La capital**_

La guerra había finalizado desde hace dos semanas con la muerte de Eric Cartman, sin embargo los estragos sociales que había causado eran un problema al que todos los reinos se enfrentaban duramente, después de las declaraciones de Eric Cartman se absolvió a Kenny Mccormick de sus crímenes y se le devolvió el cargo de princesa regente de la capital, tomando a Leopold Stotch como jefe de su guardia real y a Scott Malkinson como su nuevo consejero

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto la princesa de la capital a su amante

-hermosa, como siempre- Leopold le contesto mientras acariciaba los ahora cortos cabellos de la princesa

Kenny había cortado sus largos rizos dorados apenas hasta la altura de sus orejas, aun llevaba el vestido puesto pero su apariencia lucia por demás andrógina, una clara referencia a su extraña sexualidad la cual ya no era un secreto para nadie –al menos para sus amigos- , había decidido cambiar por completo, empezando por su apariencia y con su actitud, la cual a pesar de seguir siendo amable era menos crédula y un poco desconfiada

-¿y yo?- pregunto Stotch –espero que esta cicatriz no me haga ver tan mal-

Dijo refiriéndose a la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo desde la mejilla hasta la frente, producto del golpe que Eric Cartman había lanzado contra él, Kenny sonrió y se acerco hasta Leopold besando la cicatriz para después separarse

-yo creo que te hace más atractivo, te ves muy varonil-

-te amo, mi princesa-

-Kenny…solo llámame Kenny-

-te amo, Kenny-

Si bien Kenny había aceptado volver a ser la regente de la capital, solo lo haría por algún tiempo, ella planeaba instruir a Karen para volverla una reina justa e inteligente, que supiera creer en la buena fe de las personas pero que no confiera ciegamente en cualquiera, una vez que Karen se convirtiera en una buena reina, Kenny planeaba retirarse al lado de su amante y vivir su vida sin ningún tipo de atadura o represión, ya estaba harta de tener que cumplir expectativas y ser manipulada con y sin su conocimiento, ahora solo viviría por Karen, Leo y ella misma

 _ **Fossa turquesa**_

-lamento mucho el deceso de su padre, reina Heidi-

-gracias por sus condolencias, rey elfo- agradeció Heidi – llore bastante su muerte pero sé que él hubiera preferido que en su honor fuera una buena reina y protegiera Fossa turquesa-

-estoy seguro de que lo será-

Kyle había decidido regresar al bosque de los elfos en compañía del jefe Bárbaro Twaig, pero antes decidió hacer una parada en Fossa turquesa para informarle personalmente a Heidi sobre todos los acontecimientos que había sucedido en la capital, así como para decirle la verdadera causa de muerte de su padre

-¿y cómo se encuentra Mark Costwolds?-

-se está recuperando satisfactoriamente…Rebecca ha estado muy al pendiente de él-

-me da gusto…-

-Rebecca también está bien – menciono Heidi notando de inmediato el sonrojo del rey elfo- estuvo muy preocupada después de que marcharon rumbo a la capital-

-bueno, debo admitir que parte de mis intenciones para pasar por Fossa turquesa, fueron agradecerle a ella por su ayuda-

-está en el jardín junto a su gemelo, estoy segura de que recibirá sus agradecimientos con mucho gusto-

 _ **Blackstones**_

La crisis económica que azotaba el sur era apenas sobrellevada por Blackstones, el cual a pesar de ser un reino prospero, también tenía problemas económicos, razón por la cual se vieron en la necesidad de formar una alianza con Willstein y Leitchvan

-la situación es algo crítica-menciono Token mientras revisaba documentos en su despacho, acompañado de su esposa

-mi madre me envió un mensaje, dijo que Willstein apoyara en todo hasta que Blackstones se restablezca-

-agradécele mucho de mi parte la próxima vez que le envíes un mensaje-

Token siguió revisando los documentos detenidamente hasta que después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que Nicole lo miraba fijamente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto devolviéndole la mirada

-te admiro- contesto la chica con una leve sonrisa

-oh… ¿en serio?-

-claro, eres un buen hombre, un rey justo y dedicado-

-bueno, no sé si pueda decir que soy un buen rey; siempre quise seguir los pasos de mi padre y llegar a ser tan buen rey como él-

-yo creo que lo serás, creo en ti…siempre- dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla

-Nicole…a pesar de las circunstancias en las que tuvimos que casarnos y nuestro acuerdo de ser solo esposos frente al resto de la gente, quiero que sepas que yo de verdad he llegado a sentir cosas por ti, te lo digo de forma sincera y de corazón, quiero ser un esposo de verdad para ti-

Nicole no dijo nada, se limito a dejar un suave beso sobre los labios de Token y después sonreírle con ternura, el rey de Blackstones tampoco necesito ninguna confirmación, los ojos de _su_ mujer le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber

 _ **Leitchvan**_

Para Bárbara, despertar y enterarse de todo lo que había sucedido mientras dormía fue un shock muy grande, empezando por la muerte de sus padres, el resto de los reyes, las peleas de su ejército contra los gingers, la manipulación de Kenny a manos de Cartman y toda la historia del dios árbol y la vara de la verdad, la cual al parecer, era en realidad una persona y que esa persona era Feldspar

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?-

Murmuro sentada en su cama, acariciando los cabellos de Clyde que dormía tranquilamente en su regazo, lo observaba dormir atentamente como siempre lo hacía y entonces recordó los rumores y comentarios más impactantes para ella

 _"está loco, le saco los ojos a varios gingers y después les corto la cabeza"_

 _"peleo sanguinariamente con el rey de Fossa turquesa"_

 _"era como un demonio"_

 _"Dark Clyde"_

Para Bárbara era difícil de creer que su –llorón y sentimental- novio fuera capaz de realizar tales actos, sobre todo porque después de despertar lo vio justo como lo recordaba, con lágrimas en los ojos y las redondas mejillas sonrojadas

-¿amor?-

La voz del castaño la saco de sus pensamientos, Bárbara dirigió la vista hasta los ojos de su novio y sonrió con ternura

-buenos días cielo, ¿dormiste bien?-

-si ¿despertaste hace mucho?-

-hace rato…la verdad creo que he dormido demasiado- sonrió la rubia

-yo también- menciono Clyde con voz hueca, algo poco usual y que Bárbara no pudo pasar por alto

-Clyde… ¿Cómo estuviste mientras yo dormía?-

El rey de Leitchvan se quedo en silencio por largos segundos, con la mirada fija en la nada y los brazos aferrados a la cintura de su novia, abrazándola posesivamente, ella por un momento creyó que él no la había escuchado y estuvo a punto de repetir la pregunta, pero la voz de Clyde la detuvo

-yo también estuve dormido, permanecí dentro de una pesadilla horrible…había guerra, muerte, pena y desolación por todas partes; los demonios me atacaban todo el tiempo e intentaban devorarme, pero yo me defendía, quise ser valiente par salir de ese horrible sueño y regresar contigo, eso fue lo único que me mantuvo con vida-

-…-

-Bárbara, prométeme que nunca volverás a irte, que no volverás a dejarme solo otra vez-

La rubia miro a los ojos de su novio, parecían temerosos, suplicantes a punto de romper en lágrimas; acaricio suavemente los cabellos castaños como si lo hiciera con un niño, brindándole ternura y consuelo

-no Clyde…nunca volveré a irme-

 ** _Testarossa_**

Para Wendy había sido una felicidad inmensa volver a su reino y reunirse con sus padres, los cuales la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el resto de los reinos unidos decidió restaurar sus lazos con la realeza Testaburger después de finalizar la guerra y comprender los motivos por los cuales habían retirado su apoyo de la alianza, Stanley Marsh había ido personalmente hasta Testarossa a acompañar a su prometida, sin embargo esta había estado algo distante desde que la guerra había finalizado

-Wendy…-le llamo el pelinegro mientras ella observaba el vasto jardín desde el ventanal

-oh, Stan, precisamente quería verte, hoy recibimos un mensaje desde Marshella, al parecer tu madre requiere tu presencia en el reino, ya mande a preparar un escolta para que te lleven hasta…-

-no iré- contesto firmemente el príncipe, dejando atónita a Wendy

-pero tu madre…-

-no Wendy, no iré a ninguna parte hasta arreglar las cosas contigo-

-no hay nada que arreglar, Stan-

-claro que lo hay, desde que finalizo la guerra has estado distanciándote de mi poco a poco, evadiéndome o evitando a toda costa estar a solas conmigo, Wen… ¿Qué pasa?-

El joven príncipe intento acercarse para tomar su mano pero ella se aparto de inmediato, mirándolo de forma nerviosa y después desviando sus ojos a cualquier punto del salón, cualquier lado menos a Stanley

-Wendy, por favor, dime lo que te pasa-

Después de unos minutos de insoportable silencio Wendy suspiro con pesar, abrió sus temblorosos labios y soltó las palabras que desde hace días había estado planeando decir

-Stan…yo…he estado pensando mucho y creo, creo que deberíamos terminar nuestra relación-

-¿Qué?-

-sí, creo que es lo mejor para ambos-

-¿crees? ¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Crees que yo quiero eso?- pregunto el príncipe con una ceja enarcada y tono incrédulo

-es lo mejor-

-¿Para quién? No lo entiendo Wendy, por fin podemos estar juntos y tú quieres terminar lo nuestro, no tiene sentido-

-¡si lo tiene Stan! Es lo mejor…para ti-

-no digas que es mejor para mí, tú no lo sabes-

-si lo sé, lo sé…tu mereces algo mejor-

-¿mejor? De qué demonios estás hablando-

-¡sabes bien de lo que hablo, Stan! – Grito Wendy algo histérica, con los ojos cristalizados- yo ya no soy una mujer digna, estoy sucia, mi honor fue pisoteado…fui ultrajada de la peor forma-

Sin poder soportar más se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente, dejando salir por fin todo el dolor y vergüenza que ese mal recuerdo le causaba, haciéndola sentir sucia e indigna a cada momento, su vista fue nublada por la lagrimas y cubrió su rostro son sus manos, no quera ver el rostro de Stan, no quería verlo con una expresión de asco o lastima grabado en sus facciones, sin embargo sintió unos brazos rodearle suavemente que de inmediato la hicieron tensarse

-tranquila Wendy, cálmate - le susurro suavemente Stan mientras la abrazaba-

-lo siento, de verdad lo lamento-

-Wendy, mírame – le dijo el chico retirándole las manos del rostro y obligándole a mirarle- tú no tienes por qué lamentar nada, no fue tu culpa-

-¡pero me ha deshonrado! yo no valgo nada ahora-

-¡no digas eso! -grito Stan sorprendiendo a la pelinegra- eres la mujer más valiosa y honorable que conozco-

-¿aunque haya sido tomada por un desgraciado como Eric Cartman? ¿Seguirás sintiendo lo mismo por mi después de saber que no eres el primer hombre con el que estuve?-

-Wendy...- la miro fijamente Stan- a mi no me importa eso, mientras estuvimos separados no hubo momento en el que no pensara en ti, orando por encontrarte, peleando en guerras para llegar a ti, todo por ti, a mi no me importa "ser el primero" solo déjame ser el ultimo-

-Stan...-

-Wendy, por favor...cásate conmigo, casémonos y no nos separemos nunca más-

Antes de que Wendy pudiera contestar sintió los labios de su novio besarle con delicadeza y sus manos aferrarse a las suyas; la princesa de Testarossa volvió a derramar lagrimas, sin embargo estas se sentían diferentes, cono si la desahogaran y la liberaran de un martirio, alzo sus brazos y rodeo el cuerpo de Stan en ellos, lo suficiente para darle a entender que no volvería a separarse de él

 _ **Marshella**_

Larry Feegan observaba maravillado la figura de Shelly mientras practicaba con su espada, se movía de forma experta pero salvaje, ese toque que solo ella tenía a la hora de la lucha, la blusa de manga corta le permitía ver sus brazos musculosos y el -salvaje- cabello castaño ahora atado en una coleta, le dejaban ver de forma más limpia su rostro, ese rostro de mirada recia y labios rojos

-¡Feegan! ¿qué haces allí parado?-

-lo...lo siento mi comandante- contesto saliendo de sus pensamientos y acercándose hasta ella con paso firme- la reina Sharon me ha pedido que la escolte hasta sus aposentos, ella quiere platicar con usted para...-

-¡argh! ya sé lo que quiere- gruño la chica soltando la espada y rodando los ojos con un gesto cansino

-¿irá con ella?-

-no le encuentro chiste, ya tuvimos la misma platica dos veces antes...yo no quiero ser reina-

Después del fin de la guerra y de que Shelly regresara a Marshella, su madre le había expresado su deseo de retirarse del cargo y dejarla a ella como la sucesora que era, pero Shelly se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no quería pasar el resto de su vida sentada en un trono y usando vestido, de modo que había declinado la oferta, pero Sharon era tan necia como ella y seguía insistiendo en que Shelly tomara el cargo que por sangre le pertenecía, sin embargo Shelly tenía otros planes

-dime Larry... ¿mandaste el cuervo a Testarossa?-

-si mi comandante, pero aun no recibo contestación-

-no importa, después de que reciba el mensaje es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue-

-mi comandante...y como esta tan segura de que el príncipe Stan aceptara el cargo de rey-

-mi hermano es un idiota, así de simple, solo es cuestión de usar las palabras correctas para hacerle creer que su reino lo necesita y solo él puede hacerse cargo y como el mojón puede llegar a ser algo egocéntrico se lo creerá, tomara el cargo y me dejara libre de responsabilidades-

-¿y usted lo alentara?-

-¿yo? claro que no, eso de dar palabras de ánimo y apoyo no es lo mío-

-¿y entonces?-

-para eso te tengo a ti, tienes un gran cerebro y junto a tu labia es todo lo que necesito para convencer al mojón ¿lo harás, verdad?-

Larry se puso nervioso al sentir la mirada fija de Shelly sobre él, dándose cuenta de que no importaba lo que le pidiese Shelly, él lo haría sin chistar

-lo haré ¿pero está segura de esto?-

Shelly sonrió de forma confiada y tomo la regordeta mejilla de Larry apretándola ligeramente y causándole un sonrojo, después lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para volver a tomar su espada

-Stan es un tonto, siempre busca hacer lo correcto y con la moral ante todo, es más un diplomático que un guerrero, además si se casa con su noviecita será doblemente beneficioso...tal vez no soy tan inteligente y analítica como tú, pero hasta yo se que Stan sería un buen rey...y yo podre seguir liderando a la guardia real ¿gran idea, no?-

-si...muy buena, de hecho-

-¿y tú que harás, Feegan?-

-¿yo?-

-sí, ahora que la guerra finalizo y dado que tú estabas como miembro honorario, ya no hay necesidad de que sigas en la guardia real, puedes volver a retomar tu lugar como miembro de la corte e incluso servir como consejero al idiota de mi hermano, con tu cerebro no sería difícil conseguir el cargo-

-sobre eso...lo había pensado desde hace tiempo y tome una decisión-

-¿y?- pregunto Shelly volteando a verle y encontrándose con el chico haciendo una reverencia hacia ella

-¡por favor! permítame unirme de manera formal a la guardia real, sería un honor para mí servirla y dar mi vida por usted y mi reino-

Larry se quedo en silencio, esperando con nervios la contestación de su comandante, después de unos minutos solo pudo sentir sus rubios cabellos ser revuelto con suavidad, levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Shelly

-bien, pero tendrás que bajar un poco de peso y aprender a manejar la espada...pero no te preocupes, Feegan, yo te enseño-

El ocaso cayó en Marshella, sus sombras se alargaron por el suelo del patio, frente a frente, ambos sonrieron el uno al otro

 _ **Bosque de los Elfos, Valle Harper**_

Kyle había decidido terminar con todos los secretos, después de haber terminado la guerra y traer la paz de nuevo a Zaron, contó a todos sus amigos y aliados la verdadera historia del dios árbol, así como la culpa que ellos habían tenido al iniciar una guerra con los demonios y traer el pecado a Zaron, revelo también toda la información sobre la vara de la verdad y sus guardianes, él cual, ahora todos sabían que se trataba de Feldspar

-¿cómo te has sentido?-

-bien...pero me he dado cuenta de que cuando estoy en lugares llenos de naturaleza, puedo escuchar voces- contesto Feldspar mientras caminaba al lado del rey elfo, caminaban por un sendero del bosque que los llevaba hasta la frontera de valle Harper

-son los espíritus del bosque y la voz de la madre tierra- contesto el rey elfo

-si, eso supuse...cuando estábamos en fossa turquesa podía oír con mucha claridad-

-Fossa turquesa es un lugar muy verde, fue por eso...-

-Tweekers... ¿siempre lidio con esto?-

Kyle dirigió su vista hasta Feldspar y sonrió de forma tenue, evocando el recuerdo de su difunto amigo

-Tweekers era un caso especial -contesto el pelirrojo- su sincronización con la vara fue tan perfecta que todas esas voces que tu escuchas él las volvió parte de sí mismo, cuando era niño solía huir muy seguido al bosque a hablar con los arboles, decía que eran sus amigos y que el bosque era su lugar feliz-

-si...recuerdo algo de eso - dijo el ladrón de forma melancólica - cuando recién fui exiliado al bosque y merodeaba por todos lados lo vi un par de veces hablando solo, creí que un maldito lunático o algo por el estilo, al principio lo juzgue como un bicho raro, pero él solo era especial, la persona más especial que pude haber conocido-

-¿Feldspar? ¿Donde estuviste?-

-¿donde estuve?-

-si ¿a dónde te llevo la vara todo este tiempo? Cartman menciono algo de otros mundos y de que posiblemente viste a Tweekers-

El ladrón detuvo su andar y reconoció el claro donde tantas veces había visto los atardeceres y las estrellas junto a Tweekers, al principio observándose de lejos, después uno junto al otro y por ultimo con sus brazos rodeando al bárbaro, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro al viento

-¿recuerdas la noche del funeral de Tweekers? cuando fui a buscarte al castillo y te prometí que te devolvería la vara-

-si-

-bueno, en ese momento yo me sentía muy culpable; buscaba cualquier forma para aliviar ese sentimiento tan horrible, pensé que si devolvía la vara me sentiría mejor, pero solo estaba siendo egoísta, cuando me infiltre al castillo de Kenny para robarla y la toque pude sentir a Tweekers, o al menos lo que quedaba de él-

-...-

-después la luz me envolvió, mientras estaba en su interior desee con todas mis fuerzas volver a verlo, no solo por egoísmo, si no para saber que él estaba en un lugar mejor, ya no me importaba lo que pasara conmigo, solo quería que su alma estuviera bien...-

-¿y lo viste?-

-sí, y gracias a eso ahora sé que Tweek...Tweekers está en un lugar mejor, rodeado de amor y lleno de paz, después de verlo sonreír puedo vivir el resto de mi vida con tranquilidad y esperar por mi muerte, deseando encontrarlo del otro lado-

 _"no importa en qué tiempo o espacio sea, mi alma siempre buscara a la tuya, Feldspar"_

El pelinegro sonrió al recordar esas palabras de Tweekers y la imagen de Tweek se dibujo en memoria, con esa sonrisa nervioso y su infaltable taza de café en la mano, de verdad extrañaba Denver, pero aun tenía un destino que cumplir

-¿qué harás ahora, Feldspar?- pregunto el rey elfo

-¿qué haré?-

-si...ahora que toda la verdad ha sido revelada no hay mas motivo para seguir ocultando a la vara, Token te ofreció una residencia en Blackstones al igual que casi todos en la alianza, eres un hombre libre que puede ir a donde quiera-

Feldspar medito un poco esas palabras, eran ciertas, después de la muerte de Cartman todos lo habían reconocido como un héroe y había sido perdonado por sus crímenes, ahora era libre de ir por todo Zaron si quería, pero él ya tenía una idea de donde quería vivir el resto de su vida

-rey elfo...si no le molesta me gustaría quedarme en valle Harper-

-¿aquí?-

-si...este lugar es donde quiero pasar mi vida y cumplir con mis deberes de mantener el balance, espero no le moleste-

-no...Claro que no-contesto el Elfo

-gracias- Feldspar se llevo una mano al pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón y agradeció con la mirada al pelirrojo

:::::::

Fue así como el nuevo guardián empezó a vivir en valle Harper, pasando los días de forma apacible y tranquila, respirando el recuerdo de Tweekers que se encontraba impregnado en cada rincón de ese valle, viendo su sombra entre las ramas de los arboles, su esencia en el agua de la cascada, dejando que el tiempo pasara y se convirtiera en meses, años, décadas, en todo ese tiempo vio como los reinos volvían a renacer, vio a los hijos de sus amigos y aliados crecer, vio al bosque expandirse, y a las estrellas presagiar buenas y malas fortunas, fue muchos años en el futuro, con el cuerpo viejo y gastado, que la vara le aviso que tendría un nuevo guardián, Feldspar lo acepto, su misión había terminado, ahora podría exigirle a la vara cumplir esa promesa que le había hecho antes de acabar con la amenaza de Eric Cartman, era lo justo, había esperado toda una vida por eso, ese fue su consuelo y ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir en el corazón del valle Harper, antes de morir en paz

oo00oo

Thomas siempre había sentido algo de envidia hacia las aves, a veces solo por eso subía a la azotea, para mirarlas extender sus alas y ser libres por el cielo azul, él siempre se había sentido encerrado en una jaula, una jaula llamada inseguridad, la cual era causada principalmente por su Tourette, siempre se sintió como un fenómeno por eso y creyó que nadie lo toleraría por mucho tiempo

 _"yo creo que tu síndrome de Tourette es genial"_

Hasta que _**él**_ llego a su vida y le hizo ver que no era solo un chico inseguro y ya, le hizo ver que mas allá de su síndrome, el también era una persona con defectos y virtudes que merecía vivir una vida plena, solo tenía que armarse de valor, extender sus alas y coger vuelo, o al menos eso era lo que recordaba del día en que se despidieron

-buenas tardes, señor... ¿para donde viaja?- pregunto la dependienta con una sonrisa amable

-¡verga!...lo siento-

Semanas después de la partida de Feldspar, Thomas medito sobre su vida y llego a la conclusión de que no había vivido nada en verdad; había pasado gran parte de sus años encerrado en el edificio de su madre por temor al juicio de las otras personas, las que lo miraban feo cuando una grosería salía de su boca, las que lo tachaban de majadero sin saber su padecimiento, pero eso había llegado a su fin, ya no mas

-descuide, señor- contesto la dependienta tratando de seguir siendo amable- le preguntaba cual era su destino-

-bueno...-

Había puesto el edificio al cuidado de un portero de confianza, había hecho sus maletas y sacado sus ahorros de toda la vida para subir a un taxi y pedirle que lo llevara rumbo al aeropuerto, le hubiera gustado ir acompañado por alguno de sus dos buenos amigos, Tweek o Pete, pero el rubio amante de la cafeína había regresado a su pueblo natal dos semanas antes, y Pete apenas cuatro días atrás también le había devuelto las llaves del departamento, Thomas lo pensó un poco, tal vez el hecho de ver a sus amigos avanzar en sus vidas lo había llevado a esa -alocada- situación

 _ **España**_

 _ **Alemania**_

 _ **China**_

 _ **Rusia**_

 _ **Japón**_

¿A dónde ir? Thomas miraba el gran tablero frente a él con sus enormes ojos color miel, no sabía por cual decidirse, eran demasiados caminos para una pequeña ave como lo era él, sin embargo sonrió y volvió a mirar a la señorita que lo atendía

-sorpréndame-

-¿perdón?- pregunto la mujer

-¡coño! quiero un boleto al siguiente avión que salga, por favor-

Al principio la mujer lo miro con sorpresa pero después le sonrió con amabilidad, realizo el tramite, imprimió el boleto y se lo entrego al rubio, el cual al verlo supo que sería toda una aventura, pero estaba bien, conocer Holanda sonaba bien, tal vez después se perdería por Alemania, o Viena o Roma, cualquier lugar sonaba maravilloso para empezar su vida, para salir de su jaula auto impuesta y volar por el cielo azul, los alto parlantes del aeropuerto anunciaron su vuelo, Thomas soltó una de sus habituales groserías y salió corriendo hacia un futuro incierto pero lleno de aventura, miedos, dicha, y amor

:::::::

Las dedos de Pete se movían magistralmente sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra, su mente se encontraba absorta en los acordes musicales que tenía en la cabeza, una melodía limpia, de letra fuerte y sonido suave, su propia creación, tocaba tan concentradamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus compañeros, estos tampoco hicieron ruido ni lo molestaron, guardaron silencio para también escuchar la canción, después de unos minutos la música ceso

-muy bien, eso sonó perfecto Pete- dijo Henrietta

-si- contesto secamente el aludido

-los acordes no me parecen conocidos -menciono Michael- ¿es una nueva canción?-

Pete se levanto del sillón donde había estado practicando, acomodo el mecho de su cara y con un gesto le pidió a Flirke que le diera un cigarrillo, el cual lo hizo de inmediato, llevaba ya algunos días viviendo en esa casa junto a sus amigos y compañeros de grupo, principalmente por ordenes de su nuevo manager, el cual se los había sugerido para que se dedicaran de lleno a la música y pudieran estar juntos y a la orden cuando tuvieran una presentación

-si, es una nueva canción - respondió Pete- hace tiempo que había pensado en ella, pero hasta ahora la pude perfeccionar-

-es la cuarta canción que creas en este mes, de verdad estas inspirado -dijo la única mujer entre ellos

-lo cual es perfecto, dejemos que siga- intervino Flirke

-¿de qué habla esta nueva canción?- pregunto el más alto

Pete se quedo callado un momento, buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta, todas las últimas canciones creado en el último mes hablaban de lo mismo, desamor, destino y tiempo...esta ultima hablaba precisamente de eso, el tiempo que pasa y como la gente se ahoga en sentimientos que parecen no tener fin, era la canción que había estado viviendo los últimos cuatro años

-tiempo- contesto únicamente

-¡eso es increíble!-

Casi grito una animada voz que entro hasta la sala donde ellos charlaban, los cuatro góticos dirigieron su mirada hasta la figura de su -ahora- manager, un chico igual vestido de negro pero con un poquito de mas color, resaltando los detalles rojos de su ropa y los mechones verdes de su cabello, además de los colmillos falsos que le hacían verse como un vampiro

-deja de gritar, Makowski, pareces una porrista- le dijo Pete tan huraño como siempre

-de hecho lo es -apoyo Flirke- recordemos que es fan de la saga Crepúsculo-

-en primer lugar, no me llamen "Makowski" ya les dije que soy Vampir, si insisten en llamarme así yo también los llamare por sus verdaderos nombres, perse… y en segundo lugar, Crepúsculo es una gran historia, pero no vine hasta acá a discutir eso, en realidad vine a traer buenas noticias-

-ya te estás tardando para contarlas- dijo Henrietta mientras ella y los otros góticos se reunían alrededor de Mike Makowski para escuchar lo que decía

-hoy amaneciste tan encantadora como siempre "Henry"…como sea, perse, ayer tuve una reunión importante con los dueños de varios clubs, y varios de ellos están muy interesados en tenerlos a ustedes como numero principal, al parecer se han vuelto muy populares chicos, bueno, organice fechas, use unos contactos y les conseguí varias presentaciones así como un par de entrevistas para unas revistas góticas importantes -

Los cuatro góticos sonrieron de forma discreta al escuchar esas palabras, tal vez al principio habían dudado de la capacidad de Mike para ser su manager, pero ahora no tenían dudas de que había sido una elección correcta, "vampir" no solo tenía los medios y contactos suficientes para hacerlos famosos rápidamente, lo que más destacaba de él era esa personalidad amable y carismática que tenia, haciéndose fácil de querer para todos, los góticos habían llegado a estimarlo, pero obviamente no lo admitirían tan fácil, primero preferían dormir en una cama de clavos

-increíble- dijo Michael asombrado por la eficacia de su manager

-¡claro que sí! Perse…- contesto Mike- y ahora "los cambios", como su manager es mi deber hacerlos entrar en razón y quitarles esos malos hábitos suyos, lo primero será que bajen su consumo de tabaco, especialmente tu Michael, eres el vocalista de la banda, debes cuidar tu garganta, pulmones y voz, desde ahora cero cigarrillos para ti-

-demonios ¿es en serio?- murmuro Flirke

-claro que si, ahora soy responsable de ustedes, perse, y siendo así… les aconsejo que le bajen a su consumo de tabaco, que sean más amables con sus fans, Henrietta, una dieta no te vendría mal, es por tu salud, Flirke deja de apuñalar al sofá y picar todo lo que te encuentras con tu navaja, eso incluye tus brazos y Pete trátame mejor, empieza por no tirar mis libros de crepúsculo al inodoro-

-¡argh!-

-hijo de puta-

-maldito-

-vete a la verga, Makowski-

Fue de los variados insultos que le dijeron los cuatro góticos a su manager, pero sin embargo terminarían haciendo lo que les decía, ese "maldito Vampir" tenía la habilidad de manipular a la gente, Pete resoplo con –un falso- gesto irritado e ignorando a los otros regreso al sofá para seguir tocando la guitarra, justamente en ese momento le había llegado la idea para una nueva canción, ya hasta había pensado en un titulo, la llamaría "encanto manipulador"

:::::::

Tweek llevaba ya varios días haber regresado a South Park desde Denver, sin embargo no había salido mucho de su antigua habitación desde que había llegado, el volver le había causado cierto golpe de melancolía que se acrecentaba ocasionalmente cuando veía el chullo azul con pompón amarillo que Feldspar le había dejado de recuerdo

 _Aun lo extrañaba bastante_

Esa mañana había despertado con la nieve golpeando suavemente su ventana, algo muy común en el pueblo montañés donde había nacido, unos toquidos en la puerta lo sacaron por completo de su somnolencia y se sentó en la cama dejando pasar a quien tocaba, su madre

-buenos días cariño ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-ugh…buenos días mamá, amanecí bien, gracias… ¿y papá?-

-tuvo que adelantarse a la cafetería sucursal , hoy recibiría junto a nuestro gerente a un nuevo distribuidor de azúcar-

-ah…-

-yo de hecho también voy de salida, tengo que ir a la cafetería principal a abrirla…pero antes quise pasar a despertarte y ver como estabas-

-yo…estoy bien-

-tesoro…- le susurro su madre sentándose junto a él en la cama- desde que llegaste, tu padre y yo te hemos notado muy distante e incluso triste, casi no has salido de tu habitación y cuando lo haces solo es para deambular por la casa, dime, ¿te paso algo malo en Denver?-

 _"me enamore de un ladrón de una época medieval que tuvo que regresar a su mundo ayudado por una vara mágica"_

-estoy bien mamá, en serio…solo quise, descansar un poco-

-mmm está bien –dijo la mujer no muy convencida- pero de todas formas te recomiendo que salgas y te distraigas un poco, el pueblo ha cambiado un poco desde que te fuiste, hasta se abrió un nuevo centro comercial, se llama "Sodo sopa", allí es donde esta nuestra nueva sucursal, si puedes ve a visitarla, estoy segura de que a tu padre le encantara verte por ahí-

La mujer dejo un beso en la frente de su hijo y salió de la habitación despidiéndose para irse a trabajar, después de un rato meditando las palabras de su madre, Tweek se levanto de la cama y se preparo una taza de café bien cargado, entro a tomar una ducha y se vistió para salir al clima frio, colocando el chullo azul sobre sus revueltos cabellos rubios

 _Si, aun estaba triste, pero encerrado en su habitación no lograría nada_

Su madre tenía razón, South Park había cambiando un poco –o un mucho- ahora había más comercios, nuevas calles y por lo que veía, incluso nuevas familias, siguió caminando por las calles con dirección a Sodo sopa, pensaba en darle una sorpresa a su padre y conocer la nueva sucursal de "Tweak Bross"

Cuando llego al nuevo centro comercial –fue fácil, era muy vistoso- se sorprendió de lo moderno y elegante que se veía

 _A Feldspar le hubiera fascinado verlo_

Pudo reconocer a varios rostros conocidos de su infancia en los locales de comida y pasillos del lugar, por ejemplo a Stanley Marsh y su súper mejor amigo Kyle Broflovski acompañados de la novia de Stan –Wendy- y otra chica a la que no reconocía muy bien, pero tenía el cabello castaño y ojos grises, iba de la mano con Broflovski, "Rebecca" le pareció haber escuchado que era su nombre, se reencontró con sus propios viejos amigos, Token Black y Clyde Donovan, los cuales al verlo le dieron un cálido abrazo y se quejaron con él por no haberles avisado sobre su regreso, se entero además de que Token estaba comprometido con una chica llamada Nicole y que Clyde –por fin y después de haber intentado miles de veces- había logrado tener una cita con Bebe Stevens, la chica popular y bonita de South Park, Tweek lo felicito y se puso de acuerdo con ellos para salir a beber algo una noche y ponerse al día en sus vidas, se despidieron y Tweek siguió su camino a la cafetería de su familia, encontrándose con Kenny y Butters Stotch caminando muy tranquilos tomados de la mano y hablando de algo que parecía muy divertido, pues sonreían mucho, al verlo lo saludaron con un gesto amistoso y Tweek hizo lo mismo

En cuanto vio la fachada de la cafetería sucursal se dio cuenta de por que sus padres estaban tan emocionados con ella, era de verdad muy encantadora, lucia muy moderna con los ventanales exhibiendo los postres, las puertas de cristal y el olor a café inundando el lugar, Tweek entro de inmediato y vio las mesas siendo ocupadas por varias personas, todas hablando animadamente mientras bebían y comían pastelillos, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer a la hermana de Stan Marsh sentada en una mesa junto a un chico rubio y regordete en lo que parecía una cita –ver a Shelly Marsh con ojos de amor era de verdad un espectáculo- pero su sorpresa más grande fue la que se llevo al ver en la mesa más alejada a una cariñosa pareja que se daban de comer pastel en la boca

Casi se le cayó la quijada al suelo, abrió los ojos con exageración y soltó un pequeño "¡GHA!"

Reconoció a la pareja como Eric Cartman y Heidi Turner, y aun así no lo podía creer, no entendía como una de las chicas más dulces y gentiles que había conocido en su vida, había terminado en una melosa cita con el chico más odioso, racista, cabron y repelente del mundo, o de plano Cartman había hecho algo muy bueno en su vida pasada para merecer a Heidi o solo la estaba engañando, porque verlos juntos era el equivalente a ver a la bella y la bestia

-¡hijo!-

El cantarín tono de voz de Richard Tweak saco al rubio de sus pensamientos, y de inmediato se vio envuelto en los brazos de su padre

-que gusto tenerte por acá ¿Qué te parece la sucursal? ¿Es linda, no?-

-¡gha! Si…es impresionante-

-esta es la sucursal de la que tú te harás cargo, de hecho ven, es hora de presentarte a quien será tu mano derecha, es de verdad inteligente y ya conoce todo el funcionamiento de la cafetería, te será de mucha ayuda-

Richard tomo a su hijo del brazo y lo llevo hasta la parte trasera de la cafetería donde se encontraba la oficina de la cafetería, mientras caminaban le hablaba –con sus habituales metáforas- sobre lo grandiosa que era la cafetería, llegaron hasta la puerta de la oficina y Richard toco la puerta, recibiendo un simple "pase" de parte de quien estaba dentro, al oírlo Tweek sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda

 _"estoy imaginando cosas"_

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la oficina, Tweek entro tras su padre y visualizo a alguien sentado tras el escritorio, que al paso de los hombres Tweak levanto el rostro dejando a Tweek sin aliento

-señor Tweak-

-hola mi gerente estrella –saludo animadamente Richard- mira, te presento a mi hijo Tweek, él será tu jefe de ahora en adelante-

-¿Felds…par?- susurro Tweek apenas para sí mismo, el chico frente a él era prácticamente idéntico al ladrón de Zaron

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Craig Tucker- saludo el pelinegro estirando la mano y sonriendo disimuladamente- tus padres me han hablado mucho de ti-

Tweek se quedo en silencio, mirando la mano extendida frente a él, ese chico era la copia exacta de Feldspar, su cabello, sus ojos, su voz, incluso se sentía como Feldspar, era demasiada presión para Tweek, su pobre corazón no podía soportar semejante sorpresa, veía esa mano frente a él, moviéndose y desvaneciéndose en el aire, fue cuestión de segundos para que no viera nada mas

:::::::

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con lentitud, tratando de acoplarse a la luz de la oficina; se quedo recostado en el sofá recordando la razón del porque se había desmayado

 _"vi a Feldspar…no, su nombre es Craig Tucker"_

-vaya, por fin despiertas-

-ugh… ¿y mi padre?- pregunto tratando de mantenerse sereno ante la imagen de ese chico que le recordaba al de Zaron

-salió a buscar algo de alcohol para tu desmayo, pero creo que ya no es necesario… ¿te sientes bien?-

-si…- dijo levantándose del sillón y sentándose en el, tratando de no mirar por tanto tiempo al pelinegro, se vería como un loco si lo hiciera

-¿nos conocemos?- pregunto el pelinegro atrayendo la atención del rubio

-¡Gha!...no, no, no lo sé-

-tu rostro me parece muy familiar…especialmente tus ojos, como si ya los hubiera visto antes-

Si no fuera porque sus padres le habían hablado del "gerente" desde hace meses atrás –cuando Feldspar aun estaba con él- Tweek hubiera creído que quien estaba frente a él era el mismo ladrón de Zaron

-¿de…de dónde eres Craig?-

-nací en Colorado, pero por el trabajo de mi padre viví en muchos lugares, hasta que el año pasado decidí independizarme y vivir aquí, es aburrido y tranquilo, como me gusta-

 _No era Feldspar, pero se sentía como él_

Se miraron a los ojos por lo que parecieron ser unos largos segundos, absortos en una sensación de _Deja vu_ por ambas partes, como si ya lo hubieran vivido antes y solo estuvieran esperando a que pasara de nuevo, no se sentía como una presentación, se sentía más como un reencuentro, uno que se repetiría en cualquier tiempo o espacio en el que se encontraran, indefinidamente…por siempre

 _"aunque el pasado nos haya separado, el futuro nos pertenecerá"_

oo00oo

Pip acomodaba los libros en los estantes de la biblioteca, aprovechando que la biblioteca se encontraba casi en soledad y tenía tiempo de sobre para hacer lo que quisiera, extrañaba a Tweek, sus parloteos y extrañas paranoias solían alegrar sus tardes y ahora todo era tan silencioso sin él

-¿estas pensando en él?-

No tuvo que voltear para saber quien había formulado esa pregunta y siguió en su labor

-claro que lo extraño, considero a Tweek mi mejor amigo...creí que se quedaría mas tiempo en el infierno, amo Damien -

-ese lugar es aburrido, es mas divertido ver a los mortales y es aun mejor jugar con ellos-

-¿quien es tu nueva victima?-

-si temes que sea tu amiguito paranoico déjame decirte que no, ahora que él y su amante se han reencontrado en este plano terrenal su historia dejo de interesarme, ya sabes que odio los finales felices-

-pues yo creo que fue mas un final justo, después de tanta muerte y guerra lo menos que se merecían era otra oportunidad para estar juntos-

Pip termino de acomodar los libros en el estante y se giro para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona y mirada rojiza de Damien, notando también que en sus manos llevaba unas hojas

-recupere estas hojas del ex departamento de tu amigo -explico Damien- las encontré bajo el sillón, son una bitácora de los sueños y visiones que el ladrón tuvo mientras tenia amnesia-

Extendió las hojas hasta Pip y este las tomo, revisándolas un poco, después de eso se encamino hasta su oficina -seguido de Damien- y ya dentro busco en su cajón principal un gran libro donde anexo las hojas

-considera eso un regalo de mi para ti- expreso el anticristo

-si quisieras darme un buen regalo podrías darme el final de mi historia-

-no Pip...tu trabajo como bibliotecario es cuidar de todas las historias guardadas en estos libros, ser quien mantiene el registro de lo que pasa en el multiuniverso y cerrar los libros cuando estos finalicen, tu historia no puede terminar, no mientras sea yo quien siga escribiendo en ella-

-eres un escritor muy cruel-

-soy el anticristo ¿que esperabas?-

-...-

-¿como bautizaras a esta historia?-

El rubio lo pensó por un momento y después tomo su pluma para con una fina caligrafía, escribir en la portada del libro, Damien leyó el titulo y sonrió ayudandole a colocarlo donde ponían su colección privada de libros, apagaron las luces y salieron de la oficina...

ese tomo fue llamado simplemente "Timeless".

 **Fin**

* * *

Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, no digo adios si no hasta luego, espero en un futuro seguir creando historias y compartirlas con ustedes

Sayonara!


End file.
